


Влюбленные в море

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Historical RPF, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Humor, K-Pop - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s), Other, Out of Character, Romance, Любовь/Ненависть, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Юмор, омегаверс, первый раз, романтика, фанфик, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действия происходят в 17 столетии. За основу взяты некоторые исторические события и будут пробегать мимо исторические личности Европы этого периода. Наверное, этот фик - самый жуткий АУ, который можно было придумать в этом фандоме.<br/>_______________________________________________________</p><p>Чон Юнхо и Пак Ючон - два бравых капитана, тайно работающие на британскую корону. ДжеДжун и ДжунСу - два брата, отправившиеся на другой конец света проведать отца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это своего рода эксперимент для меня, так как я впервые в жизни решила попробовать написать омегаверс. Поэтому с нетерпением жду ваших тапок в комментариях.
> 
> Глубокого смысла здесь можно не искать. Сюжет построен в основном на экшене, который как известно философской глубиной не славится. 
> 
> Сразу оговорюсь, что омегаверс будет не по канонам. Мне понравилась версия омегаверса у Vitamin_i_ko, поэтому законы жанра слизаны у нее ^^  
> Витаминка, надеюсь, ты не против***  
> Твоя кровь и белладонна творят со мной нечто странное хдд  
> Но самое удивительное то, что мне это нравится***
> 
> Карта Карибского региона в 17 ст  
> http://pirates-life.ru/_ph/60/901711728.jpg  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Бонус по ЮСу http://archiveofourown.org/works/7915222  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Богатая карета, запряженная четверкой гнедых лошадей, подъехала почти к самой пристани. Слуги помогли выйти двум молодым омегам, которые без промедления направились к молу. ДжеДжун и ДжунСу — дети богатого и знатного Ричарда Кима, который женился на красавице Шин Ханыль. В этом жестоком мире условностей и нравов им повезло полюбить друг друга и, что еще реже встречалось среди знатных семей, их родители были не против этого союза. Абсолютно разные по характеру, лорд и леди Ким были абсолютно счастливы. Единственное, что омрачало счастье Ричарда Кима, так это желание иметь наследника, альфу, но любимая жена все рожала омег.

Когда ДжеДжун, старший из них, подрос, то глава семейства понял, что своим крутым нравом и упрямством может превзойти и двух альф. Омежка был неуправляем. Он делал, что хотел, совсем не боялся наказания за проказу и совершенно не задумывался о последствиях.

Так, однажды терпение лорда Кима кончилось, и он отослал старшего отпрыска в монастырь. Но и здесь не обошлось без инцидента. Дже сбежал при первой же возможности, а когда его вернули назад, то повторил побег. После этого Ричард Ким оставил всякие активные попытки перевоспитать омегу-сорванца и решил переключить свое внимание на младшего сына.

ДжунСу был полной противоположностью своему брату. Он вел себя, как подобает отпрыску знатной семьи. Слушался отца во всем. Парень круглые сутки сидел в библиотеке, и все свое время проводил либо за чтением книг, либо за изучением языков. ДжунСу часто ставили в пример старшему брату, которого это только раздражало. А вот за что Дже был благодарен Су так это за то, что он частенько прикрывал брата, сочиняя на удивление правдоподобные причины отсутствия старшего. ДжунСу не сомневался, что ему поверят. Еще бы, ведь на фоне настолько непослушного брата он был просто ангелом.

Ричард Ким поступил на королевскую службу 15 лет назад и служил с честью и достоинством. Он, приверженец монархии, пережил режим Кромвеля относительно спокойно. Он помог Карлу Второму уладить некоторые неофициальные вопросы и в знак благодарности за его службу Его Величество даровал титул графа и назначил Ричарда на пост губернатора Ямайки — одной из трех английских колоний в Карибском море. Хотя здесь была и другая сторона медали. Лорд Ким прекрасно понимал, что он помог королю, но тому лишние свидетели ни к чему и это назначение является своего рода ссылкой, хоть и отлично завуалированной.

Ричард Ким отплыл на Ямайку через две недели после своего назначения и дал время жене и сыновьям на сборы столько, сколько им понадобится. В его планы входило за это время освоиться на новом посту и подготовиться к их приезду.

На все про все у леди Ким ушло чуть более месяца. Все уже было готово к отъезду, но болезнь леди Шин, матери Ханыль, немного нарушила их планы. Шин Ханыль решила отправить детей к их отцу, а сама останется до выздоровления матери. Братья простились с мамой на крыльце роскошного особняка, сели в карету и отправились в Плимут, откуда отплывал их корабль.

— И все же могли отплыть и из Девона, — бурчал недовольно ДжунСу себе под нос. ДжеДжун, поглощенный своими мыслями, ничего не замечал.

На выходе из кареты ДжунСу машинально расправил дорожное платье, а ДжеДжун с нескрываемым интересом смотрел на корабли, которые стояли на якоре в гавани. В основном это были шхуны и шлюпы. Но один из них был побольше и на него как раз заканчивали погружать провизию. Насколько парни знали, они будут единственными пассажирами. Это не особо расстраивало ДжунСу, который любил почитать в тишине, но её от вечно болтающего брата можно дождаться только когда тот спит. Хотя Дже иногда и сам усаживался за чтение книги, и тогда все вокруг воистину наслаждались том недолгим молчанием.

Братья направились к кораблю, который назывался «Госпар» и оказалось, что капитан их давно ожидает, и что они отплывают, как только закончат погрузку. Капитан Биглз помог им подняться на борт и попросил своего помощника показать им их каюты. К своему удивлению, братья нашли их довольно просторными и уютными.

Через час было покончено со всеми погрузками и, наконец, был отдан приказ поднимать якорь. ДжеДжун и ДжунСу вышли на палубу, чтобы проститься с землями Англии. Они наблюдали, как пристань заполонили праздные зеваки, которые всегда сбегались посмотреть, как бросает или поднимает якорь корабль. Женщины и омеги махали белыми платочками, иногда промокая ими слезы. Они молились, чтобы их мужья, братья и отцы вернулись из этого плавания живыми и невредимыми.

Юноши стояли возле фальшборта и заворожено смотрели на удаляющуюся пристань. Легкий ветерок дул в сторону моря, помогая кораблю быстрее покинуть гавань. Боцман передавал приказы капитана, подкрепляя их руганью и изредка свистками. Матросы сновали по палубе, влезали по вантам на реи и ставили паруса. Корабль вышел в открытое море.

Первые три недели плавания проходили монотонно и скучно. Слабый шторм, в который корабль попал только два раза, не причинил никакого вреда, кроме порванного паруса, который уже к тому моменту отслужил свое и не выдержал штормового ветра, но его быстро заменили на новый.

ДжеДжуну корабельная жизнь быстро наскучила, и он решил себя развлечь. Парень оделся как матрос, причем, где он раздобыл одежду, для Су так и осталось загадкой, максимально замаскировал свою внешность и часто вечера коротал с матросами, которые ни о чем не подозревали — первой течки у Дже еще не было, и никто не понял, что перед ними омега. ДжунСу же обычно свое время либо проводил за книгой, либо прогуливался по палубе. Парни каждый вечер ужинали в компании капитана. Ему это доставляло огромное удовольствие.

Капитан Биглз был морским матерым волком. Всю свою жизнь он провел в море. Даже некоторое время служил на флоте Его Величества, чем хвастал на каждом ужине. Он рассказывал истории о морских баталиях, в которых он участвовал, кораблекрушениях, о которых ему рассказывали другие моряки.

Братья слушали его чисто из вежливости и всеми силами подавляли зевоту. Так было, пока капитан не упомянул о пиратах, которые бесчинствовали в Карибском море.

— Но, слава богу, эти негодяи в основном атакуют испанские суда, — говорил Биглз осипшим голосом, сорванным за многие годы службы на море.

— Но они атакуют и английские суда, — возразил ему ДжунСу.

— Да, но только если на корабле ценный груз или важная особа, за которую можно получить выкуп.

— Расскажите еще про пиратов, — потребовал ДжеДжун. В его глазах загорелся неподдельный интерес впервые за долгие три недели.

— В принципе, нечего рассказывать, — отозвался капитан. — Некоторые из них в жестокости не уступают даже испанцам. Хотя это и не для ваших ушей.

Больше из капитана у Дже ничего не получилось выудить. Старик решил, что невинным омегам незачем знать о таких жестокостях.

***

— Старый хрыч!

Дже вышагивал по каюте перед братом. Они всегда завтракали вместе.

— Почему он не хочет ничего рассказывать! Как он палубу драил на королевском фрегате — пожалуйста! А как что-то действительно интересное, так нет, это не для наших ушей!

ДжеДжун сердито топнул ногой и начал одеваться в матросскую форму.

— И зачем тебе это знать? — поинтересовался Су, наблюдая, как старший натягивает штаны. — Я надеюсь, что мне не доведется познакомиться хоть с одним из них.

— Да ну тебя! Зануда!

Дже спрятал свои темные волосы под платком и громко открыв двери каюты вышел, не потрудившись их закрыть. Он решил расспросить матросов и удовлетворить свое любопытство. ДжунСу покачал головой и направился вслед за братом.

На палубе царил хаос. Матросы бегали туда-сюда, исполняя команды капитана, и тревожно поглядывали на горизонт, где виднелся белым прямоугольным пятном парус.

— Что происходит? — спросил Су, подойдя к капитану. — Отчего такой переполох?

— Корабль, — коротко по привычке ответил Биглз. — И он идет к нам. Судя по всему, испанский, хотя с такого расстояния тяжело сказать.

Биглз отвернулся и начал отдавать приказы команде. За это время корабль подошел еще ближе. Он шел, нет, летел на всех парусах Когда он приблизился на расстояние примерно пяти кабельтовых, * дал залп — требование лечь в дрейф.

Биглз пробежал глазами по своей команде, затем посмотрел на корабль, который действительно оказался испанским и приказал спустить паруса. Его помощник недовольно посмотрел на капитана и повторил приказ. Через несколько минут паруса захлопали на реях и корабль лег в дрейф.

— Я думаю, — капитан Биглз повернулся к ДжунСу, — вам лучше спуститься в свою каюту.

Парень колебался, но все же решил уйти с палубы.

Испанский корабль, подошел к «Госпару» с правого борта. С него спустили несколько шлюпок и уже через несколько минут на борт торговца поднялись испанские солдаты и начали хозяйничать на корабле.

Последним на палубу «Госпара» ступил высокий, но худощавый мужчина. Его зеленый костюм элегантно сидел на нем, а оттенок цвета выгодно подчеркивал смуглую кожу. Он снисходительно посмотрел на команду английского судна.

— Что за посудина? — сказал он на английском с сильным акцентом.

— Торговое судно «Госпар», — ответил капитан Биглз.

В этот момент из люка на палубе выскочил испанский солдат и, что-то лепеча по-испански, показывал рукой в сторону люка. Через минуту на палубу вывели ДжунСу. Глаза дона оценивающе пробежали по фигуре омеги и он невольно слегка облизнул губы.

— Lo bello, — пробормотал дон и подошел к парню. — Дон Эмилио Сэбастьян де Ласинога и Виальди, синьор, — представился он и слегка поклонился.

Су окинул дона Эмилио равнодушным взглядом.

— Ким ДжунСу, — представился он, но титул решил пока не называть и спросил на испанском: — На каком основании Вы задержали английское судно?

— На том основании, синьор, — ответил учтиво дон Эмилио, — что это воды моего государства и ваше появление здесь я вполне могу расценивать как акт объявления войны.

— Но это торговое судно, — возразил ему парень.

— Синьор, скажите, откуда мне знать, что вы не посланы сюда в разведку?

— Что за бред?!

— Вполне возможно, что для омеги, это кажется, как вы выразились, бредом, но для альфы, который привык к военным действиям, это не так, уверяю Вас.

— Тогда вам явно пора в отставку. По всей видимости, у вас уже паранойя и, кто знает, может из-за этого вашего состояния разразится война.

Испанцы, которые слышали разговор, захихикали. Глаза Ласиноги сверкнули. Он жестом приказал схватить омегу и посадить в шлюпку. ДжунСу начал сопротивляться, но какой-то детина без церемоний закинул его через плечо и понес в лодку. Юноша барабанил матроса кулаками по спине и громко требовал отпустить, но безрезультатно.

ДжеДжун наблюдал всю эту картину и не мог поверить, что его брата вот так просто отдадут этой испанской свинье. Капитан Биглз, не смотря все его хвастовство в храбрости, проявленной в боях, сейчас стоял, прикусив язык и наблюдая, как беспомощного омежку опускают в лодку. Команда, не смея геройствовать, как и ее капитан, стояла в ряд на палубе. Дже кинулся вперед, выкрикивая требования немедленно освободить его брата. И только сейчас команда «Госпара» вспомнила, что на борту было двое омег.

Биглз удивленно уставился на Дже, который был одет как матрос. Он набросился на дона с кулаками. Парень чуть не сбил испанца с ног, поскольку тот никак не ожидал этого. Эмилио де Ласинога схватил парня за ворот и тряхнул. Излишняя худоба, так явно подчеркнутая ростом, скрывала физическую силу альфы, о которой Дже не подумал. Платок слетел с его головы, и длинные темные волосы рассыпались на плечах.

— Que surpresa agradável, — пролепетал Ласинога.

Лицо дона вытянулось на минуту от удивления, а потом покраснело от злости. Он передал омегу своим людям и жестом приказал посадить его в лодку.

— Я вижу, английская собака, ты решил меня надуть, — произнес испанец, чуть не выплевывая каждое слово. — Так я тебя проучу.

— Послушайте, я понятия не имел, что это омега, — попытался оправдаться капитан.

— И ты думаешь, я тебе поверю, perro inglés?

Он приказал согнать всю команду в трюм и перенести на их корабль все, что мало-мальски было ценно. Когда со всем этим было покончено, вернувшись на свой корабль, дон приказал дать бортовой залп по «Госпару». В корабль попали два ядра. Одно сделало дыру в корпусе чуть выше ватерлинии, а второе снесло бушприт. Ласиноге этого показалось мало, и он скомандовал дать еще один залп, результатом которого оказались сломанная грот-мачта и разбитый руль. Удовлетворившись мыслью, что оставил на верную медленную смерть английский корабль, испанец отдал распоряжения своему помощнику и направился в свою каюту.

Она оказалось очень просторной и богатой. Огромный стол, обильно украшенный резьбой и золотой и серебряной инкрустацией. Столовые приборы из чистого золота, упругие ворсистые ковры, на иллюминаторах — дорогие бархатные шторы. Темные стены, обшитые панелями, украшали картины и гобелены.

Дон Эмилио уселся за стол и позвал помощника. Он приказал привести к нему омег. Через несколько минут двое испанцев втолкнули парней в просторное помещение и усадили напротив Ласиноги.

— Вам это с рук не сойдет, — прошипел ДжеДжун и смерил испанца гневным взглядом.

— В самом деле? — Эмилио улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Как ваше имя?

— Мое? — переспросил Дже.

— Мое — мне известно, так же как и этого сеньора, — дон посмотрел на ДжунСу, который чуть ли физически чувствовал, как взгляд испанца его раздевает, отчего на щеках вспыхнул легкий румянец.

«Dios Mío! — подумал Эмилио. — Он прекрасен!»

— ДжеДжун, — выпалил парень и гордо вздернул подбородок.

— Хм, — Ласинога потер маленькую бородку. — Это имя вам подходит.

— А какая к черту разница. Это не ваше дело, — парень гневно сузил глаза. Ласинога встал и начал прохаживаться по каюте.

— Ошибаетесь, синьор, как раз таки дело это мое. Мне бы хотелось знать, какой выкуп я за вас могу получить, если захочу, — он многозначительно посмотрел на ДжунСу.

У Су сжалось сердце. Он понял, что их не собираются отпускать. По крайней мере, пока альфа не устанет от его общества.

— Если захотите? — Дже почувствовал, как внутри все закипает. — Да вы не имеете права нас задерживать! Ишь ты, если захочет, испанская каналья!

— Silencio!

Ласинога подпрыгнул к столу, уперся на него руками и гневно посмотрел на ДжеДжуна. Омежка замолчал и с вызовом уставился на испанского капитана. Несколько минут они так и смотрели друг на друга, пока Ласинога медленно не уселся в кресло за столом и задумчиво стал поглаживать бородку.

— Мы в море уже два месяца, — сказал он словно самому себе. — Хорхе!

В каюту вошел испанец маленького роста. Красное круглое лицо расплылось в улыбке. А тело неуклюже стало по стойке «смирно» и замерло в ожидании приказа.

— Забери этого дикаря и скажи команде, что это от меня.

Глаза Хорхе радостно заблестели и, пролепетав «Sí señor», хотел препроводить омегу на выход. Дже вскочил с места и приготовился сопротивляться.

— Синьор, прошу вас!

ДжунСу первый раз за все это время подал голос. Ласинога посмотрел на парня. На бледном лице отражался ужас и страх, а глаза выражали мольбу.

— Прошу вас, синьор, мой брат бывает очень несдержанным. Не воспринимайте его слова близко к сердцу.

— Нermano? — повторил Ласинога и недоверчиво смерил взглядом ДжеДжуна.

Только сейчас он сравнил парней и начал находить семейное сходство. Но затем тряхнул головой, словно освобождаясь от наваждения, и во взгляде начали плясать огоньки гнева.

— Вы меня за дурака держите? Вы говорите, что этот омега — ваш брат.

— Дон Эмилио, — перебил его Су, — я все наше короткое знакомство говорил только правду.

Испанец на минуту задумался и еще раз пристально посмотрел на пленников, сравнивая их. Он потер бородку в задумчивости и повернулся к матросу, который все еще был в каюте.

— Вон, — сказал он и повернулся к братьям.

Матрос разочарованно поник и поспешил закрыть двери с другой стороны. Ласинога принялся задумчиво расхаживать по каюте, пощипывая пальцами свою коротко постриженную бороду. Несколько раз он делал перерывы и пристально смотрел то на одного парня, то на другого и снова принимался мерить каюту шагами.

— Да он ненормальный, — прошептал брату Дже, не сводя глаз с испанца.

— Скорее туп, как дерево, которое он попирает своими сапогами, — тихо ответил Су и старший подавил смешок.

Так прошло минут пятнадцать, пока дон не устал. Испанец плюхнулся в кресло и скрестил руки на груди.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он, — я верю вам.

Он посмотрел на ДжеДжуна, который сейчас был похож больше на юнгу, а потом на ДжунСу, который смог выдавить из себя непринужденную улыбку. Ласинога почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание и его сердце забилось чаще. Он опустил руки на подлокотники кресла и крепко сжал их, так что побелели костяшки. Запах омеги был очень слабым, и если бы не длинные волосы — ни за что не догадался бы.

ДжунСу понял, что испанец реагирует на него так, как ему нужно, и решил продолжать игру. Он давно понял, что от альфы можно добиться чего угодно, если знать, как попросить. Омега не мог не заметить, как его присутствие сказывается на альфах. Особенно это было видно по юнцам, которые еще не научились скрывать и контролировать свои чувства.

Ласинога подумал, что ДжунСу одарил его благодарной улыбкой и расцвел на глазах как майский цветок. Пробило шесть склянок и капитан словно очнулся от сна.

— Через час подадут ужин, — сказал он, глядя на Су. — Я осмелюсь надеяться, что вы мне составите компанию.

— Конечно, — ответил парень. — У меня к вам будет небольшая просьба.

— Какая?

— Полагаю, на вашем корабле найдется подобающая одежда для брата.

ДжунСу покосился на Дже. Тот сморщил свой носик и уставился на гобелен, что висел на стене. Испанец смерил его взглядом.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — протянул он. — Хорхе!

В каюту вошел матрос и вытянулся, ожидая приказа от капитана.

— Проводи синьоров в их каюту, — велел он.

Неуклюжий Хорхе казалось еще больше вытянулся и, пискнув «си синьор», провел братьев в каюту палубой ниже.

Эта каюта была обставлена не так, как капитанская. Здесь было минимальное количество самых необходимых предметов мебели: две койки, два пустых сундука и маленький столик возле иллюминатора.

ДжунСу устало плюхнулся на одну из кроватей и потер виски. Боль эхом пульсировала в голове, и парень пытался ее унять. Тем временем, ДжеДжун гневно принялся мерить маленькое помещение большими шагами, недовольно бормоча себе под нос.

— «Я вам верю», — передразнивал он Ласиногу, — идиотина.

Пока старший брат возмущался поведением испанца, младший пытался придумать, как им улизнуть с корабля. Это было весьма трудно, учитывая, что они находились в открытом море. Даже если они смогут сбежать на лодке, то долго им не продержаться.

— Дже, нужно….

Скрип ключа в замке заставил парня замолчать. Они оба уставились на двери. В каюту вошел тот же неуклюжий матрос и вручил одежду омеге. Он смущенно переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого и, неожиданно залившись густой краской, выбежал из каюты. Послышался скрип закрывающегося замка. Парни переглянулись и нервно расхохотались.

ДжунСу посмотрел на одежду на вытянутых руках. Темно синяя ткань переливалась легким перламутром. Фасон был простой, но в голове омега быстро усовершенствовал наряд, представив его с драгоценностями. Дже надул губки, и критически осмотрел одежду.

— А оно ничего, — пробормотал он и попробовал ткань на ощупь.

Сверху донесся шум, беготня на палубе и какой-то грохот. Через минуту корпус корабля сильно задрожал и накренился. Тяжелый сундук заскользил по полу. Парни едва успели увернуться. Взвизгнув, они прыгнули на кровать. Сундук проехал через всю каюту и сильно ударил двери. Крепления не выдержали, и громко запротестовав скрипом и звуком ломающегося дерева, дверь распахнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кабельтов - внесистемная единица длины, служащая для измерения расстояний в море. 1 кабельтов = 0,1 морской мили = 185,2 м
> 
> Бушприт - горизонтальное либо наклонное рангоутное древо, выступающее вперёд с носа парусного судна.
> 
> Грот-мачта - судовая мачта, обычно вторая мачта, считая от носа судна.
> 
> Склянкой на флоте называли получасовой промежуток времени. Количество склянок показывает время, счёт их начинается с полудня. Восемь склянок обозначают четыре часа. Через каждые четыре часа на судне сменяется вахта, и счёт склянок начинается снова.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Охохох, меня понесло))  
> Неуловимый читать Юнхо.  
> Мальдито соответственно Ючон^^  
> Пока я буду их называть так. И еще слово «мальдито» имеет несколько значений на испанском, но здесь оно употребляется в значении «черт».

Братья посмотрели на двери, переглянулись и решили воспользоваться неожиданной возможностью выбраться из каюты.

Корпус корабля протестующее застонал и медленно начал возвращаться в прежнее положение. ДжеДжун и ДжунСу выбрались в узкий коридор и направились в сторону трапа. До них доносились крики и лязг стали, похожий на звон скрещенного в бою оружия.

Дже и Су опасливо медленно поднялись по ступенькам и вышли на палубу. Солнечный свет на минуту ослепил их. Когда глаза привыкли, то их взору предстал бой в самом разгаре. Испанцы кричали богохульства и посылали проклятия в адрес нападающих, которые представляли собой разношерстную компанию. Большинство были одеты только в изрядно поношенные штаны или бриджи, некоторые были в рубашках, на головах многих были повязаны банданой платки. Они яростно атаковали, перепрыгивая через перила кораблей, скрепленных борт к борту. Испанцы защищались, хотя по их лицам видно было, что они боятся.

Омеги прижались к фальшборту.* У них мелькнула догадка, что на корабль напали пираты. ДжеДжун наблюдал за схваткой с большим интересом. Казалось, его нисколько не волнует, что на глазах погибают люди. ДжунСу же подумал, что они попали из огня да в полымя.

Внимание братьев привлек испанский матрос, который безудержно несся прямо на них. Парни расступились, чтобы он не сбил их с ног. Матрос ударился о борт и, недолго думая, да и не видя, кого он схватил, мертвой хваткой взял Дже за локоть и швырнул в нападающего, который уже подходил, чтобы прикончить его.

ДжеДжун вскрикнул и полетел вперед, на ходу понимая, что падает. Нападающий пират отшвырнул летевшее в него тело в сторону и без заминки приблизился к испанцу. Он вогнал лезвие своего короткого меча тому в живот. Испанец издал булькающий звук и начал медленно оседать. Его глаза широко раскрылись и почти что вылезли из орбит. Он судорожно начал хвататься руками за своего убийцу. Пират дернул рукой, которой держал меч и послышался хлюпающий звук. Испанец еще раз булькнул и замер на острие меча.

Пират резко извлек лезвие оружия из мертвого тела, которое тут же сползло вниз. Только сейчас он обратил внимание, что рядом стоит парень. ДжунСу был бледен как полотно, глаза широко раскрыты от только что увиденного ужаса. Разбойник широко улыбнулся довольной улыбкой и сделал шаг к омеге. Су испугано посмотрел на него и вжался в борт, понимая, что бежать некуда.

— Тихо маленький, я тебя не обижу, — пробубнил он слащаво грубым голосом и схватил парня за локоть.

ДжунСу вскрикнул и начал вырываться, но безрезультатно. Пират потащил его к грот-мачте.* Парень упирался как мог, но мужчина не обращал ни малейшего внимания. Казалось, что тот тащит за собой не живого человека, который сопротивляется, а пустой мешок. Он крепко сжал его локоть, который запекло огнем от боли.

К тому времени, как Су доволокли до мачты, он уже трясся как осиновый лист. Парень растеряно оглянулся вокруг себя. Оборванные матросы были в крови, как собственной, так и врага, смешанной с порохом от стрельбы. Они все глазами пожирали омегу, словно он стоял перед ними голый. Пираты сладко облизывались и выказывали свое желание в непристойных жестах.

— Капитан, смотрите, кого я нашел, — грубый голос больше не казался слащавым. Он снова дернул парня, но лишь для того, чтобы поставить перед собой.

ДжунСу тихо всхлипнул и уставился на свои туфли. Краем зрения он видел, как человек, одетый в темные облегающие бриджи, высокие сапоги и белую рубашку, распахнутую почти до пояса и испачканную в крови и порохе, подошло к нему. В одной руке была длинная шпага, в другой — огнестрельное оружие. Пистолет был заправлен за пояс, а шпага с характерным звуком вернулась в ножны. ДжунСу не поднимал взгляда. Он боялся увидеть такую же физиономию, довольно улыбающуюся и облизывающуюся в предвкушении чего-то необычного.

— Ба! — воскликнул приятный на удивление голос. — Какой цветок среди бурьяна!

Пираты вокруг загоготали. Рука, державшая до этого меч, взяла омежку за подбородок и подняла голову. Взору Су предстало красивое лицо. Чуть волнистые волосы падали на высокий лоб, карие глаза блестели от возбуждения после боя, прямой нос и губы, скривленные в довольной усмешке.

— Такой красавчик достоин лучшей компании, — тягуче произнес он. — Отведите его в мою каюту.

***

ДжеДжун упал на палубу. Больно ударившись, он проехал по инерции еще несколько метров вперед, пока не подняли за шиворот на ноги. Грубые руки держали его как тряпичную куклу в воздухе. Изуродованная шрамами рожа улыбнулась беззубым ртом и шепеляво крикнула:

— Еще один!

Дже от страха побледнел и судорожно сглотнул. Его почти швырнули к оставшимся в живых испанским матросам, которые были не в лучшем состоянии. Через несколько минут выживших в битве построили в одну шеренгу. ДжеДжун не сразу обратил внимание на присутствовавшего мужчину, одетого в черные бриджи, заправленные в высокие сапоги и черную рубашку, порванную в нескольких местах.

Когда пират, что выстраивал испанцев в шеренгу, обратился к нему и доложил, что все готово, парень, немного придя в себя, внимательно посмотрел на альфу. Двухнедельная щетина скрывала худые скулы, карие глаза оценивающе пробегали по шеренге, черные волосы были спутаны и закрывали лоб. Говорил он по-испански без акцента.

— Ваши люди зовут меня Неуловимый, — он начал ходить перед шеренгой. Испанцы побледнели, а некоторые испуганно перекрестились. — Я вижу, вы слышали обо мне. Я сохраню вам жизнь, если вы скажете, где находится Мигель Хуан де Тэхэйрос.

Неуловимый остановился в ожидании реакции от пленников.

— Простите, — наконец робко пролепетал один матрос. На него тут же сверкнули злые взгляды товарищей. — Но мы боимся синьора Тэхэйроса больше, чем вас.

Неуловимый подошел к испанцу вплотную и, поскольку он был выше него ростом, немного наклонился.

— А зря, — тихо сказал он и, повернувшись к своим людям, которые стояли неподалеку, приказал спустить шлюпку на воду.

Приказ был незамедлительно исполнен, и шлюпка покачивалась на волнах, ударяясь о борт. Неуловимый смерил взглядом испанцев и окончательно удостоверившись, что они ничего не скажут жестом приказал посадить их в лодку. Он уже проходил мимо последнего матроса, направляясь на ют, *, но вдруг остановился и сделал пару шагов назад. Капитан изучающим взглядом смерил небольшого роста испанца.

«Этот слишком хорош, чтобы быть матросом, — подумал он и осторожно втянул воздух через нос. — Черт. Я схожу с ума. А может, нет?»

Альфа взглянул на руки и убедился, что перед ним действительно не матрос. У всех моряков руки грубые, мозолистые и кожа загорелая, а эти руки никогда не выполняли тяжелую работу, а белоснежная кожа была бархатистой на вид. Неуловимый пристально посмотрел на лицо и заметил, как на щеках появился румянец. Он окинул взором палубу, а затем снова посмотрел на особу пред ним.

— Джош, — обратился он к бете, стоящему неподалеку. — Отведи-ка эту особу ко мне в каюту и запри там.

Детина по имени Джош молча кивнул и исполнил приказ. Тем временем в шлюпку усадили всех оставшихся в живых испанских матросов и пустили в свободное плавание по морским просторам на волю провидения.

Неуловимый поднялся на ют, где его уже ожидали. Высокий мужчина облокотился о перила, которые отгораживали ют от шкафута.* Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, что происходило на палубе. Пираты хозяйничали во всю и везде. Они собирали все ценное, что могли найти.

— Никто не заговорил, — зло процедил Неуловимый, подойдя к перилам.

— Я слышал, — последовал ответ. — Пока Неуловимый Черт за ним гоняется, ему спокойно не жить. Это только вопрос времени.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он неспокойно жил. Я хочу вдеть его в могиле.

— Как и я. Ну, а пока ты Неуловимый, а я Мальдито. Он знает, что мы дышим ему в затылок, поэтому и запугал людей.

Последовала долгая пауза. Мужчины стояли и наблюдали как их люди разграбливают корабль. Неуловимый погрузился в свои невеселые думы, а Мальдито уже мыслями был в своей каюте.

— Этот ублюдок разрушил все, — Неуловимый с такой силой сжал перила, что дерево затрещало.

— И он поплатится за это, — веселость Мальдито мигом улетучилась.

Он посмотрел на своего собеседника. Каждый мускул в его теле говорил о неистовом гневе, который требует освобождения. Но еще не настало для этого время.

— Я думаю, он либо в Гаване, либо в Панаме, — Мальдито принялся мерить шагами ют.

— И оба считаются неприступными, — Неуловимый задумчиво потер щетину. — Тем более, наверняка неизвестно, там ли он. Может он уже давно в Испании.

— Пока мы хозяйничаем в Карибском море, он не рискнет отправиться в Испанию.

— Возможно, ты прав. Кстати, я видел омегу.

Легкая улыбка коснулась губ Мальдито.

— Да, нужно будет зайти в какой-нибудь порт, что мы мои парни про него забыли.

Неуловимый кивнул.

— Зайдем на Тортугу. Нам все равно нужно пополнить припасы. Знаешь, на корабле было две омеги.

— Две?

— Да. Один из них был одет, как матрос и я чуть было не усадил его в лодку с испанцами.

Мальдито задумчиво хмыкнул, потом расплылся в улыбке. Ему очень понравился тот брюнет, и он с нетерпением ждал с ним встречи в своей каюте. Неуловимый, словно прочитав его мысли, положил ему руку на плечо.

— И что ты надумал?

— Провести время в обществе красивого омеги. Как и ты, полагаю.

Неуловимый слабо улыбнулся. Он едва помнил, как это делается. Он забыл, какого это жить и радоваться жизни. Вместо этого он гоняет по морям и океанам с жаждой мщения, которую может утолить только кровь Мигеля Хуана де Тэхэйроса.

— Нужно торопиться, — Мальдито уже спускался на шкафут. — Я хочу избавиться от этой посудины до заката.

Он приказал освободить корабль, и матросы принялись рубить топорами запутавшиеся снасти. Когда это было сделано, пираты перебрались на свои корабли, а испанскую каравеллу пустили ко дну двумя бортовыми залпами.

***

«Неистовый» и «Белая фея» взяли курс на Тортугу. Погода стояла хорошая и оба корабля шли с большой скоростью, оставляя за собой долгий пенистый кильватер.* Два судна появились из ниоткуда пару лет назад на Тортуге. Ими командовали два капитана, которые хорошо знали морское дело — Мальдито и Неуловимый. Они были настолько разными, что те, кто имел с ними какое-либо дело, часто задавались вопросом, что может объединять этих двоих.

Со временем стало известно, что они ищут встречи с испанским доном Мигелем Хуаном де Тэхэйрос, но все же вопросы прибавлялись, а ответов не было. Если пораскинуть мозгами, то вполне можно понять, что два капитана хотят отомстить. Но за что? Или может за кого? Что такого сделал этот испанец, чтобы объединить таких два разных человека? Вот это оставалось тайной за семью печатями. Так же держались в тайне и их настоящие имена. Здесь их раньше никто не встречал, следовательно, никто их не знал, и пролить свет на эту историю никто не мог. Хотя нужно отдать должное Мальдито и Неуловимому — они ни разу не оговорились и словом, зачем разыскивают испанца.

Завоевав довольно быстро репутацию хороших командиров, среди пиратов всегда выстраивалась очередь, если проходил слух о наборе в команду на «Неистовый» или «Белую фею». Бывало, что пираты часто дрались между собой, устраивая своего рода состязания, если на место находилось два претендента. Конечно, не обходилось и без подлостей. Но это были разборки между матросами и капитанов прямо не касались, поскольку при любом исходе они получат человека для своей команды. С другой стороны, так лучше. Если кандидат получил место на одном из этих двух кораблей, предварительно поборовшись за него, это доказывало, что он хороший боец и чего-то стоит.

Причина, по которой пираты так рвались на дело под командованием Мальдито и Неуловимого, была довольно банальной для таких отщепенцев общества. Капитаны отказывались от своей доли добычи в пользу команды, что составляло довольно большую часть. Это еще один вопрос, который остается без ответа. Откуда они берут деньги?

По обычаю, когда на пиратский корабль набирается команда, их имена заносятся в бортовой журнал и им заранее сообщается, какую долю получат от добычи. Затем матрос ставит крестик напротив своего имени, таким образом, он подписывает контракт. Мальдито и Неуловимый делали то же самое, только особое внимание обращали на дисциплину. Обязательным условием было беспрекословное подчинение. Хотя не такая уж и большая жертва, для того, чтобы получить солидный куш.

Сами корсары себя назвали «Береговое братство». У них так же были и свои законы, за нарушение которых очень строго карали. Вот так смешно получается — пираты стоят вне закона для цивилизованного мира, но свято соблюдают свой собственный кодекс.

***

Мальдито отдал приказ и передал командование старшему вахтенному. Сам он быстро спустился в свою каюту, ликуя внутри, что, наконец, может провести время с его гостем. Он помнил, что омега брюнет, но плохо тогда рассмотрел паренька. Теперь полно времени, чтобы это сделать.

Подойдя к двери свой каюты, капитан вытащил ключ из кармана и открыл дверь. Он не сразу увидел омегу. Тот сидел в углу, опустив голову на колени, обнимая ее своими руками.

Каюта была обставлена со вкусом. Стол из темного дерева украшала позолоченная резьба. Он был загроможден картами и морскими приборами. За ним стояло удобное кресло, а напротив два стула с мягкой обивкой. Шкаф с зеркалом на двери, возвышался почти до потолка. Рядом простирался стеллаж с книгами. Кровать стояла под иллюминатором и казалась слишком большой даже для такой просторной каюты. Пол застилали мягкие ковры темно вишневого цвета. Над столом висела украшенная хрусталем люстра.

Мальдито зашел и закрыл двери на ключ. Лишняя предосторожность не помешает, решил он. Капитан не может позволить ему выбежать из каюты и появиться на палубе, иначе наверняка не сможет вовремя остановить своих людей. Альфа сунул ключ к себе в карман и внимательно поглядел на омегу.

ДжунСу поднял голову и заплаканными глазами посмотрел на хозяина каюты. Он все еще был бледным и всхлипывал. В карих глазах парня горел вызов, смешанный с презрением и страхом. Мальдито почувствовал, как у него вдруг пересохло в горле. Он сглотнул и сделал шаг в сторону омеги. Что-то таинственное и загадочное манило его, и он никак не мог понять, что это за чувство. Когда он смотрел на парня, по его телу разливалось тепло, и он никак не мог найти его источник. Альфа медленно втянул воздух. Вот оно — сладко-свежий запах чего-то знакомого, но никак не понять чего. На палубе из-за ветра его не было слышно, но здесь в закрытом помещении, этот аромат словно обволакивал как кокон. Капитан понял, что у него еще не было течки, поэтому ничем пока не отличался от обычного юноши.

— Ты плачешь, детка, — он нахмурился, когда Су вжался в переборку.

Мальдито решил не пугать его еще больше, поскольку загнанный в угол омега был на многое способен. Это он видел не раз. Альфа подошел к столу, уселся на кресло и достал бутылку и два бокала. Парень внимательно наблюдал за его движениями.

Чего он ждет? Тянет время, чтобы растянуть удовольствие? ДжунСу пробрала дрожь при мысли, что он может с ним сделать. Парень нашел альфу симпатичным и решил, что при других обстоятельствах он, возможно, мог бы влюбиться в него. Что он будет делать с ним? Может, после боя альфа сильно устал и не будет приставать к нему? Да, он выглядел уставшим, но не измотанным на столько, чтобы отказаться от омеги. ДжунСу решил, что скорее умрет, чем позволит взять себя силой.

В каюте царил полумрак. Единственная свеча горела на столе. Мальдито налил в бокалы темно красную жидкость. Один бокал он сразу же осушил залпом и наполнил его снова. Мужчина кинул взгляд на парнишку — ничего не изменилось. Альфа взял один из бокалов и медленно подошел к омеге. Он заметил, как при этом тот сильно напрягся. Мальдито протянул бокал. Этот жест волной воздуха принес приятный немного древесный аромат с яркой нотой сандала.

— Это вино. Одно из лучших в Новом Свете. Оно поможет тебе успокоиться, — он пытался сказать это как можно беззаботней.

— Это чтобы я меньше сопротивлялся? — процедил Су, стараясь игнорировать навязчивый запах.

Мальдито понял, на что омега намекает. Он поставил бокал на пол рядом с ДжунСу, а сам вернулся к столу. Омега с некоторым облегчением выдохнул. Су помнил все рассказы отца об истинных парах, и как их находят.

— Как тебя зовут, детка?

— Для вас это имеет значение? Я думал омеги для таких как вы все на одно лицо. Попользовался и выбросил за борт. Зачем заморачиваться?

Мальдито хохотнул и в его глазах заиграли смешинки.

— Я не собираюсь делать с тобой ничего такого, — его голос был тягуч как мед. — Если, конечно, ты меня сам не попросишь.

— Скорее ад замерзнет, — холодно ответил Су, борясь со странным чувством внутри.

— Ну вот, мы достигли первого понимания. Может, поделишься своим именем?

Капитан взял бокал и пригубил вино. Его карие глаза в свете одной свечи казались черными. Альфа не мог заставить себя не смотреть на омегу.

— ДжунСу, — ответил парень, — Ким ДжунСу.

— У тебя очень красивое имя, ДжунСу.

Су почувствовал как по телу прошел нежный трепет от того, как альфа произнес его имя. Ему хотелось, чтобы он повторял его снова и снова. Парень легонько тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения.

— Спасибо, — пробормотали в ответ.

— Могу я тебя попросить?

— Раздеться? — Мальдито от души рассмеялся.

— А тебе палец в рот не клади. Я, конечно, был бы не против, но нет. Я хочу попросить тебя не выходить из каюты. Ты видел, на что способны мои люди и боюсь, если ты попадешься им на глаза, тебя никто и ничто не спасет.

— О, поверьте, я не имею ни малейшего желания встречаться с ними снова.

— Каюта полностью в вашем распоряжении, мистер Ким. Скоро вам принесут поесть.

Мальдито залпом допил оставшееся вино в бокале и поставил его на стол. Альфа достал ключ из кармана и, повертев его немного в руке, вышел, заперев двери.

ДжунСу остался один. Он немного успокоился и слезы больше не скатывались солеными дорожками по щекам. Нос постепенно разложило и омега смог почувствовать запах, которым была пропитана вся комната. Су покосился на бокал вина, стоявший рядом, взял его и пригубил. Вино действительно было отличным. Но, несмотря на все гостеприимство этого пирата, он все же оставался разбойником, и нужно было выбираться отсюда.

Интересно, что случилось с Дже? Они больше не виделись, после того, как разделились на палубе испанского корабля. Жив ли он? Все ли с ним в порядке? Незаметно для себя ДжунСу выпил вино и решил налить еще. Вскоре юнга принес поесть. Мальчик бросал на омегу любопытные взгляды. Юноша поставил поднос с едой на стол и ушел. В каюте запахло рагу из солонины. ДжунСу с удовольствием проглотил ужин. Он был очень голодный и вспомнил, что за целый день ничего не ел.

Ну и денек выдался! Сначала «Госпар» захватили испанцы, которых через несколько часов потопили пираты. Ни в одном романе нет такого сюжета. И, наверное, в эту историю никто не поверит. ДжунСу чуть не подавился, когда подумал о родителях. Отца наверняка удар хватит, когда ему сообщат новости о его сыновьях.

Было уже довольно поздно, а хозяин каюты все не приходил. Хотя альфа сказал, что она полностью в его распоряжении, но это не значит, что он не вернется. Интересно, что он сейчас делает? ДжунСу тряхнул головой и подавил зевок. Омега покосился на кровать и после некоторых раздумий, решил ею воспользоваться. Как только голова коснулась подушки, парень провалился в сон, наслаждаясь таким приятным запахом ее владельца.

Мальдито вышел на палубу и посмотрел на звезды, дыша полной грудью. Они уже несколько часов шли новым галсом* и к утру должны быть в Тортуге. В двух милях по правому борту виднелись очертания «Белой феи». Пробило восемь склянок и Мальдито наблюдал за сменой вахт, удобно устроившись на парусине* на палубе. Альфа снова посмотрел на звездное небо. Мысли постоянно возвращались к омеге, который сейчас находится в его каюте. Уже довольно поздно и, наверное, тот уже спит. Капитан сдержался от порыва спуститься в каюту. Нет, он обещал, что не обидит его.

Мальдито вспомнил, как омега на него смотрел. Он его боялся и ненавидел, что вполне понятно. Ведь он пират. Но все-таки боялся больше. При этой мысли его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он тихо вздохнул.

«ДжунСу, — повторял Мальдито как заклинание имя омеги. — ДжунСу, ДжунСу. Какое красивое имя и такой притягательный запах».

Пират пытался уснуть, но сон не шел к нему. Перед внутренним взором проплывал образ омеги. Его темные растрепанные волосы, наряд, подчеркивающий округлости его ягодиц… альфа почувствовал, как внизу живота приятно заныло. Его запах… запах. Он так и не смог понять, как же пахнет этот омега. Он уловил тонкий, едва заметный аромат, по которому было понятно, что тот еще не созрел. Мальдито встал и направился в свою каюту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фальшборт — ограждение по краям наружной палубы судна, корабля или другого плавучего средства представляющее собой сплошную стенку без вырезов или со специальными вырезами для стока воды.
> 
> Ют (от нидерл. hut) — кормовая надстройка судна или кормовая часть верхней палубы.
> 
> Шкафу́т (от нидерл. schavot — стеллаж, эшафот) — многозначный морской термин. Здесь: средняя часть верхней палубы от фок-мачты (та, что ближе к носу корабля) до грот-мачты, либо от носовой надстройки (бак) до кормовой (ют).
> 
> Кильватер - след в виде струящейся волны, расходящейся по линии продольного выступа на дне судна, служащего стабилизатором движущегося корабля.
> 
> Галс — движение судна относительно ветра. Так же отрезок пути, который проходит парусное судно от одного поворота до другого при лавировке.
> 
> Парусина — тяжёлая плотная конопляная, льняная или полульняная ткань из толстой пряжи.


	3. Chapter 3

Дже сразу уловил аромат — мускусный, с нотками чего-то свежего и вкусного. Омега погрузился в свои ощущения, и некоторое время стоял посреди каюты с закрытыми глазами и вкушал этот дивный запах. А потом перед глазами проплыл образ младшего брата, и наваждение быстро спало, уступив место беспокойству.

ДжеДжун нервно мерил просторную каюту широкими шагами. Он уже несколько часов сидит здесь и никто не приходит, чтобы объяснить, что происходит. 

С первого взгляда было видно, что хозяин привык к роскоши, да и со вкусом у него все в порядке. Самым большим предметом мебели здесь был стол, который был сделан из светлого дерева и украшен позолоченной резьбой. Он был завален картами, письменными принадлежностями и приборами. Удобное кресло было придвинуто к иллюминатору. Маленький шкаф стоял в противоположном углу, а вдоль стены простирался стеллаж с книгами. В дальнем углу стояла небольшая кровать. Она казалась маленькой, но на ней вполне могли спать двое.

Омега погрузился в невеселые мысли. За один день они с братом сначала попали к испанцам, а потом к пиратам. Хотя последние ему нравились больше, он все же видел, на какие зверства эти люди способны. Им ничего не стоит убить его. Хотя, наверное, они сначала его…

Дже издал жалобный стон. Они не посмеют! "Да, посмеют", - отвечал омега сам себе. Ладно, об этом он подумает, если возникнет надобность. Сейчас нужно выяснить, что случилось с ДжунСу. Жив ли он? Все ли с ним в порядке? Парень зло топнул ногой. Что за черт! Почему никто не идет объяснить, что происходит? А может, про него забыли? ДжеДжун помотал головой. Не с его счастьем в последнее время. Да омеге же никто не поверит, что он за один день побывал в плену сначала у испанцев, а потом у пиратов.

В замочной скважине послышался поворот ключа. ДжеДжун в ожидании уставился на двери. Те скоро открылись и на пороге появился детина, который запер его здесь. У него на руках был поднос с едой. Джош свернул несколько карт в сторону и поставил угощение на стол. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на омегу и исчез в дверях, закрыв их за собой.

Соблазнительный запах еды коснулся ноздрей омеги. Он только сейчас понял, как проголодался. Дже сел за стол и принялся уплетать ужин. Покончив с трапезой, парень откинулся на спинку стула и довольно улыбнулся. Нужно отдать должное коку, у него отличная стряпня. Хотя после такого дня, любая еда будет вкуснятиной.

ДжеДжун почувствовал, как его начало клонить в сон. Омега сладко зевнул и покосился на кровать. Но не успел он подумать прилечь на нее, как в замке двери заскрипел ключ. На пороге появился высокий мужчина, тот самый, который приказал запереть его здесь.

Дже с интересом разглядывал капитана, стоявшего перед ним. Он был выше, чем сначала показалось. Его карие глаза загадочно блестели и с не меньшим интересом разглядывали его. Губы альфы растянулись в полуулыбке. Омега нервно закусил губу.

— Я вижу, вы уже поели, — сказал альфа, рассматривая омегу любопытным взглядом.

Мужчина закрыл дверь и легким сквозняком поток воздуха донес до ноздрей омеги свежую порцию приятного запаха. Альфа помялся с минуту на пороге, медленно дыша, словно пробуя, испытывая на прочность свою выдержку.

— Где мой брат? — сонливость в момент ушла и вернулась безрассудная храбрость.

— Ваш брат? Хм, — Неуловимый задумался на минуту. — Очевидно, вы имеете в виду омегу, что находится на «Неистовом».

— Я требую встречи с ним!

Неуловимый фыркнул, подавляя смешок.

— Видите ли, мистер… — он сделал короткую паузу, но Дже ее проигнорировал, ожидая, когда он закончит фразу. — «Неистовый» — это корабль, который идет одним курсом с нами.

— Это не «Неистовый»? — ДжеДжун нахмурился.

— Нет. Этот называется «Белая фея».

Дже посмотрел на капитана и громко захохотал. Неуловимый уставился на омегу непонимающим взглядом. Странно, но, видно, он не боялся альфу. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем парень смог внятно произнести хоть слово.

— Один из самых грозных пиратов Карибского моря плавает на «Белой фее»!

Неуловимый улыбнулся. Да, пожалуй, это действительно было бы смешно.

— Не люблю кричащие кровожадные названия, — ответил он.

— Чего не могу сказать о ваших деяниях.

— На это у меня есть очень веская причина.

Пират нахмурился, и в его глазах появилась печаль, смешанная с гневом. Альфа сильно сжал кулаки, и омега заметил, как побелели костяшки на руках. Румянец сбежал с лица капитана, и тело пробила дрожь. Но мужчина быстро взял себя в руки, и через минуту его лицо стало таким же непроницаемым, каким было, когда он вошел в каюту.

Дже заметил эту перемену, но ничего не сказал. Он сделал вид, что не заметил. Омегу очень заинтересовал это человек. Видно было, что этот альфа сплошная загадка. А Дже любил разгадывать тайны. Особенно, если это было весело. Парень понял, что не боится грозного капитана, услышав имя которого испанцы набожно крестились и бледнели от страха. Сейчас этот человек стоял напротив омеги, он над ним посмеялся, а альфа ему ничего не сделал. ДжеДжун понял, что весело проведет время на этом корабле.

— И все же, — нарушил Неуловимый возникшую минутную паузу, — я не знаю вашего имени.

— Дже, — ответил омега гордо вздернув подбородок. — Ким ДжеДжун.

— Интересно, — капитан задумчиво потер заросшую щеку. — Редкое имя, мужская одежда… очень интересно.

Неуловимый развернулся уже уходить, но Дже его окликнул.

— Что интересно?

— Уже поздно, — сказал он, немного повернув только голову. — Спокойной ночи.

Пират вышел и запер двери на замок. Когда его шаги стихли, омега зарычал от закипевшей в нем злости и, подбежав к кровати, швырнул подушку в двери. Но его это не успокоило. Даже наоборот. Да как этот альфа смеет себя так вести? Ну, он ему покажет кто тут главный.

За довольно короткий разговор, Дже нащупал у него одно больное место, но постарался не подать виду. Отлично. Омега злорадно потер руки и принялся шарить в каюте. Ему не терпелось выяснить еще что-нибудь об этом пирате, что-нибудь такое, что можно потом использовать против него.

ДжеДжун внимательно осмотрел все книги. Он прочитал названия, открывал каждую и смотрел, нет ли там тайника. Но все книги были просто книгами. Потом омега обшарил небольшой шкаф и ничего интересного там тоже не нашел. Тогда Дже приступил к обыску стола. Он поочередно открывал ящички и внимательно осматривал их содержание. В основном это были письменные принадлежности и карты. Попадались письма от каких-то людей. Дже читал их имена, они были незнакомы ему.

Через пару часов обыска омега плюхнулся на кровать и уставился в потолок. Он не нашел ничего, абсолютно ничего, что может хоть мало-мальски намекнуть, что это за человек и приблизить к разгадке этой тайны. Он не заметил, как уснул.

***

Неуловимый зашел в каюту первого помощника, который сейчас нес вахту. Пират принялся мерить помещение шагами. За последние несколько часов не прошло и минуты, чтобы альфа не думал об этом странном омеге. Он его интриговал с каждой минутой все больше и больше. Этой очаровательной особе удалось за несколько минут сделать то, что пытались долгое время сделать его враги — зацепить его больное место. Тэхэйрос, конечно, не в счет. Этот ублюдок разрушил все, чем он дорожил в этой жизни и ничего не оставил, кроме мести. Но этот омега сделал это ненамеренно. Просто ткнул пальцем в небо и прямо в яблочко. Ему это не понравилось. Альфа понимал, что, зная его слабые места, омега сможет контролировать его, влиять на него и его поступки. А этого капитан допустить никак не мог. У него в жизни осталась только одна цель — месть. И ничто не должно его отвлекать.

Проходив по каюте туда-сюда около часа, Неуловимый решил, что свежий морской воздух пойдет на пользу. Альфа вышел на палубу. Яркие звезды украшали черное полотно ночи над головой. Он увидел едва различимый силуэт «Неистового». Неуловимый поднялся на ют и, облокотившись о фальшборт, уставился в темноту перед собой. Рулевой покосился на капитана, но ничего не сказал. Он служил на этом корабле достаточно давно, чтобы знать, что капитан Неуловимый бывает иногда странным и очень задумчивым и лучше его не трогать, когда он в таком состоянии. Нет, конечно, он никого не наказывал только потому, что матрос заговорил с ним. Просто в такие моменты он говорил вещи, которые они не могли понять.

Мысли Неуловимого снова вернулись к омеге в его каюте. Он производил впечатление сорванца. Он грезил приключениями и романтикой, без коих обычно не обходится ни один роман, который так любят читать омеги и женщины. ДжеДжун молод и наивен, не знает жизни, не знает, какой жестокой может быть судьба и окружающий мир. И омега, не понимая этого, стремится разрушить эту стену неведения, которая сейчас хранит его счастье и беспечность. Неуловимый уже давно забыл, что такое беспечность и счастье. Он отдал бы все, продал бы душу дьяволу только, чтобы вернуть то время, то беспечное и счастливое время.

А запах мальчишки… Сначала альфа подумал, что ему показалось там, на испанском корабле. Но, войдя в каюту, быстро убедился в реальности происходящего. Этот юный омега пах свежим ароматом ванили и фиалок. Как же не вовремя он появился в жизни альфы. ДжеДжун — его истинная пара. Это Неуловимый понял сразу и даже, если ему сейчас совершенно не до этого, инстинкты никто не отменял.

Капитан подавил стон и сделал глубокий медленный вдох. Утром они будут на Тортуге, пополнят припасы и поплывут на Мейн.*

Тортуга представляет собой скалистый остров в Карибском море к северо-востоку от Наветренного пролива. Остров отделен узким проливом Тортю шириной около восьми километров от северо-западного берега Эспаньолы.* Когда остров был открыт, он напоминал гигантскую морскую черепаху, за что и получил свое название.

Северная часть острова необитаема и выглядит мрачно, там нет ни гавани, ни отмелей, разве что небольшие пятаки суши между утесами. Поэтому заселена лишь южная часть небольшого клочка земли, где есть гавань и куда могут приставать корабли. Обитаемая сторона делится на четыре части. Самой лучшей из них считается Ля бас тер или Низменная земля — именно туда пристают корабли. Там есть селение под названием Кайон — здесь живут богатые плантаторы.

Другая — Ле миль плантаж. Эта часть обжита совсем недавно и славится табаком. Самая западная часть острова называется Ля Ринго. Четвертая часть называется Ля Монтань. Здесь находятся самые древние плантации этого острова. Гавань хорошая — она защищена от рифов, и к ней ведут два прохода. На дне тонкий песок и в нее могут заходить и семидесятипушечные корабли, у которых была глубокая осадка.

«Неистовый» и «Белая фея» встали на якорь на рассвете. Праздные зеваки весело приветствовали вернувшихся капитанов. Неуловимый и Мальдито сразу же отправили закупать провизию для плавания. Они решили, что задержатся здесь максимум на три дня. Команды были рады провести на берегу пару ночей и потратить свои доли добычи на выпивку, омег и женщин.

Когда большая часть людей сошли на берег, капитаны решили, что уже достаточно безопасно, чтобы забрать омег на сушу.

— Встретимся у меня дома, — сказал Мальдито. Неуловимый кивнул в знак согласия, и они разошлись по кораблям.

Мальдито открыл двери каюты и плечом подпер косяк. На его лице блуждала загадочная улыбка. Альфа играл ключом в руке и смотрел на омегу не отрывая глаз. Ни одно движение Су не оставалось незамеченным.

ДжунСу сидел на кровати. Он только что проснулся и едва успел одеться. Омега с удивлением и любопытством уставился на пирата, ожидая, что тот заговорит первый, но он, казалось, чего-то ждал. Наконец, альфа оторвался от косяка двери и прошел вглубь каюты.

— Я полагаю, тебе хочется сойти на берег, детка, — сладко проговорил он.

Су почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще. И это странное чувство… оно было непривычным. Омега раньше никогда так не реагировал ни на одного альфу. Такое необычное, но такое приятное ощущение.

— Не откажусь почувствовать под ногами землю, — ответил ДжунСу, надеясь, что капитан не заметил его волнения.

— Тогда прошу вас.

Мальдито жестом указал на двери и сделал шаг в сторону, уступая дорогу. ДжунСу ни чуть не колеблясь решил воспользоваться возможностью, наконец, выбраться из каюты, пока этот пират не передумал.

Парень вышел на палубу и лучи яркого солнца ослепили его. Омега подождал с минуту, пока глаза привыкнут к свету, и направился к трапу. Мальдито не торопил его. Он ловил каждый жест и едва заметно улыбнулся, когда парень, выйдя на яркий свет, слегка сморщил носик и на минуту зажмурился.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Су, когда они оказались на твердой земле и пират увлек его в сторону от мола по дороге, которая шла под горку.

— Это сюрприз, — загадочно ответил он и ДжунСу больше не смог из альфы ничего вытянуть. Омега засыпал его вопросами, но пират только улыбался, молчал и продолжал идти.

— А не боишься, что я сбегу?

— Куда? Мы на острове, который является базой пиратов. Так что не советую этого делать.

Парень нахмурился, но тут увидел впереди небольшой деревянный домик, наскоро сооруженный и покрытый, по обычаю островных индейцев, сухими листьями. Внутри, однако, он был весьма уютен и обставлен довольно богато.

Дом располагался в полумиле от городка, на опушке леса, в красивом и спокойном месте, окруженном высокими пальмами, в тени которых всегда было прохладно. Это было двухэтажное строение, похожее на те, которые и сейчас строят в Мексике. Стены были выкрашены красной краской и затейливо украшены фарфоровой плиткой. Вокруг дома была большая терраса, уставленная цветами.

Гигантское растение с широкими листьями и имеющее тыквообразные плоды светло зеленого цвета, которые в высушенном виде бедный индейцы использовали вместо посуды, будто заключила дом в объятия, заполнив даже окна и террасу.

У входа в жилище сидел африканский богатырь. Он встал и начал приветственно махать руками. Но через несколько минут скрылся внутри дома, и вскоре снова появился на пороге. Он широко улыбался и его глаза радостно блестели. Его ослепительные белые зубы резко контрастировали с темной как черный шоколад кожей.

— Здравствуйте, хозяин!

Мальдито немного нахмурился.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы ты не называл меня хозяином. Ты свободный человек, — он повернулся к омеге. — Это Майло. Он приглядывает за домом, пока меня нет.

— Это твой дом? — Су с интересом оглядывался, рассматривая все вокруг.

— Да.

Мальдито жестом пригласил парня войти. ДжунСу, немного поколебавшись, неуверенно прошел вперед. Войдя, парень оказался в широком коридоре, украшенный разнообразными цветами, испускавшими тонкий, чуть сладковатый аромат. Напротив, был выход в просторный сад, огороженный высоким и прочным забором, надежно охранявшим его от непрошеных гостей.

— Пойдем в сад. Дом ты еще успеешь посмотреть.

Если дом был красив, то сад был живописен. Двойные ряды того же огромного растения надежно хранили в тени широких листьев приятную свежесть, образовывая аллеи, разделявшие участок на газоны, где цвели роскошные тропические растения.

Повсюду возвышались красивые деревья, которые ДжунСу раньше не видел. На их ветках созревали зеленые плоды величиной с лимон, но парень был уверен, что это точно не этот цитрус. Грациозные растения с прекрасными пурпурными цветами в форме колокольчика, испускающими тончайший аромат, перемежались с тонкоствольными высокими деревцами, похожие на пальмы.

Мальдито вошел в одну из аллей, увлекая за собой омегу, и подвел его к беседке, образованной таким же большим растением, как и то, что росло возле дома, и скрытой в тени удивительной пальмы, листья которой достигают одиннадцати метров в длину.

В живописном уголке стоял стол, покрытый полотняной скатертью ослепительной белизны. Пират попросил Майло принести еду.

— Мы позавтракаем здесь, — сказал он ДжунСу, который с интересом и восхищением озирался вокруг. Он присел на край скамейки, пытаясь привыкнуть к виду растительности, которую не встречал в Англии.

Негр вскоре украсил стол пышными букетами благоухающих цветов и поставил вазы, наполненные ананасами, зелеными кокосовыми орехами и какими-то плодами, похожими на крупные персики.

ДжунСу в изумлении разглядывал яства. Мальдито внимательно наблюдал за омегой. От него не укрылось ничего. Альфа понял, что парень впервые оказался в этой части мира и сейчас для него все здесь было новым и изумительным. Су, наконец, заметил, что пират за ним наблюдает и залился румянцем. Но тут же погрустнел.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Мальдито, заметив перемену.

— Я… я волнуюсь за судьбу брата, — тихо проговорил он.

— Брата?

— Да. Так получилось, что мы разделились, когда ваши люди захватили испанский корабль и я не знаю, что с ним случилось.

Мальдито задумчиво потер щетину на щеке. Он вспомнил, что Неуловимый говорил, что нашел омегу на испанском корабле. Это должно быть его брат. Альфа увидел, что в сад вошел его друг, а за ним парень.

— Тогда у меня для вас еще один сюрприз, — сказал он, кивком указывая на вошедших.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эспаньола - колониальное (XV-XIX вв.) название острова Гаити, которое до сих пор используется во многих языковых традициях.
> 
> Мейн - старое название Южной и Ценртальной Америки. Эти земли принадлежали Испании.


	4. Chapter 4

Неуловимый вошел в каюту и едва не упал, споткнувшись о подушку, лежавшую на полу. Он чертыхнулся и услышал хихиканье. Мужчина поднял мягкий прямоугольник и посмотрел на омегу. Он явно был доволен собой, пусть даже и сделал такую мелкую проказу. Альфа слегка поклонился и вернул подушку на кровать.

Дже стоял возле иллюминатора и внимательно наблюдал за капитаном. Интересно, что нужно сделать, чтобы вывести его из себя? Придется использовать все свое воображение, а оно у омеги было богатым, особенно, что касалось разных веселых пакостей. Неуловимый жестом показал на двери, которые оставались открытыми.

— Хотите сойти на берег? — спросил он.

Дже смерил его взглядом: это наверняка какая-то уловка, подумал он и решил, что ни за что не поведется.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — ДжеДжун скрестил руки на груди. Пират слегка улыбнулся.

— Вы не хотите встретиться с братом? — с деланным удивлением спросил он.

— Хочу!

Омега стремительно выбежал из каюты. Он немедленно хотел убедиться, что с ДжунСу все в порядке. Дже выбежал на палубу и растеряно оглянулся. Пират вышел следом за ним и улыбнулся. Альфа жестом указал на трап. Парень кинулся к нему и в минуте оказался на причале. Мужчина едва поспевал за парнем.

— Можете не бежать вперед, — улыбнулся Неуловимый. — Вы все равно не знаете дороги.

Дже нетерпеливо топнул ногой и прищурил глаза.

— А если я убегу?

— На здоровье. Этот остров кишит пиратами. Думаю никто из них не откажется познакомиться поближе с таким красавцем, как Вы.

Неуловимый слегка поклонился и пошел вперед. Не успел он сделать пару шагов, как его кто-то окликнул. Капитан обернулся. К ним быстрым шагом приближался мужчина маленького роста. Дже он не понравился. У него был красный нос картошкой, что говорило о том, что незнакомец, как минимум, выпивший. Маленькие глазки, слегка прищуренные, изучающе смотрели на все вокруг. Он окинул омежку оценивающим взглядом и широко улыбнулся, обнажая потемневшие зубы. Парень поморщился и даже не потрудился скрыть свое отвращение.

— Какая красотка, — ехидно пролепетал он по-французски.

— Что тебе нужно, Жако? — поинтересовался Неуловимый, переключая его внимание на себя.

— А? Да. Мингс хочет встретиться с Вами и Мальдито, — ответил француз, поглядывая на омегу.

— Передай ему, что мы зайдем позже.

ДжеДжун заметил, как Жако облизнул губы, и к горлу подкатил тошнотворный ком. Француз раздевал омегу взглядом, видно представляя, что с ним сделает, если тот окажется в его руках. В голове у парня промелькнула мысль, что пока ему везло: никто не пытался его оскорбить — ни испанцы, которые скорее всего просто не успели, ни пираты, ни этот капитан, который должен привести его к брату. Видно альфа не врал, когда говорил, что здесь полно пиратов и если они такие же, как этот француз, то Дже лучше останется пока с Неуловимым.

Неуловимый развернулся и пошел по тропинке через лес. Француз провожал их, взглядом, пока двое не скрылись из виду. Тропинка шла под гору, и вскоре они вышли на опушку леса, посреди которой стоял дом. Из него выбежал коренастый негр и поприветствовал прибывших.

— Здравствуйте, масса, * — сказал он, широко улыбаясь. Дже уставился на негра — он впервые в жизни видел чернокожего.

— Здравствуй, Майло, — улыбнулся пират в ответ.

— Хозяин уже здесь.

— Кажется, он тебе говорил, чтобы ты его так не называл, — весело сказал Неуловимый, входя в дом. Дже вошел следом.

— Да, масса, — отвечал африканец. Неуловимый усмехнулся и покачал головой.

Пройдя широкий коридор, они вышли в сад. Капитан пошел по аллейке, которая вела к беседке. Омега смотрел под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться, а когда поднял глаза, увидел ДжунСу. Тот подорвался с лавки, на которой сидел и братья кинулись в объятия друг друга.

ДжеДжун и ДжунСу проговорили почти весь день. Они рассказали друг другу, что с каждым случилось после их расставания на испанском корабле, делились впечатлениями от увиденного и радовались встрече.

После полудня Неуловимый и Мальдито ушли в город. По заверениям Майло, который едва связывал два слова по-английски, они не вернутся до завтра. Им нужно было проследить за погрузкой провианта и за ремонтом некоторых частей корабля. По их расчетам на рассвете четвертого дня они должны выйти в море. По дороге капитаны обсудили вопрос, что делать с омегами и решили пока оставить их на острове.

Братья обрадовались подвернувшейся возможности и быстро составили план действий. Они решили дождаться, пока негр отвлечется и дать деру. ДжеДжун и ДжунСу осторожно расспросили Майло про город и в какой он стороне, как до него добраться. Так же не забыли спросить его о пристани. Африканец отвечал на вопросы, абсолютно не подозревая о подвохе. Парни не хотели терять такую возможность избавиться от пиратов. Пока оба альфы были в городе решили бежать к пристани и найти капитана, который согласится отвезти их на Ямайку. Это, конечно, было рискованно, но надежда, что в этот порт заходят не только разбойники водной стихии и желание выбраться из этой истории взяли верх над страхом.

И вот, улучив момент, омеги пошли к молу по той тропе, по которой пришли сюда. Парни торопились, зная, что Майло должен охранять их и как только заметит пропажу сразу же бросится искать. Довольно быстро братья вышли на берег.

ДжунСу и ДжеДжун подошли к пристани и осмотрелись. Туда-сюда сновали рабочие, занятые погрузкой или разгрузкой кораблей. Они деловито в спешке пробегали, изредка кидая любопытные взгляды на юношей.

В метрах десяти от них стояли двое мужчин. Один был выше ростом и с невозмутимым лицом слушал своего собеседника, второй — пониже ростом с яркой жестикуляцией. Из обрывков фраз, которые долетали до братьев, они поняли, что мужчины разговаривают на английском, так же им удалось понять, что эти двое пиратами не были — уж слишком светской была беседа. Посовещавшись между собой, Дже и Су решили подойти к ним.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — обратился к незнакомцам Дже.

Мужчины повернули головы в их сторону и увидели перед собой двух парней, которые с надеждой смотрели на них. Один был в дорожном платье, его длинные темные волосы мягкими волнами ложились на плечи. Другой — одет скорее как матрос, в бриджи и рубаху, но длинные волосы выдавали в нем омегу.

— Капитан Джейкоб Крик, — представился тот, что был повыше ростом. — Чем могу быть вам полезен?

— Вы англичане? — спросил Су.

— Да.

— Какая удача! — Дже радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

— Мы надеемся, вы сможете нам помочь. Меня зовут Ким ДжунСу, а это мой брат ДжеДжун.

— Ким… — капитан на минуту задумался. — А вы случайно не в родстве с Ричардом Кимом, новым губернатором Ямайки?

— Это наш отец, — подтвердил Дже.

— Неужели? — брови капитана и его собеседника поползли вверх. — Но что вы делаете здесь, на Тортуге?

— Мы попали в плен к пиратам, и только сейчас удалось бежать, — коротко пояснил ДжунСу.

— Боже мой! — воскликнул капитан. — Надеюсь, они никакого вреда вам не причинили?

— Нет, сэр, — Дже отрицательно замотал головой.

— Зачем же им портить товар, — вмешался в разговор, молчавший до сих пор собеседник капитана.

— Где же мои манеры? Простите, я от удивления забыл представить вам сэра Джеймса Фостера.

Фостер слегка поклонился.

— Товар? — непонимающе переспросил младший из братьев.

— Именно, — подтвердил коротыш. — За таких красавцев как вы, на невольничьем рынке можно запросить довольно хорошую цену.

Омеги побледнели от ужаса осознания его правоты. Так вот почему пираты к ним не прикасались: они просто не хотели портить товар, чтобы не снижать из-за этого цену.

— Но что же вы! — мужчины напряглись в ожидании того, что парни сейчас упадут в обморок. — Все уже позади.

— Вы не могли бы доставить нас на Ямайку к отцу? — спросил старший Ким.

— Конечно! Сочту за честь, — лицо капитана просияло, а в глазах появился меркантильный блеск. — На «Королевской леди» вы будете в полной безопасности. Прошу вас.

Капитан жестом пригласил братьев следовать за ним.

— Всего доброго, сэр Джеймс, — попрощался он со своим собеседником. — Я зайду к вам на обратном пути.

Фостер кивнул, попрощался и ушел по своим делам.

— Прошу вас.

Джейкоб Кирк направился к лодке. Он помог парням забраться в шлюпку, на веслах которой сидело двое матросов, забрался сам и уже через несколько минут они стояли на палубе корабля.

— Это мой помощник мистер Тэйлор, — представил он мужчину, встретившего их на палубе и, повернувшись к нему, представил омег и попросил проводить их в каюту.

Мистер Тэйлор отдал честь капитану и проводил гостей. Помещение было обставлено не так шикарно, как каюты пиратов. Здесь имелась минимально необходимая мебель, но все же не спартанский стиль, как у испанцев.

— Мы отплываем с вечерним отливом, — проинформировал помощник капитана.

— Мистер Тэйлор, скажите, сколько плыть до Ямайки? — поинтересовался ДжунСу.

— При крепком попутном ветре три дня.

— Спасибо, мистер Тэйлор.

Помощник откланялся и удалился. Как только двери каюты закрылись, братья Ким обессилено плюхнулись на кровати. Последние несколько дней были очень насыщенными и оба были измотаны. Мысль, что они, наконец, доберутся до Ямайки радовала их. Братья соскучились по отцу. Наверное, ему уже сообщили, что случилось с его сыновьями. Он будет ужасно переживать и, конечно, сделает все, чтобы их разыскать.

Но все же, омеги надеялись рассказать о своих приключениях постфактум и смеяться над этим, как над нелепым курьезом за чашкой чая. Парни опасались, что с таким хорошим воображением отца, которое унаследовал старший из омег (правда использовал только для проказ) с уже немолодым мужчиной может случится что-то непоправимое. Через час юноши услышали грохот — матросы наматывали якорную цепь на шпиль и вскоре «Королевская леди» покинула гавань Тортуги.

***

Неуловимый и Мальдито возвращались из города в дом на опушке леса. По дороге они обсуждали предложение, которое им сделал знаменитый неформальный лидер пиратов Кристофер Мингс. Он прибыл на Тортугу с Ямайки, чтобы набрать необходимое количество людей. Его заместителями были капитан Томас Морган, командовавший волонтерами, и голландский капитан Адриан ван Димен по прозвищу Сварт, командовавший флибустьерами Ямайки и Тортуги, которые должны были завершить подготовку операции на черепашьем острове. Сам Мингс возвращался на Ямайку, чтобы повести флотилию пиратов оттуда. Они условились встретиться в открытом море и уже все вместе двинуться на Сантьяго-де-Куба — один из портов Кубы, к тому же хорошо защищенный.

Неуловимый и Мальдито согласились участвовать в этом походе только по одной причине — они полагали, что смогут добыть там важные сведения, необходимые им для поимки ненавистного испанца Мигеля де Тэхэйроса. Их матросы были вне себя от счастья. Сантьяго-де-Куба — богатый город и там, безусловно, было чем поживиться. Каждый из пиратов уже мысленно представил у себя в руках свою долю добычи.

Флотилия должна была отплыть через 3 дня, что вполне соответствовало намерениям двух капитанов. Это первый серьезный набег, в котором будут участвовать с другими пиратами и сейчас они обсуждали и согласовали свои действия во время штурма.

Когда два капитана уже показались на опушке, из дома как им на встречу выбежал африканец, что-то крича на своем языке и размахивая руками. Подбежав к мужчинам, Майло начал говорить очень быстро, мешая английские слова со словами родного языка. Никто ничего не понял.

— Майло, — Мальдито положил руку на плечо чернокожего. — Говори медленнее, мы ничего не можем понять.

— Масса быть очень рассержен, — африканец виновато повесил голову.

— Почему я должен сердиться, Майло? — Мальдито удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Майло потерял две омеги, которые хозяин оставить в доме.

— Погоди, — Неуловимый нахмурился и африканец сжался, ожидая, что его сейчас будут бить за провинность. — Ты говоришь, что двух омег, которых мы оставили здесь, нет?

Майло утвердительно кивнул. И приготовился к ударам. Пираты переглянулись.

— Похитили, — предположил Неуловимый. — Когда я забирал ДжеДжуна с корабля, к нам подошел Жако и облизывался на него, словно голодающий на тарелку еды.

— Не думаю, — ответил Мальдито. — Тогда и Майло бы досталось. А он как видишь, цел и невредим. Думаю, они бежали. Вопрос в том, куда?

— В город вряд ли, — Неуловимый порет щетину на щеке. — Скорее они пошли на пристань искать капитана, который согласится их принять на борт.

— Интересно, кто откажет.

Мужчины снова переглянулись и бросились бегом на пристань. Африканец в расстроенных чувствах вернулся в дом, думая, что его накажут позже, когда масса вернется.

Неуловимый и Мальдито прибежали на мол и обшарили все, вызвав кучу возмущений со стороны работников и погрузчиков. Через некоторое время капитанам удалось выяснить, что две омеги сели на корабль «Королевская леди», которая шла из Англии на Ямайку и зашла на Тортугу, чтобы пополнить запас воды. Но это было вчера вечером, значит, пускаться в погоню не было смысла, тем более, что завтра они выдвигаются на дело. Они вернулись в дом. Мальдито сильно ругался, а Неуловимый угрюмо молчал, погруженный в свои мысли.

Африканец, увидев Мальдито в таком настроении, решил хоть как-то смягчить его гнев и принес плеть. Это разозлило его еще больше и, отругав африканца за это, сломал кнут и откинул в сторону. Майло никак не мог понять, почему он не наказал его. Ведь он провинился, хотя и радовался, что не нужно будет терпеть адскую боль. Видно хозяин расстроился самим фактом исчезновения омег, а не тем, что африканец недосмотрел.

***

Ветер едва надувал паруса и «Королевская леди» ползла со скоростью ленивой черепахи. Это раздражало не только моряков, но и братьев, которым не терпелось попасть, наконец, на Ямайку. Капитан Кирк решил пройти через опасный Наветренный пролив — это был кратчайший путь от Тортуги до Ямайки. Среди товаров, которыми был набит трюм корабля, были и наряды для богатых модниц и модников Порт-Роял. Капитан любезно согласился дать омегам одежду, за которую они договорились заплатить по прибытии, поскольку весь их гардероб и все вещи остались на «Госпаре» и сейчас наверняка на дне морском.

У Джейкоба Кирка уже второй день было скверное настроение. Он мерил шагами ют, кидал частые недовольные взгляды на паруса. Его помощник мистер Тэйлор постоянно всматривался в горизонт через подзорную трубу.

На второй день ДжунСу не выдержал и спросил:

— Что-то случилось, мистер Кирк?

— Пока нет, — любезно ответил он. — И надеюсь, не случится.

— Я вижу, вас что-то беспокоит.

— Да, мистер Ким. Видите ли, мы находимся очень близко к Кубе, которую контролируют испанцы. И мне очень не хотелось бы повстречаться с их флотилией.

— Вы боитесь драки? — спросил подошедший в это время Дже. Он услышал последнюю реплику капитана.

— Джейкоб Кирк никогда не уходит от драки, мистер Ким, — гордо заявил он. — Но что я могу сделать с двенадцатью пушками, которыми располагаю, против эскадры семидесятипушечных галеонов? Они потопят нас, как слепых котят. Я не хотел бы лишний раз беспричинно рисковать, особенно с вами на борту. — Он снова посмотрел на паруса. — И погода помогать мне не хочет.

Капитан нахмурился и принялся снова мерить ют шагами, посматривая на грубую ткань, закрепленную на реях.* Так прошел весь день. Только ближе к закату ветер начал свежеть и Кирк решил поставить фок.*

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту. Море блестело, словно покрытое бриллиантами, а небо окрасилось в причудливые цвета. Это был один из тех моментов, которые явно показывают, почему мужчины, которые посвятили свою жизнь морю, так любили эту стихию и хранили ей верность до конца своих дней.

Лоцман доложил, что они идут со скоростью шесть узлов*, что при такой погоде было весьма хорошо. Им всем не терпелось уйти от Кубы как можно дальше. Никто из них не горел желанием познакомиться с испанцами поближе.

Солнце уже почти скрылось за линией, которая отделяла море и небо. Это была очень тонкая и размытая черта. Послышался крик впередсмотрящего.* Он заметил парус по правому борту и Кирк, выхватив подзорную трубу у помощника, разглядывал часть горизонта, куда указал марсовой. И в самом деле, вдали был виден белый прямогульник. Он приближался с северной стороны, со стороны Кубы. Кирк выругался. Сейчас они находились между Кубой и Эспаньолой. Перед ним стал выбор: либо ставить все паруса и пытаться уйти от погони, которая наверняка будет, на Ямайку, то есть идти прежним курсом, либо поворачивать на Эспаньолу и искать убежище в Порт-о-Принс.

Впередсмотрящий доложил о появлении на горизонте второго паруса. Капитан Кирк снова выругался и добавил проклятия к своей лаконичной речи. Матросы с опаской начали посматривать на горизонт, бормоча непристойности в адрес испанцев. Кирк приказал приготовить пушки, надеясь, что им не придется вступать в бой.

— Они у нас на траверзе, * — задумчиво проговорил капитан, — значит, скорее всего, пойдут наперерез.

— Радует, что ветер для них непопутный, — подал голос мистер Тэйлор.

— Да, вы правы. Если ветер не переменится, у нас есть шанс уйти. Темнота будет на нашей стороне.

Помощник кивнул в знак согласия. Они решили идти прежним курсом. Ночь прошла в тревожном ожидании. Ветер не крепчал, но и не менялся. Кирк приказал потушить кормовые огни и не зажигать на корабле ни одного, даже маленького огонька. Утром, едва стало достаточно светло, чтобы хоть что-нибудь разглядеть вокруг, капитан рассматривал в подзорную трубу горизонт. Через минуту раздался поток отборных ругательств и проклятий. За ночь они не то, что не смогли удалиться от двух испанских кораблей, но испанцы даже смогли сократить расстояние.

Игра в кошки-мышки продолжалась все утро, пока в обед ветер не переменился на попутный для испанцев. Они быстро догнали «Королевскую леди». Подойдя на расстояние пушечного выстрела, флагман дал залп из одной пушки, потребовав лечь в дрейф. Ядро перелетело через корабль и, ничего не зацепив, плюхнулось в воду в нескольких метрах от борта, подняв фонтан брызг.

Кирк снова выдал поток ругательств. Он посмотрел на своих людей. Никто из них сегодня умирать не хотел. Если они лягут в дрейф, у них есть шанс остаться живыми. Если же он проигнорирует, то их потопят. Англичанин сжал кулаки, так что ногти больно врезались в кожу ладоней, и отдал приказ убрать паруса. Через минуту ткань захлопала на ветру.

Испанский флагман лег в дрейф в кабельтове* от английского судна, другой испанец убрал паруса по другую сторону, таким образом зажав «Королевскую леди» между собой. Если капитан Кирк надумает упрямиться, то их в раз потопят. С флагмана спустили на воду шлюпку. В нее сели шесть человек — четверо на весла, один устроился на носу, и еще один сел за руль. Через несколько минут шлюпка была уже возле английского судна. На борт поднялись двое. Капитан Кирк встретил их у трапа.

— Джейкоб Кирк, — представился он. — Капитан «Королевской леди».

— Хосе Агиларос, — представился испанец на английском с сильным акцентом. — Первый помощник командующего эскадрой адмирала Педро де Ивальди.

Кирк представил своих офицеров и предложил пройти с ним в каюту. Испанец кивнул и последовал за капитаном. Британец хотел незаметно для гостя дать приказ близстоящему матросу проследить, чтобы омеги оставались в каюте. Но увидев краем глаза две хрупкие фигуры чуть дальше за матросскими спинами, мысленно выругался.

Агиларос с большим нескрываемым любопытством осматривался вокруг. Его взгляд пробегал по палубе, заполненной матросами, которые враждебно смотрели на него, потом он поглядел на снасти и глаза опустились вниз. Мужчина чуть не подпрыгнул от охватившего его в миг волнения. Среди неотесанных, по пояс голых моряков стояли две точеные фигурки в красивых одеждах. Наряды из зеленого шелка и голубого атласа тихо шуршали от порывов ветра. Тот, что был в голубом платье, был чуть выше ростом и что-то прошептал другому парню.

Агиларос облизнул губы. Его секундное замешательство не ускользнуло от Кирка и тот понял, что испанец заметил омег. Капитан жестом пригласил войти в каюту, ругаясь про себя на чем свет стоит. Черт, он не позволит этой испанской свинье отнять у него прибыль, которая сама пришла к нему в руки.

Испанец после секундного колебания скрылся в темном помещении, капитан последовал за ним. Бесконечно долгих двадцать минут Кирк и Агиларос совещались в каюте и вышли на палубу щуря глаза от солнца. Хосе прошел прямиком к трапу и, не сказав ни слова, спустился в шлюпку. Команда выжидающе замерев, смотрела на капитана. Кирк поднялся на ют и проводил взглядом отбывших гостей.

Убедившись, что в лодке его не услышат, от посмотрел на солнце, потом отдал приказ ставить паруса. Матросы живо кинулись выполнять команду, и большие плотные куски ткани надулись на реях, поймав ветер, который, наконец, стал крепчать. Корабль начал набирать скорость, и команда вздохнула с облегчением. Они были удивлены, что испанцы их вот так отпустили, а некоторые самые подозрительные и недоверчивые, начали гадать, что им не просто так дали продолжать свой путь.

Как только Хосе Агиларос оказался на борту своего корабля, тот час же отдал приказ дать бортовой залп по британскому судну. Испанский флагман на секунду озарила яркая вспышка, за которой сразу последовал оглушительный грохот, и палуба испанца окуталась дымом. Тридцать пять ядер, свистя от скорости, преодолеваемой в сторону «Королевской леди», быстро достигли цели и посыпались на корабль. Вокруг послышались крики раненых, которые смешивались с приказами командиров и хрустом просмоленного дерева. Через несколько минут послышался второй залп, и новая порция ядер и картечи полетела на англичанина.

— Вам лучше спуститься в каюту, — прорычал Кирк омегам. Он сильно сжал руку ДжунСу, видя что тот хочет возразить. — Делайте, как говорю! — прикрикнул он и приказал матросу проводить их в каюту, после переключился на бой, незаконно навязанный ему.

Матрос затолкнул братьев в каюту и поспешил на палубу. ДжунСу обессилено сел на кровать и уставился на переборку. ДжеДжун сел напротив, тоже в задумчивости.

— За что? — тихо спросил Су скорее себя.

— А? — не понял Дже.

— За какие грехи на наши головы свалились все эти несчастья?

Старший нахмурился и закусил губу. Он сам задумывался над этим вопросом. Хотя омега и любил приключения, но это уже перебор. Только сбежав из плена, они снова могут в нем оказаться. Складывалось впечатление, что это никогда не закончится, и испанцы будут чередоваться с пиратами, и до Ямайки они так и не доберутся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Масса - обращение негра-раба к хозяину в Америке до отмены рабства.
> 
> Рей — рангоутное дерево, подвешенное за середину при помощи бейфута к мачте или стеньге для постановки парусов или для крепления сигнальных фалов.
> 
> Фок — прямой парус, самый нижний на передней мачте (фок-мачте) корабля. Привязывается к фока-рею.
> 
> Лоцман (нидерл. loodsman) — лицо, измеряющее лотом глубины и потому знающее характер побережья. Проводит суда в порты через каналы, по шхерам, в других местах, где требуется хорошее знание побережья, проходов, течений, фарватера и т. д.
> 
> У́зел — единица измерения скорости, равная одной морской миле в час.
> 
> Впередсмотрящий - матрос, назначенный для наблюдения за обстановкой во время плавания.
> 
> Траверз — направление, перпендикулярное к курсу судна.
> 
> Ка́бельтов (нидерл. kabeltouw) — мера длины, равная одной десятой международной либо британской морской мили, то есть 185,2 или 185,3 м соответственно.


	5. Chapter 5

Внезапно корабль опасно накренился под острым углом. Омеги упали с кроватей вместе с предметами, которые не были надежно прикреплены. Пол начал возвращаться в прежнее положение, но так и остался под небольшим углом. Сверху доносились быстрые шаги и какой-то непонятный грохот. Парни побледнели при мысли, что они пойдут с кораблем ко дну.

Двери каюты с грохотом распахнулись, и на пороге показался Хосе Агиларос. Его одежда была порвана в нескольких местах, он был весь в порохе, смешанным с кровью. В одной руке он держал шпагу, в другой короткий кинжал.

— Синьоры, — обратился он к братьям на испанском. — Эта посудина очень скоро пойдет ко дну, — его лицо расплылось в довольной ехидной улыбке. — Так что прошу последовать за мной на «Сан Висенте Феррер».

Уже почти две недели братья Ким находятся в Сантьяго-де-Куба, куда привез их Хосе Агиларос, потопив «Королевскую леди». Парням не была известна дальнейшая судьба моряков с этого корабля, но догадывались, что, скорее всего, они покоятся на морском дне.

Узнав, что омеги из благородного рода, с ними обходились весьма учтиво, но не давали забывать, что они все же в плену. Их поселили в роскошном особняке и предоставили полную свободу передвижения по дому и прилегавшей к нему территории, но на этом свобода заканчивалась. Несмотря на богатую обстановку, это была тюрьма, из которой они намеревались бежать. Только вопрос: "Как?". Даже если они смогут покинуть особняк, то без союзника извне не смогут выбраться с Кубы.

Просить выкуп губернатор дон Педро де Моралес и начальник гарнизона дон Кристобаль де Саси, его правая рука, явно не торопились. Каждый вечер они принуждали омег к своему обществу, хвастаясь победами над соотечественниками парней.

Дону Педро очень понравился ДжеДжун. Как только он увидел его, решил завоевать. Сначала Дже отвергал его ухаживания, но узнав Педро немного получше, с удовольствием проводил с ним время, когда тот приходил. Они часто прогуливались в саду за домом, и де Моралес декламировал стихи, написанные в честь красоты омеги, которая, как утверждал испанец, покорила мгновенно и его сердце немедленно капитулировало.

Омегу поначалу ситуация забавляла, но потом поймал себя на мысли, что ему это нравится — еще ни один альфа, с которым он был знаком, не признавался так пылко в любви. Хотя, учитывая вздорный своенравный характер Дже, это был едва ли не первый мужчина, который по-настоящему за ним ухаживал.

ДжунСу избегал общества испанцев как мог. Он не любил представителей этой национальности, хотя любил их язык. Он имел несчастье понравиться дону Кристобалю де Саси, который, увы, не был так галантен как дон Педро с Дже. Кристобаль приходил каждый день и торчал в особняке по несколько часов. Сначала испанец пытался ухаживать за омегой, но видя, что это не приносит никаких плодов, начинал сильно злиться и последние дни он уже в отрытую выражал свою агрессивность. Его подчиненные посмеивались за его спиной, что никак не может соблазнить английскую «девку». И это злило еще больше.

Однажды вечером, он ворвался в его комнату в стельку пьяным, бормотал что-то про честь и про ее оскорбление и что он все-таки возьмет свое. Двери с грохотом открылись, Су вскрикнул от испуга и обернулся. Альфа стоял на пороге, пошатываясь, в руке держал початую бутылку. Де Саси залпом допил весь алкоголь и нетвердой походкой направился к нему. Омега начал уворачиваться от объятий рук с длинными крючковатыми пальцами, но все же был пойман и повален на кровать.

Парень начал кричать и сопротивляться. Испанец закрыл рот своей потной ладонью. От него несло перегаром и потом, и ДжунСу почувствовал, как его начинает мутить от этого «коктейля» ароматов, к которому добавлялся резкий запах альфы. Вторая рука по-хозяйски нагло начала шарить по телу парня, причиняя боль. Су извивался под пьяницей, пытаясь освободиться. Де Саси довольно рассмеялся, взглянув в лицо омеги, прочитав на нем страх и отчаяние. Ему было все равно, что тот чувствует, испанец хотел его, и он получит его.

Пьяный альфа забрался свободной рукой за пояс штанов, небрежно стянул их и грубыми касаниями добрался до бедра. ДжунСу начал сильнее сопротивляться, но это только раззадоривало насильника. Де Саси не убирал руки со рта омеги, чтобы не закричал и не переполошил весь дом. Альфа уже расстегивал пуговицы на своих бриджах, как раздался пушечный залп.

Испанец замер. На минуту подумал, что ему показалось, но грянул второй залп и он начал быстро трезветь. Слез с омеги и подлетел к окну, которое выходило на гавань. Один из фортов, защищавших город, был окутан дымом. Чертыхаясь и ругаясь, де Саси вылетел из спальни, на ходу поправляя одежду.

ДжунСу лежал на смятой кровати, судорожно всхлипывая. Он потихоньку поднялся и, шатаясь, подошел к окну: хотелось увидеть, что спасло его от ужасной участи. Перед взором предстала гавань, в которую вошли корабли и обстреливали форты, защищающие вход в залив. После минутного промедления Су бросился искать брата.

ДжеДжун сидел в библиотеке, погруженный в чтение какого-то романа. Он поднял глаза на младшего, ворвавшийся как вихрь в комнату, едва не врезавшись в кресло. Парень заметил странное состояние брата, который подлетел к нему и выдернул книгу из рук.

— Город атаковали! Нужно выбираться из дома, — ДжунСу потащил старшего к выходу.

— Подожди, — Дже выдернул руку. — Кто напал? Да и зачем бежать? Здесь не так уж и плохо.

— Черт возьми! — выругался Су. — Мне плевать, кто напал! Я не собираюсь здесь оставаться!

— ДжунСу, что случилось?

Дже внимательно посмотрел на младшего. Тот был бледным, как полотно и голос дрожал, но старший никак не мог разобрать то ли от гнева, то ли от страха. ДжунСу все время с опаской оглядывался, словно боясь кого-то или чего-то. Его руки дрожали, а взгляд карих глаз перебегал с двери на брата и обратно.

— Потом. Сначала выберемся отсюда, — ДжунСу снова схватил брата за руку.

— Я никуда не пойду, пока ты не объяснишь, что случилось, — Дже недоуменно разглядывал младшего — он впервые видел его такое странное поведение.

— Только не говори, что тебе понравился этот де Моралес!

— А почему бы и нет! Он очень милый.

ДжунСу застонал, чувствуя, как страх начинает замещать ярость — Дже был всегда некстати упрям. Сейчас им представился шанс бежать, и он не хотел им воспользоваться, потому что эта испанская собака запудрил ему мозги.

— Мы здесь торчим уже две недели, а он до сих пор не назначил за нас выкуп. Тебе это не кажется странным? Думаю, за это время уже можно было определиться с ценой.

Дже задумался, и правда, Педро де Моралес окружал его вниманием и заботой, следил, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался, и явно не спешил отпускать с этого острова. ДжунСу прав, за две недели можно было уже назначить цену их свободы.

Дже вспомнил время, проведенное с Педро, и улыбнулся: он дарил подарки, устроил романтический ужин, пел под окном серенаду, подняв на ноги весь дом, и как он был счастлив, когда омега вышел на небольшой балкончик своей спальни.

— Ладно, этот идиот в тебя втюрился, только не говори, что ты в него влюбился! — ДжунСу уже готов был дать затрещину брату, заметив мечтательный взгляд.

— А почему бы и нет? Он красивый, милый, обходительный, — «По сравнению с тем куском льда, которое вместо сердца у того пирата» — подумал Дже.

— Так, я ничего слышать не хочу! Мы отсюда уходим! — ДжунСу мертвой хваткой схватил брата за руку и потащил вон из дома.

***

Вторая половина 17 века была отмечена первыми крупными походами корсаров Вест-Индии на укрепленные испанские города, находившиеся как на островах, так и на материке. Британские пираты с Ямайки и французские флибустьеры с Тортуги и Эспаньолы заранее договаривались об объединении своих отрядов, понимая, что небольшие пиратские шайки не в состоянии удачно штурмовать хорошо укрепленные испанские крепости. Один из таких крупных совместных походов происходит сейчас, а объектом для нападения был выбран портовый город Сантьяго-де-Куба.

План нападения на испанский порт был разработан на Ямайке, английские колониальные власти, которые постоянно опасались испанского вторжения с Кубы, поддерживали корсаров. Французские флибустьеры были приглашены поучаствовать в набеге в качестве вспомогательной силы. Подготовка к мероприятию проходила в гавани Порт-Ройял, где Совет Ямайки, заседавший под председательством губернатора острова лорда Кима, принял решение начать военные действия против испанских колоний с целью заставить их вести свободную торговлю с подданными британской короны. Командиром экспедиции был назначен Кристофер Мингс, капитан фрегата «Центурион», который на время службы Великобритании получил каперское свидетельство.*

Экспедиция насчитывала 11 кораблей с 1300 людьми на борту. Среди них были и «Белая фея» и «Неистовый». Пиратская флотилия отправилась к берегам Сантьяго-де-Куба. Собравшись на совете на борту «Центуриона», капитаны решили взять город фронтальной атакой, ворвавшись в порт и захватив неприятеля врасплох.

Во второй половине дня английские и французские пираты приблизились к входу в гавань Сантьяго, однако ветер с суши не позволил им проникнуть в нее. Пришлось отойти к устью небольшой речушки, и уже вечером с кораблей началась высадка десанта примерно из тысячи человек. Корсары продвигались к городу через лес по узкой каменистой тропе, освещая себе путь с помощью факелов. На рассвете отряд вышел на равнину — большая часть пути уже была пройдена.

Губернатор города дон Педро де Моралес лично возглавлял гарнизон из почти двух сотен солдат и нескольких десятков ополченцев, укрывшихся на холме недалеко от города с двумя пушками. Так же в резерве под командованием дона Кристобаля де Саси, бывшего испанского губернатора Ямайки, находилось около пятисот человек. Но пираты легко сломили сопротивление плохо вооруженных защитников города.

Преследуя испанских солдат, корсары ворвались в Сантьяго и захватили его. Утром следующего дня предводители пиратов отправили большой отряд прочесывать окрестности, так же приказали сотне моряков вернуться на корабли, войти в гавань и обстрелять крепость Сан-Педро-де-ла-Рока, в народе известную как Эль-Морро. Испанский гарнизон, насчитывавший лишь три десятка деморализованных солдат, не стал удерживать ее и позорно бежал.

Пираты вошли в город и начали его грабить. Они врывались в дома и обыскивали их, ломая мебель и выбрасывая обломки на улицу. Все ценное, что могли найти, сносили на главную площадь.

Мальдито и Неуловимый вышли на центральную улицу. Они не обращали внимания на суматоху вокруг и уверенно продвигались к главной площади. Их не забавлял грабеж населения города, которым так неистово занимались флибустьеры, а больше интересовали пленные. И хорошо, если это будут высокопоставленные чиновники города, которые могут обладать нужной информацией.

Кристофер Мингс стоял в окружении своих заместителей и переписчиков награбленных ценностей, которые кучей громоздились посреди площади. Даже издалека было видно, что они были хмурыми и очень недовольными.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Неуловимый, когда они подошли ближе.

— Эти испанские крысы успели спрятать большую часть сокровищ, — прорычал недовольно Мингс и зло глянул на пленных, которых удалось схватить.

Мальдито и Неуловимый внимательно посмотрели на заложников. Их связали и поставили на колени недалеко от кучи награбленного добра. Всего было восемь человек и двое привлекли внимание капитанов. Альфы были богато одеты, хотя их одежда и пострадала во время драки, но не было сомнений, что они если не дворяне, то, как минимум занимают высокий пост.

Неуловимый подошел ближе. Он смотрел холодным взглядом, от которого пробегали мурашки по спине даже у Мальдито.

— Я хочу сделать вам предложение, — сказал он на безупречном испанском ровным голосом. Он достал из-за пояса увесистый кошелек и подкинул его в воздух два раза. Раздался звон монет. — Я заплачу выкуп за того, кто скажет мне, где сейчас находится дон Мигель де Тэхэйрос.

Он дал несколько минут пленным осмыслить его предложение, поигрывая кошельком в руке. Они были бы очень даже не против такого исхода, но опасались, что пират может их обмануть и как только они скажут то, что он хочет знать — убьет их.

— Ладно, синьоры, у вас есть много времени подумать.

Неуловимый спрятал кошелек и повернулся уходить. Его лицо вытянулось в удивлении. Мальдито заметил перемену и проследил за взглядом друга. Он удивился не меньше обычно сдержанного Неуловимого. Его брови поползли вверх, а внутри забурлили противоречивые чувства. Альфу одолевали радость и волнение снова видеть ДжунСу, но он чувствовал как закипает злость, помня о побеге.

Не прошло и дня, чтобы он не думал об омеге. Альфа волновался, на какой корабль тот попал, как капитан с ним обращается и моментально понял, что «Королевскую леди» захватили испанцы, когда капитан — тупица — решил рискнуть и пройти через Наветренный пролив, зная, что его корабль плохо вооружен и не имея сопровождения — было глупо так рисковать.

Мальдито окинул омегу взглядом с ног до головы. От него не укрылся страх Су, смешанный со злостью. Но было что-то еще, чего он понять не мог. Он скорее почувствовал, что что-то изменилось в нем, и решил, что обязательно выяснит что случилось.

Неуловимый почувствовал, как его сердце замерло на мгновение. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь еще хоть раз увидит этого омегу. Его лицо вытянулось в изумлении — сейчас он был в роскошном платье и выглядел, как подобает выглядеть омеге из благородного рода.

Неуловимый медленно сделал глубокий вдох и так же медленно выпустил воздух из легких. Порыв ветра донес до альфы знакомый аромат. Но лицо капитана оставалось непроницаемым — он давно научился хорошо скрывать свои истинные чувства за маской равнодушия и непринужденности, но этот парень разбивал его защиту в пух и прах, и ему это не нравилось. Неуловимый никогда ранее не испытывал такие ощущения и боялся их. Он давно уже был не мальчик и понимал, что этот омега — его пара и это может погубить их обоих.

Двое пиратов с довольной улыбкой вели омег к их предводителю. Было видно, что пленники напуганы, но все же хватало самообладания для сопротивления, пока их не поймали. Лица братьев вытянулись в изумлении, когда двое высоких мужчин, стоявших возле пленников, повернулись. Омеги резко замедлили шаг и стали вырываться, когда пираты, которые конвоировали их, начали подталкивать вперед. Выругавшись, один из них бесцеремонно потащил парня, второй последовал примеру товарища.

Мингс оценивающим взглядом пробежал по фигурам омег.

— О! Похоже, кто-то нашел себе развлечение, — весело сказал он.

С лиц братьев сошла последняя краска. ДжунСу почувствовал как к горлу покатила тошнота и судорожно сжался желудок, грозя избавится от содержимого.

— Хотя, странно, что вы все еще в городе, синьоры, — продолжил пират таким же веселым тоном. Он подошел к ДжунСу, так как он стоял чуть впереди, и дотронулся до его щеки. Парень уже сжал руку в кулак для удара, как услышал голос Мальдито.

— Мингс! — пират обернулся. — На пару слов.

Мужчины отошли немного в сторону и о чем-то переговаривались. Слов было не разобрать, но было прекрасно видно, как меняется выражение лица Мингса — удивление, злость, заинтересованность и удовлетворенность. Потом лидер пиратов кивнул, и они оба подошли.

— Капитан Мальдито забирает омег, — объявил Мингс.

Двое, что привели братьев, недовольно поникли, но подчинились воле командира и присоединились к своим друзьям, которые хозяйничали в доме недалеко.

Дже недовольно сморщил носик и Неуловимый поймал себя на мысли, что хочет поцеловать этот носик, эти глаза, попробовать на вкус такие соблазнительные губки. Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, но чувствовал, что тело предательски реагирует на эти спонтанные мысли. Неуловимый выругался про себя и с усилием отвел глаза от омеги, который оказался таким красивым в нарядных одеждах, подчеркивающим изгибы его тела.

Мальдито подошел к ДжунСу и нежно взял его за локоть. Омега не стал сопротивляться, понимая, что это абсолютно бесполезно и позволил себя отвести в сторону. Дже остался стоять на месте. Су обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на брата.

— Я никуда не пойду, — заявил он и притопнул ногой. На лице Су сначала появилось удивление, которое быстро сменилось раздражением.

— Еще как пойдешь, — недовольно сказал младший.

— Нет. Я решил подождать, пока Педро не заберет меня.

— Ты в своем уме?

— Это я должен спросить у тебя! — взорвался Дже. — Это насколько же нужно быть легкомысленным, чтобы вот так добровольно уходить с гнусным пиратом?! Никогда не подумал, что ты настолько не беспокоишься о своей репутации и чести!

ДжунСу почувствовал, как горло болезненно сжало от подступающих рыданий. Стало ужасно обидно, хоть он давно привык к колким замечаниям брата, которые иногда доводили до бешенства, но Су никогда бы не подумал, что старший будет так жесток. Сейчас, когда, наконец, представилась возможность убраться от испанцев как можно дальше, он не медлил воспользоваться шансом. По крайней мере, пираты не пытались его изнасиловать и относились к нему довольно приемлемо, чего не мог сказать о де Саси и его компании.

ДжунСу вспомнил, что у него не было времени рассказать брату, что случилось и тот до сих пор верит в благородство де Саси и де Моралес. Кстати, где его драгоценный Педро? Конечно, бежал, оставив своего «возлюбленного» на произвол судьбы. Он его обхаживал лишь с одной целью — уложить постель, и его братец все еще пребывал в слепой вере в чувства испанца. Моралес, видно, был терпеливее де Саси, который решил больше не ждать, а взять то, что хочет.

Свидетели этого разговора застыли и внимательно наблюдали за перепалкой. Неуловимый нахмурился. Красивый и мягкий образ Дже, в котором он предстал сейчас перед ним, смыло, словно штормовой волной из его головы. Он помнил, что эта маленькая злюка может быть жестокой, если понадобится, хотя и не ожидал, что воспользуется одним из своих приемчиков против брата.

Мальдито молча переводил взгляд с одного парня на другого. Он заметил решительность в глазах Дже и боль с примесью злости в глазах Су. Он чувствовал, что с ним что-то произошло, что-то плохое. Как же он хотел бы его защитить! И альфа решил, что сделает это.

— Кто бы говорил! Кстати, а где твой драгоценный Педро? — ответил ДжунСу, проглотив ком в горле. Он до боли сжал кулаки. — А ты думал о репутации и чести, когда выряжался матросом? Когда проводил время с командой на «Госпаре»? А? Так что не смей мне тыкать репутацией и честью. Я лучше буду иметь дело с одним пиратом, чем с гарнизоном похотливых испанцев!

Лицо ДжеДжуна вытянулось. Он никак не ожидал, что его брат вот так прямо заявит, что отдастся альфе, да еще и пирату. Дже начинал закипать от злости. Как только доберется до Ямайки, обязательно расскажет все отцу. Родители постоянно донимали его своими замечаниями по поводу поведения, но это были просто проказы, которые портили настроение домочадцам. Это же совсем другое — отец никогда не примирится с позором, который навлечет на его имя такой всегда тихий и идеальный в их глазах ДжунСу. Вот теперь пусть полюбуются на свою тихоню.

Пираты, ставшие свидетелями перебранки, присвистнули, кто-то захохотал. Мальдито едва переварил последнюю фразу, сказанную омегой. Он посмотрел на парнишку и прочитал в глазах страх и отвращение. Мужчина почувствовал, как у него болезненно сжалось сердце и закипела злость. Он прекрасно знал, на что способны испанцы, и сейчас молился, чтобы они с ним ничего не сделали. Рука альфы с локтя скользнула на талию Су, и мягко привлекла ближе к себе. Мальдито спросил его тихо, проговорив слова прямо в его ушко:

— Они обидели тебя? — в его голосе звучала искренняя забота и нежность. Омега отрицательно покачал головой.

— Он не успел, — едва слышно прошептал Су, но Мальдито смог разобрать.

— Кто? — теперь в голосе звучала угроза.

— Де Саси.

ДжунСу закрыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать те кошмарные воспоминания, которые сейчас стояли перед глазами. Как де Саси навалился на него, его слюнявые поцелуи, и грубые болезненные ласки. Омега почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. Судорожно сглотнув, он открыл глаза, и посмотрела на брата. Дже зло наблюдал, как брат любезничает с пиратом. Его лицо было невозмутимым, что говорило о том, что старший Ким не передумал остаться здесь.

Мальдито почувствовал, как его окатила волна ярости. Он повернулся к пленным и посмотрел на де Саси, который сжался словно заяц в кустах. Когда испанец увидел обращенный взгляд пирата, то порадовался, что взглядом нельзя убить. Его пронзила дрожь, и он уже приготовился молить о пощаде. Лицо побледнело от страха, тело начало пробивать крупная дрожь.

Пират подошел к пленным. Неуловимый положил ему руку на плечо, Мальдито покосился на друга, но ничего не сказал. Альфа не мог убить это ничтожество, которое трусилось сейчас от страха, как осиновый лист в непогоду, но он может сделать кое-что, что будет его преследовать очень долго.

— Встать, — приказал он. Пленный дернулся, как от удара хлыстом.

Испанец повиновался и неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Мальдито достал шпагу из ножен. Лезвие сверкнуло в закатных лучах солнца и застыло на уровне груди несчастного.

— Повернись.

Де Саси выполнил приказ. Страх парализовал испанца, ему никак не удавалось скрыть свое состояние.

— Что, не хватает мужества убить меня лицом к лицу? — пролепетал он. Это прозвучало как-то жалко, чем надменно, как рассчитывал испанец.

— Я тебя только проучу, — ответил пират. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, но в голосе все еще слышались металлические нотки.

Лезвие с шипением рассекло воздух, и де Саси закричал. Он сжался и сгорбился, только через минуту понимая, что его бриджи сползли до колен вместе с бельем. Краска сошла с его лица. Испанца захлестнули сразу стыд, отчаяние, страх и злоба. Он прикрыл руками свое достоинство, а в следующее мгновение почувствовал жгучую боль на левой ягодице и снова вскрикнул.

Едва уловимым движением руки Мальдито кончиком шпаги написал букву «М». Причем сделал это так, чтобы остался шрам. Пираты, которые уже позабыли, чем занимались до появления омег, расхохотались. Те корсары, что сновали неподалеку, решили посмотреть, что так развеселило их друзей и скоро на площади собралось несколько десятков любопытных, которые увидев картину с Мальдито и испанцем, начинали смеяться и довольно улюлюкать. Даже невозмутимый Дже и раздраженный ДжунСу захихикали.

— Увижу тебя еще раз рядом с этим омегой, исполосую и вторую часть твоей трусливой задницы, — Мальдито улыбался, произнося эти слова, но голос его был жестким, как наждак.

— Я отомщу, — пролепетал де Саси, пытаясь удержать бриджи на бедрах, но те съезжали вниз. — Клянусь! Я отомщу!

Де Саси окатила слепая ярость. Он видел, как над ним смеются пираты, а когда бросил взгляд на своих соотечественников, то увидел, что те тоже заливаются смехом. Как только освободятся из плена, они разбредутся по испанским владениям и будут рассказывать забавную для них историю позора испанского дона, как его унизил этот чертов пират и каким беспомощным он был в этой ситуации. Испанец то бледнел, то багровел от ярости, но на него Мальдито больше не обращал никакого внимания. Казалось, он даже забыл о существовании испанца. Чего де Саси не мог сказать об остальных корсарах, которые смеясь, тыкали в него пальцами.

Шпага Мальдито скользнула в ножны, и пират повернулся к омеге. ДжунСу хихикал, хотя в его глазах все еще читалось отвращение к человеку, которого альфа только что публично унизил. Его взгляд скользнул на другого омегу, который насмешливо улыбался, наблюдая за реакцией де Саси. Дже понравилось это представление. Мальдито оглянулся, ища кого-то рядом из своей команды, и, заметив троих, подозвал их к себе.

— Фиш, — к ним подбежал коренастый матрос. Его одежда была перепачкана следами драки, рыжие волосы скрывала поношенная шляпа, — твоя обязанность следить, чтобы омеги были в безопасности и ни в чем не нуждались, и главное, чтобы их не беспокоили остальные. — Тот согласно закивал. — Хорошо. Проводи их.

Мальдито повернулся к ДжунСу. Парень старался быть невозмутимым, хотя альфа догадывался, что скрывается за этой маской. Но с этим он разберется позже. Сейчас нужно заняться более насущными проблемами.

— Это матрос с «Неистового». Он проведет вас к дому и будет охранять, — ДжунСу кивнул скорее автоматически. Омега был поглощен своими мыслями и почти все пропустил мимо ушей, что говорил капитан. До него только дошло, что нужно вернуться в тот особняк, из которого они с братом бежали.

Дже без препинания позволил отвести себя в особняк, поскольку на данный момент это не перечило его планам остаться на этом острове, где ему так понравилось. Он кипел от злости на брата из-за его поведения и на пиратов, которые испортили наслаждение обществом испанца. Конечно, омега не собирался рассматривать его как потенциального жениха, просто забавлялся его нелепыми попытками завоевать благосклонность. Но черт! За столь короткое время так часто переходить из рук в руки то к испанцам, то к пиратам было уже выше его сил.

ДжеДжун покосился на брата. Тот шел, смотря себе под ноги с задумчивым видом. Легкомыслие ДжунСу никак не вязалось в его голове с тем поведением, которое было у него до этого путешествия. Тихий, всегда рассудительный Су оказался не таким уж тихим и рассудительным. Дже захлестнула волна гнева и разочарования. У омеги сейчас было впечатление, что вырос он с чужим человеком, притворившимся его братом. Парень зашел в роскошный особняк и сразу поднялся к себе, громко хлопнув дверью.

ДжунСу шел молча, погруженный в свои невеселые думы. Ссора с братом вывела его из равновесия, и он почувствовал жуткое одиночество. После перебранки на площади они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Подумав немного над поведением Дже и поставив себя на его место, Су отчасти смог понять брата. Старший Ким не знал о том, что де Саси пытался сделать и теперь Дже вряд ли поверит его словам.

Он не был удивлен, когда Мальдито вступился за его честь. Признаться, этого омега ожидал от альфы, учитывая, что по всем признакам он — его пара. Эта встреча и поступок пирата окончательно убедили Су в верности его чувств. Пухлые губы тронула легкая улыбка — он был рад видеть корсара. Но еще предстояло узнать, какую плату он потребует за бегство с Тортуги — все-таки пират как-никак.

ДжунСу подумал, как странно получилось — уже дважды этот человек отбивает его у испанцев, которые в свою очередь дважды топили корабли, на которых браться пытались добраться на Ямайку.

Су вошел в дом и увидел, как стремительно брат поднялся наверх и громко хлопнул дверью. Омега вздрогнул от этого звука и на глаза навернулись слезы. Сглотнув болезненный ком в горле, парень поднялся к себе. Он широко распахнул двери и остановился на пороге. Постель была смята и неприятные больные воспоминания накатили с новой волной. Нет, он не сможет здесь спать.

ДжунСу прошел дальше по коридору и нашел еще три спальни, что очень обрадовало его. Омега плюхнулся на кровать и почти сразу уснул — этот день был очень длинным и утомительным.

***

Пираты, недовольные тем, что горожанам удалось спрятать значительную часть сокровищ, топили свой гнев в выпивке и громили все, что попадалось им под руку. Хотя добыча была и велика, но они рассчитывали на большее.

Мальдито и Неуловимый обосновались в доме губернатора и изучали его бумаги. Они надеялись найти подсказку в своем деле. Капитан из последнего испанского судна был доном, и он вынужден был поделиться своими знаниями. Он поведал им, что де Моралес поддерживает дружеские отношения с Тэхэйрос. Если это так, то они должны были поддерживать хоть какую-нибудь связь. Поход флибустьеров на Сантьяго-де-Куба пришелся как нельзя кстати, избавив капитанов от лишней головной боли составления плана, как добраться до Педро де Моралес. Вот только ему удалось бежать до того, как они до него добрались.

Мальдито откинул исписанный неразборчивым подчерком листок и принялся изучать другой. Это была деловая переписка с каким-то испанским торговцем, и пират уже начинал зевать. Он прочитал первые строчки и вспомнил о ДжунСу. Сердце учащенно забилось, внутри разлилось тепло, собираясь приятной тяжестью внизу живота.

Альфа вспомнил, что произошло на площади. Сначала мужчина удивился как даже сама мысль, что испанец прикасался к его омеге, разозлила настолько, что был готов убить беззащитного человека, но подумав немного, понял, какие чувства испытывает к Су. В их первую встречу, альфа едва обратил на это внимание, поскольку запах омеги не был настолько сильным, чтобы понять все сразу.

Мальдито охватила звериная ярость, с которой он едва справился. Его это пугало — он только раз сталкивался с настолько сильными чувствами, что едва мог удержать себя. Сейчас ДжунСу был уже в безопасности, под присмотром верных людей, которые не посмеют его тронуть. Они знали, что их капитан снисходительный человек, но мог быть жестоким и беспощадным, если кто-нибудь нарушит его приказ.

Мальдито поймал себя на мысли, что хочет ощутить вкус его губ, запустить свои пальцы в темный шелк волос. Воображение не остановилось на этом и вскоре рисовало обнаженного омегу в его объятиях. Голос Неуловимого вернул его в реальность:

— Ты где витаешь? Спустись на землю.

Неуловимый с интересом наблюдал за своим другом. Он догадывался, в каких облаках витает тот, поскольку в последнее время сам там часто бывал. Мужчина сам не заметил, как начал думать о ДжеДжуне. Этот необычный парень не был похож на современных омег, которые только и думали что о нарядах и светских раутах. Он заставлял альфу странно себя чувствовать, и это сбивало с толку, но нравилось капитану. Больше всего он растерялся, когда этот омега заставил испытать два противоположных чувства — и страх и радость. Неуловимый был рад снова увидеть Дже, но боялся, что не сможет уберечь.

— А? — Мальдито растерянно посмотрел на друга.

— Я говорю, что кое-что нашел, — пират улыбнулся и протянул Мальдито письмо.

Тот прочитал его и посмотрел на Неуловимого.

— Да, друг мой, нам повезло, что Моралес и Тэхэйрос хорошие друзья.

— У нас мало времени. Если он действительно здесь только до конца осени, то последний шанс у нас представится добраться до него — на пути из Мэйна в Испанию.

— Нужно навестить Сибару. Думаю, он уже успел что-то разнюхать. Надеюсь, нам удастся найти его раньше. — Мальдито хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Тогда нам нужно отплывать с вечерним приливом.

Неуловимый кивнул. Они всю ночь рылись в бумагах, поскольку ни один из испанских пленников не изъявил желания заговорить. И теперь в этом отпала необходимость.

— Осталось решить еще один вопрос — что делать с омегами. Мы не можем впутывать их в это, но и не можем оставить на попечение Мингса.

Мальдито кивнул и потер щетину на щеке.

— Они в опасности при любом раскладе. Придется выбирать, где они будут в большей безопасности — с Мингсом или на наших кораблях.

Неуловимый запустил пятерню в свою густую шевелюру, взлохмачивая и без того запутанные волосы.

— Я не доверяю Мингсу, — тихо сказал он. Мальдито кивнул в знак согласия. — Хотя он нам чертовски иногда помогает, сам того не зная.

— Но организовать поход на испанский город это одно… — начал Мальдито, но не закончил. Его друг прекрасно понял, что тот имел в виду. — Значит, придется взять их с собой. Пару недель поболтаются с нами, а потом высадим их в Порт-Ройял. Нам ведь все равно нужно будет навестить губернатора.

— Значит, решено, — кивнул Неуловимый. — Светает. Нужно найти Долби и Нитча, и собрать наших.


	6. Chapter 6

«Неистовый» и «Белая Фея» уже вторую неделю держали курс на Эспаньолу, а точнее, на ее испанскую часть. До него было еще несколько дней ходу, и ветер был попутный. Быстроходные корабли рассекали волны, орошая палубу брызгами и оставляя пенистый след за кормой. Несколько раз виделись паруса на горизонте, но удавалось избежать встречи.

ДжунСу вышел на палубу подышать воздухом и погреться на солнышке. В душной каюте невозможно было находиться, и он удивлялся, как можно выдержать такую духоту. Матросы занимались непонятной для него работой. Создавалось впечатление, что их действия беспорядочны, но опытный глаз сразу бы понял, что это один хорошо отлаженный механизм.

ДжунСу сделал глубокий вдох, втянув в легкие соленый воздух. Возле бушприта* он увидел брата. Дже слова ему не сказал с тех пор, как они оказались на борту «Неистового». Иногда он перекидывался словом, другим с кем-то из матросов, но не более. Парень очень переживал, что старший злится и не понимает, что пираты, как бы плохо о них не говорили, по воле случая дважды спасли их от ужасной участи.

Су очень удивило поведение матросов. Конечно, манеры их не безупречные, но видно было, что они стараются изо всех сил вести себя при нем прилично. Хотя бывали и конфузы, когда на минуту забывали, что ДжунСу омега из благородной семьи. Забавно было наблюдать, как матросы краснели и просили не говорить Мальдито. Еще он заметил, как матросы смотрят на своего капитана. Эти грубые и черствые люди выказывали этому человеку такую любовь и преданность, каких парень еще не видел. Они готовы были последовать за ним хоть в ад, если потребуется.

— Многие из нас обязаны ему, — сказал Диггер, первый помощник Мальдито, когда омега спросил старпома. — Нам часто приходится рисковать жизнью. Это часть нашей профессии, как вы понимаете. Так вот, капитан нас ни разу не оставил на произвол судьбы.

ДжунСу посмотрел на спину брата и понуро вздохнул. Неужели годы доверительных отношений будут перечеркнуты этой историей? Он пытался несколько раз поговорить с Дже, но тот молча отворачивался, давая понять, что не желает разговаривать. Младшему Киму осталось только ждать, когда утихнет буря гнева.

Дже нашел уединенное место на корабле. Его никто не трогал и не пытался с ним заговорить, что омегу вполне устраивало. Его насильно забрали на этот корабль. Парень не хотел покидать Сантьяго-де-Кубу. Когда он начал активно противиться отъезду, то Фиш просто перекинул его через свое широкое плечо и отнес на «Неистовый». ДжеДжун молотил его своими кулаками по спине, но ничего не достиг этим. Пират молча нес его к причалу под радостный свист и улюлюканье его товарищей. Еще никогда в жизни омега не чувствовал себя таким оскорбленным и беспомощным.

Это разозлило его больше всего. Дже привык быть свободным и независимым. А теперь он в ловушке на этом чертовом пиратском корабле. Он ненавидел эту груду дерева и ужасно злился на ДжунСу из-за его глупости и симпатии к этому Мальдито. Да, его можно назвать красавчиком, но как может нравиться человек, который грабит и убивает?

Дже покосился на «Белую Фею». Она шла рядом с «Неистовым». Омега ощутил какую-то странную тоску. Он вспомнил время, которое провел на борту, и как было весело. Как парень шутил над таким серьезным капитаном и как матросы, стоящие рядом в тот момент, ожидали, что капитан вот-вот вышвырнет его за борт. Но этого не произошло.

ДжеДжун закусил губу. Нет, никакой симпатии — они безжалостные пираты, которые похитили его и везут неизвестно куда. Может назад в тот дом на Тортуге, где они с братом провели несколько часов, а потом бежали? А может и нет.

Мысли Дже снова вернулись к «Белой Фее». И что за имя для пиратского корабля? Странный выбор. Наверное, назван в честь кого-то, скорее всего женщины или омеги. Сердце парня ухнуло вниз и быстро забилось. Интересно было бы знать кто это, если его догадки верны.

Взгляд парня скользнул по палубе «Белой Феи», где сновали матросы. На мостике он заметил статную высокую фигуру. Омега понял, что это Неуловимый. Сердце вновь забилось быстрее, по телу прошли приятные мурашки, покрывая кожу мелкими пупырышками. Что такое? Почему он так волнуется? ДжеДжун тряхнул головой и отвернулся в другую сторону.

Мальдито беззвучно выругался и услышал тихий смешок над ухом. Пират поднял голову и увидел своего первого помощника Диггера. Моряк был на пару дюймов выше ростом капитана и шире в плечах. Его светлые волосы были взъерошены, глаза блестели от удовольствия, тонкие губы растянулись в ухмылке. Мальдито издал тихий недовольный рык. Они с Диггером знали друг друга очень давно, но подтрунивание старпома над собой терпеть не мог. Каким-то образом он всегда, специально или нет, бил его по самым больным местам его гордости, и хоть капитан и не подавал виду, Диггер знал это.

— Не понимаю, как можно не хотеть проводить время с таким красивым омегой? — тихо произнес старпом как бы между прочим.

Мальдито зло покосился на него. Он хотел проводить время с ДжунСу, слышать его голос, его смех, смотреть в его глаза и утопать в их кофейном пламени, ощутить своими пальцами нежный шелк его кожи. Пират потер рукой шею и выпрямился. Он старался не смотреть на омегу. Каждый раз, когда он думал о нем, то забывал обо всем. Самое главное — Мальдито забывал, что делает в Карибском море, чего ему никак нельзя делать. Слишком много поставлено на карту и он не может себе позволить послать все к черту из-за омеги.

Мальдито почувствовал, как по телу пробежала дрожь при воспоминании о ДжунСу и мысленно выругался. Черт, он никогда раньше так много не ругался, даже про себя. Омега на него плохо действует и кажется проблема в том, что ему это нравится. Капитан посмотрел на своего помощника.

— Мистер Диггер, — начал он, но его перебил крик вперед смотрящего.

Мальдито взял подзорную трубу и посмотрел на горизонт, куда указал марсовой. На тонкой линии, которая разделяла небо и море, он увидел крошечный белый квадратик.

— Надеюсь, он не увяжется за нами. Завтра мы пройдем остров Саона. Не хотелось бы ввязываться в бой так близко к берегу и их подкреплению.

Первый помощник кивнул.

— Убрать марселя, * — приказал Мальдито. — Оставить только грот.* Посмотрим, как хорошо видит их морсовой.

Приказ был тут же выполнен. Такое же распоряжение было отданно и на «Белой Фее» и теперь оба корабля шли только под нижними парусами. На таком расстоянии, когда солнце в зените и на небе ни облачка, тяжело рассмотреть корабль, мачты которого фактически голые. Конечно, это замедлит ход судна, но это все же лучше, чем лишний раз рисковать. Сейчас они находились в испанских водах, и если случиться непоправимое, никто не придет им на помощь. Поэтому нужно соблюдать предельную осторожность. Через час парус с горизонта исчез к всеобщему облегчению.

Мальдито посмотрел на небо и решил пойти немного отдохнуть. Он передал командование Диггеру и спустился в каюту. Мужчина открыл двери и застыл на пороге. В его каюте возле полок с книгами стоял ДжунСу. Омега не заметил его, и мужчина решил понаблюдать за ним, оперевшись о косяк двери. Его глаза впились в хрупкую фигурку, запоминая каждый изгиб тела, каждое его движение. И вот омега повернулся и поднял глаза. Замешательство парня было очевидно: ДжунСу застыл, словно пойманный вор на месте преступления. Он схватил книгу двумя руками перед собой, словно щит в надежде защитить себя от возможной опасности. Омега растеряно смотрел на пирата, который, видимо, наслаждался ситуацией.

— Я… я… простите, я сейчас уйду.

ДжунСу сделал неуверенный шаг к двери и остановился: Мальдито не двинулся с места, чтобы пропустить. В глазах парня промелькнули страх и паника. Капитан это заметил и нахмурился. Пират понял, о чем подумал омега: ситуация выглядела именно так как он увидел. Мальдито подошел к парню и остановился в двух шагах от него.

— Я не хотел тебя напугать, — его тягучий голос в момент успокоил.

— Это не ваша вина, — ДжунСу слабо улыбнулся и помахал перед ним книгой в руке. — Мне на корабле совершенно нечего делать и я осмелился совершить набег на вашу библиотеку.

— Моя скромная библиотека к вашим услугам, — альфа галантным жестом указал на полки. — Можете оккупировать ее всю.

Мальдито почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло, когда ДжунСу улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Вы с братом в чем-либо нуждаетесь?

— Я нет. А вот Дже вы можете спросить сами, — капитан вопросительно посмотрел на парня. — Он со мной не разговаривает с тех пор, как вы забрали нас с Сантьяго-де-Куба. Брат ужасно злиться на меня.

— Потому что ему не понравилось, что ты согласился пойти с нами по доброй воле, а его приволокли как мешок овощей?

— Да.

Мальдито почему-то это заявление развеселило. Раз омега не понимал, что они спасли их от этих проклятых испанцев, то вообще что здесь можно сделать? Насильно никого не убедишь в своей правоте. Он сам ни один раз становился невольным свидетелем жестокости испанцев, и каждый раз это вызывало в нем бурю протеста с желанием уничтожить всю страну, всех испанцев до последнего. В частности одного представителя этой нации. Но, конечно, геноцид устроить он не мог, и приходилось довольствоваться лишь потоплением их кораблей и набегами на богатые поселения в Новом мире. И хотя официально Англия и Испания были в мире, неофициально британская корона очень даже поощряла такие действия.

— Я надеюсь, ДжеДжун со временем поймет реальное положение вещей, — Мальдито не отрывал глаз от омеги.

Капитан подошел вплотную к парню и коснулся пальцами его щеки. Все внутри затрепетало. Его пальцы нежно сжали подбородок и подняли голову так, что губы омеги оказались на одном уровне с его устами. Мужчина слегка наклонился и мягко коснулся губами рта парня. Отстранился, заглянул в его широко раскрытые глаза и снова поцеловал, но на этот раз настойчивее. Мальдито внутри ликовал, когда ему ответили, пусть и немного неумело. Рука альфы легла на талию, прижала желанное тело к себе.

ДжунСу чувствовал тепло тела альфы, твердость его мускулов под рубашкой, его силу, которая сейчас сочеталась с нежностью. Руки омеги обвили шею пирата, и парень повис на нем, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. Этот поцелуй лишал сил и дарил неимоверное наслаждение. Язык альфы раскрыл чужие губы и проник внутрь, лишив дыхания уже безвольного омегу. Су встретил его поцелуй с ненасытностью и явным желанием продолжать.

ДжунСу отстранился от Мальдито и, открыв глаза, увидел, что альфа спрятал лицо на его плече. Дыхание его стало шумным и хриплым. Сердце пирата колотилось с такой силой, что он боялся, оно вот-вот остановится.

Капитан неуверенно провел рукой по волосам. Он должен был избегать омегу. Пират это четко понимал, но оказался бессильным против напора чувств, которые до сих пор сдерживал. Нет, он не может — его омега еще не готов.

Мальдито сделал шаг назад и выпустил парня из своих объятий. ДжунСу почувствовал накатившую пустоту и одиночество. Он хотел попросить альфу не уходить, но его взгляд скользнул за плечо капитана — на пороге каюты стоял ДжеДжун.

Судя по взгляду старшего Кима, он наблюдал всю сцену поцелуя. Старший омега кинул свирепый взгляд на мужчину и окатил презирающим взглядом брата. Дже поджал губы, сдерживая волну гнева. Его руки сжались в кулаки и были готовы разнести все вокруг. Парень не издал ни звука. Он просто сверлил их взбешенным взглядом и чувствовал, как его начинает трясти от злости.

Мальдито улыбнулся, и слега поклонился, поприветствовав Кима. Нет, вы только посмотрите, ему еще хватает наглости вести себя, как ничего не произошло! Глаза ДжеДжуна сузились в гневные щелочки. Хоть бесстыжий брат состроил виноватый вид. Господи! И этот распутник его брат?!

Дже резко развернулся и ушел. Сжигаемый праведным гневом парень принялся расхаживать по каюте. У него не укладывалось в голове, как его брат, его ДжунСу, с которым он рос и знал как пристойного и воспитанного омегу, мог целоваться с пиратом? Хотя он мог, конечно, его заставить. Но не похоже, что этот бандит особо настаивал и, судя по реакции ДжунСу, он был даже очень не против. Черт! Он не будет на это спокойно смотреть! Он не позволит брату опозорить имя отца и репутацию семьи.

ДжунСу вздрогнул, когда послышался громкий хлопок закрывающейся двери. Он сделал два неуверенных шага к открытой двери капитанской каюты и остановился. Су почувствовал огромную вину перед братом. Омега покосился на капитана, тот внимательно наблюдал за ним. Мальдито подошел к ДжунСу и положил ему руки на плечи. Омега вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, но вырываться не стал. Его снова окатила волна странного приятного чувства, но укол вины не дал этой волне превратиться в вал.

— Не нужно, — участливо сказал он.

— Чего? — ДжунСу непонимающе посмотрел на пирата.

— Винить себя.

— Я не…

— Это не твоя вина, что твой брат оказался здесь, — перебил его Мальдито. — Я бы его забрал на свой корабль, так или иначе.

— Вы не понимаете, — начал было ДжунСу, но капитан снова его перебил.

— Как раз таки я понимаю, что если бы я оставил его с людьми Мингса, то Дже ожидала бы та же участь, что и с испанцами. Только с ним бы не церемонились, как это делал де Моралес.

ДжунСу судорожно сглотнул и с опаской посмотрел на Мальдито. А что если он не такой хороший и благородный, каким кажется? Может Дже прав и ему стоит держаться от этого альфы подальше, вместо того, чтобы позволять себя целовать? Но он же его истинная пара и не может ему навредить. Ведь так? При мысли о поцелуе, щеки вновь вспыхнули румянцем. Видно ему пришлось поцеловать ни один десяток омег чтобы достичь такого умения.

— Не волнуйся, детка, — поспешил пират успокоить омегу, словно прочитав его мысли. — Мои люди вас не тронут. На этом корабле вы в полной безопасности.

Мальдито слегка наклонился, и его губы оказались очень близко от губ омеги. Все внутри у парня вновь затрепетало в ожидании поцелуя. Мужчина уже почти коснулся его губ, как на пороге раздался деликатный кашель.

— Что такое, мистер Бэрроу?

Мальдито отстранился от омеги и попытался скрыть раздражение. ДжунСу зарделся и отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть свой стыд. На пороге переминался невысокого роста матрос с виноватым видом мявший свою шапочку. Его черные волосы были растрепаны, и он был голый по пояс.

— Сэр, «Белая фея» просигналила, что капитану Неуловимому нужно с вами поговорить.

— Хорошо.

Бэрроу поспешил удалиться и Мальдито повернулся к Су.

— Нужно в следующий раз не забыть запереть дверь, — весело сказал он. ДжунСу этот тон заставил смущенно улыбнуться и еще больше покраснеть. — Детка, мне нужно идти. Можешь оставаться здесь и почитать, если хочешь.

С этими словами пират вышел из каюты, закрыв за собой дверь. ДжунСу, постояв немного один, решил больше не искушать судьбу и отправился в отведенную ему комнату, надеясь, что чтение поможет не думать о капитане.

***

На рассвете корабли прошли Ила Саона, и до Санто-Доминго Эсте оставался как максимум день. Неуловимый прибыл на «Неистовый» для обсуждения деталей плана. Они несколько часов сидели в каюте и старались просчитать все возможные варианты своей вылазки. Было решено, что «Белая фея» останется в открытом море ждать «Неистовый», поскольку два корабля могли, несомненно, привлечь внимание, которого они старались избежать. Ведь если кто поймет, что они британцы, это повлечет за собой очень нежелательные последствия, от которых пострадают все.

Так же они решили отобрать тех людей, кто хоть немного говорил по-испански. К счастью, таких оказалось достаточно. Оставался последний вопрос — омеги. После недолгих раздумий альфы сошлись на том, что безопаснее всего для них будет на «Белой фее».

Всей команде было приказано говорить только по-испански. Хотя долго матросам объяснять не пришлось зачем. Они все прекрасно понимали, что если испанцы поймут кто они, их всех повесят на перекладине.

Бросив якорь как можно ближе к выходу в море, и уладив все формальности с портовым сборщиком, Мальдито и Неуловимый направились в город, который простирался на две противоположные стороны, начиная с Портовой Набережной реки Осама и красивой Набережной Карибского моря. Спускаясь с центральной улицы, можно видеть подход с порта в обнесенный стеной город. Она была построена чуть более ста лет назад. Налево небольшая улица вела на центральную площадь, через которую можно было выйти к дому первого поселенца этого городка, прибывшего вместе с Колумбом.

Широкая мощеная улица, по которой сейчас шли капитаны, была коммерческим центром Санто-Доминго, и пролегает она между двумя парками. Англичане часто пытались захватить город, но ни один поход успехом не увенчался. После последней попытки британцев полностью взять Эспаньолу под свой контроль, оборону города значительно укрепили, и теперь крепость, расположенная к северу от города, считается одной из самых неприступных.

Недалеко от пристани, между двумя борделями была таверна «Полло Поллито». Здесь любили пропустить стаканчик испанские моряки и пьяницы, что живут возле пирса. Молодая девушка подметала земляной пол зала полупустого в это время суток заведения. Она то и дело отмахивалась от двух уже порядочно пьяных испанцев, которым алкоголь развязал и языки, и руки. Спасли ее двое мужчин, которые устроились за дальним столом. Девушка поспешила к ним, узнать чего изволят господа.

Заказав по кружке вина, Мальдито и Неуловимый стали ждать. Они знали, что Сибару неподалеку, и уже, скорее всего, знает об их присутствии. Зал таверны заполнялся людьми по мере того, как солнце близко склонялось к горизонту. В помещении теперь стоял шум от разговоров, в другом конце зала началась игра в кости.

Два капитана все ждали. Так было всегда — они ждали в условленном месте и Сибару сам к ним приходил. Насколько они знали, его родитель был испанцем, а отец британцем. Мужчины догадывались, что испанцы не простили ему примесь английской крови, которой наградил его отец и стал работать против испанцев, продавая информацию британцам. О том, что произошло с Сибару в Испании можно только догадываться, поскольку сам он никогда не рассказывал, но друзья и не спрашивали, зная, что тот в лучшем случае он просто не ответит.

Игра в кости в противоположном конце зала становилась все громче, и вот сверкнули лезвия, и двое матросов сошлись в схватке. В этот момент к ним подошел человек и сказал следовать за ним. Два капитана поднялись и незаметно скрылись в комнате. Как только двери закрылись, незнакомец повернулся к ним и указал рукой на накрытый стол.

— Не знаю как вы, а я чертовски проголодался, — прохрипел мужчина и уселся за стол. Мальдито и Неуловимый последовали за ним.

Сибару был низкого роста и с круглым животом, на который он частенько складывал руки, барабаня по нему пальцами. В основном это проявлялось, когда он что-то обдумывал. Сейчас он с аппетитом поглощал яства на столе. Его уже начинающая лысеть макушка была прикрыта шляпой с пышным плюмажем, маленькие глазки-бусинки лукаво блестели, на ремне висела шпага, с которой он никогда не расставался, за пояс был заткнут кинжал и пистолет. Вообще, еще никто ни разу не видел Сибару без оружия, и эта привычка ни один раз спасала ему жизнь.

— Итак, синьоры, — сказал он после того как проглотил ляжку курицы и осушил стакан вина. — У меня есть чем вас порадовать.

Толстяк оторвал кусок от курицы и принялся его поглощать. Мужчины сидели в выжидании, когда же он, наконец, заговорит. Мальдито ужасно раздражала эта его привычка всегда затягивать разговор, особенно когда информация действительно была важной. Ему всегда хотелось схватить его за ворот и вытрусить все нужные сведения. Останавливало только знание, что видимое неуклюжие этого мужчины весьма мнительное.

— На данный момент, — продолжил Сибару, когда осушил еще одну кружку вина, — дон Тэхэйрос находится в Маракайбо. Я только знаю, что решает какие-то дела с губернатором, но через три месяца отплывет в Кадис.

— Это нам известно, — сухо сказал Неуловимый.

Сибару внимательно посмотрел на сидящих напротив капитанов и широко улыбнулся, обнажив светло желтые зубы.

— Но не каждому известно, что перед отплытием в Кадис, он навестит свою сестру синьору де Гузман и Чагойес, жену капитана-генерала Хуана Переза де Гузман и Чагойес, который управляет Сан Хауном.

Мальдито и Неуловимый переглянулись и уставились на Сибару. Тот, довольно чавкая, отправил в рот очередной кусок мяса.

— Как вы понимаете, — продолжил Сибару, проглотив прожеванную курятину, — синьора де Гузман не особо распространяется в колониях, что состоит в родстве с де Тэхэйросом по довольно известным и прозаическим вам причинам. Хотя в Сан Хуан будет очень тяжело попасть, но я считаю, что все же можно. Но это вам решать, синьоры.

Сибару довольно крякнул и налил себе еще вина. Он осушил стакан, поставил на стол и принялся барабанить пальцами по сытому животу. Капитаны встали, собираясь уйти. Неуловимый кинул на стол мешок с монетами, и оба молча вышли из комнатки. Зал таверны уже приводили в порядок после драки: на улицу выкидывались обломки мебели и разбитой посуды.

Уже давно стемнело и Мальдито с Неуловимым пошли по полуосвещенным улицам на пристань. Несколько раз они встретились с патрулем, но солдаты не обращали на них внимания. Едва ступив на палубу корабля, Мальдито отдал приказ немедленно отплыть.

***

ДжунСу удобно расположился на палубе с книгой в руках, хотя ни одно слово из прочитанного не доходило до сознания. Мысли постоянно возвращались к поцелую с Мальдито и реакции брата на этот инцидент. Он пытался поговорить с братом, но тот упорно не желал что-либо слушать. Как убедить, что ничего кроме поцелуя не было?

При воспоминании о Мальдито и его губах, ласкающих его уста, парня обдало жаром. Перед глазами возник образ пирата, как нежно он смотрел, как ласково его руки гладили кожу, как приятно и волнующе было чувствовать тепло его тела. ДжунСу почувствовал, как краснеет по самые кончики ушей. Нет, нужно прогнать эти мысли как можно дальше. Он все-таки воспитанный омега и не должен думать о таких вещах. Или нет? Какой он красивый!

ДжунСу оторвал глаза от книги, листы которой не перелистывал уже достаточное время, чтобы постороннему наблюдателю понять, что он не читает. Парень увидел, как Дже вышел на палубу и направился в противоположную сторону. Су наверняка знал, что брат с ним не заговорит, но продолжал попытки. Он подошел к ДжеДжуну, но тот повернулся уходить.

— Дже, пожалуйста, хотя бы выслушай меня, — в голосе омеги звучало столько мольбы и отчаяния, что старший замешкался. — Ты не желаешь со мной говорить, но выслушать меня ты можешь, — ДжунСу сделал паузу и, видя, что брат вроде как не собирается уходить продолжил, пока есть шанс. — Я…

Что сказать? Как объяснить все? Да, он не образец поведения, но его никто ни разу не заставал с альфой. Как сказать брату о тех волнениях, что охватили его душу и сердце, и не усугубить и без того непростую ситуацию?

— Дже, я понимаю, ты злишься на меня за все, — неуверенно начал ДжунСу. — Но ведь это не разрушит связь между нами! Господи, Дже, мы же братья! Мы должны поддерживать и понимать друг друга.

ДжунСу осекся, когда ДжеДжун посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом. Его лицо оставалось беспристрастным, но глаза метали молнии гнева, затем в них появилось осуждение. Да неужели Су действительно будет гореть в аду из-за этого поцелуя?!

— Дже… — ДжунСу почувствовал, как защипало в глазах, а горло болезненно сдавили подступающие рыдания. Его нижняя губа задрожала, но лицо Дже не изменилось.

— Хочешь поговорить? — холодно сказал он. Каждое слово, произнесенное ледяным тоном, било словно хлыст. — Вижу, ты уже нашел себе собеседника.

Больше не сказав ни слова, ДжеДжун повернулся и ушел в другой конец корабля. ДжунСу чувствуя, что больше не может сдерживать слезы, бросился в каюту и едва успел закрыть за собой двери, как рыдания вырвались наружу. Он долго плакал, виня за все себя. И зачем он дал себя поцеловать? Ведь он всего лишь раз захотел попробовать то, что из-за него, из-за брата, никак не мог получить, и теперь его считают едва ли не изменником родины.

А ведь из-за ДжеДжуна он до сих пор не замужем. Сколько у него было ухажеров! Сколько раз у отца просили его руки! А он отказывал всем, только потому, что согласно правилам цивилизованного общества первым замуж должен выйти старший омега. А его руки никто не просил. Черт бы его побрал! Да как Дже смеет осуждать его? Особенно теперь, когда он встретил своего альфу. Сам хорош, ничего не скажешь: ни один приличный жених не хочет связываться с ДжеДжуном. Так почему же он должен страдать? 

Злость на старшего, которая годами подавлялась, теперь нашла выход. ДжунСу заглушил чувство обиды, и слезы сразу высохли. Нет, он не позволит брату так с собой обращаться. Дже может дуться, может не разговаривать с ним остаток своей жизни, но он не станет жалеть об этом поцелуе. Зачем жалеть, если было так хорошо?

ДжеДжун прошел почти до носа корабля и остановился, убедившись, что младший не идет за ним. Он заметил, что брат едва сдерживает слезы. И поделом — нечего целоваться с кем попало, а тем более с пиратом! Он еще бы понял, если бы это был, скажем, ухажер или жених, но убийца и пират — ни за что. Дже закусил нижнюю губу и глубоко вздохнул. Интересно, а какого это, когда тебя целует альфа? В свои девятнадцать он уже мог вполне считаться старой девой. А у него еще даже первой течки не было! Неужели небеса его карают так за непокорность в прошлом. Но зачем так жестоко?

Его еще не целовал ни один мужчина. Да что там целовал! Он едва мог припомнить, что за ним кто-либо ухаживал. Не то, что бы Дже сильно хотел замуж. Парень был доволен таким положением вещей, но все же чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает. Но чего? Или, может, кого?

Дже снова сделал глубокий вдох. Он не верил в истории и сказки про любовь. Видя, как ухаживают за братом, он понимал, что все те стервятники вьются возле него потому что хотят или секса с ним, или заполучить приданое. Что происходит между альфой и омегой в постели он знал. Как-то раз он подслушал разговор старых матрон на эту тему, а однажды случайно на конюшне застал конюха и слугу. Дже знал, что они не были женаты. Вот так обстоятельство за обстоятельством, парень убедился, что альфам нужно либо его тело, либо деньги. Дже тряхнул головой: он давно решил, что выйдет замуж лишь за того, кто полюбит его, а не будет охотиться за приданым и его прелестями.

***

«Неистовый» появился на горизонте на рассвете второго дня. «Белая фея» радостно приветствовала друзей. ДжунСу в этот момент был на юте и беседовал с рулевым, который с превеликим удовольствием объяснял омеге, что такое румбы* и какое отношение они имеют к курсу корабля. «Неистовый» быстро приблизился к «Белой Фее», матросы вернулись на свои места.

ДжунСу ожидал у трапа посланную лодку, чтобы вернуться на «Неистовый». Дже стоял возле грот-мачты. Он все еще кидал в сторону брата гневные взгляды. Су было досадно, что они с братом разругались, особенно сейчас, когда им лучше всего держаться вместе. Он сел в лодку и четверо гребцов быстро доставили омегу на «Неистовый».

— Рад снова вас видеть, — улыбнулся Неуловимый, стоявший рядом с Мальдито у трапа. — А где ваш брат?

— Он решил остаться на вашем корабле, — ответил ДжунСу. — Надеюсь, вы не будете против.

— Конечно, нет, — поспешил он заверить омегу. И приказал гребцам, чтобы те возвращались на борт, а он прибудет позже. И, повернувшись к Мальдито, сказал: — Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Мальдито кивнул, и они спустились в его каюту. Плотно закрыв двери, капитан подошел к секретеру и налил обоим выпить. Он протянул стакан мужчине и уселся за стол в кресло. Неуловимый сел напротив. Он покрутил стакан в руке и отпил глоток.

— Черт бы его побрал, — зло прорычал он, наконец. Мальдито нахмурился и кивнул.

— Он будет под хорошей защитой.

Сан-Хуан, будучи колонией Испанской империи, использовался торговыми и военными кораблями, плывшими из Испании, как первая остановка в Америках или как последняя остановка перед долгим плаванием в Европу. Из-за его выгодного положения в Карибском море испанцы построили сеть укреплений, чтобы защитить перевозку золота и серебра из Нового Света в Европу. Именно из-за этих перевозок, Сан-Хуан стал мишенью иностранных держав.

На город нападали много раз. Самые крупные походы состоялись в прошлом столетии, но все они закончились неудачей. Преуспели голландцы, но крепость они взять так и не смогли. С тех пор испанцы еще более укрепили форт. Больше никто не предпринимал попытку его захватить, считая это самоубийственной миссией. И вот Тэхэйрос решил навестить этот город и не просто так, а увидеться со своей сестрой, которая к тому же жена губернатора. Все складывалось весьма скверно. Сан Хуан — последний шанс перехватить испанца на суше. Если им это не удастся, то придется ловить его в море.

Тэхэйрос плавает на «Сан Мигель». Корабль был хорошо вооружен, и можно было ожидать, что галеон управится с кем угодно, кроме более крупных вражеских кораблей. У капитанов в наличии два быстроходных корабля, по сорок пушек на каждом и потопить один галеон не представляло большого труда.

Обсудив все обстоятельства этой ситуации, капитаны решили перехватить испанца в море, а пока взять курс на Порт-Ройял. Корабли нуждались в мелком ремонте, да и припасы нужно было пополнить.

Мальдито и Неуловимый вышли на палубу и направились к трапу. Как только их взгляды скользнули по морской глади и оба переменились в лице и нахмурились. Мужчины многозначительно переглянулись. Мальдито выругался.

— Зыбь удлинилась, — сказал он.

— Ветер свежеет, — добавил Неуловимый.

— Угу. Еще день-два.

Капитан посмотрел на длинные, неспешные волны, что покачивали «Белую Фею», и выругался.

— Откуда его ждать?

— Думаю, что в это время года — прямиком с юга, — отозвался Мальдито.

Все знали, что в эту пору надо ожидать ураганов. Мальдито с Неуловимым, превосходные мореходы, способны были предсказать приход этой ужасающей бури за несколько дней. На поверхности океана всегда можно заблаговременно увидеть предупреждение: волны, которые гнал вперед ветер, дующий со скоростью сотни миль в час, изменялись даже вдалеке от самого урагана.

Неуловимый взглянул на небо, пока еще безоблачное.

— Сколько у нас осталось, ты как считаешь? — Мальдито покачал головой.

— Самое большее — до завтрашней ночи.

— Черт!

Неуловимый перемахнул через перила и спустился в лодку.

Капитан «Белой феи» взошел на борт корабля и команда радостно его поприветствовала. Он сразу же отдал приказ готовиться к приближению урагана, и подозвал своего первого помощника мистера Нитча. О чем-то переговорив с ним, моряк кивнул и поспешно удалился выполнять приказ. Капитан повернулся и увидел Дже. Крепчающий ветер шуршал его одеждами и выбивал из прически локоны темных волос.

Мужчина почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. На минуту вернулось то ощущение, когда он увидел омегу в Сантьяго-де-Куба, но помнил до чего мнимо это чувство. Он подошел к Дже, поздоровался и предложил спуститься в каюту. Парень кивнул и последовал вниз. Зашел в каюту, остановился посреди помещения и с вызовом вздернул подбородок. Неуловимый закрыл за собой двери и остался стоять у входа. Альфа смерил взглядом омегу.

— Оставьте мой экипаж в покое, мистер Ким. — Начал он разговор. — У матросов, поверьте, есть прямые обязанности, которые они должны выполнять.

Дже нахмурился, в глазах промелькнула обида.

— Я что же, очень им мешаю?

— Представьте себе, да. У каждого есть работа. Я командую всеми матросами, Барни стоит у руля, остальные тоже заняты, а ваше дело — держаться от ребят подальше.

Неуловимый приблизился к парню и коснулся его щеки. Дже отвел его руку от своего лица.

— Вот уж не думал, что за такое недолгое время успею так сильно намозолить всем глаза.

Уж кто-кто, а ДжеДжун не просился в это путешествие, да еще в такой компании. Капитан тряхнул головой и проникновенно произнес:

— Это ведь не игрушки, ДжеДжун. Вам следует…

— Заняться вышиванием, стиркой, чтением стихов.

— Верно.

Если бы взглядом могли убивать, Неуловимый наверняка в тот же миг лежал бы распростертый на полу, а тело его горело синим пламенем.

— Будь, по-вашему, — сердито прошипел омега. — И раз уж мое дело не высовывать отсюда носа, а ваше — управлять кораблем, тогда вам необходимо отправиться на мостик.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», капитан. Ведь вы так надолго покинули свой пост! Неизвестно что может случиться в ваше отсутствие: в палубу угодит молния, и «Белая фея» загорится. Из морских глубин поднимется морское чудовище и всех нас проглотит вместе с кораблем. Или… Если предположить, вес самомнения альфы, то оно окажется настолько велико, что доски палубы и корпуса треснут под этой тяжестью, и мы пойдем ко дну!

И не успел Неуловимый опомниться, как обнаружил себя стоящим в коридоре у захлопнувшейся перед его носом двери собственной каюты. И как он проделал с ним такое?!

Еще через мгновение дверь распахнулась, и Дже окинул капитана злым взглядом.

— И что это за название для корабля «Белая фея»? — Дверь с треском захлопнулась.

— ДжеДжун! — кликнул альфа, постучав по двери кулаком. — Откройте!

— Идите к черту, капитан Неуловимый! — Уж не ослышался ли он?

— Разве такие выражения приличествуют благовоспитанному омеге?

Дверь снова отворилась. Ноздри Дже раздувались от злости, глаза метали молнии. Гневно прищурившись, он выпалил:

— Может, вам это больше понравится: идите к дьяволу! И сгиньте в преисподней!

И не успел капитан и глазом моргнуть, как омега снова укрылся за дверью.

— ДжеДжун!

— Ох, простите меня, капитан, — захныкал он, дразнясь, — но мне самому не под силу открыть эту тяжелую трухлявую дверь. Так ведь недолго занозу в пальчик загнать. Вот жуть-то будет, да? Если бы только мне пришел на помощь сильный и бесстрашный альфа. Ведь, я такой слабый, немощный и беспомощный! — С той троны закрытой двери до Неуловимого донесся мелодраматический полувздох-полувсхлип.

Альфа решил про себя, что это очень даже хорошо, что Дже на сей раз не открыл дверь. Потому что, стоя в коридоре с беспощадно попранным эго, он почувствовал настойчивое желание задушить его. Но рано или поздно омега покинет каюту, и тогда…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бушпри́т — рангоутное дерево, укреплённое на носу судна в диаметральной плоскости горизонтально или под некоторым углом к горизонтальной плоскости. K бушприту крепится стоячий такелаж стеньг передней мачты, а также такелаж косых парусов.
> 
> Марсель — прямой парус, ставящийся на марса-рее над нижним парусом.
> 
> Грот - (здесь) прямой парус, самый нижний на второй мачте от носа (грот-мачте).
> 
> Румб — направление из центра видимого горизонта к точкам его окружности. Весь горизонт, как и картушка, делится на 32 румба. Румб обозначает также угол между двумя ближайшими целыми румбами. В этом смысле 8 румбов равны 90 градусов, а 1 румб равен 11 градусов. В наше время счёт идёт не на румбы, а на градусы.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> видео для атмосферы))  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch? v=1XVNcgNz1L4

Ураган налетел с ужасающей силой. Буквально за несколько минут ветер, воющий в снастях, начал дуть с чудовищной скоростью. Струи дождя больно хлестали по лицам. Море бушевало: волны превратились в многометровые валы и швыряли корабли словно щепки. Они взлетали в воздух на гребне волны, мгновения балансируя на вершине, а в следующий миг уже стремились вниз так, что все внутри застывало от страха, а водяная гора нависала сверху. Все знали, что это только начало. Ветер, дождь и волнение лишь усилятся, а ураган будет бушевать несколько часов, если не дней.

Моряки работали не покладая рук. Они очистили палубу от мусора, убрали порванные паруса, затянули появившиеся пробоины ниже ватерлинии. Люди молча трудились на скользкой качающейся мокрой палубе. Каждый из них понимал, что в любое мгновение его может смыть за борт, и никто даже не увидит, как это произошло.

Во время шторма, корабль захлестывали волны, а угол наклона корабля иногда был немыслимым. Снасти и все, что находилось наверху, промокло насквозь и сделалось скользким.

В течение следующих нескольких часов моряки сражались со стихией, старались вернуть на свои места пушки, сорвавшиеся с места, надежно закрепить их. Моряки цеплялись за металлические пруты и туго натянутые стальные канаты, чтобы их не смыло за борт.

Однако же Мальдито и Неуловимый понимали, что буря только начиналась. Ураган, самое ужасающее явление природы, был замечен первыми же путешественниками, явившимися в Новый Свет. Это буря, подобную которой Европа не ведала. Экипажи обоих судов знали о неимоверной мощи этого гигантского природного явления и отвечали на чудовищную сущность стихии древнейшими моряцкими суевериями и ритуалами.

Диггер, стоявший у штурвала, смотрел на водяные горы, вздымающиеся вокруг, и бормотал все молитвы, какие только помнил с детства. При этом он не выпускал из рук амулет, висевший у него на шее, и жалел, что не может поставить больше парусов. В данный момент на «Неистовом» их было поднято всего три, а идти под тремя парусами — дурная примета, это знает каждый.

Нитч, находящийся на нижней палубе «Белой феи», взял кинжал, порезал палец и начертил своей кровью треугольник на досках пола. В его середину он положил перо, которое придерживал там, пока шептал про себя заклинание.

Воздушная воронка скользила по воде, словно грациозный омега в чувствительном танце. Мощные порывы ветра с ревом и свистом следовали друг за другом, сбивая с ног людей; от них лопались паруса и гнулись самые прочные мачты. Над головой слышался нарастающий гул. В небе, казалось, идет битва титанов и каждый раз, когда сталь их оружия соприкасаясь друг с другом, темно свинцовые тучи разрезала молния, и раздавался раскат грома такой силы, что сотрясался воздух.

Море внушало ужас. Мощные волны перекатывались и со всей своей яростью обрушивались друг на друга, поднимая в воздух густую пелену влажной светящейся пыли. Поставив под ветер кливера, * так же по одному зарифленному* на две трети парусу на первых двух мачтах, «Белая фея» отважно ринулась вперед. Словно грациозная птица, корабль разбивал волны и рассекал гребни рокочущей пены. Корабль то взлетал на вершину темного вала, словно собираясь взлететь до облаков, то неожиданно проваливался во впадину, исчезая на мгновение, словно решил спуститься на дно.

В вихре урагана кружились, залетая на палубу и запутываясь в снастях, повреждая их, вырванные в лесах суши ветви деревьев, разнообразные плоды, сахарный тростник, листва. Почерневшее небо обрушивало на корабль мощные потоки воды, которые, наводняя палубу, с трудом уходили через шпигаты.*

Непроглядную тьму очень скоро разорвали ослепительные вспышки, прорезав потемки, освещая все вокруг холодным синим светом. Гром гремел так, словно небесные кузнецы ковали оружие для богов. Воздух был наэлектризован до такой степени, что из снастей «Белой феи» сыпались искры, а на вершинах мачт и флюгерах зажглись огни святого Эльма.*

Ветер, достигший бешеной скорости, оглушительно ревел, закручивая волны в водяные смерчи, которые тут же падали обратно в море, образуя завесу из мельчайших брызг.

От кливеров «Белой феи», оборванных ветром, вскоре не осталось ни одной нитки, парус на фок-мачте разлетелся в клочья, одни лишь грот и бизань все еще сопротивлялись стихии.

Корабль, ставший игрушкой безжалостной стихии, несся с непостижимой быстротой, рассекая волны и водовороты. Казалось, что судно вот-вот пойдет ко дну, но оно тут же выныривало, яростно сокрушая ревевшие вокруг валы и сбрасывая с себя покрывавшую пену.

Застыв у штурвала, Неуловимый твердой рукой вел свой корабль, не сгибаясь под ветром и не обращая внимания на волны, заливавшие палубу. Его темная фигура четко вырисовывалась на фоне молний. Яркие кривые линии чертили зигзаги вокруг него, волны захлестывали с головой, едва не смывая за борт, гром оглушал, но он бесстрашно стоял на своем посту, ведя корабль навстречу ветрам и волнам. Сейчас он был похож на сверхъестественное существо, внезапно возникшее из глубин морской пучины, чтобы помериться силами с разошедшейся на всю катушку стихией. Как однажды, когда капитан повел корабль на абордаж испанского судна, моряки смотрели на него с суеверным страхом, задавая себе вопрос, действительно ли он такой же смертный, как и они, или же существо из иного мира, которому не страшны ни ядра, ни шпаги, ни ураганы.

В одно из мгновений, когда волна с яростью обрушилась на борт корабля, корсар на секунду отвлекся от штурвала, словно собираясь броситься к лестнице левого борта. Было видно, что его что-то внезапно поразило и даже ужаснуло. Из каюты вышел омега и стал подниматься по скользким ступенькам наверх, изо всех сил цепляясь за поручень, чтобы не упасть.

Он был закутан в плотную накидку, но лицо его оставалось открытым, и ветер развевал темные пряди, вырванные из прически.

— Мистер!.. — закричал Неуловимый, сразу узнавший ДжеДжуна. — Разве вы не понимаете, что рискуете жизнью?

Не говоря ни слова, Дже махнул рукой, словно желая сказать: «Я ничего не боюсь».

— Вернитесь обратно! — раздался голос капитана, перекрывший на мгновение вой стихии вокруг.

Не слушаясь его, омега поднялся на полуют, пересек его, затем, цепляясь, за что могли ухватиться руки, встал между фальшбортом и кормой узкой длинной шлюпки, поднятой на палубу, чтобы волны не унесли его прочь.

Капитан знаком приказал уйти в каюту, но омега отрицательно покачал головой.

— Но вы рискуете жизнью!.. — повторил он. — Вернитесь в каюту.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Зачем вы пришли сюда?

— Полюбоваться Неуловимым в действии.

— Вас снесут волны.

— Стоит ли беспокоиться об этом?

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы погибли! — воскликнул капитан, и в голосе его слышалось неподдельное волнение.

ДжеДжун улыбнулся, но не двинулся с места. Забившись в угол, и судорожно прижимая к себе тяжелую накидку, он не обращал внимания на волны, захлестывавшие корабль. Омега с развевающимися волосами не сводил глаз с пирата.

Поняв, что уговоры бесполезны, а может быть, втайне радуясь, что бесстрашный омега, невзирая на опасность, остался рядом, чтобы полюбоваться его отвагой, капитан не стал настаивать больше, чтобы тот покинул палубу.

Как только ураган стихал хотя бы на одну минуту, он обращал свой взор к парню и невольно ему улыбался. Всякий раз он встречался с его глазами, неподвижно глядевшими на него, как и в тот день в Сантьяго-де-Кубе. Глаза омеги, излучавшие таинственное очарование, приводили, однако, бесстрашного пирата в смятение. Даже не глядя на него, капитан чувствовал, что Дже ни на минуту не спускает с него взора, и ему страстно хотелось посмотреть туда, где находился омега.

«Неистовый» они уже давно потеряли из виду. Неуловимый не волновался по поводу разлуки. Зная, что непогода их разлучит, они с Мальдито договорились встретиться уже в Порт-Ройял. Сейчас самое главное пережить этот ураган.

«Белая фея» в это время шла вдоль берегов Эспаньолы. При свете молний можно было различить высокий берег с отвесными скалами, о которые легко мог разбиться корабль. Сквозь шум волн и завывания ветра прорезался голос Неуловимого:

— Запасной парус на фок-мачту! На ветер кливера! К повороту готовсь!

Хоть ветер гнал волны к южным берегам Эспаньолы, море у берегов Ила Саоны было таким же бурным. Огромные валы, высотой в пятнадцать, а то и шестнадцать метров, налетев на утесы, разбивались на тысячи мелких всплесков и с грохотом откатывались обратно.

Однако «Белая фея» не собиралась сдаваться. Запасной парус был натянут на фок-мачте, так же поставлены кивера, и корабль стремительно рассекал темные валы вдоль берега. Время от времени волны круто кренили корпус, но капитан грудью налегал на штурвал и выпрямлял корабль, направляя в нужную сторону. Наконец, ураган, достигнув наибольшей силы, стал понемногу стихать.

Тучи стали рассеиваться, выглянули первые звезды, ветер умерил свою мощь. Но море оставалось все еще бурным, и прошло немало часов, прежде чем оно успокоилось. Всю ночь пиратский корабль отчаянно боролся с наседавшими на него валами. Успешно преодолев нелегкий путь, он, наконец, прошел мимо Ила Беате, отделявший испанскую часть Эспаньолы от французской. На рассвете ветер сменился, и «Белая фея» очутилась вблизи мыса Эспаньолы.

Промокший до нитки, Неуловимый едва стоял на ногах от усталости. Завидев маленький маяк на мысу, он тотчас же передал Барни штурвал и направился к шлюпке, у которой укрылся омега.

— Пойдемте, мистер, — сказал он Дже. — Я восхищен вашей смелостью и думаю, что ни один омега в мире не стал бы рисковать своей жизнью, как это сделали вы, только для того, чтобы полюбоваться, как моя «Фея» борется с ураганом.

Парень, выпрямившись, стряхнул с себя воду, залившую одежду и волосы. Подавив смешок, который всегда вырывался при произношении названия корабля, Дже взглянул в глаза капитану.

— Зато я могу теперь сказать, что лишь я один видел поединок Неуловимого с самым ужасным ураганом в мире. Я восхищен, капитан, вашей смелостью и отвагой.

— Вы отчаянный омега, — пробормотал капитан, но так тихо, что его услыхал только Дже.

***

Мальдито раза два быстро прошелся взад и вперед по шканцам.* Он осматривал все вокруг, переводя беглый взгляд с одной стороны горизонта на другую. Капитан смотрит, то на черноту почти неподвижной воды, то на паруса, а через минуту взирает на молчаливую и настороженную команду. И потом поднимает взгляд на смутные очертания реев, которые колыхались над его головой.

— Убрать нижние паруса! — приказал капитан с красноречивым спокойствием. — Шевелитесь!

Команда хорошо понимала, что требуется сделать, и, подбодренные тоном своего капитана, с энтузиазмом принялись за работу. В один миг двадцать темных фигур уже поднимались по вантам с ловкостью обезьян. Еще через минуту широкие полотнища парусов уже были туго свернуты и хорошо закреплены на своих реях.

Затем наступило новое затишье.

«Неистовый», уже не подгоняемый ветром, медленно двигался по волнам, то поднимаясь на вершину вала, то пропадая между волнами. Вода плескалась о борта судна, создавая мнимое впечатление спокойствия. Когда корабль с трудом выбирался из пропасти между волн, он взлетал на вершину вала, и вода искристым водопадом стекала с палубы в океан.

В этот краткий промежуток вынужденного бездействия и ожидания помощники подошли к Мальдито.

— Ужасная ночь, капитан! — произнес Диггер, которому по праву старшинства подобало заговорить первому.

— Однажды я наблюдал, как погода менялась еще стремительней.

— Хорошо, что нам удалось вовремя убрать паруса, но такая перемена ветра влечет за собой весьма грозные признаки, и их приходится опасаться даже самым старым и опытным морякам!

— Да, и такая же была погода, когда гренландское судно разбилось у Барбадоса, — самый что ни на есть мертвый штиль, какой когда-либо бывал на море, — заговорил мистер Бэрроу.

— Господа, — сказал Мальдито, нарочно с ироническими нотками в голосе, подчеркивая это обращение, — чего вы хотите? В воздухе нет ни малейшего дуновения.

На это трудно было что-либо возразить. Обоих помощников мучил суеверный страх перед всемогущей стихией, которая тихо готовилась обрушить всю свою мощь на их головы. Но ни один из них не утратил мужества настолько, чтобы показать свою слабость в момент, когда требовалось проявить самообладание и твердость. И вот упали первые капли дождя…

ДжунСу сидел в каюте. Он услышал, как начался дождь, и страх начал сковывать омегу своими холодными пальцами. Просидев так некоторое время, парень не выдержал и решил подняться на палубу. К этому времени ураган уже не на шутку разыгрался. Ветер дул с такой силой, что грозил вот-вот сдуть с палубы. Он поднял глаза на черное небо затянутое низкими тяжелыми свинцовыми тучами, а потом опустил взгляд на не менее темное море.

Мальдито коротко выкрикивал приказы, стараясь перекричать вой ветра, то и дело заглушающий его голос. Он повернулся, чтобы подняться на ют и увидел ДжунСу.

— Возвращайся в свою каюту и ни в коем случае не выходи, — приказал капитан.

Омега, глаза которого были круглыми от страха, кивнул и отправился к себе. Мальдито подождал, пока он спустится, а потом, после краткого колебания, вышел на ют, навстречу ярости бури.

На нижних палубах буря наводила страх, но на верхней она вселяла первобытный ужас и к этой встрече невозможно подготовится. Ветер едва не поднимал в воздух Мальдито, словно какое-то невидимое чудище. Он едва мог удержаться, чтобы устоять на месте. Дождь хлынул с такой силой, что каждая капля, словно маленькое лезвие, отдавалась болью. Капитан не выдержал и закричал. Несколько долгих мгновений он ничего не мог разглядеть вокруг, потом увидел Бэрроу, стоявшего у штурвала. Тот был надежно привязан.

Капитан добрался до него, цепляясь за направляющий канат, протянутый через палубу, и, в конце концов, спрятался под прикрытие кормовой надстройки.  
Он взял запасную веревку, привязался, потом подошел поближе к рулевому и прокричал:

— Как дела?

— Пока без перемен! — крикнул в ответ моряк. — Мы держимся.

Так прошло некоторое время. Сказать точно, сколько утекло безвозвратно драгоценных минут или часов никто не мог. Высокие волны до двадцати метров окатывали палубу «Неистового», грозя перекинуть корабль в любой момент. Судно то поднималось на неимоверную высоту на гребне волны, то опускалось в такую глубокую морскую яму, что казалось еще немного, и они коснуться килем морского дна.

Мальдито услышал, как Бэрроу громко выругался и начал сыпать проклятиями, за которыми последовали что-то похожее на молитвы. Капитан проследил за его взглядом и увидел, что парус на передней мачте развязался и его теперь нещадно трепал ураганный ветер, грозя натворить непоправимое. Мальдито так же выругался и отвязался.

— Капитан, это самоубийство! — крикнул рулевой.

— Мачта нам все же нужнее, — прокричал Мальдито в ответ и ухватился за направляющий трос. Его несколько раз накрыло волной и едва не смыло, пока он добрался до фок-мачты, возле которой привязался и полез наверх.

Те моряки, что наблюдали за ним, со страхом в глазах смотрели как их капитан, рискуя жизнью, лезет наверх. Некоторые бросились на помощь, но он приказал им спуститься в трюм и не высовываться. Бэрроу смотрел на Мальдито с нескрываемым суеверным ужасом. Моряк наблюдал, как капитан поднялся на рею и после нескольких неудачных попыток надежно закрепил парус. И вот он уже опять на вантах, * осторожно начал спускаться вниз.

В этот момент ветер показал всю свою мощь. Бэрроу, моргнув, в следующее мгновение увидел, как яростная воздушная стихия подкинула Мальдито в воздух. Глаза рулевого едва не вылезли из орбит, а сердце замерло, когда мужчину швырнуло в сторону прямо на мачту. Он словно тряпичная кукла повис на веревке, к которой был привязан.

Самые смелые матросы решили прийти своему капитану на помощь. Пятеро решились дать отпор стихии и помочь их командиру. Смельчаки добрались до фок-мачты так быстро как могли. В это время огромная волна накрыла палубу, и одного смыло за борт.

Конец каната обмотался вокруг нижней реи. Один из матросов уже принялся распутывать его. Стараясь как можно надежнее ставить ноги на толстые веревочные перекладины, моряки продолжали свой путь наверх. Из-за порывов ветра людей раскачивало в сторону, словно на садовых качелях. Ливень неистово лупил крупными каплями дождя, а потоки воды заливали судно. Дождь хлестал по коже, оставляя болезненные следы, вода затекала в рот. Приходилось протирать глаза, чтобы лучше видеть, но это почти не помогло.

Мальдито застонал и приподнял голову. Мир кружился вокруг, заполняясь звуками разбивающихся волн, треском снастей и громкими голосами членов его экипажа. Струи дождя, смешиваясь с кровью, заливали лицо и глаза. Прищурившись, он постарался разглядеть кого-то из тех, кто пытался его снять. Но в глазах все расплывалось, а кровь, пульсируя, молотком била в голове, лишая возможности хоть как-то дотянуться до реи. В этот момент фрегат особенно резко накренился. Наверное, это конец, издал воспаленный мозг, как ему показалось, последнюю мысль в помутившемся сознании и все погрузилось в темноту.

ДжунСу услышал суету в коридоре и решил посмотреть, что происходит, но едва открыл двери, как с ужасом отступил назад. Матросы внесли капитана в каюту и осторожно положили на кровать. Су растолкав их, добрался до постели. Омега почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось, ухнуло и ушло в пятки. Судорожно сглотнув, он обратился к одному из матросов.

— Дункан, принесите кипяченой воды, чистую ткань и полотенца.

ДжунСу наклонился над раненным и первым делом исследовал раны — похоже, они не настолько глубоки, чтобы их надо было зашивать — просто ссадины. Обтерев ранения, он сменил тряпицы на чистые.

— Ты меня слышишь, Мальдито?

Альфа не ответил.

Экипаж «Неистового» молчаливо обменялся многозначительными взглядами. Диггер кивком головы приказал всем покинуть каюту, и матросы, стараясь не шуметь, удалились, понимая, что их капитан попал в самые надежные руки. Тем более, в каюте остался Долби.

— Снимите с него мокрую одежду, — попросил Су Долби, полагая, что тот вполне может этим заняться. У него вряд ли хватит сил раздеть бессознательного человека. И хоть Су не терпелось рассмотреть тело альфы, но все же омега не хотел, чтобы тот знал, что он видел альфу в таком плачевном состоянии.

— Дальше я справлюсь один. Вы можете идти наверх, — поколебавшись, моряк кивнул и ушел на палубу, размышляя по дороге, какой урон понес корабль.

ДжунСу вытер лицо капитана. Его пальцы прошлись по лбу альфы, поправив слипшиеся волосы. Через минуту появился Дункан с чистыми кусками материи. Омега вытер насухо волосы капитану, оторвал несколько кусков ткани и забинтовал ими рану.

— Надеюсь, он скоро очнется, — тихо проговорил он.

— С капитаном все будет в порядке, — уверенно заявил Дункан, погладив омегу по плечу. — Он сильный человек.

Су поднял остекленевший взгляд на Дункана. Тот посмотрел на капитана, и тихо покинул каюту. Наклонившись, омега поцеловал Мальдито в прохладный лоб и закрыл глаза.

— Проснись... — едва слышно шептал он, не отрывая губ и чувствуя, как нарастает боль в груди. Этот проклятый пират полностью завладел всем его существом. — Не оставляй меня здесь одного!

Отстранившись, ДжунСу взглянул в неподвижные черты бледного лица альфы. А что, если он умрет сегодня? Может ли он что-нибудь сделать, как-нибудь помочь? А если не может? Горло свело судорогой. Каждый вдох давался с трудом. Омега едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. Закрыв лицо руками, Су замотал головой. Горячая влага потекла между пальцев, плечи вздрагивали от беззвучных рыданий.

— Ты плачешь обо мне, любимый?

— Мечтай. Мне просто что-то в глаз попало. — ДжунСу вздохнул, отнял руки от лица и только потом сообразил, что… — Ты очнулся!

— Да ты все здесь своими слезами залил и я решил, что мы идем ко дну.

— Как ты в-в-ви… видишь, если я… — Слезы хлынули вновь. — О-о-ох, Мальдито, — только и смог выдохнуть Су, падая головой ему на грудь. Альфа медленно обнял своего омегу. ДжунСу прижимаясь к капитану с закрытыми глазами, слушал, как бьется его сердце.

— Я думал, что ты больше не очнешься.

— Из меня никудышная спящая красавица, — Мальдито хохотнул, но негромкий смех перешел в стон.

— Больно? — Су пытливо взглянул на альфу.

— Похоже, чувствую, как в моей голове начинается новый ураган, — Су улыбнулся — как хорошо просто слышать его голос!

— Разве это не лучше, чем совсем ничего не чувствовать? — ДжунСу отстранился и принялся рассматривать капитана.

При виде заплаканных глаз омеги у Мальдито перехватило дыхание. Он увидел его темные волосы, разметавшиеся по точеным плечам, и потянулся рукой к выбившейся из прически пряди.

— С тобой все в порядке? — Су утвердительно кивнул.

— Больше нельзя так рисковать собой, — проворчал Су. — Обещай мне!

— Не буду обещать что-либо. Тем более, это — единственное, что я умею, — заупрямился капитан.

ДжунСу вздохнул и страдальчески закатил глаза. Рука альфы скользнула по гибкой спине омеги, обхватила затылок и пригнула голову к груди. Их губы встретились. Су от неожиданности затрепыхался, но быстро успокоился. Альфа обнял это неземное создание, медленно, словно пробуя на вкус, прошелся губами и языком по лицу, соленое от слез. «Как же приятно чувствовать его», — подумал Мальдито, лаская мягкие губы.

Ладонь Мальдито нежно прошлась по груди омеги, и ДжунСу застонал, острые иголки пронзили все тело до пят. Су не ожидал такой отзывчивости своего тела на такую простую ласку. Позволив себе еще несколько секунд наслаждения, он отстранился, со смущенной улыбкой наблюдая почти детское разочарование, появившееся на обветренном лице альфы.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — омега глазами показал на смятую простыню. Надув недовольно губы, капитан снова потянулся к Су. — Мальдито, тебе нужен отдых! — По тону парня тот понял, что лучше не спорить и отпустил его. — Какой хороший, послушный пиратик, — довольно усмехнулся омега, погладив того по голове.

— ДжунСу! — предупреждающе произнес альфа, но Су только улыбнулся, поправляя подушки и натягивая капитану одеяло до подбородка. — Я не ребенок. — Резко откинув одеяло, мужчина моментально почувствовал резкую боль в голове. Выругавшись, Мальдито закрыл глаза и осторожно опустился на гору подушек.

— Намного лучше, — удовлетворенно заметил ДжунСу, подбоченившись. — Теперь слушай меня. Ты должен полежать спокойно хотя бы два дня. Тебе нельзя вставать. — Склонившись над ним для лучшей убедительности, он добавил: — Ясно?

Капитан посмотрел на чуть загорелую кожу на шее, которую так захотелось зацеловать и обязательно оставить отметку, представил, как будет смотреться его метка на этом великолепном теле. Это снова вызвало у него приступ желания, правда, слабый. Просто захотелось зарыться лицом в волосы соблазнительно пахнущего омеги и никуда не отпускать. Взглянув Су в глаза, он пробормотал:

— Бунт на корабле, дорогой?

— Если это удержит тебя в лежачем положении — да!

Капитан потянулся, забираясь рукой под одежду парня. Су попытался сопротивляться, но у него это плохо получалось. Тело предательски принимало умелые ласки, и наслаждение приятными волнами накатывало, лишая воли.

— Интересный способ выздоравливать, — прошептал омега. Ладонь альфы поднялась вверх, задирая рубашку, большой палец нежно прикоснулся к соску.

ДжунСу понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы убрать руку Мальдито. Омега выпрямился и поправил одежду. Парень выглянул в окно, стараясь не показывать, как подействовали на него ласки.

— Знаешь что, Мальдито, сначала ты напугал меня до смерти, а теперь думаешь только об одном! — кивнул омега на кровать. — А у меня еще первой течки не было!

ДжунСу заикнулся и замолчал. Его лицо залил румянец стыда — эту тему он обсуждал только с родителем и иногда с братом.

— Не будь же таким бессердечным! — ДжунСу, несмотря на смущение, не смог удержаться от улыбки при виде умоляющего взгляда капитана. — Ты испытываешь альфу, на котором ничего нет, кроме одной старой простыни! А твой запах такой вкусный, даже не смотря, что течки еще не было.

— Надеюсь, что хоть это заставит тебя быть послушным, — Су почувствовал, как на этот раз заливается краской по самые корни волос.

— Ты собираешься меня мучить? — Мальдито недовольно вздохнул.

— Вот именно!

Ни за что в жизни ДжунСу бы не согласился еще раз пережить тот ужас, который охватил его при виде почти бездыханного тела альфы. Омега был готов на все, лишь бы удержать упрямого капитана в постели до полного выздоровления. И плевал Су на весь его гонор.

Веки Мальдито потяжелели, и с каждым морганием все труднее становилось их открывать. Он хотел любоваться любимым обликом, но сейчас это желание давалось с большим трудом. «Ух, какой дерзкий», — подумал альфа и все-таки закрыл глаза. Головная боль немного отступила, и капитан уснул спокойным сном.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, ДжунСу обернулся. Это был Дункан, верный слуга.

— Как он?

— Уже просыпался, — моряк радостно улыбнулся. — И, судя по всему, травма никак не отразилась на его здоровье. — Су отвернулся, почувствовав, как снова краснеет.

Когда он повернулся вновь, Дункана уже не было. Были слышны только его торопливые шаги по коридору. Омега не разобрал его слов, но когда фигура преданного моряка мелькнула быстрой тенью на фоне раскрытой двери, на палубе послышался взрыв радостных криков. Теплая волна прокатилась в душе ДжунСу, губы растянулись в улыбке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кливер — косой треугольный парус, ставящийся впереди фок-мачты.
> 
> Риф - (здесь) часть паруса, приспособленная для уменьшения его площади, без полной уборки. Взять рифы — уменьшить площадь паруса.
> 
> Шпигат — отверстие в палубе для слива скопившейся воды за борт и снабженное шпигатной трубой.
> 
> Огни святого Э́льма или Огни святого Э́лмо (англ. Saint Elmo's fire, Saint Elmo's light) — разряд в форме светящихся пучков или кисточек (или коронный разряд), возникающий на острых концах высоких предметов (башни, мачты, одиноко стоящие деревья, острые вершины скал и т. п.) при большой напряжённости электрического поля в атмосфере.
> 
> Шканцы — помост или палуба парусного судна на один уровень выше шкафута, в корму от него, где находились вахтенные офицеры и устанавливались компасы. Позднее шканцами называли часть верхней палубы военного корабля между грот- и бизань-мачтами. Шканцы считались почётным местом на корабле: там зачитывались перед строем манифесты, приказы, приговоры. На шканцах запрещалось садиться и курить всем, кроме командира (капитана) корабля и флагмана.
> 
> Ва́нты (нидерл. want) — снасти стоячего судового такелажа. Изготавливаются из стального или пенькового троса и служат для укрепления мачты, являясь оттяжками к борту.


	8. Chapter 8

Ураган потрепал «Белую фею» и она нуждалась в ремонте, хотя это не мешало удачно дойти до Порт-Ройял. Поврежденные снасти быстро заменили, на месте порванных парусов теперь красовались голые реи, матросы уже готовились крепить новые. Весь день Неуловимый был занят своими прямыми обязанностями, они редко встречались с ДжеДжуном. Только когда омега выходил погулять на палубу, его зрение в момент вылавливало точеную фигурку среди неотесанных матросов. Он здоровался с ним кивком и вновь погружался в заботы капитана. Так прошел первый день после шторма.

Незадолго до рассвета матросы один за другим стали подниматься на главную палубу. Сонные и усталые, они зевали и потягивались на ходу. Нитч проворно взобрался на мачту и устроился в «вороньем гнезде», остальные отправились на корму, чтобы стоя помочиться прямо в море.

— Капитан! — крикнул Нитч. — Слева по корме корабль!

Неуловимый приставил ладонь козырьком к глазам и не без труда рассмотрел вдалеке темную точку.

— По какому курсу идет?

— Прямо на нас, капитан.

— Можешь разглядеть, что у них за флаг?

Нитч уставился в подзорную трубу и через мгновение уверенно ответил:

— Вижу красный крест на белом полотне, * капитан.

Неуловимый выругался. Краем глаза, заметив поднявшегося на мостик Барни, приказал:

— К штурвалу, мистер Барни.

— Есть, капитан.

Неуловимый поспешил вниз, в каюту. Он решил выставить на флагшток датский флаг. Голландия всегда сохраняла нейтралитет и обычно морские государства, воюющие между собой (как правило, это были Испания, Англия, Франция), старались не втягивать это государство в свои перипетии. Никто не хотел настроить Голландию против себя. Неуловимый надеялся, что испанцы не посмеют атаковать корабль, идущий под голландским флагом.

Мужчина нажал на ручку, и дверь отворилась. В надежде, что Дже еще спит, он на цыпочках вошел внутрь. Счастье не изменило ему и на этот раз: омега лежал на его койке, свернувшись калачиком, как ребенок. Грудь его плавно вздымалась и опускалась. Альфа глубоко вдохнул и отметил, что запах ДжеДжуна усилился. Пока он не такой насыщенный, как у взрослого омеги, но все указывает на скорое полноценное взросление парня.

Он даже не потрудился снять платье, и шелк одежды сильно помялся. Взгляд Неуловимого приковали две очаровательные ступни. Что за изящные нежные пальчики, размером и формой походившие на молодые бобы. А ведь прежде он никогда не обращал внимания на чужие ступни.

Мужчина открыл сундук и, порывшись в нем, извлек аккуратно свернутое красное полотно с белым крестом. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда в дверном проеме показалась голова Джоша.

— Прошу прощения, капитан. Нитч говорит, что испанец несется как ошалелый прямо на нас.

Неуловимый сощурившись, посмотрел на спящего Дже и вышел. Он уже готов был протянуть голландца Нитчу, но Брани его остановил.

— Это нас от него не спасет, Неуловимый.

Капитан взглянул на него с опасливым недоумением.

— Это Санчес и его «Каталина».

— Ты уверен?

— Да я даже с такого расстояния чую вонь его потрохов! И корабль его не спутаю ни с каким другим. И побьюсь об заклад, он уже догадался, с кем имеет дело.

— Твоя правда, но я предпочел бы схватиться с ним на моих условиях, и чтобы у меня все паруса были целы! — Неуловимый со вздохом поднял голову.

Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось биться с Санчесом. В особенности оттого, что на борту его парусника находился эта несносный, самонадеянный и чересчур любопытный гость. Ну, пусть он и не побоялся в ураган подняться на палубу и остаться с ним, но что-то подсказывало, что это затишье между бурями. Ввязываться в бой, когда на корабле омега, — хуже этого просто ничего не придумать. Дже в таком случае подвергся бы невероятному риску.

— Нам от него не уйти, — с досадой заключил капитан, кивнув на порванные паруса.

— Капитан! — крикнул Нитч из «вороньего гнезда». — Они готовятся к бою!

— Узнаю старину Санчеса. Это так на него похоже.

Неуловимый повернулся к мостику и приказал Барни, стоявшему у штурвала:

— Мистер Барни, бейте тревогу. Мы примем бой.

Неуловимый смотрел, как его матросы готовились к бою. Каждый занял свое место. Все были опытными моряками и испытанными воинами. У многих на суше оставались семьи. Взгляд его остановился на Барни. Неуловимый вздохнул. Старый болтун, смешной и трогательный, которому он стольким обязан. И Дже…

Ну что же раз так, то можно выставить и свой флаг. Он, в который уже раз за это утро, открыл дверь собственной каюты. И замер у порога. Его сундук, тот, где хранились флаги, стоял открытый. ДжеДжун с большим интересом рассматривал куски ткани разной расцветки. Здесь была довольно обширная коллекция.

Дже провел рукой по черному полотнищу. Капитан молча взял из его рук флаг и направился к двери.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил омега.

— Спасти наши шкуры. — И с этими словами альфа заторопился к лесенке, что вела на палубу.

Дже остался стоять посреди каюты. А чего омега хотел? Он же пират. Вот и теперь видимо готовится напасть на какое-нибудь мирное торговое судно. Парень тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания о позавчерашней ночи. Он чуть ли не выругал себя, что позволил себе забыться где находится и в какой компании. Почему этот человек так на него действует? Стоит тому только появиться в поле зрения омежки, как он хочет очутиться рядом с этим альфой. Нет, нельзя забывать, что он пират и убийца.

ДжеДжун остановился у выхода на палубу. Матросы явно готовились к бою. Пушки были подтащены к борту, и у каждой из них стояло по три канонира.* На реях разместились стрелки с мушкетами в руках. Все замерли и словно бы даже дышать перестали. Единственным движущимся предметом был пиратский флаг, который медленно скользил вверх по мачте.  
Вдруг с кормы раздался громкий хохот.

— Неуловимый! — крикнул Долби. — Скорей сюда! Ты только посмотри на его рожу!

Дже заметил, как Долби передал капитану подзорную трубу. Все еще посмеиваясь, он изрек:

— Только раз в жизни видал я такую бледную физиономию. Это когда бедняге Роберту Доррану один лекарь на Ямайке собрался ампутировать его рожок.

Краска бросилась в лицо омеги. Что за язык у этого грубияна Долби! Хотя… Чего еще можно ждать от пирата?

Неуловимый не ответил. Он смотрел сквозь подзорную трубу на вражеский корабль.  
Внезапно Долби заметил Дже. Улыбка тотчас же сбежала с его лица. Он тронул Неуловимого за плечо. Капитан опустил подзорную трубу и обернулся. Во взгляде альфы читалось нечто такое, чего нельзя было выразить словами. ДжеДжун, оцепенев, смотрел, как он идет по палубе, приближаясь к нему.

— Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, — сказал альфа. — Это ясно без слов.

ДжеДжун гордо приосанился.

— Да неужто?

— Вы осуждаете меня, ничего толком обо мне не зная.

— И что же мне, по-вашему, следует узнать?

Лицо альфы словно окаменело. Это было похоже на допрос с пристрастием. Он никому еще не давал отчета в своих действиях.

— Прежде всего, следующее: на нас собирается напасть Родриго Санчес. Мы дали ему знать, кто я такой, но его это, похоже, не остановит, он…

Пушечный залп прервал его на полуслове.

— Берегись! — крикнул Долби.

Неуловимый обхватил ДжеДжуна за плечи и силой заставил пригнуться.

Через мгновение пушечное ядро обрушилось в воду у самого борта корабля. Гигантская волна качнула «Белую фею», и соленые потоки окатили палубу.

— Всем оставаться на местах! — азартно выкрикнул Неуловимый.

Дже, едва живой от страха, не верил своим глазам. Господи, ему, как видно, все это по душе. Он оказался в родной стихии. На щеках Неуловимого горел румянец возбуждения, ноздри его раздувались. Да ведь он просто умалишенный. Безумец!

— Санчес решил, во что бы то ни стало заполучить меня, — с кровожадной улыбкой заявил Неуловимый, отбрасывая со лба мокрые пряди волос. — Но мы еще посмотрим, кому достанутся лавры.

Альфа облизнул пересохшие губы. От этого жеста Дже почувствовал, как залился румянцем смущения.

— Сейчас мы ему ответим! — с задором воскликнул капитан. — Эй, целься, ребята! Трофеи поделим между теми, кто не спасует в бою!

ДжеДжун, будучи не робкого десятка, все же не мог понять его.

— Неужели такое может нравиться?

— Я этим живу, — с восторженной улыбкой отвечал Неуловимый. — Упоение боем — это ни с чем несравнимое чувство.

— А мне, похоже, сейчас сделается дурно, — пробормотал омега, прижав ладонь к груди.

Неуловимый помог парню подняться на ноги.

— Вам лучше спуститься вниз.

— А если они потопят корабль? — забеспокоился он. Дже стало жутко при мысли, что он очутится в трюме тонущего корабля, лишенный возможности спастись в одной из шлюпок.

— Но здесь куда опасней! — возразил капитан. — Что, если вас ранят из мушкета? Да и пушечное ядро — вещь очень неприятная.

— Не верю ни одному вашему слову. — Дже покачал головой. Да и как можно ему доверять — человеку, окруженному чудовищным ореолом лжи?

Неуловимый, вспомнив, как его прежний корабль, «Храбрый», буквально разорвало пополам во время незначительной стычки с испанским парусником, вынужден был согласиться с омегой.

— Ну, в таком случае укройтесь вон за той грудой бочонков и носа из-за нее не высовывайте.

— Покажите, как туда пробраться.

Неуловимый обошел нагромождение из нескольких десятков бочонков и указал на небольшую нишу позади него.

— Вот здесь и оставайтесь. — Капитан ободряюще сжал локоть парнишки. — Не беспокойтесь. Все обойдется.

Дже презрительно фыркнул, что было совсем не к лицу благовоспитанному омеге.

— Ничего себе! Какой-то безумец чуть не погубил нас вместе со всей командой и кораблем, а Неуловимый уверяет, что волноваться не о чем. — Он буравчиками посмотрел на альфу и с вызовом спросил: — Подскажите мне, капитан пиратов, в какой момент я с чистой совестью могу начать тревожиться. Когда увижу у своего лица белки глаз тех, кто напал на «Белую фею»? Или когда меня окружат акулы?

Неуловимый не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Когда вас возьмут в кольцо эти кровожадные животные, это будет достаточным поводом для волнения, — Дже так и не понял о ком говорил капитан: об акулах или нападающих. Но в данной ситуации принципиальной разницы не увидел.

— Вот это мне в вас особенно нравится — вы умеете, если это необходимо, успокоить и ободрить.

Неуловимый задержал взгляд на омеге. Такой отважный. И виду не подает, как ему тоскливо и жутко. Он, безусловно, нуждается в его защите, и ему хотелось бы остаться здесь с ним, но команда ждала приказаний капитана.

А враг готовился к новой атаке. И Неуловимый нехотя покинул своего омегу.

Дже проводил его глазами. Вот он пересек палубу, отдавая матросам распоряжения, словно полководец своему войску. Внезапно раздавшийся пушечный залп оглушил. ДжеДжун закрыл ладонями уши, всерьез опасаясь, что от этого грохота лопнут барабанные перепонки. По палубе прокатилось облако серного дыма. От едкого запаха запершило в горле, на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Боже, куда я попал? — всхлипнул омега и саркастично прибавил. — Радуйся, Ким ДжеДжун, вот оно, приключение, о котором ты столько лет мечтал. — И в этот миг его унылая жизнь, по большей части проходившая за проказами в Англии, которые портили настроение всем родственникам, представилась омеге просто раем. О, чего бы только он не отдал, чтобы вернуться туда, чтобы все, случившееся с момента захвата «Госпара», оказалось всего лишь кошмарным сном!

ДжеДжун со страхом и недоумением смотрел на Неуловимого, который носился по палубе как ураган, подбадривая канониров, отдавая команды, перебрасываясь короткими фразами с Долби и Барни. Он наслаждался атмосферой битвы, опасность его пьянила.

Вдруг над самой головой просвистело пушечное ядро. Повредив одну из мачт, оно упало в воду за бортом. Дже втянул голову в плечи, глядя, как на палубу обрушился град острых щепок. Одна из них угодила в Неуловимого. Но он лишь небрежно отер кровь со лба и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал отдавать приказы команде.

Дже сидел за грудой бочек ни живой, ни мертвый. Страх буквально парализовал. Время тянулось медленно, мгновения казались годами. А битва все не кончалась. Грохот пушек становился все неистовее, серные пары разъедали горло и легкие. Но вдруг команда «Белой феи» издала оглушительный крик радости, который на миг перекрыл даже звуки пушечной пальбы.

— Будут знать, как соваться к нам! — раздался совсем неподалеку от омеги торжествующий голос Барни. — Ох, и надрали же мы им задницы!

Дже осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, было сияющее от счастья лицо Неуловимого. Он перевел взгляд на вражеский корабль. Тот являл собой жалкое зрелище: в борту зияла пробоина, все мачты были сломаны, и судно частично погрузилось в воду. Значит, капитану пиратов и его команде удалось взять верх над преследователями. Они обезвредили корабль противника, тогда как их «Белая фея» получила в бою лишь незначительные повреждения.

ДжеДжун снова обратил взгляд на Неуловимого и помимо воли ощутил вдруг такую нежность к нему, что защемило сердце. Он стоял у борта, отдавая распоряжения Джошу и Долби. Его растрепавшимися волосами играл ветер. Вот он указал острием меча на «Каталину».

И повернулся к нему.

ДжеДжун смотрел на него, не мигая. До чего же он был красив в этот миг! Красив и грозен. Перед ним стоял живой, реальный человек со своими заблуждениями, ошибками, взглядами, столь разительно отличавшимися от его собственных. Человек, наделенный большой властью. И очень опасный.

Капитан подошел к нему. Во рту у омеги пересохло. От пережитого кружилась голова. Он с трудом заставил себя подняться на ноги.

— Рад, что вы остались живы.

Дже с нервным смешком ответил:

— У меня было куда больше шансов остаться в живых, чем у вас. — С этими словами ДжеДжун дотронулся до раны на лбу альфы. Кожа была прохладной, но из глубокого пореза продолжала струиться теплая кровь.

Неуловимый сглотнул. Это робкое прикосновение пробудило у него в душе чувства, которые сам он тщетно старался подавить. И теперь они безапиляционно заявили о себе. Он желал немедленно, сейчас же получить от омеги то, о чем не смел просить. Альфа жаждал обладать им. Сейчас, сию же минуту. Победив опасного противника, он хотел одержать еще одну победу — куда более значительную.

Не дав Дже опомниться, он притянул его к своей груди и приник к устам долгим, страстным поцелуем. Омега уступил его натиску. Он раскрыл губы, ответив на его неистовый порыв, упиваясь этой смелой лаской и щедро даря наслаждение ему.

***

Ураган нанес сильный урон кораблю, устранять его последствия, видимо, придется несколько дней, но в данный момент «Неистовый» плавно покачивался на длинных пологих волнах. Удивительно как это он еще держится на плаву.

Снова появился Дункан в сопровождении нескольких моряков. Матросы вошли молча. В руках у каждого было по два бачка воды, от которой шел пар. Благодарность была столь явно написана на их лицах, что у ДжунСу защемило сердце.

— Дункан, — шепотом проговорил омега. — Я не могу этого позволить. Я знаю, чего стоит на судне пресная вода.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — произнес один из матросов, — но таким образом мы хотим отблагодарить вас. — Кивнув в сторону кровати, он добавил: — За нашего капитана.

Су умоляюще посмотрел на Дункана, но старый моряк с непроницаемым видом скрестил на груди узловатые руки.

— Весьма признателен, мистер Дункан, — смущенно подал голос ДжунСу, и наклоном головы поблагодарил матросов. Те радостно заулыбались, быстро вылили воду в бак и направились к выходу, кивая головами и что-то бормоча.

Закрыв и заперев за ними дверь, Су скинул халат и направился в ванную. Погрузив свое тело в горячую жидкость, замурлыкал от удовольствия. Глубоко вздохнув, откинул голову на край медной ванны, отмокая и наблюдая за спящим Мальдито. Впервые с того дня, как омега ступил на эту палубу, почувствовал блаженный покой.

Мальдито потянулся с улыбкой на губах. До слуха его донеслись негромкие звуки. Его голос? Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, он смог разглядеть открытую дверь ванной комнаты, обнаженные руки, намыливающие голову, светлую кожу, поблескивающую от воды. Омега потянулся за кувшином и вылил на голову чистую воду. Потом взял полотенце, слегка просушил волосы и в изнеможении откинулся на бортик. В каюте послышался сладостный вздох. С улыбкой на губах Мальдито опять провалился в сон.

ДжунСу решив, что особо одеваться не стоит, накинул халат Мальдито, который ему был слишком велик, и направился к диванчику под окном. Усевшись сушить волосы, омега думал о том, что эти волшебные мгновения — единственные и неповторимые в своем роде.

В дверь негромко постучали. Открыв и увидев Дункана, Су прижал палец к губам.

— Довольны ванной, милорд? — произнес моряк шепотом.

Омега кивнул, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— О да, это было замечательно. Поблагодарите экипаж от моего имени, ладно? Я хочу разбудить капитана через некоторое время. Не принесете ли что-нибудь поесть?

— С удовольствием, милый.

— Мальдито, пора просыпаться!

— Может человек полежать спокойно хотя бы в собственной постели? — пробурчал капитан, натягивая покрывало и поворачиваясь к омеге спиной. От каждого движения в голове словно раздавались пушечные залпы. Руки и грудь горели от ссадин, а Су еще хочет лишить сна, в котором боль не так чувствуется! Зачем? Поболтать? — Иди прочь, омега!

ДжунСу подавил улыбку. Что за грубиян! Каждый раз, когда он пытался разбудить альфу, тот вел себя все хуже. Но нельзя поддаваться на эти уловки, ведь стоит на минуту отвлечься, как он вскочит на ноги. Пересев поближе, Су коснулся его волос, потом осмелев, запустил пальцы в его густую шевелюру.

— Выпей это! — Мальдито повернулся и увидел, что ДжунСу снова держит в руках стакан с водой.

Послушно выполнив его просьбу, выпил воды.

— Еще, — потребовал Су, наливая новый стакан.

— Хватит уже! — сердито отмахнулся капитан.

ДжунСу недоуменно поднял бровь. Пришлось взять стакан. Вода немного расплескалась, но он все-таки выпил, пока омега с милой улыбкой поправлял подушки. Это его обеспокоило.

— Ложись снова, — приказал Су и легонько опрокинул альфу на подушки. Мальдито заворчал, но омега отскочил к комоду и вернулся с мокрой тряпкой, от которой шел пар. Ему хотелось лишь одного — чтобы его куда-нибудь унесли черти. — Хочешь, я тебя немного помою?

— Нет. Уйди куда-нибудь. Я и сам могу…

— Черта с два! — с той же улыбкой откликнулся Су, прикладывая полотенце к лицу больного.

Откинув его в сторону, Мальдито в упор посмотрел на омегу. Он одарил его еще одной невинной улыбкой, взял левую руку и тоже обтер влажной тканью. ДжунСу был готов продолжить это занятие, но Мальдито резко вырвал полотенце и швырнул его в сторону.

— Хватит, я сказал!

— Хорошо, — спокойно откликнулся ДжунСу. — Может, ты проголодался? — В ответ раздалось рычание. — Должен ли я понимать это как знак согласия?

Все альфы как дети! С этой мыслью он встал, подошел к столу и вернулся с подносом, уже третьим по счету из тех, что приносил Дункан, и пристроился на краю кровати. Капитан даже не взглянул в его сторону. Су снял салфетку и положил ему на грудь. Мальдито метнул в сторону омеги суровый красноречивый взгляд, но парень невозмутимо взял кусочек хлеба, ломтик сыра и полил все это теплой подливой, после чего протянул бутерброд.

— Не бузи, тебе надо поесть.

— Оставь меня в покое, прекрати бесконечно нянчиться со мной, — альфа махнул рукой, разбрасывая еду по комнате. Су сжал кулачки и недоуменно взглянул на него.

— Вот это да! Можно ли поинтересоваться, что это значит?

— Уйди, ДжунСу!

— Почему? — тихо прошелестел голос.

Слегка отвернувшись от окна, в которое он уставился, Мальдито пробормотал:

— Если уж так хочешь знать, мне надо пописать, — солгал капитан. — Или ты собираешься и это делать за меня?

— Ой-ой, какие мы сегодня остроумные! — произнес омега, покраснев.

— ДжунСу! — с угрозой в голосе настаивал он. — Уйди, пока я…

— Могу ли я быть вам полезен, милорд? — послышался от двери голос Дункана.

— Нет, просто они проснулись в плохом настроении.

— ДжунСу, умоляю, ради всего святого, я хочу…

Он оглянулся.

— У-у-уй, я весь дрожу! Дункан, спасите меня. Этот старый грязный пират хочет заставить меня ходить по струнке. — И он со вздохом драматически закрыл лицо руками.

Брови Мальдито удивленно взлетели вверх, потом губы дрогнули, расплываясь в улыбке, и он лег на бок, опираясь на локоть, не в состоянии оставаться серьезным в такой нелегкой ситуации.

— Все, спускаю флаг, — помахал альфа рукой. — И прошу пощады.

— Ага, наконец-то победа! — удовлетворенно выдохнул омега и бросил на альфу косой взгляд.

— Оказывается, ты умеешь и просить, когда хочешь, Мальдито!

— Я заслуживаю плетей и петли на ближайшей рее за мое презренное поведение, — галантно признался Мальдито.

— Приятно слышать, — Су склонил голову. — Когда приступим?

— Бессовестный, — улыбнулся альфа.

— Ага. И тебе это нравится.

ДжунСу склонился над альфой проверить температуру. Почувствовав благоухание, исходящее от него, Мальдито поймал парня за руку и поцеловал в ладонь.

— Прости меня, милый.

— Выставляешь главный калибр, капитан? — прошептал омега, задыхаясь.

На его четко очерченных губах блуждала улыбка. Сердце Су замерло, словно пропуская очередной удар, и заколотилось снова. «Боже, он опять доводит меня до сумасшествия», — подумал он.

— Я понимаю, что ты не любишь, когда тебя в чем-то ограничивают, но даже славные раны не оправдывают грубость.

— Я заслуживаю сурового наказания, — произнес мужчина, не отрывая глаз от губ омеги.

— Ты будешь оставаться в постели до завтрашнего утра.

Он потянулся к этому искусителю, обдав жарким дыханием.

— Так точно, лорд ДжунСу.

— Твое слово, — откликнулся Су. Мальдито откинулся на подушки.

— Ладно, — произнес капитан после небольшой паузы. — Вверяю себя в твои руки.

— Хорошо. Теперь можешь меня поцеловать.

Мальдито хмыкнул, притянув ДжунСу к себе за ворот халата, и проговорил в самые губы:

— Смею ли я надеяться, что это знак прощения?

— О Боже, конечно, да, — сладостным звуком прозвучали в ушах эти слова. Мальдито улыбнулся, поцеловав в щеку, потом в теплые, мягкие губы, радостно открывшиеся навстречу. Он зажал зубами его нижнюю губку, прикусил, потом протиснул в рот язык, который начал жадно обшаривать темное царство. ДжунСу таял, лишь слабо поглаживая рукой его грудь.

Дункан прокашлялся, и они медленно отстранились друг от друга.

— Пришли ко мне мистера Торпа и мистера Бэрроу, Дункан, — приказал Мальдито, не сводя глаз с омеги. — Пусть приготовят сводку наших потерь.

— Слушаюсь, капитан!

***

— Санчес мертв!

Услышав ликующий крик Ничта, Неуловимый отстранился от ДжеДжуна и недоверчиво спросил:

— Что?! Мертв? Ты уверен?

Нитч молча кивнул в сторону шлюпа. Несколько человек из команды подняли мертвое тело капитана над бортом, чтобы противники могли убедиться: тот, кто их преследовал, больше не представляет для них никакой угрозы.

— Не иначе, как его задело ядром. Или мушкетная пуля положила конец его никчемной жизни, — заключил Неуловимый. Он оставил Дже и перегнулся через борт, вглядываясь в очертания тела, которое матросы со шлюпа все так же держали на вытянутых руках. Нитчу с трудом верилось, что он избавил мир от одного из самых жутких демонов, когда-либо осквернявших своим дыханием небеса.

ДжеДжун почувствовал, как желудок взбунтовался против зрелища мертвого изуродованного в бою тела и схватился рукой за горло. Он судорожно сглотнул, надеясь проглотить подкативший ком. Неуловимый покосился на парня и заметил, что тому вот-вот станет дурно.

— Нитч, ты встанешь у руля «Каталины», а «Фея» пойдет следом. Держим курс на Порт-Ройял, — распорядился Неуловимый. — «Фея» нуждается в починке. А что делать с «Каталиной», решим на месте.

Нитч хищно осклабился, обнажив два ряда крепких белоснежных зубов.

— Это как раз то, что мне нужно: славный пиратский корабль с командой, состоящей из опытных морских разбойников!

— Нитч, — с досадой произнес Неуловимый, — не забывай: Морте Маре* пал в поединке с Неуловимым. Кого ни спроси, всякий скажет тебе, что он давно уже покоится на дне морском.  
Нитч ухмыльнулся:

— Тебе бы только мешать другим радоваться жизни.

— Послушай, это ведь не шутки! Только представь себе, что будет, стоит хоть кому-то довести до британского или испанского правительства, что ты жив и здоров! — Неуловимый повернулся к Барни и отрывисто приказал: — Готовьте корабль к отплытию, мистер Барни. Наши планы изменились: курс в Порт-о-Пренс.

Отдав это распоряжение, он в упор посмотрел на Дже. Он подошел к омеге и предложил спуститься в каюту. Парень не стал сопротивляться.

Неуловимый прошел в каюту и оставил дверь открытой, чтобы гость мог последовать за ним. Дже старался держаться невозмутимо, но это плохо удавалось: свежие воспоминания картинками ставали перед внутренним взором одна ужаснее другой. Капитан плеснул в стакан янтарную жидкость и протянул ему.

— Выпейте, — его бархатистый голос подразумевал подчинение, но проявлялось еще и участие. — Вам станет легче.

ДжеДжун взял стакан и залпом осушил его. Виски обжег горло и омега закашлялся. На глазах выступили слезы, и Дже почувствовал, как напиток продолжает обжигать внутренности. Через несколько минут это ощущение сменило тепло. И вправду стало немного легче.

Дже поставил стакан на стол и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что Санчес должен был умереть, — спокойно сказал капитан после некоторой паузы.

Даже слишком спокойно, как показалось Дже. Неужели для него убить человека такое пустяковое дело как, например, опрокинуть стакан рома? Видимо, да. А чего он ожидал? Из-за своих переживаний на палубе, омега полностью забыл на время, что этот альфа — пират. И он должен был влепить ему пощечину, за то, что так неучтиво с ним обошелся! Господи, что этот человек делает с ним? Нужно бежать отсюда. Да, как только они бросят якорь в порту, он сбежит.

— Насколько мне известно, капитан, на свете не существует злодейства, какого не совершил бы Неуловимый. Я слышал даже, что вы живьем поедали младенцев и малых детей. Неудивительно, что вся Испания за вами охотится. Мне искренне жаль этого бедного капитана испанца, — выдал парень и с вызовом посмотрел на мужчину.

Неуловимый издал глухое рычание.

— Если вы не придержите язык, я прикажу коку зажарить вас на вертеле и подать экипажу на ужин. — С этими словами он сжал руки в кулаки и подошел к омеге, заслонив собой дверь.

Когда он снова заговорил, его низкий, глубокий голос, казалось, заполонил собой все пространство каюты.

— Я догадываюсь, о чем вы сейчас думаете.

— Что вы пират, грязный убийца и негодяй! — выпалил Дже и в следующий же миг пожалел о своих словах. Но исправить эту оплошность было невозможно: сказанного не воротишь.

Как ни странно, его не слишком обдуманное заявление вызвало у альфы некое подобие улыбки. Уголки его красиво очерченных губ поднялись вверх, и взгляд сделался мягче.

— Хорошо. Допустим, мне теперь известна половина того, о чем вы думаете.

— Которая?

— Не перебивайте меня.

У Дже снова сжалось сердце. Не следовало его злить.

— Через сутки мы будем в Порт-о-Пренс. И даже не думайте пытаться бежать.

Боже! Он что умеет читать мысли? Как догадался, что он хочет бежать?

— Подумайте сами, — продолжал Неуловимый, — у вас нет денег, чтобы оплатить билет до Ямайки, купить еду и устроится где-нибудь на ночлег, если корабль не будет отплывать в этот же день. Снова притвориться матросом, как вы это пытались сделать на «Госпаре», тоже вряд ли получится.

Он сделал паузу и внимательно посмотрел на омегу. Убедившись, что ДжеДжун его действительно слушает, он продолжил.

— Вы уже немало общались с матросами, и, думаю, слышали разные истории. Я думаю, некоторые из них упоминали, что предпочитают молодых симпатичных юнг обществу омег и женщин.

Румянец сошел с лица парня.

— Да-да. Я не пытаюсь вас запугать, как вы можете подумать. Я просто хочу вас оградить от опасностей, которым вы подвергнетесь из-за вашей красоты и вашего острого языка. Поэтому вы остаетесь в этой каюте под замком, пока мы снова не возьмем курс на Ямайку.

С этими словами Неуловимый вышел и закрыл за собой дверь на замок. Это произошло раньше, чем до Дже дошло, что он теперь пленник. Минутное изумление и замешательство быстро сменил гнев. Он подбежал к двери, и яростно в нее заколотил своими кулаками.

— Что бы сгинули в преисподней! — закричал что было мочи. — Если вы намеренны меня здесь держать, то я требую ванну!

С последними словами Дже сильно пнул дверь ногой и застонал от боли. Но это гнев не уменьшило. Он начал мерить каюту широкими шагами и обдумывать план мести за очередную дерзость альфы.

Так прошло несколько часов. Устав ходить по каюте, но придумав несколько способов экзекуции над Неуловимым, ДжеДжун устало плюхнулся на кровать. Он бездумно уставился на пустой стакан. Путь к побегу был отрезан. Этот чертов пират наверняка сделает все, чтобы он не смог выбраться из каюты.

Звук поворачивающегося ключа в замке двери вернул парня в реальность. Он уставился на двери и резко поднялся. В каюту вошли трое матросов. Двое из них несли по два бочонка воды, от которых шел пар. Они молча наполнили ванную, и вышли в коридор. Третий матрос, который открыл двери, держал в руке сверток, который положил на стол.

— Я Питт, — представился марос. — Капитан велел проследить, чтобы вы ни в чем не нуждались в ближайшие дни. Если вам что-либо понадобится, дайте знать. Один из нас постоянно будет нести вахту возле двери.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дже.

Матрос вышел и закрыл двери.

ДжеДжун развернул сверток. В нем оказались чистые полотенца и свежее белье. Он покраснел до ушей, когда рассмотрел детали туалета. В самом низу нашлись бутылочки с ароматическими маслами.

Довольно закусив губу и торжественно улыбнувшись, парень тут же бросился в ванную. Он не мог позволить воде в ванной, о которой уже бог знает сколько мечтает, остынуть без погруженного в нее тела. Дже быстро разделся и залез в медную емкость. Омега довольно застонал, когда погрузился в воду по самый подбородок и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Ну что же, пусть этот пират и ведет себя как отъявленный негодяй, по крайней мере, он смог добиться от него горячей воды. Омега провалялся в ванной, пока вода не остыла, и вытерся большим полотенцем. Дже накинул на себя мягкий халат и прошел в комнату. Он принялся сушить волосы и расчесывать их. Потом Питт принес ужин, который был съеден с большим аппетитом. А после трапезы ДжеДжун улегся спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Красный крест на белом фоне - здесь имеется в виду флаг Новой Испании. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f5/Flag_of_Cross_of_Burgundy.svg/750px-Flag_of_Cross_of_Burgundy.svg.png
> 
> Канони́р — рядовой артиллерист в парусном флоте.
> 
> Морте Маре - (в пер. с лат.) Морская Смерть


	9. Chapter 9

— Двадцать минут, и ни секундой больше, — строго произнес ДжунСу, вставая с кровати. У Мальдито была возможность разглядеть, как он одет, вернее, не одет.

Су как раз собирал поднос с остатками еды, когда в дверь постучали. Мальдито помахал рукой, все еще недовольный нарядом омеги. Первый и второй помощники осторожно вошли друг за другом.

— Только посмейте его утомить, поколочу лично! — грозно раздались слова омежки. Оба альфы вежливо кивнули, и он обратился к Мальдито. — Уже вечер, капитан. Не пора ли дать людям отдохнуть?

Мальдито посмотрел в окно, затем — на часы. Все трое ждали, пока омега не исчез из каюты.

— Лучше бы мне самому разбиться вдребезги об эту мачту, сэр! — воскликнул первый помощник, глядя в закрытую дверь.

— А я бы тебе еще подсобил, если ты думаешь, что это бы помогло, Диггер, — нахально добавил Бэрроу.

— Самое удивительное, мистер Бэрроу, — продолжал Диггер сухо, — что каждый альфа должен был…

— Джентльмены! — прервал их Мальдито, которому не понравилось направление разговора. Офицеры умолкли. — Поговорим лучше о состоянии моего корабля! — Коротким жестом капитан пригласил их садиться. Спустя минуту все уже были полностью поглощены обсуждением урона, нанесенного кораблю ураганом, путей устранения поломок, времени, которое для этого потребуется, и прокладкой нового курса.

— Ваше время вышло, джентльмены. Подъем, — ДжунСу качнул головой в сторону открытой двери, входя в каюту. Подойдя к свободному краю кровати, поставил поднос с чаем.

Мальдито нахмурился, поняв, что ДжунСу шлялся по кораблю в таком виде. И каждый матрос мог разглядеть все прелести омеги. Черт! Он не выпустит парня из каюты, пока тот не оденется подобающим образом.

Мужчины не заметили, как быстро пролетело время за своими обсуждениями насущных проблем. Офицеры поклонились и вышли из каюты. Мальдито, скрестив руки на груди, молча наблюдал за парнем. Тот только смотрел на него. ДжунСу вздохнул и снова принялся за еду. Ворот халата скользнул с изящных плеч и блестящие темные волосы рассыпались по светлой коже, прикрывая руки. Он выбрал дольку фрукта и отправил ее в рот. Бросая на альфу безмятежные взгляды, ДжунСу продолжал утолять голод. Мальдито сообразил, что он не ел без него, и впился зубами в кусок свинины.

ДжунСу встал. Полы халата распахнулись, открывая его восхитительные стройные ноги. Мальдито не мог отказать себе в удовольствии проследить взглядом их неимоверную длину. Он был бодрым, довольным, и…. альфа оборвал себя на мысли, уже наверняка зная, какие соблазнительные картины нарисует ему фантазия.

Господи, какой же он соблазнительный и расхаживает в его каюте как у себя в будуаре! Он не был святым, и сейчас альфу останавливало только осознание того, что на это может не хватить сил. Мальдито мысленно выругался и жадно впился зубами в кусок мяса. Капитан старался не смотреть на омегу. Но это было чертовски тяжело. Интересно, он знает, как на него действует? Вряд ли. Мальдито покачал головой и проглотил прожеванный кусок мяса.

«Неистовый» рассекал сверкающую водную гладь подобно черному клинку, вспарывающему лазурный шелк. Полные ветра паруса несли фрегат к намеченной цели. Мальдито стоял на юте, поглядывая в подзорную трубу, и отдавал приказания. Заливалась боцманская дудка, перекрывая шум ветра. Полуголые мужчины в пятнистых штанах взлетали на снасти, исполняя команды.

— У вас что, патока* в жилах? — весело покрикивал Диггер на экипаж. — Шустрее, парни, впереди новые земли!

Опустив трубу, Мальдито оценивающе смерил взглядом своего первого помощника. Ему, наконец, удалось вырваться из-под назойливой заботы ДжунСу и заняться своими прямыми обязанностями. Если бы не омега, то он был бы на ногах сразу же, как пришел в себя.

— Похоже, у вас сегодня утром хорошее настроение, Диггер?

Диггер повернул голову направо, явно застигнутый врасплох.

— Признаюсь, сэр, очень хочется почувствовать под собой твердую землю.

Капитан поднял к глазам подзорную трубу и, слегка улыбнувшись, проговорил:

— Я бы сказал, еще больше вам хочется почувствовать под собой кое-что помимо твердой земли, юноша.

— Угу, сэр. И мягкий ароматный омега не помешал бы. Или может даже бета. В таких замечательно шуршащих одеждах, какие они обычно носят, чтобы альфа мог себе представить, какие сокровища скрываются под ними… — Диггер закашлялся и вытянулся по стойке смирно, заметив, что капитан опустил трубу и смотрит на него, вскинув брови. — Трудно об этом не думать, капитан, — проговорил он, зардевшись, — особенно когда рядом такой омега, как лорд ДжунСу… Прошу прощения, сэр.

ДжунСу в облаке шелка королевского голубого цвета стоял на нижней палубе, разыскивая глазами Мальдито. Увидев его на шканцах, степенно развернулся и сделал чопорный поклон. Настроение было великолепным. Проснувшись, он обнаружил вокруг себя все, что только может вообразить омежья фантазия: комнату, полную новых, изысканных туалетов. В каюте стояло три больших рундука, * заваленных шелком, кружевами, парчой, бархатом — темно-зеленым, черным, бургундским… Каждому наряду соответствовали и другие предметы — вышитые корсеты, чулки, изысканные атласные туфельки, украшенные маленькими бантиками или помпонами.

«Ох, Мальдито, что же мне с тобой делать», — счастливо вздохнул Су и направился на корму. Диггер только охнул, когда капитан не глядя ткнул ему в живот подзорную трубу и двинулся омеге навстречу.

— Не надо, не спускайся. Я сам! — воскликнул Су, поднимаясь по почти вертикальному трапу на ют, не подозревая, что все альфы на палубе побросали свои занятия, чтобы поглазеть на изящного омегу. Мальдито поверх его головы послал ледяной взгляд и наклонился, чтобы помочь Су сойти с трапа.

Он увидел буйный шелк, окутывающий стройную фигуру, кое-где с полупрозрачными вставками, дразня видом светлой кожи под тканью. Особое внимание привлекали до неприличия обтягивающие штаны, подчеркивая округлости соблазнительной попки.

— Боже милостивый, ДжунСу. Я и не подозревал, что платье столь откровенно, — прошептал он омеге на ушко, когда тот встал рядом.

— Знаю. Но куда ему до вечно распахивающегося халата, — с хитрой улыбкой на устах заметил ДжунСу, покрутившись перед альфой. Мальдито простонал и подхватил его под руку.

— Ты будишь во мне зверя, — буркнул капитан, не отводя глаз.

— Зверя? — хмыкнул Су. — Готов совершенствоваться? — Взгляд омеги скользнул вниз, на туго обтягивающие зеленые бриджи. Увиденное не оставляло ни малейшего сомнения. — Или сразу демонстрировать?

— ДжунСу, — прошипел альфа сквозь стиснутые зубы, — ты намерен мучить меня на виду у всего экипажа? — Бриджи, казалось, были готовы лопнуть. Мальдито сунул руки в карманы. Омега негромко рассмеялся низким грудным смехом. Эти звуки немного охладили альфу.

Теплая искорка вспыхнула у него в душе.

— Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя, Мальдито. У тебя замечательный вкус. Эти наряды просто сказочные!

Широко улыбаясь, капитан сверкнул полосой ровных белых зубов.

— Доброе утро вам, лорд ДжунСу, — склонил голову в легком поклоне Диггер.

— О да, утро замечательное, мистер Диггер. — Одежды зашелестели под порывом ветра, и Су показалось, что молодой офицер негромко застонал. Мальдито подавил улыбку. Краем глаза омега заметил, что матросы на палубе вытаскивают из носового трюма большие плетеные корзины.

— Это добыча с захваченных вами судов, благородный пират? — кивнул омега в сторону носа судна.

Мальдито захохотал, поймав изумленный взгляд своего первого помощника, и послал ему острый предупреждающий сигнал, прежде чем Диггер успел открыть рот.

Прогремел пушечный выстрел. ДжунСу вздрогнул, прильнув к Мальдито. Его руки успокаивающим жестом легли ему на талию. Страха как не бывало. Су доверчиво затих. «Он верит в меня», — эта мысль наполнила сердце Мальдито законной гордостью.

Прикрыв глаза от солнца ладонью, ДжунСу наблюдал, как с наветренной стороны* быстро приближается судно. Он испугался, что корабли столкнутся, но два фрегата плавно пошли рядом, не касаясь бортами, словно влюбленная парочка в галантном танце. Высоко на снастях грот-мачты омега увидел человека; корабль покачивало на легкой зыби. Мальдито крепко взял его за руку.

Человек на снастях поудобнее поставил ноги, держась за тонкий канат, потом оттолкнулся от рея и по широкой дуге перелетел через разделяющее корабли водное пространство, в следующее мгновение, оказавшись на палубе в нескольких шагах от ДжунСу. Деревянный настил содрогнулся под весом его тела.

Он был чуть выше Мальдито. Длинные волосы черного цвета, обрамляя высокий лоб, волнами ложились на его плечи. Его карие глаза задорно блеснули, а красиво очерченные губы растянулись в ухмылке.

Выпрямившись, мужчина первым делом окинул омегу взглядом — от туфелек до прически.

— Доброе утро, капитан, — произнес гость и коротко поклонился, поправляя манжеты.

Зрелище доставило ему явное удовольствие. Мальдито приветствовал его ответным поклоном.

— Разрешите представиться. Я Шим ЧанМин, капитан «Консписио» — к вашим услугам, — обратился мужчина к омеге, легко коснулся губами кожи тыльной стороны руки, и задержал ее на мгновение дольше чем того требовали приличия.

От Мальдито это не ускользнуло, и он недовольно насупился. Шим, явно довольный его реакцией, двумя пальцами подкрутил воображаемый ус, пытаясь скрыть улыбку при виде недовольства капитана.

— Вы всегда так театрально появляетесь? — поинтересовался Су, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Парень прошелся глазами по палубе. Никто из матросов за ними не наблюдал. Все они занимались своими обычными делами. Время от времени их дружественно подгонял боцман.

— Лорд предпочел бы нечто более изящное? — проворковал ЧанМин.

— Волдемин любит эпатаж, — хмыкнул Мальдито.

— Волдемин? — Су покосился на него.

— Старое прозвище, — ответил Шим. — А теперь простите меня, но мне нужно украсть капитана по очень важному делу.

Гость поклонился и пошел к трапу. Мальдито наклонился к Су и поцеловал в висок.

— Я постараюсь побыстрее сбагрить этого наглеца и вернуться к тебе, — тихо сказал он ему в ушко.

— Только не калечь его, — ДжунСу захлопал ресницами, и Мальдито почему-то стало не хватать воздуха.

Альфа заставил себя оторваться от ДжунСу и направиться к трапу, где его ждал Шим ЧанМин, который уже явно приготовил пару шпилек в его адрес.

ДжунСу смотрел вслед удаляющимся альфам. Когда они скрылись из виду, он отвернулся к морю, делая вид, будто любуется видом. На самом деле его мозг лихорадочно заработал. Первый вопрос, который незамедлительно возник у него в мозгу, был: что забыл в этой части света дипломат Англии? Су сразу же узнал его. Омега видел его при дворе, когда папа брал его с братом.

При воспоминании о Дже, сердце парня болезненно сжалось. Они никогда еще так не ссорились и разлучались надолго. Ну, разве что за исключением, когда отец отослал непослушного сына в школу при монастыре. При этой мысли ДжунСу улыбнулся грустной улыбкой. Как же давно это было! Тут парень почувствовал укол вины. А ведь он ведет себя с Мальдито совсем не как приличный омега. До сих пор альфа вел себя более-менее сдержанно. Но стоило омеге вспомнить их поцелуи, как его коленки подгибались, и по телу разливался жар.

Громкий приказ Диггера вернул Су в реальность, и он вспомнил о Шиме ЧанМине. Так вот, что он здесь делает? Насколько он знал, тот должен быть где-то в Европе, а не бороздить Карибское море. Парень закусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел на «Консписио», шедший параллельно курсу «Неистового», но увеличив расстояние между ними.

— «Консписио», — пробормотал омега и застыл как громом пораженный.

Ну конечно! Какой же он дурак! Это же так очевидно! ДжунСу облокотился о фальшборт, чтобы не упасть на палубу. Его мысли вихрем носились в голове, сопоставляя факты и заполняя пробелы. Когда вырисовалась полная картина происходящего, парень почувствовал, как в нем разгорается гнев.

Мальдито открыл двери каюты и отступил на шаг назад, приглашая гостя войти первым. Шим ЧанМин вошел в просторное помещение и сразу же направился в сторону выпивки. Пират зашел следом и закрыл за собой двери.

— Выпить хочешь? — с сарказмом предложил гость. Шим улыбнулся и опустошил наполненный стакан. Мальдито прошел к столу и сел в кресло.

— Как поживает миссис Шим? — просил он.

— Кэти в полном здравии, спасибо, — улыбнулся Мин и уселся напротив собеседника. — И шлет тебе привет.

— Я польщен. Передай ей привет от меня, — Шим кивнул. — Как твои водные помпы?

— Работают! — Шим выкрикнул это с таким энтузиазмом, что Мальдито не смог сдержать улыбки. — Я установил их на «Консписио». Если хочешь, можешь взглянуть.

Мальдито кивнул.

— Позже. Какие новости?

ЧанМин откинулся на спинку кресла и напустил на себя важный вид. Он полез правой рукой во внутренний карман камзола и извлек свернутую трубочкой бумагу. Шим передал послание Мальдито.

Капитан сломал сургучную печать и развернул плотный лист бумаги превосходного качества со знакомыми вензелями. Он быстро пробежался по тексту глазами и перевел взгляд на собеседника.

— Когда нужен ответ?

— Немедленно.

Мальдито достал бумагу, перо и чернильницу. Он быстро написал ответ на полученное письмо, посыпал строчки песком.* Затем запечатал его и поставил печать на воск.

— Как охота? — поинтересовался Шим, наблюдая за манипуляциями над бумагой.

— Гончие справились с заданием, — загадочно ответил Мальдито и передал письмо. — Передай ему, что, возможно, охота закончится до конца года.

Шим кивнул и спрятал письмо во внутренний карман сюртука. Он похлопал по своей груди и спросил:

— Ну что, взглянешь на водяные помпы?

— Конечно! Мне не терпится увидеть их в действии.

***

Первые два дня своего плена в капитанской каюте ДжеДжун от души наслаждался горячей ванной. Он отмокал в приятной теплоте воды, пока жидкость полностью не остывала. За все это время Неуловимый ни разу не навестил его. Еду приносил Питт, воду для ванной так же те матросы, которые принесли бочонки и в первый раз. Сначала он занимался тем, что придумывал план мести для Неуловимого, но омега плохо знал его слабые стороны и ничего не мог придумать, кроме как надеяться на ситуацию, где представится возможность уколоть альфу.

От нечего делать Дже решил более детально исследовать каюту. Когда парень полностью удовлетворил свое любопытство, то решил порыться в книгах и нашел пару заинтересовавших его. Он слышал про этого автора, но еще не приходилось читать его произведения. Омега взял небольшой томик и, устроившись поудобнее на кровати, принялся читать сонеты Шекспира. Прочитав несколько, Дже задумался. Он не предполагал, что пирату может понравиться лирическая тема. Хотя, может он читает их своим любовникам? ДжеДжун сморщил носик и продолжил читать.

Устав сидеть, Дже встал и, медленно прохаживаясь по каюте, стал читать на ходу. Он настолько увлекся, что сбился с курса и, отойдя от натоптанного по ковру маршрута, ударился ногой о рундук. Поморщившись от боли и чертыхнувшись, омега захлопнул книгу и ехидно улыбнулся. Ну конечно! Как же он раньше до этого не додумался?

Недолго думая, Дже открыл рундук и вытащил всю одежду. Омега взял белую рубаху и принялся ее рвать на куски, испытывая неимоверное удовлетворение. Вот как он ему отомстит — заставит ходить в грязной одежде или голым! Голым? Его фантазия мгновенно нарисовала мощный торс, упругий живот, крепкие мышцы бедер… Дже непроизвольно сглотнул и тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Что с ним такое? Омега с большим усердием принялся уничтожать гардероб пирата. Он полностью справился с этой задачей за час и запихнул испорченную одежду назад, с грохотом закрыв крышку рундука. Усевшись сверху, Дже почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение, но ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь еще. Вот только что?

Взгляд парня метнулся на полку с книгами и его глаза заблестели. Он подбежал к стеллажу и, схватив несколько книг, бросил в иллюминатор. Постояв немного, Дже решил, что этого мало и прежде чем выкинуть книгу в море, он вырывал из нее все страницы. На это у ДжеДжуна ушло часа два. Покончив с пакостями, омега устало плюхнулся на кровать.

В этот момент в дверь постучали и, скрипнув ключом в замке, распахнулась. В каюту вошел Питт. Он принес еду, и только сейчас Дже обратил внимание, что солнце уже склонилось к горизонту.

— Привет, Питт, — поздоровался омега с матросом.

Молодой человек уже немного привык к парню и не заливался краской до ушей, когда омега с ним здоровался. Он застенчиво улыбнулся и поздоровался.

— Что нового? — Дже подавил зевок.

— Капитан сказал, что завтра с приливом отплываем. Корабль уже полностью отремонтирован, — ответил Питт, ставя поднос на стол.

— Наконец, я выберусь из этой берлоги.

Питт окинул каюту взглядом.

— Здесь не так уж и плохо, — сказал моряк.

Дже зло блеснул глазами.

— Для меня сидеть в четырех стенах, все равно, что для моряка море не видеть три года!

Питт бросил на ДжеДжуна сочувственный взгляд и, пожелав приятного аппетита, удалился.

Неуловимый полностью был поглощен своими делами. Он пристально наблюдал за ремонтом корабля и лично устроил сделку продажи «Каталины», поскольку ему вполне хватало своего собственного судна, да и не подходящее время было для расширения. Сейчас он нуждался во всех своих людях, которые поклялись ему в верности.

Неуловимый расхаживал по юту, борясь с желанием спуститься в свою каюту. Что бы он ни делал, его мысли все равно рано или поздно возвращались к Дже. Когда образ парня представал перед его внутренним взором, то чувствовал, как по телу разливается тепло, переходящее в желание. Тогда он прогонял от себя это наваждение и снова погружался в дела.

Неуловимый держался от каюты как можно дальше, поручив Джошу следить, чтобы омега не сбежал. Он даже одолжил одежду у Нитча, чтобы избежать встречи с ним. Когда желание становилось совсем непреодолимым, он принимался за работу вместе со своими матросами, устраняя повреждения корабля.

На ремонт «Белой феи» ушло четыре дня, и теперь они выходили в открытое море. Когда Эспаньола стала лишь точкой на горизонте, он решил спуститься в каюту и пригласить ДжеДжуна подышать свежим воздухом. Альфа представлял, как парнишка обрадуется возможности, наконец, выбраться из каюты, хотя ее нельзя было назвать тесной, но все же несколько дней взаперти, судя по его нраву, это много.

Неуловимый повернул ключ в замке и открыл дверь. Он медленно окинул каюту взглядом: вроде было все по-прежнему, но его охватило странное предчувствие, что это не так. Альфа вошел и закрыл двери. Он почувствовал, как его сердце ускорило темп и кровь начала бежать быстрее по венам, разнося по всему телу уже знакомое чувство теплоты. А усилившийся аромат омеги ударил в голову.

ДжеДжун стоял возле иллюминатора и смотрел на море. Он повернулся на звук открывающейся двери, подумав, что это, наверное, Питт с едой, но едва увидел статную фигуру капитана в проеме, улыбнулся про себя. Он заметил, как тот оглянулся. Видно проверял, осталась ли каюта на своем месте на этом чертовом корабле. Как же он его достал. Дже уже не терпелось добраться до Ямайки и организовать его повешение. Ну, хотя бы минимум арест.

Капитан сделал шаг к омеге, и парень зло окинул его взглядом. Альфа остановился. С чего бы это? Неужели он сожалеет, что запер его в этой конуре на несколько дней? Пусть даже и так, он все равно чертовски зол на него. И еще не сполна отомстил за ущемление его свободы.

— Милорд, — пробормотал альфа и склонился в легком поклоне.

Вся решимость Дже отомстить этому пирату пропала, как только он переступил порог каюты. Омеге захотелось запереться с ним с этой каюте и никуда не отпускать. Поймав себя на этой мысли, парень нахмурился и проигнорировал его приветствие. Почему он так действует на него?

И тут его лицо переменилось.

Глаза Неуловимого едва не вылезли из орбит.

Нет! Неужто он…

О да! Он оказался способен на такое!

Бросившись к полкам, альфа в ярости заорал:

— Какого черта вы наделали?!

Дже отпрыгнул подальше от иллюминатора и от альфы, стараясь принять невинный и ничего не понимающий вид. Его глаза захлопали, придавая омеге глупое выражение лица.

Неуловимый стиснул зубы. Что же натворила эта своевольная особа? Господи, дай ему сил не свернуть его прекрасную шейку!

Неуловимый смерил ДжеДжуна взбешенным взглядом, и тот понял, что немного перегнул. Пальцы альфы сжимались до побеления костяшек и разжимались. Гнев исходил от него волнами, и казалось, что его можно пощупать. Капитан едва сдерживался, чтобы не размазать его по переборке каюты. Лицо альфы побледнело от гнева, ноздри вздувались, а глаза метали молнии.

Дже закусил губу. Черт, не думал он, что этот несносный пират так разозлится из-за книг. Какой интеллигент нашелся среди отбросов мира сего. Ничего, захватит еще несколько судов и соберет новую библиотеку.

Неуловимый прижал омегу к переборке и наклонился так близко, что у него перехватило дыхание.

— Какого черта Вы это сделали? — снова спросил капитан, чеканя, словно металлом, своим голосом.

Дже поёжился. Он еще никогда не видел человека в таком гневе. Казалось, что это сам дьявол во плоти.

— Я… я… — выдавил Дже из себя, и это прозвучало как писк. Омега видел, что альфа сдерживает свой гнев из последних сил, и одно неосторожное слово гарантированно проводит его за борт.

Парень посмотрел в глаза разъярённому капитану, которые потемнели от злости, и подумал, что мог бы смотреть в них вечно, даже горящие таким неистовым гневом. Интуитивно он понимал, что может что-то сделать, но до разума никак не доходило это знание.

— Что Вы? — прошипел мужчина.

В голове Дже промелькнула странная мысль «Сейчас или никогда!», и приник к его губам своими.

Неуловимый ошеломленно опешил. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не поцелуя. Несколько минут он изумленно стоял как статуя, но омега не отстранялся от него. Альфа почувствовал, как неистовый начал улетучиваться, а на смену ему приходит желание. Чувствуя, что уже вот-вот потеряет контроль, он резко отстранил ДжеДжуна от себя и выругался. Неуловимый отошел от него на безопасное расстояние и принялся протаптывать тропинку в ковре. Вскоре он остановился и смерил омегу взглядом. В глазах снова пылала злость. Только Дже не знал, что на этот раз альфа злится. Может быть на себя, за то, что поддался? Омега имеет власть над ним, и он этого боялся. Если парнишка поймет это, то он пропал.

Дже стоял, боясь сказать хоть слово, чтоб не разозлить альфу ещё больше. Он наблюдал за его действиями. Боже, если капитан сейчас откроет рундук, то Дже точно составит компанию жителям подводного царства.

— Похоже, мне нужно было еще и привязать вас, милорд, — отчеканил Неуловимый ледяным голосом.

— Вам мало того, что я и так столько просидел в этой конуре? — не выдержал ДжеДжун, который редко отличался выдержкой. И главная его проблема состояла в том, что он не мог вовремя прикусить язык.

Капитан бросил убийственный взор на омегу. Сердце парня сжалось от страха. Лишь теперь он осознал, что если этот человек захочет его убить, он это сделает.

— А почему это вас так рассердило? Это всего лишь книги, — омега вздернул подбородок, несмотря на то, что колени уже подгибались от страха.

Неуловимый продолжал сверлить его взглядом. Если бы это было возможно, то корабль либо превратился бы в ледышку от его голоса, либо сгорел от его взгляда.

— Это были не просто всего лишь книги, милорд.

— Ну, достанете себе другие. Велика потеря, — Дже передернул плечами.

Это была последняя капля самообладания альфы. Неуловимый в два прыжка оказался возле него и втиснул в дерево.

— Вы понятия не имеете, что Вы, — капитан кивнул, указывая на полки, — натворили. И молите бога, чтобы это не вылезло боком мне. Потому что я тогда вас в аду найду и пущу на корм.

Неуловимый резко развернулся и сильно толкнул дверь. Та с грохотом открылась, и капитан тяжелой походкой вылетел в коридор. Он взлетел на палубу и направился на ют, ругаясь по дороге так, что даже матросы начинали краснеть. Он буквально выпрыгнул на квартердек по трапу и принялся расхаживать по нему, жалея, что под рукой нет ничего, что можно разбить или сломать.

Какого черта омеге понадобилось трогать его книги? Альфа не мог понять, зачем? Ладно, классика, но он всегда брал с собой его любимого Шекспира, которого подарила его сестра. И теперь по прихоти этого… этого… он лишился памяти о своей любимой сестре. Сердце мужчины сжалось, и руки сильно стиснули перила фальшборта, так что казалось он вот-вот расплющит дерево.

Неуловимый снова прокрутил в памяти всю сцену. Он только сейчас понял, что не переставал дрожать. Что этот парнишка сделал с ним? И самое главное: почему он его поцеловал? Неуловимый задумался. Судя по его реакции это было неожиданностью и для него самого. Но о причинах такого странного поступка омеги он может только догадываться. Черт!

Альфа инстинктивно схватился за рукоятку кинжала на поясе и резко повернулся. Погрузившись полностью в себя, он на минуту забыл, где он находится. Барни окликнул капитана, но тот не отзывался. Рулевой подошел и дружественно положил руку на его плечо. Он резко отпрянул, когда мужчина потянулся за кинжалом, а когда встретился с его взглядом, побледнел.

— Капитан, — прошептал моряк.

Это был все уничтожающий взгляд, от которого трепетали даже смельчаки. Узнав Барни, Неуловимый убрал руку с кинжала и его взгляд смягчился.

— Что случилось, Барни?

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил тот, немного отойдя.

Неуловимый посмотрел на море. Был прекрасный солнечный день. Море было спокойным и дул сильный ветер.

— Он выкинул все книги за борт, — тихо сказал капитан. В его голосе рулевой уловил море горечи.

— Как все?.. — оторопел Барни, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного. — И подарок?

Неуловимый кивнул. Лицо моряка вытянулось, и он покачал головой. Капитан не отрывал взгляд от горизонта.

— Через два дня мы будем на Ямайке, и я, наконец, избавлюсь от этого… этого вздорного омеги, — прошипел он.

Барни кивнул. Пробило восемь склянок, и он стал к штурвалу, сменив матроса, чья вахта закончилась. Неуловимый больше не сказал ни слова на эту тему. Он вообще мало говорил, только отдавал необходимые приказы.

ДжеДжун отлепился от стены и все еще смотрел на распахнутые настежь двери. Он никогда еще не видел кого-либо в таком гневе. И что такого было в этих чертовых книгах, что он так разозлился? Парень судорожно сглотнул и неуверенной походкой направился в сторону выпивки. Ему просто необходимо было выпить. Этот чертов пират был злее самого дьявола, и он действительно поверил, что тот его убьет. Черт, да он уже начинал прощаться с жизнью! И тут… он его поцеловал…

Дже нахмурился и плеснул в стакан ром. Залпом опустошив его, он закашлялся, налил еще. Он осуждал брата за то, что поцеловался с пиратом, а теперь сам не лучше младшенького. Парень нахмурился еще больше и снова до дна опустошил стакан. Омежка чувствовал, как обжигающая жидкость теплом опускалась в желудок и приятно согревала.

Налив рому почти полный стакан, ДжеДжун пошел к кровати и сел. И все-таки, почему альфа так разозлился из-за книг? И почему он его поцеловал? Эти два вопроса крутились в голове омеги, но ответы на них он не мог найти. Ром начинал свое действие и Дже почувствовал первые признаки опьянения. Третий стакан парень уже пил потихоньку, то и дело закашливаясь от непривычки пить такой крепкий напиток. Но он чувствовал, что ему это сейчас необходимо.

Допив третий стакан, ДжеДжун решил, что обязательно добьется ответа от этого проклятого пиратаг. Да, он получит от него этот ответ и не отстанет от него так просто.

ДжеДжун встал с ложа и пошатнулся. Он ухватился за край кровати, чтобы не свалиться на пол. Более-менее обретя равновесие, парень неуверенной походкой направился в коридор. Омега представил лицо Неуловимого в гневе, и ему почему-то стало очень весело. Захихикав, он направился к трапу, что вел на палубу. Крутая лестница представляла собой около двадцати ступенек, и он дважды чуть не упал с нее, пока не выбрался на палубу.

Яркие лучи солнца неприятно резко ударили в глаза и Дже поморщился, привыкая с дневному свету. Затуманенным взглядом он медленно окинул палубу и увидел Неуловимого на юте. Альфа стоял спиной к нему, облокотившись о фальшборт. Его черные волосы растрепал ветер, белая рубашка раздувалась, как паруса. Он обратил внимание, как черные бриджи обтягивают его бедра. Вздернув подбородок, ДжеДжун направился на корму.

Несмотря на спокойное море, корабль немилостиво качало. Они шли под всеми парусами с большой скоростью. Дже и так было тяжело сохранить равновесие на постоянно качающейся палубе, а в нетрезвом состоянии это оказалась задача невыполнимая для него. Омега то и дело спотыкался, и его бросало из стороны в сторону. Матрос, который проходил мимо в один из моментов успел его поймать до того, как он врезался в фальшборт и, кто знает, может он выпал бы за борт.

Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое в благодарность, он прижался к матросу и поцеловал. Моряк опешил и от изумления прирос к палубе. Он почувствовал вкус рома и понял, что парень в стельку пьян. ДжеДжун оттолкнул матроса и продолжил пробираться на ют.

Барни крепко держал штурвал, окинул палубу беглым взглядом. Его глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит, когда рулевой заметил, что юный омега целует матроса. Лицо моряка вытянулось в изумлении, и он покосился на капитана. С одной стороны он обрадовался, что Неуловимый не видел этой сцены, но с другой — это видела вся команда и теперь могут возникнуть проблемы.

Дойдя, наконец, до трапа, омега остановился. Парень прищурился, оценивая крутость лестницы, и решил, что с легкостью на нее взберется. Дже вцепился руками в перила и поставил ногу на первую ступеньку. Когда ДжеДжун поднялся на третью ступеньку, корабль глубоко носом зарылся в волну, и он потерял равновесие. Парень с грохотом упал на палубу на попу и больно протестующе вскрикнул. Омега почувствовал, как по щекам потекли слезы.

Неуловимый услышал, как что-то громко упало на деревянный настил. Он обернулся и осмотрел палубу. К его изумлению он увидел Дже, сидящего на палубе с гримасой боли на лице. Ситуация была бы забавной, если бы он не был так зол на него. Альфа подошел к перилам и, облокотившись на них, посмотрел на омегу сверху вниз.

ДжеДжун пытался встать, но у него это плохо получалось. Подняв голову, он увидел, что капитан наблюдает за ним и нахмурился. Почему он ему не поможет? Черт возьми, куда делся тот джентльмен, который изводил его? Чертов пират! Дже почти поднялся на ноги, но корабль снова качнуло, и омега опять плюхнулся на попу.

— Капитан, — пробормотал Барни, не в силах больше выносить эту ситуацию.

Неуловимый прерывисто вздохнул и спустился. Схватив парнишку за плечо, альфа одним рывком поставил его на ноги. На него дыхнуло ароматом рома.

— Да он пьян! — в удивлении констатировал капитан.

Дже попытался вывернуться из его хватки, но мужчина ее не ослаблял, догадываясь, что как только он отпустит омегу, он снова грохнется на палубу на свою прелестную попку.

— Капитан, — проговорил Дже заплетающимся языком. — Почему… почему…

Что он хотел спросить у него? Пока добирался до альфы, забыл. Омега нахмурился и закусил губу. Ах да!

— Почему вы так разол… — парень хихикнул, — рассердились?

Неуловимый приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал.

— Я ненавижу вас! — выпалил Дже. — Вы самовольная скотина! — на корабле воцарилась гробовая тишина, а омега продолжал. — Вы грязный кровожадный пират и убийца. У вас нет ни капли сострадания, и вы даже готовы убить беззащитного омегу! Самодовольный индюк, который только и знает, что грабить!

ДжеДжун перевел дыхание и набрал воздуха в легкие для продолжения своей тирады.

— Вы заперли меня в своей каюте и думали, что я с тоской буду сидеть думать о вас и ждать вас? Дудки! Скорее ад замерзнет! Если вы рассчитывали затащить меня в свою королевскую кровать, то можете только об этом мечтать!

Омега притопнул ногой, отчего снова чуть не потерял равновесие, поскольку Неуловимый обескураженный такой гневной речью ослабил хватку. ДжеДжун, наконец, вырвался из стальной хватки альфы, но движение было неуклюжим и, потеряв равновесие, больно с глухим грохотом уселся на задницу на твердую палубу.

Неуловимый подавил улыбку и взглянул на матросов ледяным взглядом. Те моментально вернулись к работе, делая вид, что ничего не было.

ДжеДжун всхлипнул от боли и закусил губу. Неуловимый понял, что как бы он ни был зол на омегу, он не сможет причинить ему вреда. Особенно после того, как увидел Дже без его защитных колючек. Альфа понял, что он под действием алкоголя высказал все, что про него сейчас думает.

Неуловимый поставил парня на ноги и повел в каюту. Дже спотыкался, едва поспевая за капитаном. Благо он его придерживал, иначе омега уже несколько раз растянулся бы на палубе. Неуловимый втащил ДжеДжуна в каюту и закрыл двери. Он повел его к кровати, чтобы уложить проспаться, но видно тот подумал о другом.

Дже стал вырываться и упираться, хотя в опьяненном состоянии у него было очень мало сил. Краем глаза альфа заметил бутылку на столе и понял, что это ром. Мужчина покачал головой и усадил пьяного омегу на кровать. Капитан снял с него туфли и собрался расстегивать кафтан, но подумал, что лучше его оставить в покое. Альфа расстегнул несколько пуговиц камзола и почувствовал, как кулачки омеги уперлись в его грудь. Дже старался отпихнуть его. Неуловимый улыбнулся — он был таким обворожительным. Капитан сделал глубокий вдох и решил поддаться попыткам отстранить его.

Он встал и направился к столу, налил себе выпить.

— Не смейте…

Неуловимый обернулся. Дже смотрел на альфу не моргая. Казалось, что омега был совершенно трезвый, если бы он не видел, что парнишка порядочно опустошил бутылку. Зачем он напился? Мужчина вспомнил, что он его поцеловал и по телу разлился жар. Он поймал себя на мысли, что снова хочет ощутить вкус этих прекрасных губ.

Неуловимый выругался про себя. Как же омеге повезло, что он джентльмен.

— Только посмейте меня тронуть, — пробубнил ДжеДжун. — Вам тогда несдобровать.

Неуловимый ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. Даже в таком невменяемом состоянии он был невыносим.

— Мой отец спустит с ваш шкуру, — продолжал бубнить Дже.

Неуловимого словно стукнуло по голове. Он вдруг понял, что ничего не знает о нем, кроме имени. И вот прекрасная возможность узнать все. Трезвый омега ему ничего не расскажет.

— А кто ваш отец? — спросил капитан.

Глаза ДжеДжуна засветились нежной любовью, и он понял, что тот безмерно любит отца и наверняка тот души не чает в сыне. Альфа пододвинул кресло так, чтобы сидеть напротив омеги и плюхнулся в него.

— Он самый лучший отец на свете! — нежно сказал Дже, а потом гордо заявил: — Он друг короля!

Неуловимый поставил стакан на стол громче, чем требовалось для этой цели. Это можно было понять и раньше. Теперь же омега сам ему сказал, что он из благородной семьи и если с ним что-нибудь случится на этом корабле, ему наверняка придется несладко. Даже несмотря на то, что он знаком с королем и имеет его благосклонность. Черт бы побрал этого омегу!

— Как вас зовут? — в голосе альфы проскальзывала тревога. Почему-то он боялся ответа.

— Виконт Ким ДжеДжун, а мой отец — Ричард Ким, граф Шоберг, — ответил парень.

Неуловимый обрадовался, что сидит. Его лицо вытянулось и изумлении, а рот открылся, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но снова закрылся. Альфа был в потрясении. В его каюте, на его постели в стельку пьяный сидит сын его друга Ричарда Кима. Он знал, что титул ему Карл пожаловал совсем недавно. Король щедро вознаграждал тех, кто ему служат верой и правдой.

По телу капитана прошла дрожь, вспомнив, от чего они с Мальдито спасли его. Нет их. Черт! Его брат. Он сейчас на «Неистовом» и Неуловимый начал горячо молиться, чтобы этот чертов повеса Мальдито не наломал дров.

Капитан потер лицо ладонями и посмотрел на парня. Он откинулся на спину и уснул. Альфа встал и подошел, снял с него камзол и положил голову на подушку. ДжеДжун крепко спал и сейчас казался ему ангелом. Безмятежный, спокойный и необыкновенно привлекательный. И так соблазнительно пахнущий.

Неуловимый резко повернулся, подошел к столу и схватил стакан с выпивкой. Он с горечью посмотрел на пустые книжные полки и залпом осушил сосуд. Ему необходимо подумать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Па́тока (декстринмальтоза, мальтодекстрин) — продукт неполного кислотного (разбавленными кислотами) или ферментативного гидролиза крахмала. Образуется как побочный продукт при производстве сахара и крахмала. В чистом виде патока не имеет цвета, а по консистенции похожая на молодой жидкий мёд.
> 
> Рундук - металлический сундук в корабельном помещении.
> 
> Наветренная сторона - сторона объекта, обращенная по направлению, откуда дует ветер.
> 
> Посыпать письма песком - до изобретения промокательной бумаги для подсушивания чернил использовался мелкозернистый песок, которым посыпали написанное из особой песочницы.


	10. Chapter 10

ДжеДжун проснулся от неистовой пульсирующей боли в голове. Омега пошевелился, повернувшись на спину, и застонал. Это было ошибкой — боль резко усилилась. На мгновение Дже показалось, что он в аду. Медленно, очень осторожно открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Парень понял, что лежит в кровати и узнал обстановку капитанской каюты. Дже попытался вспомнить, что произошло. Воспоминания ленивыми волнами начали накатывать чуть размытыми картинками перед глазами. Омега вспомнил, как пират накричал на него и он… о боже! Он его поцеловал! Дже издал жалобный звук, в котором смешались сожаление, стыд и страх. Но сейчас он не хотел копаться в себе.

Во рту пересохло, но парень боялся шевелиться, чтобы не усилить боль в голове. Воспоминания продолжали всплывать дальше. ДжеДжун вспомнил, что решил выпить, успокоить свои нервы, после того как это кровожадное чудовище пригрозил убить его. Видно он увлекся успокоением нервов и перебрал. Омега снова застонал. Все равно нужно встать, чтобы оросить водой пустыню во рту.

ДжеДжун уловил движение краем глаза и тут над ним навис Неуловимый, приставляя стакан ко рту. Когда жидкость коснулась губ омеги, он понял, что это вода. Парень с жадностью все выпил и попросил еще, понимая, что заливается краской по самые кончики ушей. Он захотел провалиться от стыда в трюм или на самое дно океана. Через минуту стакан снова был у губ омеги. Дже благодарно посмотрел на капитана, но все равно взгляд был с опаской. Парнишка не представлял, что альфа ему сейчас скажет или сделает. Тут вдруг пульсирующей болью всплыло воспоминание — Неуловимый спросил, как его зовут, и омега ему сказал свое полное имя.

— Что вы сделаете со мной? — тихо спросил Дже.

Неуловимый внимательно посмотрел на парня.

— Для начала, — тихо ответил альфа, — облегчу вам похмелье.

Воспоминания все еще возвращались, и он выронил стакан из рук, когда вспомнил свое поведение на палубе. Господи Иисусе! Он поцеловал матроса! Боже, какой позор!

— Вижу, вы припоминаете свое поведение, — все так же тихо сказал альфа. Неуловимый знал, как может болеть голова от громкого голоса, поэтому говорил почти шепотом.

— Вы… вы его наказали?

— Пришлось отправить одного из моих лучших марсовых чистить трюм, — разочарованно ответил капитан.

ДжеДжун закусил губу. По крайней мере, альфа не убил моряка. Это уже хорошо.

— Я… мне…

— Мы оба вчера наговорили много резкостей, — сказал Неуловимый, когда омега замолчал на полуслове.

Мужчина с грустью посмотрел на пустые полки книг. Дже наверняка решил после вчерашнего, что альфа чудовище. Но, черт возьми, эта несносная особа не имела права трогать его вещи, а тем более выкидывать их!

— Одна из книг была подарком моей сестры, — грустно произнес он. Это больше было похоже на размышления вслух.

ДжеДжун виновато покосился в сторону полок, и боль тут же отозвалась пульсацией в висках. Но извиняться он не собирался.

— Тогда у нее будет повод подарить вам еще одну книгу, — омега старался сказать это как можно непринужденно.

— Моя сестра умерла, — глухо произнес альфа.

Неуловимый встал и направился к двери, не сказав больше ни слова. Он даже не обернулся, как это обычно делал, когда запирал за собой двери.

ДжеДжун почувствовал себя неимоверно виноватым. Сердце омеги болезненно сжалось и ухнуло куда-то вниз. Он медленно откинулся на подушку. Так отвратительно парень себя еще никогда не чувствовал.

***

«Неистовый» гордо зашел в Порт-Ройял и бросил якорь. Ричард Ким лично встречал этот корабль. Он удивился, когда на палубе мелькнула хрупкая омежья фигура, но вспомнив, что капитан тот еще повеса, улыбнулся. В молодости Ричард был таким же самоуверенным бабником, пока не встретил Ханыль.

При мыслях о жене, по телу немолодого альфы прошла дрожь, и он почувствовал, как теплыми волнами желание разливается в каждой клеточке, оседая приятным осадком внизу живота. Ричард очень скучал по своей жене и хотел поскорее вернуться в Англию.

Ким наблюдал за тем, как лодка отчалила от корабля и быстро полетела по поверхности морской глади. «Неистовый» стал на якорь на дальнем рейде. Видимо Мальдито не собирался задерживаться здесь надолго.

Губернатор оторвал свой взгляд от корабля и принялся рассматривать пассажиров в лодке. Капитана он узнал сразу. Мальдито нежно держал за руку омегу. Лицо Ричарда вытянулось в изумлении, когда он узнал своего младшего сына, затем на мгновение его лицо озарила радость, которую быстро сменил гнев. Он прикончит капитана на месте, если хоть один волосок упал с головы омеги!

ДжунСу сразу узнал статную фигуру отца на пирсе. Парень едва смог дождаться момента, когда обнимет отца. Ему казалось, что гребцы работают очень медленно, и он боролся с желанием прикрикнуть на них. Мальдито взял руку омеги в свою и эта ласка его чудесным образом успокоила.

Лодка подплыла к пристани. Как только борт шлюпки ударился о пирс, Мальдито выпрыгнул на деревянный настил и помог Су. Альфа улыбнулся, но взгляд омеги был обращен за его плечо.

— Если ты смотришь на другого мужчину, я тебя жутко заревную, — капитан попытался обратить его внимание на себя.

ДжунСу скинул руки альфы, которые тот задержал на его талии дольше, чем позволяли приличия, и бросился бежать. Мальдито недоуменно и с раздражением посмотрел омеге вслед.

— Отец! — донесся до альфы возглас Су.

— Отец? — как эхо повторил капитан.

Лицо Мальдито вытянулось в изумлении. Он стал как громом пораженный. Капитан вздрогнул, когда его легко коснулся Диггер. Матросы уже пришвартовали лодку и ждали его приказаний. Он отпустил команду на берег, оставив только необходимое количество людей для охраны корабля.

ДжунСу застыл в объятиях отца, крепко к нему прижавшись, и слезы радости текли по щекам. Омега столько времени мечтал, наконец, добраться до Ямайки и увидеть горячо любимого родителя. Он уже думал, что не будет конца тем бедам, которые постигли омегу во время путешествия из Англии на Ямайку. Временами парень даже жалел, что покинул берега родной страны. Но потом его мысли плавно перебегали на капитана Мальдито и сожаление исчезало. Ричард отстранил от себя сына и посмотрел на чадо.

— Как же я рад тебя видеть! У меня к тебе тысяча и один вопрос.

— У нас еще будет время поговорить, отец.

— Где же Дже?

— Он на «Белой фее».

Мальдито придя немного в себя, подошел к отцу и сыну. Потрясение от новости, что ДжунСу — сын лучшего друга его отца, было слишком велико. Он всегда думал, что это несносный взбалмошный омежка, по крайней мере, альфа так решил по рассказам своего отца. Как же он ошибался в своих суждениях.

— Где Неуловимый? — сходу спросил лорд Ким у Мальдито, не удосужившись поздороваться.

— Нас разделил ураган, — ответил капитан, слегка поклонившись в приветствии. — Я полагал, они придут раньше нас в порт.

Ричард Ким переводил взгляд то на сына, то на Мальдито. Капитан догадывался, о чем думает губернатор, поскольку в его взгляде проскакивала не только оценка, но и гнев. Одна только мысль, что этот повеса мог скомпрометировать его сына, приводила родителя в ярость, и он не посмотрит, что они с его отцом друзья и Ричард относится к капитану очень тепло. Ким заметил, как Су смотрит на молодого альфу и бросил на Мальдито испепеляющий взгляд.

— Послушай меня… — начал губернатор, но ДжунСу его перебил.

— Отец, прежде чем ты что-либо скажешь в адрес капитана, хочу сообщить тебе, что он спас меня от испанцев. За это я ему очень благодарен, как полагаю и ты.

ДжунСу одарил обоих мужчин своей улыбкой. Ричард смерил взглядом Мальдито. Ему не приходилось сомневаться в смелости этого юноши. Хотя даже если альфа и спас Су от испанцев, ему не сносить головы, если он к нему притронулся, решил Ким.

— Тогда мне остается только поблагодарить капитана, — губернатор поклонился в знак благодарности. — Ну что же, пойдем в дом. А вас я ожидаю вечером.

— Конечно.

ДжунСу с отцом пошли в экипажу, а Мальдито провожал отца и сына взглядом. Он все еще не верил, что его омега — сын Ричарда. Изумление крепко сжало его в свои тиски, и к нему теперь примешивалась горечь. Мальдито помнил, как Ричард Ким ни один раз говорил, что не хочет такой участи для своих сыновей, которая постигла его жену — всегда ждать возрвращения мужа и не знать, жив ли он. Хотя его жена ничего не говорила, вернее, говорила об этом очень редко, Ричард решил, что лучше пусть ДжеДжун и ДжунСу выйдут замуж за снобов, но они будут постоянно рядом с омегами.

Мальдито не сразу понял, что Диггер все еще рядом. Верный первый помощник ждал капитана и друга.

— С тобой все хорошо? — поинтересовался моряк.

Мальдито неопределенно пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Он все еще смотрел вслед экипажу, который уже давно скрылся из виду.

— Просто вид у тебя такой…

— Какой?

— Тебе нужно выпить. Пойдем, навестим Салли. Она наверняка приберегла для нас лучший ром на этом острове.

— Да, ты прав, выпить мне действительно нужно.

Моряки медленно поплелись в сторону таверны «Ржавый якорь». Они всегда заглядывали в этот трактир, когда бросали якорь в этом порту.

Салли, хозяйка таверны, пышнотелая женщина. Ее округлые формы выгодно подчеркивал корсаж, черные, как вороново крыло, волосы были собраны в простую прическу. Ее веселый смех всегда был слышен, равно так же, как и недовольный голос, если кто-то из работников провинился. В общем, она была доброй женщиной, но строгой во всем, что касалось работы.

Салли сразу заметила Мальдито и Диггера, как только альфы вошли в прокуренное помещение и направились к самому дальнему столику, за которым капитан и его люди обычно сидели. Женщина приказала принести из погреба бутылку хорошего рома и вина и приготовить комнату наверху. Мальдито обычно останавливался в этой комнате, когда бывал на Ямайке, и конечно, Салли имела с этого выгоду не только денежную.

Капитан очень нравился ей, даже можно сказать, она была влюблена в него и надеялась на его взаимность. Салли, правда, уже давно решила, что он питает к ней чувства, поскольку всегда пользовался ее услугами, и в этот раз она решила заполучить его раз и навсегда. Пусть он и пират, но он красивый и, к тому же, по слухам, сколотил немалое состояние, грабя испанцев. Эта комбинация для нее была просто идеальна.

Морякам принесли выпить, и мужчины с удовольствием смаковали отличный ром. Мальдито сидел в задумчивом молчании. Он думал о том, как все обернулось для него. Альфа еще не достиг своей цели, то ради чего явился в эту часть мира, Нового Света, как его называют те, кто здесь поселился и пустил корни. Но одно он теперь знал наверняка — ДжунСу в безопасности.

При мысли об омеге по телу альфы разлилось приятное тепло и сердце ускорило такт. Парень без сомнения волновал его. Конечно, он хочет этого омегу, но он не поступит с ним, как обычно поступал с понравившимся омегой или женщиной. ДжунСу — его пара, и он сводил альфу с ума. Даже несмотря на его скверное упрямство, которое Мальдито почувствовал на себе, и огромное желание иногда придушить Су за его поступки, альфа хотел быть рядом с ним, обнимать его, целовать, шептать слова любви… Черт! Он покорил его команду, в конце концов. Они ходили за ним как щенки на привязи, исполняя малейшую просьбу омеги. Капитана это ужасно раздражало! Мальдито понял, что ревнует, и это разозлило его еще больше. Конечно, любой альфа будет ревновать омегу, да еще и свою пару.

Мальдито поперхнулся ромом и закашлялся. Рядом сидящий Диггер похлопал друга по спине, приговаривая, что ему не стоит топиться в глотке алкоголя, когда весь океан в его распоряжении. Капитан вяло улыбнулся на эту шутку и уставился на кружку. Итак, ДжунСу — его истинная пара. И что теперь делать?

У Мальдито начинала болеть голова. Альфа никогда раньше не думал так много на эту тему. Тем более, у него сейчас есть дела поважнее. Он должен найти Тэхэйроса.

ДжунСу и Ричард Ким вошли в просторную гостиную большого губернаторского дома, стоящий на вершине холма и представляющий собой роскошный особняк. Ричард был рад, что дом в хорошем состоянии, а дворецкий Байронс, который служил предыдущему губернатору, сообщил ему, что прежний хозяин сделал ремонт почти перед отъездом, который стал для него очень неожиданным. Для полковника Эдварда Дойли так и осталось загадкой, почему, несмотря на хорошую службу, король решил отозвать его с Ямайки.

Байронс встретил их у входа, и Ричард сразу же распорядился, чтобы для ДжунСу приготовили комнату. Пока омега приводил себя в порядок после дороги и отдыхал, граф Шоберг решил сейчас заняться делами острова, которые приходилось решать, раз ему пришлось стать губернатором. И он не мог дождаться, когда вернется в Лондон.

ДжунСу вошел в комнату и осмотрелся. Покои были отделаны в зеленых тонах разных оттенков и с большим вкусом. Горничная сообщила, что ванная готова и омега может искупаться.

Парень с удовольствием погрузился в теплую воду. Он с блаженством подумал, что здесь горячей воды вдоволь и не нужно думать о ее количестве, чтобы искупаться. ДжунСу вылез из ванной, когда вода совсем остыла, и принялся сушить волосы. Через несколько часов, отдохнув и приведя себя в порядок, он спустился вниз. Старый слуга по имени Пэркинс сообщил, что губернатор уже ждет парня в гостиной.

ДжунСу прошел вглубь комнаты и присел на диван перед камином. Ричард, стоявший возле окна, присоединился к сыну. Через несколько минут подали чай. Су рассказал отцу все, что произошло с момента захвата «Госпара», исключая, конечно, подробности пребывания на «Неистовом».

Омега сказал, что они с капитаном подружились, когда ухаживал за ним после падения с мачты, но благоразумно умолчал о вспыхнувшей между ними страсти. ДжунСу потом расскажет отцу, что этот обворожительный капитан его истинная пара, когда будет подходящий момент.

— Сын, мне нужно знать правдивый ответ. Скажи капитан, он не пытался… — Ким замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Он не пытался…

— Отец, что ты! — ДжунСу догадался, о чем пытается спросить его отец. — Он вел себя как джентльмен. Хотя меня и удивило, что пират может себя так благородно вести. Его манеры как у дворянина. Никак не могу понять, где он мог обучиться этикету с его родом деятельности.

Ричард внимательно посмотрел на сына. У омеги не было привычки врать, поэтому он решил, что ДжунСу говорит правду.

Парень про себя улыбнулся. Альфа вел себя вполне прилично как для пирата. Чего временами он не мог сказать о себе. Хотя повадки капитана намекали Су, что тот довольно хорошо обучен этикету. Сначала омега не мог никак понять, где пират мог освоить правила поведения в обществе. Но после встречи с «Консписио» и знакомством с Шимом ЧанМином все встало на свои места. Осталось отыскать ответ только на один вопрос: что Шим здесь делает? Когда разговор с отцом закончился, ДжунСу решил прогуляться. Ему было интересно осмотреть окрестности.

Байронс доложил, что Мальдито дожидается его в кабинете и ДжунСу решил, что ни за что на свете не пропустит этот разговор. Конечно, подслушивать было нехорошо, но любопытство взяло верх.

Ричард Ким вошел в кабинет и плотно закрыл двери. Мальдито стоял возле камина, облокотившись о полку.

— Милорд, — пробормотал губернатор, отвечая на приветствие.

— Лорд Шоберг, — Мальдито выпрямился и слегка поклонился в приветствии.

— Я разговаривал с сыном, — сказал Ким, жестом приглашая капитана присесть в одно из кресел перед камином. Альфа воспользовался приглашением. — Благодарю вас за заботу о нем.

Ричард подошел к бару и наполнил виски два стакана. Губернатор приблизился к дивану, передал напиток Мальдито и присел в кресло.

— Как продвигается дело?

— Нам удалось выяснить, что Тэхэйрос навестит в Сан-Хуан свою сестру, а затем отправится в Кадис.

— Хм. Если он, наконец, уберется из этой части мира, я могу вернуться в Лондон, и король зашлет сюда Виндзора.

Ричард с негодованием покачал головой.

— Вы настолько не любите Карибы?

— Я предпочитаю цивилизацию, а не эти дикие места. — Ким пригубил виски. — Сан-Хуан значит. Как думаете, мальчик с ним?

— Наши люди перевернули всю Европу с ног на голову и не нашли его следов. Я думаю, что он возит его с собой.

— Черт возьми! Мог придумать другой способ свести счеты со Шрюсбэри и не втягивать мальчика.

— Почему же, это вполне логично. Лишить своего врага единственного наследника.

— И жестоко. Хотя жестокости Тэхэйросу не занимать.

Немного помолчав, Ричард кивнул на пустой стакан собеседника. Тот кивнул, и губернатор снова наполнил пустые сосуды.

— Ваша Светлость, я надеюсь, мое присутствие помогло вам.

— Очень.

— Я рад. Ваша Светлость, не поймите меня неправильно, но я должен спросить.

Мальдито посмотрел на Кима. Он ждал этого вопроса. Альфа сразу решил, что скажет правду. Ричард не дурак и не слепой и сразу все понял, когда увидел их с Су в лодке.

— ДжунСу…

— Милорд, — перебил он Кима. — Я никогда сознательно не причиню боли ДжунСу и убью любого, кто посмеет обидеть его. Кроме того — он моя пара.

Ким заметил, как заблестели глаза капитана, когда капитан произнес последнюю фразу. Это отмело все сомнения, которые у отца были на счет молодого альфы. Губернатор встал и начал мерить шагами ковер между креслами и столом.

— Лорд Тэвисток, вы надеюсь, понимаете, что я не желаю своему сыну такой участи. Наша профессия опасна и трудна и я думаю, это чудо, что я дожил до седых волос.

Мальдито кивнул. Конечно, он понимал. Альфа и сам иногда удивлялся, как до сих пор оставался живым. До отъезда на Карибы, он говорил с Карлом на эту тему. Он хотел жениться и создать семью. Альфа не хотел уезжать на долгие месяцы и не знать, вернется ли домой. Он видел, как это влияет на отношения родителей. Его отец исчезал на несколько месяцев, иногда на целый год, а мать ждала его, не зная, где он и жив ли он, а когда возвращался, умоляла мужа не покидать ее больше.

— Я покончу с этим, как только найду Чарльза. Я разговаривал с Карлом. Он, конечно, расстроен моим решением, но понимает причину.

— В таком случае я могу спасть спокойно. По крайней мере, в отношении этого вопроса.

Лорд Тэвисток улыбнулся. Он рад, что Ким не был против. Конечно, любой родитель не будет против выдать сына-омегу за будущего герцога. Но сначала ему нужно довести до конца то, ради чего альфа сюда явился. Об остальном он подумает потом.

ДжунСу вышел во двор и подошел к окну кабинета. Отец потрудился хорошо запереть двери, но окно оставил открытым. Поскольку здесь всегда было тепло, а летом так вообще припекало как в аду, окна домов часто были открытыми. Парень удобно пристроился возле куста, спрятавшись за ставней окна. Омега прекрасно слышал весь разговор. Су не сомневался, что Мальдито бывал при дворе, но он был ошеломлен, услышать, что альфа — маркиз Тэвисток, будущий герцог Бедфорд. Его рот был открыт от изумления. Но тогда почему маркиз стал пиратом? Почему и в чем отец ему помогает? И кто такой Чарльз, и почему капитан его разыскивает?

ДжунСу знал, что отец часто помогал короне решать многие вопросы неофициальным путем, проще говоря, он был шпионом. Насколько омега понимал, мама тоже об этом знала. Но тогда, получается, маркиз Тэвисток тоже шпион? Решив подумать об этом потом, Су продолжил слушать разговор. Омега почувствовал, как густо покраснел до корней волос, когда Мальдито, нет, лорд Тэвисток, упомянул его имя. Судя по всему, отец был не против видеть этого альфу в качестве зятя. ДжунСу улыбнулся — что же, тем лучше.

Когда мужчины окончили разговор, ДжунСу поспешил в сад и напустил на себя беззаботный вид, будто кроме цветов его больше ничего не интересовало. Но мозг омеги лихорадочно обрабатывал полученную информацию.

«Интересно, Неуловимый тоже дворянин?» — неожиданно подумал Су. Если так, то ему потребуется вся его вышколенная выдержка, чтобы вытерпеть ДжеДжуна, если брат поставит себе за цель довести альфу до белого каления. При этой мысли Су улыбнулся. Дже. Улыбка сошла с лица, и парень тут же нахмурился. Брат наверняка все еще злится на него за его безрассудство. Но Мальдито не пират, он дворянин. Но младший Ким никому не может сказать. Видимо, альфе необходимо сохранять инкогнито для выполнения своей миссии. Ну что же, тогда омега ему поможет хотя бы тем, что будет молчать. Он и так молчал столько лет, скрывая от всех, что знает про отца.

Однажды ДжунСу на глаза случайно попало письмо, которое прочитал из любопытства. Правда, он тогда ничего не понял, но через несколько дней подслушал разговор родителей и незнакомца в их конюшне.

ДжунСу внезапно выпрямился. Боже мой! Незнакомец с конюшни! Как же он не смог узнать Шима? Что еще предстоит узнать? От всего этого у парня пошла кругом голова, и он присел на скамейку. Они с братом всегда находились в гуще событий и ничего не подозревали. Дже так наверняка ничего не знает. Прикрытием отца всегда была версия работы на министра иностранных дел, и именно это является причиной его столь частого отсутствия дома. Ох, папа! Су давно знает, от кого унаследовал талант нагло врать в глаза и не краснеть.

Мальдито поднялся наверх в комнату, которую для него приготовила Салли. В помещении было темно, и он не стал зажигать свечу. Боковым зрением альфа уловил слева движение и приготовился к защите. Он вытащил кинжал, прижался к стене. Тень двинулась в его сторону, и он быстрым движением обхватил фигуру за талию и приставил нож к горлу. Фигура оказалась на голову ниже него и по-женски закричала, когда лезвие коснулось кожи. Мальдито выругался и, отпустив женщину, зажег свечу. Мягкий неясный свет озарил комнату. Его было достаточно, чтобы капитан узнал Салли.

— Глупая женщина! Я мог тебя убить!

— Но ведь не убил же, — проворковала она.

— Дура.

Мальдито вернул кинжал в ножны за пояс. Он подошел к столу, стоявшему посреди комнаты, и поставил на него свечу. Салли подошла к нему и обняла. Капитан не сопротивлялся. Он позволил женщине себя поцеловать и понял, что абсолютно безразличен к ее ласкам. Ему страстно захотелось поцеловать ДжунСу, прижать к себе мягкое податливое тело омеги…

Мальдито отстранил от себя Салли. Женщина в недоумении посмотрела на него. Раньше альфа не отвергал ее. Он изменился. Сначала она подумала, что ей показалось, поскольку давно не видела капитана, но теперь подозрения подтвердились. Что произошло? Он наверняка встретил другую. Хотя Салли считала, что равных ей нет, и она это докажет.

Женщина обвила шею мужчины руками и приникла к его губам. Ответа не последовало и это начинало ее злить.

— Ты меня больше не хочешь, — это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

— Ты красивая женщина, Салли, — Мальдито отошел от нее.

— Но?

— Скоро я уеду и не собираюсь сюда больше возвращаться. Лучше покончить с этим сейчас.

Салли захлопала глазами и уставилась на мужчину.

— Но… — она поняла, что капитан не собирается ее брать с собой. Он бросает ее. Вот так бесцеремонно. Как ненужную вещь. — Но как же я?

Глаза девушки защипало. Она не ожидала, что это ее расстроит. Салли хотела разозлиться, но, к своему удивлению, обнаружила, что не может. Мальдито никогда не вводил ее в заблуждение, не давал надежды на что-либо большее, чем-то, что есть сейчас. Альфа всегда хорошо к ней относился, намного лучше, чем кто-либо из местного сброда, именуемые себя капитанами.

— Салли, ты и до меня жила совсем неплохо, — сухо ответил альфа.

Мальдито решил быть максимально равнодушным. Салли нравилась ему, и он не хотел разбивать ей сердце, поскольку наверняка был уверен, что девчонка влюбилась в него. Он предполагал, что она влюбилась бы в любого другого, кто к ней относился бы так же хорошо, как он.

— Уходи. Я устал.

Мальдито подождал пока, Салли уйдет и плюхнулся на кровать. Альфа медленно вытащил оружие у себя из-за пояса и положил на прикроватную тумбочку рядом. Кроме кинжала. Его он сунул под подушку. И забылся чутким сном.

***

ДжеДжун торопливо сунул единственную уцелевшую от его проказы книгу за пояс, и та больно вгрызлась в живот, придавив, как ему показалось, все внутренности к позвоночнику. Омега не знал почему, но именно эту книгу решил оставить себе. «Ведь воровать у воров это не преступление», — решил он.

Парень поправил одежду как раз в тот момент, когда в каюту вошел Неуловимый. Он вежливым жестом пригласил омегу проследовать на палубу. За эти последние дни плавания до Ямайки они по молчаливому согласию избегали друг друга. Это был первый визит альфы в его собственную каюту после похмелья Дже. Омега был рад узнать от Питта, что тому матросу, которого он поцеловал, досталось не самое ужасное наказание, о которых он был наслышан. Хотя Дже так и не смог понять, как ему хватило дерзости или безрассудства поцеловать незнакомого мужчину, да еще и матроса, тем более пирата?!

Неуловимый пошел к трапу, шедшему на палубу. Дже старался не отставать. Омега вышел на палубу и осмотрелся. Сейчас здесь царила необычная суета и, посмотрев на горизонт, парень увидел полоску земли.

— Это Ямайка, — пояснил капитан. — Мы бросим якорь в Порт-Ройял с вечерним приливом.

Неуловимый не стал дожидаться ответа. Он вежливо поклонился и ушел на ют. ДжеДжун облокотился о фальшборт и стал всматриваться в черный клочок суши. Внезапно омеге захотелось продлить свое пребывание на корабле, но тут же прогнал от себя эту мысль. Что за вздор? Как только он ступит на сушу, он ни минуты больше не останется рядом с пиратом. Да пока парню хватило приключений, и он надеялся, что его репутацию можно будет как-то спасти, желательно без брака.

«Белая фея», как и обещал Неуловимый, вошла в порт с вечерним приливом и бросила якорь рядом с «Неистовым» на дальнем рейде. Дже наблюдал, как матросы с помощью лебедки спускают шлюпку на воду и как в нее забираются гребцы. Последним в лодку сел капитан. Шлюпка легко и быстро полетела по морской глади к молу, где их уже поджидали.

ДжеДжун сразу узнал отца и брата и, как только выбрался из лодки, бросился в распростертые объятия родителя. Наконец-то больше не придется терпеть этого гнусного пирата, наконец-то он с отцом.

— Ваше Превосходительство, — Неуловимый приветливо поклонился Ричарду, а затем ДжунСу. — Лорд Ким.

ДжунСу поклонился. «Боже! Он еще любезничает с этим проклятым пиратом?!» — пронеслось в голове у Дже.

— Я рад видеть, что вы удосужились не выкинуть моего брата за борт, капитан, — как можно вежливее сказал Су, подавляя улыбку. Отчего ему вдруг стало весело? Видно от того, что омега знал их маленький секрет, и теперь мог дурачить их, как хотел.

Ричард смерил младшего сына строгим взглядом.

— Я благодарен вам за заботу о моем сыне, — сказал Ким.

— Не стоит благодарности, — Неуловимый улыбнулся.

ДжунСу посмотрел на брата и задумался. Между ними явно что-то произошло. Парень не мог припомнить, чтобы брат был таким растерянным. Омега избегал встречи взглядом с капитаном и самое странное — он молчал. Дже не сказал ни слова. Пока Неуловимый обменивался любезностями с отцом, он переводил взгляд то на капитана, то на брата. Альфа тоже не смотрел на парня. Вернее, старался не смотреть. Это было тяжело, поскольку Дже застыл в объятиях отца и явно не собирался из них освобождаться.

Черт, что же между ними произошло? ДжунСу решил, что узнает, во что бы ни стало.  
Распрощавшись, наконец, с Неуловимым, Кимы направились к карете. Су не мог не заметить, как расслабился Дже после ухода капитана. Это навело омегу на мысль, что, вероятно, братишка познакомился с капитаном ближе, чем тому этого хотелось бы. Но это были только догадки. А сейчас они ехали в самый роскошный особняк на острове, который на время станет им домом.

Дже давно не рисовал. Он соскучился по этому занятию и собрался посвятить ему свое утро. Парень решил нарисовать вид, который открывался с террасы. Омега попросил установить там мольберт, подаренный отцом, и пока его устанавливали, принялся смешивать краски. Он надеялся, что рисование поможет отвлечься от мыслей об этом несносном капитане.

Дже уже начал делать набросок и заметил движение сбоку. Покосившись, он увидел ДжунСу. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас разговаривать с кем-либо.

— Дже, мы можем поговорить? — спросил Су, присаживаясь на скамейку.

— Я хочу побыть один.

Дже продолжал вырисовывать линию за линией, скорее механически, не задумываясь. ДжунСу внимательно посмотрел на брата.

— Послушай Дже, то, что ты видел тогда в каюте, — ДжунСу перешел на шепот, боясь, что его могут услышать, — это… я….мы….

— ДжунСу, — старший омега перестал рисовать и повернулся к брату, — не важно, что ты к нему чувствуешь. Он пират, и вам все равно не быть вместе. Отец никогда не благословит этот союз.

Дже отвернулся, почувствовав, как на глаза накатили слезы. И почему он так расстроился? Он, наконец, избавился от этого пирата. Так почему же в душе такое опустошение? Почему он чувствует себя, словно у него украли часть его самого?

ДжеДжун тряхнул головой и посмотрел на набросок. Лицо парня вытянулось в удивлении. Он моргнул раз. Потом еще раз. Еще несколько раз. Глаза его не обманывали. Омега нарисовал портрет вместо пейзажа. Его портрет…

Испугавшись, что ДжунСу может это увидеть, Дже начал быстро стирать набросок. Омега как раз успел стереть большую часть лица, когда подошел Су и обнял брата.

— Я хотел позже съездить в город. Отец сказал, что его уже убрали после урагана. Поедешь со мной?

Дже кивнул.

— Ты собираешься рисовать этот пейзаж? — Снова кивок. — Было бы замечательно. Мне нравится здесь, но отец говорит, что мы скоро вернемся в Лондон.

— Не могу дождаться, — Дже начал заново рисовать эскиз вида с террасы.

— Я ужасно не люблю с тобой ссориться.

— Я тоже.

ДжунСу улыбнулся и чмокнул брата в щеку.

— Тогда поедем в город сразу после обеда.

Дже, наконец, остался один. Конечно, он не мог осуждать брата за его поступок. Омега сам не так уж и далеко ушел. И если ДжунСу по наивности еще на что-то надеялся и о чем-то мечтал с Мальдито, то Дже определенно понимал, что у него с пиратом нет никаких шансов быть вместе.

Дже закончил эскиз и пошел переодеваться для поездки в город с братом. Приведя себя в порядок, парень сел на кровать и достал из прикроватной тумбочки книгу в дорогом кожаном переплете. У него не было времени раньше рассмотреть ее. ДжеДжун открыл форзац и прочитал посвящение на английском, написанное изящным женским почерком.

_«ЮнХо на память от сестренки Женевьев»_

Дже задумался. Пират явно присвоил книгу этого бедолаги ЮнХо, которого он точно отправил на встречу с Богом. При этой мысли парень поморщился и спрятал книгу назад в тумбочку. Омега решил почитать ее сегодня перед сном.

ДжеДжун и ДжунСу прогуливались по центральной улице Порт-Ройял, где располагались магазины. Братья посетили их все, прикупили себе обновок и уже собирались домой. Парни сели в экипаж и приказали кучеру трогаться. Омеги весело болтали всю дорогу, но через некоторое время поняли, что должны были уже приехать домой, но особняка даже не было видно впереди. Они потребовали остановиться, и карета замерла посреди дороги. Человек слез с облучка, открыл дверцу и по пояс втиснулся внутрь. Парни закричали. Краски сошли с их лиц, и они уставились на мужчину не очень приятной наружности. Братья уперлись в противоположную дверь кареты.

— Привет крошки, — незнакомец злорадно ухмыльнулся.

— Кто вы? — смог из себя выдавить ДжунСу.

— А вот это, моя крошка, не важно, — ухмылка превратилась в оскал.

— Тогда может, скажете, что вам нужно? — подал голос Дже.

— С удовольствием! Вы, крошки мои.

Оскал незнакомца на его лице стал еще шире. Это было последнее, что омеги увидели, перед тем как почувствовали не себе действие опиума.

Неуловимый и Мальдито сидели на баке «Неистового», наблюдая, как команда готовится в выходу в море с утренним приливом. Они обсуждали дальнейшие действия и планы. По молчаливому согласию капитаны решили не говорить о братьях Ким, особенно Неуловимый.

Мальдито удобно расположился на носовой пристройке, Неуловимый стоял, облокотившись о фальшборт.

— Значит, Тэхэйрос отплывает из Сан-Хуан, — Мальдито лениво перебирал в руках линь, * — даем ему день фору от берегов испанских владений и возможного подкрепления эскадры…

— Капитан! — перебил альфу оклик одного из матросов.

Мальдито привстал и увидел слугу в ливрее, нервно переминающегося с ноги на ногу. Он выругался себе под нос и направился к трапу. Слуга испуганно посмотрел на него и неуверенно протянул ему письмо. Капитан узнал печать Кима на сургуче. Он тут же его развернул и прочитал. Лицо альфы мрачнело с каждой прочитанной строчкой, и это очень не нравилось рядом стоящему матросу, который за долгое время пребывания на этом корабле успел неплохо изучить своего капитана. Дочитав письмо, он передал его Неуловимому, который стоял в двух шагах от него.

— Когда это случилось? — голос капитана звучал глухо от гнева.

— Несколько часов назад, — с негодованием ответил слуга. — Его Превосходительство сейчас в ужасном состоянии.

— Передай губернатору, что мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, — Неуловимый жестом подозвал матроса и попросил просигналить «Белой Фее», чтобы выслали шлюпку.

Слуга заверил капитанов, что передаст все губернатору и ушел. Мальдито нервно прошелся по палубе.

— Черт! Это все меняет, — Неуловимый впечатал кулак в перила фальшборта.

— Сукин сын, — выругался Мальдито. — Он не мог знать, только если у него нет здесь своих людей.

— Мы не можем атаковать его в море.

— И не будем. Придется изловить его на суше.

— Это самоубийство ловить его в Кадисе. Хотя…

Неуловимый и Мальдито посмотрели друг на друга.

— Он не посмеет причалить в Кадисе с двумя англичанами на борту в качестве заложников, — закончил Мальдито мысль, которая пришла к ним в одно время.

— Сан Себастьян, — выпалил Неуловимый.

— Определенно.

Шлюпка с «Белой феи» подошла к «Неистовому» и забрала своего капитана.  
В эту ночь никто из альф не смог заснуть. Они оба переживали за судьбу омег, которые оказались втянутыми в эту историю, которая их совершенно не касается. На рассвете оба корабля подняли якорь и взяли курс на Испанию.

Мальдито и Неуловимому предстояло снова посетить портовый испанский город Сан Себастьян. Город, в котором остались больные воспоминания. Город, где все началось и где, по всей видимости, все закончится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Линь — тонкий растительный трос диаметром от 3,8 до 11,2 миллиметра, свиваемый из каболок. Для сигнальных фалов и для лаглиней употребляются плетеные лини.


	11. Chapter 11

Дже медленно приходил в себя. Когда сознание смогло воспринимать хоть что-то из окружающей действительности, он понял, что лежит. Парень попытался пошевелиться, и попытка закончилась вялым и трудным поднятием руки и головной болью. Открыв глаза, Дже уставился в потолок. Он никак не мог понять — или это комната кружится, или это его одурманенное сознание не может никак прийти в себя. Парень сделал глубокий вдох через нос и тут же об этом пожалел. Он не сразу обратил внимание на тошноту из-за сильной головной боли. Чувствуя, как содержимое желудка приближается к горлу, омега собрал все свои силы и повернулся на бок. В момент, когда его голова отказалась над полом, желудок скрутило сильным спазмом и парня стошнило. Откинувшись на спину, Дже почувствовал некоторое облегчение, слабость взяла свое, и он погрузился в тяжелый сон.

Дже не знал, сколько проспал, хотя и чувствовал, что долго. Головная боль отступила, но самочувствие не улучшилось. Все тело ломило от боли в мышцах и, кажется, начинается лихорадка. Дже попытался поднять руку и увидел, как дрожит конечность. С губ сорвался тихий мучительный стон, когда парень понял, что все штаны мокрые. Он посмотрел на себя и издал жалобный всхлип. Омега испугано осмотрелся в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что могло ему помочь в данной ситуации, хотя бы вытереть кровь. Было очень плохо как физически, так и душевно. И первая течка началась очень некстати. Очень медленно он начал садиться. Подождав, пока комната перестанет шататься, омега оглянулся. Испуг заставлял руки дрожать и судорожно дышать, а глаза наполнялись ужасом при мысли, что с ним могут сделать в таком состоянии.

Парень сидел на койке в каюте. Из мебели были только узкая кровать, на которой он сидел, маленький стол напротив и стул. По качке Дже понял, что корабль в открытом море и двигается. За то время, что он провел с пиратами, его тело научилось распознавать, когда корабль двигается, а когда в дрейфе.

Дже предположил, что двери заперты. В этом не было никаких сомнений. Его забрали сюда как пленника. Для чего? Он не представляет никакой ценности и не является ни для кого угрозой, разве что для самого себя. Может, хотят получить выкуп?

ДжунСу!

Где он? Что с ним сделали? Жив ли он? Эти люди, кто бы они ни были, особо с ними не церемонились. Дже посмотрел в иллюминатор и застонал — тело прошила волна боли и заставила согнуться пополам. Они только избавились от пиратов и тут же следом снова неприятности. Только вот в этот раз его и Су некому спасти. Корабль посреди моря и плывет неизвестно куда. Нужно что-то делать. Но что? Бежать? Куда? Нужно найти ДжунСу и выяснить, что с ним сделали.

Дже свесил ноги с кровати и замер, прислушиваясь в своему телу. Замок звякнул и дверь распахнулась. Омега шарахнулся к переборке, прикрываясь простыней, хоть и подсознательно понимал, что это не поможет. На пороге стоял высокий моряк, голый по пояс и босой. Он молча вошел каюту, поставил на стол кувшин с водой и ушел.

Следом за ним на пороге появился статный мужчина. После полуголого матроса он смотрелся слишком укутанными в одежду. Дже сразу обратил внимание, что она дорогая и держится незнакомец с достоинством. Из этого он заключил, что это капитан. Омега сделал вдох и в нос ударил резкий аромат альфы с нотками соленого ветра. В другой раз Дже поморщил бы нос, но сейчас парню едва удалось подавить стон. От этой мысли, Дже вжался в стену еще больше, вспоминая, как не раз видел альф, сходящих с ума из-за течного немеченного омеги. Паника окатила ледяной волной, беря тело в плен оцепенения.

Мужчина, потоптавшись на пороге, вошел в каюту и подошел к столу. Он налил воду в стакан и протянул его Дже. Парень переводил взгляд то на него, то на стакан. В глазах альфы он читал явное желание завалить его прямо сейчас, но пока что тот сдерживался. Мужчина старался сохранять дистанцию между ними, что не могло не радовать омегу. Но напряжение парня все равно не отпускало, ведь если альфа сорвется, омегу никто не спасет. И рядом нет ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то облегчить участь омеги. Дже взял стакан, но не сводил взгляд с мужчины. Среднего роста, черные волосы, карие глаза, смуглая кожа — в общем, типичный испанец.

— Позвольте представиться, — заговорил альфа на английском с испанским акцентом. — Мигель Хуан де Тэхэйрос, кабальеро и капитан этого корабля.

Испанец учтиво поклонился. Манер ему не занимать, подумал Дже. Как приятно, что испанцы такие воспитанные и ведут себя, как истинные джентльмены, в отличие от некоторых. Омега улыбнулся как можно приветливее. Но тревога за свою безопасность все равно не отпускала.

— Прошу вас, синьор, — продолжил он, — вам нужно выпить немного воды и вам станет лучше.

Дже понюхал воду и сделал глоток. Живительная влага смочила рот и приятной прохладой опустилась в желудок. Дже на мгновение довольно зажмурился — хоть какое-то облегчение на несколько минут.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал омега. — Почему вы похитили меня и моего брата?

Тэхэйрос довольно улыбнулся.

— Видите ли, милорд, мы с вашим отцом старые друзья.

— Правда? Я думаю, он был бы очень против вашей компании.

— Неужели?

— Настолько против, что проткнул бы вас шпагой.

Тэхэйрос поцокал языком.

— Как для омеги вы слишком кровожадны.

— А что вы предлагаете? — Дже захлопал ресницами, понимая, что невольно флиртует, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. — Упасть в обморок? Или вы мне поможете потерять сознание?

— Так же у вас острый язычок. — Тэхэйрос продолжал улыбаться, словно вел светскую беседу при дворе.

— Чего вы хотите от меня?

— Всего лишь вашего участия.

— Для чего?

Улыбка испанца стала еще шире. Он, казалось, был весьма доволен собой и ни минуты в себе и в своем плане не сомневался.

— Видите ли, милорд, лорд Хартингтон явится вас спасать и я, наконец, его убью.

Дже задумался. Он пытался вспомнить, знает ли хоть кого-то по имени Хартингтон. Маркиз сразу исключался, поскольку он никогда его не встречал, а когда омега был представлен ко двору, того не было в Англии.

— Я не знаю никакого Хартингтон, — наконец сказал ДжеДжун. — Вы, может, и считаете свой план очень хорошим, но он не сработает. И как только мой отец до вас доберется, он мокрого места от вас не оставит.

Дже воинственно вздернул подбородок. Внезапно появилась уверенность, что если альфа и надумает сделать что-то, что не понравится Дже, он сможет за себя постоять. Тэхэйрос подошел к двери.

— К вашему сведению, он уже двадцать лет оставляет от меня мокрое пятно, — испанец засмеялся. — И как видите, он не очень-то в этом преуспел.

Тэхэйрос открыл двери.

— Где мой брат? Что вы с ним сделали?

— Не волнуйтесь, он в безопасности. Пока.

— Что значит «пока»?

— Если вы не соберетесь преподнести мне сюрпризы, тогда с вашим дорогим братиком все будет хорошо.

Да как он посмел шантажировать его?! У ДжеДжуна росло желание придушить этого негодяя, но разум понимал, что делать это сейчас будет весьма опрометчиво. Он сделал глубокий вдох и судорожно выдохнул. Очередная волна жара окатила с макушки до пяток, между ног неприятно хлюпнуло и омега закусил губу, чтобы не выдать свое волнение.

— Хорошо, при условии, что вы ничего не сделаете моему брату, — согласился парень, когда решил, что сможет контролировать свой голос.

— С вами приятно иметь дело. Даю вам слово, что вашему брату ничего не угрожает, пока вы себя ведете хорошо. Позже вам принесут поесть и все необходимое для туалета.

Тэхэйрос вышел и запер двери. Ну что ж, может они и пришли к какому-то соглашению, но Тэхэйрос омеге не доверяет и вряд ли будет.

Дже поставил стакан на пол, лег и уставился в потолок. Хартингтон. Нет, это не может быть маркиз. Они же не знакомы. И странно еще, что испанец пытается через него добраться до этого Хартингтона, а не до отца. Господи, во что они с ДжунСу вляпались на этот раз?

Через часа два принесли поесть и убрали каюту, оставив все необходимое для туалета омеги. Дже подивился, откуда на корабле, где все члены экипажа альфы, могут быть такие предметы гигиены. Но с другой стороны парень понял, что отдирать течного омегу от своих подчиненных Тэхэйрос не хотел, поэтому никого не подпускал к парню, кроме альфы, который в силу обстоятельств утратил возможность наслаждаться прелестями половой жизни. ДжеДжун как-то это понял сам, по запаху — он почти отсутствовал и был каким-то нейтральным.

Дже никто не навещал, если не считать матроса, который приносил еду. Иногда заглядывал Тэхэйрос. Альфа с порога осторожно втягивал носом воздух и, убеждаясь, что ничего не чувствует, входил. В эти редкие визиты они беседовали и в одном из разговоров испанец упомянул, что они плывут в Сан Себастьян. Судя по названию, это испанский порт, и Дже понимал, что это не очень хорошо. Испания и Англия многие годы воевали между собой, и англичанам на испанской земле были не очень рады, по крайней мере судя из того, что он слышал.

ДжеДжун же каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что его тело хочет почувствовать что-то где-то там глубоко, хоть и не понимал еще до конца чего именно и где это глубоко. Мама обещала все рассказать, когда начнется первая течка, но сейчас ее рядом нет, и приходится догадываться самому. Омега, возможно, уже давно бы сорвался, но отсутствие альфы рядом останавливало, а Тэхэйрос надолго не задерживался. Все тело уже ломило от истомы и желания получить хоть немного ласки. Мало того, что между ягодиц было постоянно мокро, так парень то и дело просыпался по ночам от того, что член болезненно ноет и возбуждение требует выхода. Это время омеге казалось персональным адом, устроенным небесами за все его грехи. Дже все время принюхивался, надеясь услышать тот неповторимый свежий аромат, которого так сейчас не хватает. Почему свежий, омега так и не смог понять.

Так же Тэхэйрос на требование парня увидеть брата, сказал, что ДжунСу на другом корабле, и это, конечно, исключает возможность их встречи до тех пор, пока они не придут в Сан Себастьян.

Дже понял еще одну особенность в поведении Тэхэйроса. Каждый раз, когда омега угрожал испанцу местью отца, если с ним и братом что-то случится, на лице того на мгновение проскальзывал страх, но Тэхэйрос быстро брал себя в руки и напускал на себя невозмутимость. В голове у ДжеДжуна роилось тысяча вопросов и все без ответа. Тэхэйрос, несмотря на свою открытость в отношении роли омеги в его плане, упорно уходил от ответов на вопросы касаемо отца Дже. Это очень раздражало парня, но и вселяло надежду, что испанец боится Ричарда Кима. Хотя совсем другой вопрос — «Почему?». Дже всегда помнил отца, как спокойного человека, и хотя он мог и иметь некоторые дела с Тэхэйросом в прошлом, омеге очень хотелось узнать почему испанец его боится. И это еще одна причина, по которой ДжеДжун согласился на эту сделку.

***

ДжунСу пришел в себя и почувствовал ужасную слабость, словно работал несколько дней подряд без отдыха и сна. Омега повернул голову, чтобы осмотреть помещение, где оказался. Комната сильно шатнулась. Су прислушался и понял, что находится в море, а комната, в которой омега проснулся — каюта. Ну что же, все могло быть и хуже, подумал он. Теперь нужно выяснить, кто его похитил и зачем.

Напротив койки ДжунСу увидел стол, на котором стоял кувшин с водой и еда. Интересно, сколько он был без сознания? И где ДжеДжун? Что они сделали с его братом?

ДжунСу встал с кровати и попробовал пройтись. Ему удалось дойти до стола и налить себе воды, потом он принялся за еду. Омегу пока не убили, значит, он нужен похитителю живым. Но против кого его будут использовать? Против отца? Будут шантажировать или потребуют выкуп? А может, парня заставят сделать что-то плохое? ДжунСу закусил губу. Интересно, сможет ли он узнать что-либо от человека, который принес еду?

ДжунСу вернулся в постель. Поскольку была середина ночи, до утра его вряд ли кто-то потревожит.

***

Неуловимый стоял на юте и, облокотившись на перила, наблюдал за работой команды. Ему и Мальдито повезло найти портового грузчика, видевшего, как доставляли на корабль двух омег, который сразу же отплыл. Правда, тот был пьян, и слова грузчика можно было не принимать к сведению, но это их единственный след, его единственная ниточка найти Дже. Альфа не потеряет его. Он сделает все, чтобы больше не терять дорогих и любимых людей. Но для этого нужно найти Тэхэйроса.

Руки Неуловимого непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Если хоть волосок упадет с головы омеги… Он не переживет, если с Дже что-нибудь случится. Пусть этот взбалмошный упрямец его ненавидит и презирает, с этим альфа может жить. Он с этим и живет, и вряд ли ему представится шанс поменять мнение омеги о нем. Но это потом, а сейчас нужно его найти.

На третий день плавания Мальдито и Неуловимый остановили торговое судно. Они бы посмеялись с реакции команды на их присутствие, но на это не было времени. Моряки были настолько перепуганы, что были уже готовы пиратам помочь погрузить груз на их корабли, лишь бы тех не убивали.

Но пиратов интересовала только информация. Капитан встретил два корабля, шедшие под всеми парусами. Это говорило об их спешке и это значит, что они отстают минимум на два дня, поскольку ветер последние сутки был попутный для испанцев.

Два корабля. Они могли разделиться. Или они оба держат курс на Сан Себастьян? Неуловимый точно знал, что Тэхэйрос плывет в Сан Себастьян. Осталось понять, второй корабль поплывет с ним или причалит в другом порту?

Мальдито и Неуловимый целый день просидели в капитанской каюте на «Белой Фее», решая, что делать дальше. Было очевидно, что один из них должен плыть в Сан Себастьян и было очевидно, что это будет Неуловимый. На попечение Мальдито оставался второй корабль, который по его предположениям кинет якорь в Кадисе.

***

_Месяц спустя…_

Тэхэйрос бросил якорь у берегов Сан Себастьяна и высадился на берег. Это было небольшое поселение, где его уже ждали лошади и верные ему люди, которые будут сопровождать в Памплону. К его удовольствию, Ким ДжеДжун вел себя хорошо и альфа надеялся, что это будет продолжаться и на суше.

— Где мой брат? — Дже подошел к лошади и сколько бы он не оглядывался, омега не видел ДжунСу.

— Я же говорил вам, милорд, что он на другом корабле, и присоединится к нам позже.

Дже внимательно посмотрел на испанца. Похоже, он говорил правду. Уже одно то, что Тэхэйрос не тронул омегу, пока у него была течка, обнадеживало парня. Но доверие к испанцу таяло с каждым днем.

— Для вас же лучше, если вы говорите правду, — хмыкнул омега.

Из Сан Себастьяна до Памплоны ехать два с половиной дня. Дже ехал позади Тэхэйроса в сопровождении четырех головорезов, как омега решил для себя. Они и вели себя соответственно: говорили мало и всегда держали оружие наготове; моментально реагировали на каждое движение омеги, и это Дже очень раздражало. За ним так никогда не наблюдали, и это его чертовски бесило. Они даже сопровождали парня, когда тому нужно было справить нужду. На второй день ДжеДжун не выдержал.

— Может, хотите подержать мой член, пока я писаю? — спросил Дже, подойдя к одному из верзил вплотную.

Омега услышал смех Тэхэйроса и хихиканье остальных. Тот головорез, к которому он обращался, расплылся в довольной улыбке, показывая, что очень даже не против и не только подержать. Дже фыркнул и вошел в таверну, где остановились на ночь. Завтра они приедут в Памплону.

Тэхэйрос не переставал всю дорогу нахваливать его роскошный особняк. ДжеДжун подумал, что он нисколько не преувеличивает, поскольку имел представление еще с Сантьяго-де-Кубы, что испанцы любят жить в роскоши и не отказывают себе в ней, если могут себе позволить такое удовольствие.

Памплона — большой и суетливый город, некогда бывший крепостью. Несколько столетий назад это была столица Наваррского королевства, которое в последствии Испания и Франция поделили между собой, и которое кануло в небытие так же, как и многие королевства и княжества средневековья. Памплона попала под испанское знамя, хотя титул короля Наварры оставался за французским королем.

Особняк Тэхэйроса находился в центре города на улице под названием Пасео де Валенсия, совсем близко от крепости. ДжеДжуна поразила красота города и он подумал, что мог бы здесь жить. А больше всего омегу поразили размеры замка. Парень успел увидеть только часть постройки, но и этого хватило, чтобы представить размеры.

Путники подъехали к двухэтажному белому дому. Их вышел встречать высокий худощавый мужчина — дворецкий, подумал Дже. Тэхэйрос помог парню. Они вошли в просторный холл, который переходил в богато обставленную гостиную. Тэхэйрос сразу повел омегу на второй этаж и провел в комнату со словами, что тому придется здесь провести некоторое время.

Комната была отделана в пастельных тонах и понравилась ДжеДжуну, хотя понимал, что она, хоть и красивая, теперь будет его тюремной камерой. Вот только если придется бежать, это будет легче сделать на суше, а не по среди моря. На вопрос, когда омега сможет увидеть брата, испанец ответил, что скоро и поспешил запереть пленника одного в комнате.

Как только двери закрылись, Дже первым делом проверил окна. Они выходили во внутренний двор, в котором прогуливалось несколько охранников. Омега нахмурился. Нужно будет время, чтобы узнать, когда они сменяются. И не может он сейчас уйти — нужно узнать, что этот негодяй сделал с ДжунСу, и где он его держит.

ДжеДжун обошел просторную комнату, с интересом рассматривая обстановку. В двери тихо постучали, и в комнату вошла девушка.

— Меня прислал синьор Тэхэйрос, — сказала она неуверенно на плохом английском. Видно, заучила эту фразу несколько минут назад.

— Я говорю по-испански, — омега подошел ближе к девушке. — Как тебя зовут?

— Грэсия, синьор.

— Очень приятно Грэсия, — Дже улыбнулся. У него в голове начал созревать план. Омега решил подружиться с испанкой, а потом уговорить ее помочь.

— Хотите я приготовлю ванну?

Ванная! Да Дже мечтал об этом целый месяц!

— Это было бы замечательно!

Через полчаса ванная была готова, и Дже с большим удовольствием погрузился в горячую воду, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Сегодня он воспользуется всем этим комфортом такой приятной тюрьмы, но завтра он начнет составлять план побега.

К большому удивлению Дже ему разрешили гулять по дому, что было весьма кстати — у омеги была возможность изучить расположение комнат и, самое главное, узнать все выходы из него.

Обычно по ночам парня держали взаперти. Особых неудобств он, правда, не испытывал. Обстановка была роскошной — широкая кровать, резной шифоньер, обитое бархатом кресло, несколько столиков и длинная полка напротив окна, где стояло несколько книг и множество статуэток из мрамора, нефрита и слоновой кости.

В доме было всего двое слуг: кухарка и горничная, но дон Тэхэйрос строжайше запретил им говорить с Дже. Правда, ДжеДжун много раз пытался расспросить приносившую обеды горничную, но та не обращала на парня никакого внимания.

По мере того как шли дни, Дже ждал момент, чтобы сбежать. Дона Мигеля он видел только по вечерам, за ужином. Испанец проводил все дни в городе, встречаясь со своими друзьями и партнерами. Каждый раз при встрече ДжеДжун говорил, что Хартингтон не придет за ним по той простой причине, что они незнакомы и испанец ошибся, но больше не говорил ничего — не мог заставить себя вежливо беседовать с этим человеком, хладнокровно готовившим ловушку для, пусть и незнакомого для омеги, человека. Но Тэхэйрос не открывал своих планов. Видно, его откровенность с Дже кончилась, как только они переступили порог этого дома.

Вошла горничная с подносом. ДжеДжун заметил, что женщина почему-то в очень хорошем настроении — обычно хмурая и недовольная, сегодня она мурлыкала веселую песенку. Дже предположил, что она поет в предвкушении праздника, куда собирается отправиться вместе с кухаркой. Накануне дон Мигель предупредил пленника, что собирается дать служанкам выходной.

Вот он! Это его шанс бежать, и он им воспользуется.

Поев немного, омега отодвинул поднос и встал. Он поискал то, что может пригодится для побега. Столовый нож сунул под одежду, а вилкой надеялся сломать замок на входной двери.

Услышав, как открылась и тут же захлопнулась входная дверь, ДжеДжун напрягся. Наверное одна из служанок вернулась за позабытой вещью. Он понял, что праздник еще далек от завершения, и омеге просто придется подождать, пока служанка уйдет.

Дверь внезапно с шумом распахнулась. В комнату ворвался дон Мигель с искаженным от ярости лицом, и не успел Дже что-то сказать, как альфа, подскочив к парню, ударил по лицу. Омега упал на кровать, но упрямство не позволяло ему закричать от боли.

— Ты, лживый сучонок! — завопил Тэхэйрос, сжимая кулаки. — Он здесь! Хартингтон здесь!

— Но…, но этого не может быть, — пролепетал ДжеДжун. — Он не…

— Хватит небылицы рассказывать!

Резко повернувшись, альфа вылетел из комнаты, продолжая орать:

— Подумать только! Чтобы я поверил, что он не появится! Потерял бдительность, а теперь уж слишком поздно!

Испанец вбежал обратно с мотком тонкого каната, дико озираясь, словно в поисках чего-то:

— Но почему вы уверены, что это Хартингтон? — всё ещё не веря, спросил Дже. — Может… может, Вы ошибаетесь?

Дон Мигель окинул омегу взглядом, в котором смешались страх и ненависть.

— Я видел его своими глазами в толпе на улице! Какой-то верзила окликнул его по имени! И они расспрашивали горожан, где я живу. Хитрая лиса этот Хартингтон. Не бросил якорь в гавани Сан Себастьян, как я ожидал, а спрятал судно в другом месте, чтобы незамеченным пробраться в город. У меня нет времени собрать своих людей. Придется встретиться с ним лицом к лицу!

ДжеДжун тупо уставился на дона Мигеля. Этого не может быть! Этот проклятый Хартингтон все испортил! Ну, почему он должен был явиться именно сегодня?! Не вчера, не завтра, а в ту минуту, когда омеге представился шанс бежать?

— Зачем же встречаться? — поспешно возразил Дже. — У вас еще есть время скрыться.

— Ни за что! Я покончу с этим раз и навсегда. У меня заслуженная репутация прекрасного фехтовальщика. Ни разу в жизни не терпел поражения и теперь не собираюсь.

Схватив Дже, альфа стащил его с постели, толкнул к тяжелой полке и привязал одну руку к массивному выступу.

— Что вы делаете? — ошеломленно пролепетал парень.

— Хочу быть уверенным, что ты не вонзишь мне в спину нож… пока я расправляюсь с этим щенком!

— Развяжите меня! Могу вас уверить, что я не знаю этого Хартингтона и не имею с ним ничего общего!

— Только глупец может рискнуть оставить на свободе любовника врага!

— Что? — глаза Дже округлились от возмущения и удивления. — Да как вы смеете! Я знать не знаю этого проклятого Хартингтона!

— Один раз я уже вам поверил, второго раза не будет.

Тэхэйрос убедился, что узлы надежные, и поспешил вниз. ДжеДжун решил было опрокинуть полку, но она была сделана из черного дерева и так тяжела, что неминуемо размозжила бы голову омеге, поэтому пришлось отказаться от этой идеи. Парень вспомнил о ноже за пазухой, но никак не мог его достать и это сильно злило.

***

После бесконечных бесплодных расспросов ЮнХо, наконец, набрел на старика, который показал ему дорогу к дому Тэхэйроса. Потратив еще кучу времени на то, чтобы убедить Нитча остаться в порту, Неуловимый отправился в городское предместье. Взятая напрокат лошадь еле плелась, что отнюдь не улучшало настроение Хартингтона. Он понимал, что, вероятнее всего, попадет в ловушку, но не осмеливался подвергать опасности жизнь ДжеДжуна. Не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как идти одному.

Неуловимый добрался до особняка почти на закате. Он медленно подошел к двери и, заметив закрытые ставни, решил, что старик неправильно указал дорогу. Дом казался необитаемым, но когда он толкнул дверь, она легко открылась. Оказавшись в уютном, хорошо освещенном зале, он быстро огляделся, ожидая нападения, но комната была пустой и странно тихой. Шаги гулко отдавались на мраморном полированном полу.

— Выходи, Тэхэйрос! — гневно крикнул Неуловимый, и через мгновение оказался лицом к лицу с врагом, который столько лет преследовал его в ночных кошмарах.

Прошло почти четыре года с тех пор, как ЮнХо в последний раз видел этого человека. Тэхэйрос почти совсем не изменился, разве что немного похудел да на лице прибавилось морщин.

— Ну вот мы снова встретились, мистер Чон, или предпочитаете «Ваша Светлость»? — небрежно бросил дон Мигель, вынимая из ножен шпагу; в другой руке блестел клинок.

— Вижу, ты меня не забывал, — бросил Неуловимый в свою очередь, стиснув эфес шпаги. Но Тэхэйрос недоуменно пожал плечами.

— Как же я мог? Особенно нежно я помню вашу сестрицу, — лицо Тэхэйроса исказила довольная ухмылка больше напоминавшая оскал. — А теперь вот провел время с…

— Где он? — резко оборвал Хартингтон.

— Там, — ответил дон Мигель, показывая на открытую дверь. — К нему приставлен мой человек. Если со мной случится что-то, он его зарежет.

Тэхэйрос оценивающе усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Посмотрим, кто увидит свет утра, — ответил ЮнХо, вставая в боевую позицию. Но испанец не пошевелился. Он стоял спокойно, скрестив руки на груди; острие шпаги показывало в потолок.

— Спешишь составить компанию милой Женевьев? — небрежно бросил дон Мигель.

— Не раньше, чем я тебя отправлю в ад!

— Весьма похвально! — презрительно расхохотался Тэхэйрос. — Но если намереваешься помериться силами со мной, мальчишка никогда не будет твоим. Может, я вел беспутную жизнь, но не собираюсь расставаться с ней сегодня.

Испанец неожиданно ринулся вперед, направив шпагу в грудь Хартингтона; сталь ударилась о сталь. Тэхэйрос не хвастался, называя себя искусным фехтовальщиком, и уже через мгновение он нападал, а Неуловимый был вынужден защищаться. Но и сам капитан вскоре перешел из обороны в нападение, ловко парируя удары, пока наконец испанец ловким поворотом запястья не ранил в плечо молодого соперника.

Тэхэйрос тут же отпрыгнул на шаг, издевательски улыбаясь при виде крови, струившейся по груди ЮнХо. Противники кошачьими шагами пошли по кругу. Снова зазвенела сталь. Хартингтон бешеной атакой вынудил Тэхэйроса перебежать через комнату. Дон Мигель быстро устал, шпага Неуловимого вновь и вновь вонзалась в тело врага. Рубашка Тэхэйроса на глазах превращалась из белой в багровую.

На стороне ЮнХо были молодость, сила и ловкость. Молодой альфа мгновенным ударом выбил шпагу Тэхэйроса и та полетела на пол. Кончик острия рапиры Неуловимого уперся в грудь испанца; в глазах пирата светилась такая ненависть, что кровь дона Мигеля застыла в жилах. Но в эту минуту внимание Хартингтона отвлек звук падения чего-то тяжелого и крик, последовавший следом.

Кровь отхлынула от его лица, руки задрожали; мгновенно забыв о Тэхэйросе, он повернулся и ринулся в спальню к Дже. Поняв, что настал подходящий момент, испанец вытащил кинжал и приготовился метнуть его в спину врага, но тут раздался оглушительный выстрел. Хартингтон, оглянувшись, успел только увидеть, как дон Мигель медленно валится на пол, все еще сжимая нож. Дверной проем загораживала внушительная фигура Нитча, огромный пистолет все еще дымился.

ЮнХо криво усмехнулся:

— Наверное, мне еще раз следует поблагодарить упрямого первого помощника, который отказывается подчиняться приказам.

— Совершенно верно, милорд, — проворчал Нитч, переступив порог. — Оставалось только пронзить сердце грязного ублюдка, но вместо того, чтобы сделать это, ты поворачиваешься и бежишь куда-то, давая ему прекрасную возможность прикончить тебя! Так околдовал омега, что теряешь голову при одном его крике! Доведет он тебя до могилы!

Услышав еще один стон, скорее выдававший раздражение, ЮнХо, забыв о Нитче, кинулся в комнату. Но едва он показался на пороге как почувствовал резкую боль в ноге и на пол с громким хлопком упала книга.

— Вы!

Гневу ДжеДжуна не было предела. Ему удалось освободить одну руку, но омега переусердствовал и перевернул полку, которая оказалась легче, чем казалось. Парень успел увернуться и ему не размозжило голову, но вторая рука дернулась вниз след за полкой, и омега с криком оказался на полу. Через минуту последовал выстрел. Схватив первое, что попало под руку, а это оказалась книга, Дже со всей силой бросил ее в фигуру, появившуюся на пороге комнаты.

Ойкнув, Неуловимый отступил на шаг назад, приготовившись встречать еще летящие в него предметы.

— Какого черта вам нужно от меня? — зло прошипел ДжеДжун.

Убедившись, что в него ничего не летит, ЮнХо вошел в комнату. В нос ему ударил яркий сладковатый запах французской ванили с нотками фиалки. Чон понял, что перед ним полностью созревший омега, готовый к вступлению в связь с альфой и продолжению рода. На мгновение Хартингтон испугался, что Тэхэйрос что-то сделал с ним, но Дже выглядел как обычно при их встречах. Да и не разило от парня другим альфой.

— Как на счет освободить Вас? — голос альфы непривычно хрипел.

Он подошел к парню и освободил его вторую руку, перерезав веревки. Нитч стоял на пороге и довольно ухмылялся. Он был рад, что его капитан наконец нашел любовь, хотя и понимал, что отношения у них будут довольно тяжелые.

***

ДжунСу вывели на палубу корабля. Он не знал порт, и понятия не имел, где находится. Как только омега пришел в себя несколько недель назад на этом корабле, он понял, что находится на испанском галеоне. С ним обходились довольно вежливо, но никто не отвечал на вопросы, словно становились глухими и немыми. Это ужасно злило, хотя Су и был благодарен, что за весь месяц его никто не пытался изнасиловать.

Капитан снизошел однажды и сказал, что брат парня, про которого Су спрашивал каждый день, каждый раз, когда видел капитана Эспинозу, находится на другом корабле, и они встретятся уже на суше. Это ДжунСу не понравилось.

В какую историю они снова вляпались? Их похитили, чтобы шантажировать отца? Получить выкуп? Хотя он больше склонялся к шантажу, учитывая чем занимается родитель. Черт бы их побрал! И какой дьявол заставил покинуть их Англию?

ДжунСу глубоко вздохнул и по трапу сошел с корабля. Омега понимал, что помощи ждать не откуда. Он понял, что находится в Испании, а это значило, что здесь его может убить любой только потому, что Су англичанин. Впервые в жизни ДжунСу так сильно обрадовался, что хорошо владеет испанским.

Омега оглянулся и увидел, что один из матросов несет на руках мальчика. «Наверное, ему годика два», — подумал Су. По тому, как с ним обращались, было понятно, что никому из членов команды родственником не является. Моряки скорее были недовольны, когда речь заходила о ребенке.

— Какой милый малыш, — сказал ДжунСу, когда рядом проходил капитан Эспиноза. Испанец недовольно скривился.

— Уже год нянчимся с ним. Это не стоит того, — он сплюнул на землю. — Но дон Мигель не слушает.

Мальчик. Ну конечно! Это же тот мальчик, которого разыскивает Мальдито! Не долго думая, парень решил пойти ва-банк.

— Я могу побыть с ним. — Эспиноза смерил омегу взглядом. — Ваши люди, видно, устали уже от ребенка и смогут от него отдохнуть, пока он побудет у меня.

ДжунСу напустил на себя невинный вид покорности. Мол, куда он здесь убежит? После некоторого колебания капитан согласился, и омеге передали мальчика.

Отлично. Теперь оставалось улучить момент и сбежать. А пока нужно обдумать дальнейшие действия после побега. У Су нет ни денег, ни знакомых в этой стране. Он даже не знает в каком городе находится, но это можно быстро выяснить. Сейчас главная задача — сбежать от своих похитителей.

ДжунСу посадили на лошадь. Омега устроил ребенка впереди и прижал к себе. Многолюдные улицы города заливало утреннее солнце, а свежий бриз разносил вглубь города запахи порта.

Су с интересом рассматривал толпу, хотя за своим конвоем, который обступил его со всех сторон, мало было видно. Насколько омега понял, город готовился к празднику и, услышав обрывок разговора двух испанцев, он узнал, что находится в Кадисе. Эти чертовы матросы ничего не говорили!

Кадис! Потрясающе! Он очутился на другой стороне страны, так далеко от Ламанского пролива. Черт бы все побрал! Омега ужасно разозлился.

Внезапно, толпа расступилась, и их группа разделилась на двое. Пространство перед парнем оказалось пустым. Он оглянулся по сторонам и увидел приближающийся кортеж. Наверное, кто-то из высокопоставленных да еще и голубых королевских кровей, раз ему так уступают дорогу. За каретой ДжунСу заметил группу богато одетых людей, следующих за экипажем. На свой страх и риск парень решил присоединиться к ним.

ДжунСу покосился на тех матросов, которые остались с ним и постарался направить лошадь немного в сторону, словно его оттесняет толпа. Хорошо, что картеж ехал неторопливо и было время. Су надеялся, что похитители не будут подымать шумиху в присутствии таких важных особ.

Отдалившись примерно на метр от похитителей, омега подождал пока карета проедет мимо и моряки склонят головы в знак почтения. Ему понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы присоединиться к группе придворных, которые с некоторым удивлением смотрели на него и на ребенка, радостно хлопавшего в ладоши.

— Какого черта вы опаздываете? — прошипел кто-то справа.

— Простите, небольшие неурядицы, меня по дороге задержали, — ответил Су как можно виновато.

— И что у вас за вид?

— Чертовы бедняки! — с деланным негодованием и гневом прошипел омега. — Но вы же знаете, Его Светлости не понравится, что кто-то пропустил такое мероприятие.

ДжунСу немедленно замолчал и молился, чтобы он не наговорил лишнего и его не разоблачили. А еще омега боялся, что похитители его быстро догонят и убьют. Но погони не последовало.

— Да, вы правы, — со вздохом ответил незнакомый собеседник.

ДжунСу рискнул обернуться и увидел, что испанские матросы так и стоят на месте, разинув рты, не зная, что делать. К тому времени как капитан понял, что случилось, парень был уже в самой гуще аристократов. Эспиноза начал изрыгать проклятия. Он упустил не только омегу, но и ребенка, и теперь дон Мигель спустит с него шкуру живьем.

ДжунСу продолжал ехать среди испанских аристократов, оцепенев от страха. Они в любой момент могли понять, что омега не один из них и что его, видно, перепутали с кем-то из знатных омег. Горло сковал страх и Су пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы продолжать дышать. Он боялся сделать хоть какое-то движение. ДжунСу просто смотрел вперед и молился. Ему чертовски повезло, что такой напыщенный вельможа решил проехаться по городу именно в этот момент и с таким численным сопровождением. Омега избавился от огня, и хоть бы не попасть теперь в полымя.

ДжунСу аккуратно поменял позицию и оказался с краю группы. Он изо всех сил старался оставаться невозмутимым, но чувствовал, что нервы начинают сдавать. Интересно, как отец выдерживает такое напряжение? Или Мальдито?

Лорд Тэвисток. Он слышал о маркизе Тэвистоке, но того не было в Англии, когда его представили ко двору. Мысли о любимом пирате немного успокоили. Улучив момент, омега свернул в сквозной переулок и, пришпорив лошадь, выехал на другую сторону. Убедившись, что никто не преследует, Су неуверенно двинулся вперед.

Теперь нужно было решить, что делать дальше. Для начала нужны деньги и Су решил продать лошадь. Это конечно немного, но на пару дней хватит, пока он придумает что-нибудь еще.

ДжунСу бесцельно бродил по улочками Кадиса, пытаясь придумать, что делать. В порту нельзя показываться, по крайней мере не сейчас — его тут же узнают и снова схватят. Значит, нужно переждать в городе. Теория всегда легче практики. Парень вышел на небольшую площадь с фонтаном по середине. Из его верхушки с красивыми рельефами била вода. Омега подошел к фонтану и присел на край круглого парапета. Солнце склонялось в горизонту и нужно было найти место, где провести ночь.

Мальчик проголодался. ДжунСу купил немного хлеба и сыра и накормил ребенка. Когда Чарльз наелся, он беззаботно уснул у него на руках. Омега растеряно оглядывался по сторонам. Что же делать? Немного подумав, он решил пойти в таверну и попросить крышу над головой на ночь в обмен на выполнение какой-нибудь работы. Конечно, шансов было мало, тем более, что он никогда в жизни не работал, но, видно, придется осваиваться на ходу. Ведь может пройти много времени, прежде представится возможность выбраться из этой чертовой Испании.

Припомнив, где по дороге на площадь видел таверну, Су отправился в ту сторону. Заведение оказалось на другом конце улицы и дальше, чем запомнил парень. Двери были открыты и оттуда доносились смех, неясный приглушенный гул разговоров и запахи выпивки и пота.

Собрав все свое мужество, омега вошел в просторный зал. В полумраке помещения мало кого удавалось разглядеть, хотя Су и так догадывался, что за контингент здесь собирается. С ближайших столиков послышались смешки и довольное присвистывание. Прижав ребенка сильнее к себе, ДжунСу двинулся вглубь зала к стойке, за которой разливал эль моложавый невысокий мужчина. Черные волосы, которых едва коснулась седина, были связаны шнуром на затылке, а черные глаза внимательно изучали лежащую на его ладони монету, полученную за выпивку. Удостоверившись, что деньги настоящие, он сунул монету в карман.

— А тебе чего? — спросил мужчина, заметив Су.

— Я ищу работу, синьор.

ДжунСу выбрал себе роль несчастной вдовы, которую свекровь выгнала на улицу с ребенком на руках после смерти мужа. Как было хорошо, что у мальчика были темные волосы и карие глаза. Это было хорошим дополнением к истории.

— Ты не испанец, — трактирщик смерил омегу оценивающим похотливым взглядом. Ему, видно, понравилось, что увидел.

ДжунСу проглотил подступивший комок к горлу и отогнал воспоминание о де Саси. Он, не моргнув глазом, сочинил историю его «семьи» и поведал испанцу. Нужно было как-то объяснить обладание нетипичной для испанцев внешности.

— Моя мать была испанкой, а отец португальцем. Я вышел замуж за испанца, но он был убит на Новой Земле, борясь против диких племен язычников во славу Его Величества. Моя свекровь меня ужасно не любила и терпела в своем доме только из-за сына. Как только пришло известие о его гибели, — ДжунСу трагически всхлипнул, выказывая скорбь по несуществующему мужу, — тот час же выгнала меня на улицу с ребенком на руках.

Трактирщик равнодушно выслушал рассказ и наполнил кружку элем для очередного клиента, приняв от него плату. Подвыпивший немолодой альфа взял кружку в руку, облизнулся, посмотрев на омегу, и побрел к своему столу.

— И почему меня это должно волновать?

— Я понимаю, сеньор, что вам нет дела до моего горя. Я всего лишь прошу работу за еду и крышу над головой.

ДжунСу умоляюще посмотрел на испанца. Он действительно был в отчаянном положении, так что взгляд подделывать не пришлось. Ребенок захныкал у омеги на руках, и он его быстро успокоил. Трактирщик недоверчиво посмотрел на мальчика.

— Он очень тихий ребенок, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Су.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Антонио, — Су выбрал одно из самых распространенных имен для испанцев.

Трактирщик потер короткую черную бородку, словно принимал очень важное решение.

— Иди на кухню, — он указал на двери за стойкой. — Скажи Эстефэнии, что Педро прислал тебя ей в помощь. Когда выполнишь всю работу, что она тебе даст, можешь поесть. Спать будешь на чердаке.

— Спасибо, синьор! Вы очень добрый человек! Благослови вас Бог!

Трактирщик деланно поморщился, словно ему было в тяжесть слушать в свой адрес хвалу и комплименты, и махнул в сторону двери на кухню.

На кухне царил рабочий хаос. Матрона с пышными формами, которые образовались скорее от постоянного переедания, с тщательно убранными под чепец волосами, месила тесто, одновременно раздавая распоряжения двум другим омегам. ДжунСу подумал, что ему скажут работать на кухне и посмотрел на омег: один чистил овощи, а второй обрабатывал мясо. Су понял, что не имеет желания быть на побегужках у этой женщины. А еще понял, что Эстефэния моложе, чем выглядит. Как, впрочем, и оба омеги.

— Ты кто такой? — спросила повариха, перестав на минуту месить тесто. Потом подкинула его в воздух два раза и плюхнула в миску, затем накрыла полотенцем и отставила в сторону.

— Я Антонио, — ответил Су. — Педро прислал меня вам в помощь.

Эстефэния вытерла руки о передник и подошла к парню.

— Пойдем со мной.

Женщина вышла через боковую дверь для рабочих, ведущую на верхние этажи. ДжунСу пошел следом. Крутая деревянная лестница вывела их на второй этаж, а коридор вел дальше к лестнице на чердаке. Подойдя к первым ступеням испанка остановилась.

— Оставишь ребенка в комнате наверху. Кровать, что у окна, свободна — будешь спать на ней. — ДжунСу кивнул. — В твои обязанности будет входить уборка комнат на этом этаже. Этим ты будешь заниматься по утрам, — продолжила Эстефэния. — После будешь помогать мне на кухне.

Су снова кивнул. Он обрадовался, что его не заставляют работать подавальщиком, иначе рисковал бы наткнуться на одного из своих похитителей. Что, конечно, было нежелательно для него. Парень уложил Чарльза и спустился на кухню. Омеге доверили выносить помои, подметать пол и мыть грязную посуду. Отпустили его примерно в полночь. Эстефэния дала поесть и сказала, что рабочий день у нее начинается на рассвете. Парень кивнул и не заметил, как проглотил скудный ужин.

Устав с непривычки выполнять такую работу, ДжунСу еле доплелся до чердака и плюхнулся в кровать, стараясь не разбудить мальчика. Он уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки.

Проснулся Су от толчка. Он почувствовал, что его грубо трясут и открыл глаза. Омега сразу вспомнил, где находится.

— Просыпайся, лентяй! — ворчал парнишка, которого он вчера видел на кухне.

Су вспомнил, что тот чистил овощи. Парень перестал его толкать, как только убедился, что новенький проснулся.

— Я Агапито.

— Антонио.

ДжунСу проверил, спит ли Чарльз. Мальчик спал. Бедняжка, он очень устал после вчерашнего дня. Парень улыбнулся и едва коснулся его волос.

— У тебя красивый сын, — сказал Агапито.

— Спасибо.

— Нам пора. Сейчас завтракаем мы, а потом готовим еду для синьор, что занимают комнаты.

Су встал и умылся, привел себя в порядок. А Агапито тем временем продолжал вводить новенького в курс дела.

— Эту комнату делим мы втроем. Кармель обычно спит здесь, — Агапито кивнул на кровать у двери и передернул плечами. — Но, видно, он нашел себе кого-то на ночь. Иногда сеньоры хорошо платят.

ДжунСу чувствовал себя отвратительно. Все тело болело после вчерашней работы, а сегодня только первый день. Омега почти не слушал Агапито, но уловил, что ему и Кармель приходится заниматься еще и проституцией, чтобы хоть как-то выжить. Это вызывало отвращение. Когда туалет был закончен, Агапито показал ДжунСу где и что лежит.

Уходя на кухню, испанец сказал прийти чуть позже к нему — он приготовит еду для мальчика. ДжунСу поблагодарил омегу и принялся за работу. Он вспоминал, как прислуга обслуживала дом, как они убирали комнаты, вытирали пыль. Кто бы мог подумать, что часы наблюдения за прислугой от скуки пригодятся.

Где-то на шестой день ДжунСу начал привыкать к такой работе. Он сам начал просыпаться на рассвете. У него оставалось мало времени для Чарльза, и было просто чудом, что он оказался самым спокойным ребенком, которого Су знал. Хотя, он знал не так уж и много детей двухлетнего возраста. У омеги было время за работой подумать, что делать дальше. Он не может оставаться здесь надолго. Риск встретиться со своими похитителями увеличивается с каждым днем. И рано или поздно это случится.


	12. Chapter 12

Мальдито бросил якорь в отдалении от берега Кадиса. За время плавания он успел составить план действий. Нужно было действовать очень осторожно. Он собрал в кают-компании всех матросов, которые говорили по-испански. Двоих сразу отправил узнать о недавно бросивших якорь кораблях. Через несколько часов они доложили, что за последние три дня здесь пришвартовались шесть кораблей, но три из них уже отплыли назад в Новый Свет или на берег слоновой кости за новым товаром. Значит, проверить осталось только три. Портовые рабочие рассказали, что видели как с одного из кораблей сходил омега. Один даже припомнил мальчика, но не был уверен, так как был пьян.

Капитану хватило и этих сведений. Он знал, что ДжунСу где-то в этом городе. Так же как и маленький мальчик, и нужно их найти. Придется прочесывать местность. На это уйдет время. Возможно даже недели. Черт возьми! Надо действовать быстро и точно. Мальдито решил начать с таверн. В таких заведениях обычно собирается всякий сброд, которые за звонкую монету расскажут то, что нужно. Ючон взял с собой всех, кто говорил по-испански, оставив одного на корабле — на случай неожиданности. Альфа понятия не имел, в какой части города может быть омега и мальчик, поэтому приходилось прочесывать все и с очень большой осторожностью. Так он провел несколько дней. Почти без сна и отдыха.

Уже давно стемнело, и Мальдито решил зайти в таверну. Он дал своим людям строгий приказ всегда на ночь возвращаться на корабль, а утром возобновлять поиски. Но сейчас уже было часа два ночи, и все же он решил зайти в еще одну таверну по пути на пирс.

«Дос кабальерос» располагалась в конце улицы Кале Санто Анхель, которая выходила на Кале Магалланес, что вела прямиком к пирсу. Просторное полутемное помещение было полупустым. Последние посетители не спеша опустошали свои кружки. Мальдито подошел к барной стойке и уселся на табурет, потребовав вина. Через минуту перед ним стояла кружка с темной на вид жидкостью. Ючон опробовал ее и чуть не выплюнул. Вино было настолько разбавленным, что было отвратительным на вкус. Он подумал, что таверну нужно переименовать в «Отвратительное пойло» и улыбнулся своему остроумию.

Задумавшись, альфа начал вертеть кружку на стойке вокруг своей оси. Капитан прикидывал в уме сколько ему еще нужно времени, чтобы прочесать Кадис. С кухни слышались разговоры рабочих, которые видимо заканчивали свою работу на сегодня. Он слышал, как требовательный хрипловатый голос приказал кому-то вынести мусор и убрать стол.

— Да, синьора Эстефэния, — последовал ответ.

Мальдито напрягся. Ему явно почудилось. Или нет. Это был голос ДжунСу. Он встал и направился к открытым дверям на кухню. Альфа застыл на пороге как вкопанный. ДжунСу, — его ДжунСу! — нес ведро с помоями через всю кухню. Его некогда красивый наряд превратился в лохмотья, волосы были собраны в тугой узел на затылке. Парень выглядел уставшим. Он похудел от тяжелой работы и недоедания, а от недосыпа его прекрасные глаза покраснели.

ДжунСу поднял голову и, выпустив ведро из рук, уставился на Мальдито. К счастью ведро не перевернулось, и ему не придется снова мыть полы.

— Вам нужно что-то? — спросила Эстефэния, демонстративно беря в руки скалку и делая вид, что вытирает ее.

Мальдито улыбнулся, подумав, что это не угроза для него. Он заметил, как ДжунСу слегка покачал головой и взглядом указал на черный ход. Альфа извинился за причиненное беспокойство и вышел с кухни. Капитан обошел здание и направился к открытой двери. Су ждал его, прислонившись к стене.

— ДжунСу, — почти пропел Ючон от радости, что нашел омегу.

В тишине ночного переулка пощечина прозвучала ужасно громко. Мальдито всхлипнул и потер ладонью место удара.

— За что? — обиженно спросил он.

— За то, что так долго, — прошипел парень и обнял своего альфу, прижавшись к груди.

Сильные руки обняли хрупкую фигурку омеги и прижали к себе. Ючон решил, что больше никуда его от себя не отпустит. Никогда. Мальдито ощущал мягкое податливое тело. Ему безумно захотелось почувствовать на вкус его губы. Он впился страстным жадным поцелуем в любимые уста.

— Жди здесь, — прошептал омега и хотел уйти, но альфа не отпустил. — Мне нужно кое-что забрать. Я сейчас вернусь.

ДжунСу взял ведро и вошел внутрь, поставил на место. «Меньше всего сейчас нужно поднимать лишний шум», — решил парень и направился на чердак. Чарльз давно сладко спал. Омега убаюкал его за ужином и надеялся, что малыш не проснется. Су завернул мальчика в старое одеяло. Агапито уже спал мертвым сном, а Кармель как всегда грел постель сеньора этажом ниже. Чарльз заворочался, но сразу же успокоился, и ДжунСу тихо спустился вниз.

Ючон ждал у черного входа, как омега ему и сказал. Альфа нетерпеливо расхаживал возле порога и поглядывал на дверь. Наконец, та скрипнув, открылась и он с облегчением увидел парня. Он заметил что-то завернутое в одеяло и спросил, что это. Су сказал, что сейчас некогда объяснять и им нужно поскорее убираться из этого города. Капитан согласился с ним, решив, что подробно расспросит на корабле.

Они быстро пошли в сторону мола, спустились вниз по улице Кале Магалланес и повернули на пристань. Лодка с двумя матросами ждала их у причала. Мальдито помог ДжунСу забраться в лодку и сел сам. Им понадобилось минут двадцать, чтобы добраться до «Неистового», лавируя между кораблями, стоящими на якоре. Парень забрался по трапу и направился сразу в капитанскую каюту. Ючон убедился, что все его люди на борту и дал приказ ставить паруса. Он смог покинуть палубу только через два часа, убедившись, что за ними нет погони.

***

ДжеДжун стоял на палубе «Белой феи» и наблюдал, как испанский берег превращается в тонкую полоску на горизонте. Погода стояла хорошая и омега наслаждался солнцем. Он возвращался домой, в Англию. В Лондоне сейчас, наверное, холодная осень с ее холодными дождями, делающие город серым и неприветливым.

Неуловимый спустился с юта и подошел к Дже. Его сердце ликовало, что Тэхэйрос не обидел омегу, что он ничего не сделал парню. Теперь проклятый испанец мертв и его семья может вернуться к обычной жизни, а душа его милой младшей сестры Женевьев может упокоиться с миром.

— Милорд?

Дже обернулся. Капитан жестом пригласил пройти в каюту. Парень кивнул и пошел вперед.

ЮнХо закрыл за собой двери и подошел к столу. Он налил себе виски и сделал большой глоток. Затем подвинул кресло так, чтобы сидеть лицом к омеге. ДжеДжун тем временем присел на край кровати и внимательно наблюдал за действиями Неуловимого.

— Через четыре дня достигнем берегов Англии. Мы бросим якорь в Дувре.

Дже кивнул.

— Почему Вы убили Тэхэйроса?

Альфа ожидал этого. Испанец похитил ДжеДжуна только потому, что он имел несчастье оказаться на его корабле. Конечно, омега имеет право задавать вопросы и требовать на них ответы. Теперь, когда все кончено, уже можно не сохранять свое инкогнито. Он, наконец, может перестать быть пиратом и вернуться домой.

Домой. Как сладко звучит это слово.

— Потому что он убил мою сестру.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Дже запинаясь. — Но почему он похитил меня?

— Потому что Вас видели в моей компании.

Дже замолчал, переваривая информацию. То, что альфа мстил за женщину, он уже догадывался давно, но не подумал про сестру. В его мыслях это всегда была любовница, жена, но не сестра. ДжеДжун почувствовал радость от этого факта. И между ними не будет вечно витать призрак его прежней женщины.

Стоп. Когда это он решил, что проведет с этим альфой всю свою жизнь? Дже быстро отогнал от себя эти мысли и посмотрел на Неуловимого. Черные волосы упали на лоб, прикрывая морщинку на переносице, появившуюся от горьких мыслей. Карие глаза в задумчивости уставились на стакан в руке. Такой красивый и такой грустный. Омеге захотелось утешить его, прогнать прочь его печаль.

— Почему?

— А? — Неуловимый посмотрел на парня.

— Почему он убил вашу сестру?

— Потому что он мог это сделать.

ЮнХо встал и принялся мерить пространство между иллюминатором и столом. Он хотел, чтобы Дже знал правду. Альфе не хотелось вспоминать тот день, не хотелось переживать все заново, но он хотел, чтобы омега знал.

Неуловимый остановился у окна и, смотря на горизонт, неожиданно начал:

— Это случилось четыре года назад. Его Величество был в изгнании, как вам известно. Я был с ним все это нелегкое для него время. Он решил поехать в Нидерланды, а мы с сестрой в тот раз его не сопровождали. Мы решили навестить нашу тетю, которая живет на западном побережье Франции, недалеко от границы с Испанией. У нее есть дом в Бордо, но тетя любила жить в особняке в Сен-Жан-де-Люз. Туда то мы и поехали. Первую неделю мы наслаждались гостеприимством этого милого городка. И вот однажды Женевьев познакомилась со знатным доном, который иногда бывал в городе на свой страх и риск. Моя сестра была такой невинной и молодой. И такой доверчивой. Испанец ослепил ее своими обещаниями, дорогими подарками и вниманием. Ни один мужчина, с которыми она была знакома, не ухаживал так за ней, как это делал он. Через два месяца Женевьев попросила моего благословения выйти за него замуж. Я отказал. Я сказал ей, что этот человек вовсе не собирается на ней жениться, но она мне не поверила и бежала.

Неуловимый замолчал, словно набираясь сил продолжать дальше. Он отошел от иллюминатора и сел в кресло, налил себе выпить, опустошил залпом стакан и облокотился на свои колени, уставившись в пол. И продолжил:

— Я нашел ее в Памплоне… — голос альфы звучал глухо. — Мне понадобилось шесть дней, чтобы найти ее. Она была в том доме, где я нашел тебя…

Руки ЮнХо сжались в кулаки. Дже заметил его напряжение. Он подошел к альфе, присел и взял его руки в свои. Мужчина не поднял головы, продолжая невидящим взглядом изучать рисунок дерева на полу.

— Ублюдок не женился на ней, как я и предполагал. Он кормил ее обещаниями вот-вот назначить дату свадьбы. Она, видно, надоела ему своими наивными вопросами о свадьбе, и избил ее, а затем изнасиловал. Его друзья, которые гостили у него тогда и которых я за четыре года встретил, рассказывали, что она плакала не переставая. Тэхэйросу это действовало на нервы. И он убил ее. Перерезал ей горло, чтобы заставить ее замолчать.

ДжеДжун заметил, что на пол что-то закапало. Омега посмотрел на лицо капитана — он плакал.

— Я опоздал… всего на день… опоздал… Я накинулся на него. Меня переполняла такая ярость, что хватило бы на весь ад. Я сделал ошибку и… и чуть не поплатился жизнью. Позже, обдумывая ситуацию, я понял, что он оставался спокойным, что позволяло трезво мыслить, а я полностью отдался гневу. На память от того дня у меня остался большой шрам на животе, — Неуловимый улыбнулся презрительной улыбкой. — Тэхэйрос думал, что покончил со мной. Он преспокойно принял миссию от короля Испании и отправился в Новый Свет. Оправившись от ранения, я последовал за ним. Я следовал за ним пока, наконец, не отправил в ад.

Дже вздохнул и смахнул накатившие на глаза слезы. Он в жизни не слышал такой трагической и жестокой истории. Омега переживал ее с альфой, чувствуя его боль и разделяя его горе и тоску по сестре. На какое-то время пират исчез и пред парнем предстал разбитый горем человек, который жаждет мести за свою сестру. Он вспомнил книгу, которую сохранил для себя и подпись на форзаце. Девушка подписалась как Женевьев. Значит книга принадлежит альфе. Он думает, что омега выбросил все книги. Так вот почему он так разозлился: думает, что Дже выбросил книгу, которая напоминала ему о сестре. Но это же не единственный подарок. Должно сохраниться что-то еще — миниатюра, например.

Неуловимый налил себе выпить еще и сделал глоток. ДжеДжун только сейчас понял, что что-то изменилось. Сейчас все помещение было наполнено тем свежим ароматом, который омега так отчаянно пытался найти, но не получалось. Парень только сейчас понял, что источником этого неповторимого запаха был этот альфа. Это было настолько приятно чувствовать его, что хотелось уткнуться носом в мужчину и дышать этим ароматом. Но, сейчас явно неподходящий случай получать удовольствие.

— Какая трагедия, — тихо сказал омега. — Но…, но я не понимаю…. Какое отношение к этой истории имею я, что Тэхэйрос похитил меня?

— Я знаю, у него были повсюду шпионы. Как ты смог убедиться в Порт-Ройял тоже. Он узнал о нашем знакомстве. Видно ему надоело оглядываться постоянно, и решил покончить со мной раз и навсегда. А чтобы я наверняка пришел к нему, он похитил тебя. Я полагаю, он решил, что ты, — альфа сделал паузу и посмотрел на Дже, — дорог мне. С его позиции это беспроигрышный вариант.

Сердце Дже болезненно замерло. Внутри что-то оборвалось после последних слов альфы. Омега только сейчас понял масштабы последствий своих действий. Он встретил своего альфу, но вряд ли можно простить его проступки. Он бы точно не простил. А на великодушие мужчины можно не надеяться — уж слишком много он его кровушки попил.

— Но Вы все равно пришли за мной.

— Я не мог иначе. Я знал, что он сделает с любым омегой или женщиной, которые имели несчастье оказаться в его власти.

Капитан залпом опустошил стакан и громко поставил его на стол. Альфа встал, и Дже тоже. Неуловимый направился к двери. Ему нужно было на воздух. Ему нужно было почувствовать освобождающую морскую стихию. Она поддерживала альфу все эти четыре года.

— Я… — Дже сделал неуверенный шаг к альфе. Неуловимый остановился и обернулся. — Мне… Вы рассказали о своей сестре. Но так ни разу и не назвали свое имя.

— Чон ЮнХо, маркиз Хартингтон, к вашим услугам.

ЮнХо учтиво поклонился, словно они находились сейчас при дворе, и вышел.

ДжеДжун остался стоять посреди каюты. Он не знал, радоваться ему или плакать. Его пират оказался маркизом Хартингтоном, будущим герцогом Девоншир. Это конечно, еще нужно проверить. Говорить можно много чего, и омега слышал о многих самозванцах.

Дже задумался. История альфы прекрасно вписывается в известные омеге события. Ни для кого не секрет, что маркиз Хартингтон не вернулся в Англию вместе с королем, не присутствовал на коронации и не принимал лично королевскую буллу, восстанавливающую его права на земли, которые принадлежали его роду. Как только парень доберется до Лондона, обязательно узнает правду.

Дже подошел к буфету и налил себе выпить. Отпил большой глоток и подошел к иллюминатору. Парень уставился на бескрайнее море и задумался. Омега снова перебрал историю, рассказанную Неуловимым-Хартингтоном. Он рассказал только часть. Оставалось без ответа еще два вопроса: откуда альфа знает его отца и при чем здесь Мальдито. Отец, если он знает правду, как минимум не вмешивался в эту погоню маркиза за местью и как максимум помогал ему. Какую роль в этой истории играет родитель? Он ведь поэтому не разозлился, когда увидел омегу с капитаном Неуловимым и понял, что тот месяц провел на его корабле. Это значит, что отец знает Хартингтона очень хорошо, чтобы поверить ему.

ДжеДжун обдумывал историю маркиза, и создавшуюся ситуацию и не заметил как опустошил стакан. Омега посмотрел на пустой сосуд и поставил его на стол. Одного стакана вполне достаточно. Он же ведь не хотел продолжения пьяного раздора. Парень подошел к столу и сел в кресло. Неопределенность не давала покоя. Уж очень много пробелов. Он ловко рассказал свою версию и ни разу не упомянул ни отца, ни Мальдито. Видно, он заранее подготовился.

Дже провел в раздумьях несколько часов. Он даже не заметил, как прошло время, пока не принесли ужин. Услужливый Питт, улыбаясь, зашел в каюту и поставил поднос с едой на стол.

— А капитан присоединится ко мне? — поинтересовался омега. Ему очень хотелось устроить альфе допрос с пристрастием.

Питт поклонился и заверил Дже, что спросит у капитана. Через несколько минут он принес еще один прибор и сообщил, что Неуловимый составит ему компанию. Омега довольно улыбнулся и кивком поблагодарил матроса.

Вскоре после ухода Питта, в каюту вошел капитан. ДжеДжун невольно поймал себя на мысли, что он красивый. Даже слишком красивый для пирата. Нет, пираты не должны быть такими красавцами.

Неуловимый учтиво поклонился и присел за стол. Кок порадовал их курятиной, вкуснейшим соусом, несколькими салатами. Капитан достал из своих запасов французское вино хорошей выдержки. А на десерт были засахаренные фрукты и сладости, которые кок как-то успел раздобыть, пока они стояли на якоре в Сан Себастьян.

Пока они наслаждались вкусностями, Дже все решался спросить то, что его интересует. Он понимал, что у него есть время только до прибытия в Англию. Ну что же, если альфа и раньше был с ним очень прямолинеен, так почему же омега не может его напрямую спросить то, что его интересует?

— Откуда вы знаете моего отца? — неожиданно для капитана спросил Дже.

Хотя, чего тут удивляться. Иногда старший из сыновей Ричарда проявляет верх догадливости и понял, что его отец имеет отношение к этой истории. Интересно, что Дже знает? А если знает, то как много? Альфа внимательно посмотрел на парня. Нет, он не знает. Если бы знал, то не спрашивал бы. Капитан отпил вина и решил начать осторожно, с далека.

— Скажите, милорд, что Вы знаете о работе вашего отца?

Дже задумался. Однажды омега спросил отца и тот ответил, что работает в сфере торговли, правда не уточнил в какой отрасли. Когда парень спросил, что он делает, отец ответил, что чаще всего выступает в роли посредника на переговорах. Этим граф объяснял свое частое отсутствие дома, а так же откуда взялось их богатство. Тогда этот ответ ДжеДжуна удовлетворил.

— Ну, он работает посредником в торговых переговорах, — ответил Дже.

Неуловимый улыбнулся одним уголком губ. Надо же, торговый посредник. Ловко придумано. Значит, парень ничего не знает. Что же, если Ричард так хотел, значит он не будет разрушать неведение омеги. Или может рассказать? Имеет ли альфа право рассказывать? Должен ли он рассказать? Скорее нет, это не его тайна и не ему решать, раскрывать ее или нет.

— Я работал с ним несколько раз.

— Он вам помогал продать то, что вы силой взяли у других?

— К вашему сведению, я не грабил ради наживы. Я нападал только на те корабли, на которых по моим данным мог находиться Тэхэйрос. И все корабли, которые я атаковал, были испанскими военными судами. Так что ни о каком пиратстве не может идти речи.

— А как же Сантьяго-де-Куба?

— Ни я, ни кто-либо из моих людей не взяли и фартинга из награбленного. Мне нужен был Педро де Моралес.

— Зачем? — не унимался Дже.

Господи, у этого омеги слишком много вопросов.

— Он близко дружит… дружил с Тэхэйросом. Он мог знать, где находится его друг.

Дже хмыкнул и скептически изогнул одну бровь.

— А какое отношение к этому всему имеет мой отец?

— Ваш отец, милорд, хороший человек и очень отзывчивый, должен сказать. Имея связи с торговцами со всего света, он помогал мне информацией.

— А вы просто этим нагло пользовались.

Это скорее прозвучало как угроза, чем простая констатация факта. Ему угрожает омежка? ЮнХо бы от души рассмеялся, но воздержался. Дже поражал своими крайностями. Этот парень стоял на залитой кровью палубе и бровью не повел, в то время как любой другой на его месте шлепнулся бы в обморок или закатил истерику. Да еще и притворялся юнгой. А иногда омега поражал его своей наивностью, хотя причиной его легкомыслия было банальное незнание ситуации, а не тотальная тупость, с которой воспитывают омег высшего сословия. Да, среди них были довольно неглупые создания, но это «неглупость» ограничивалась большей частью их обязанностями как жены и хозяйки дома. И это альфу чертовски раздражало.

— Милорд, вы много не знаете.

— Так расскажите мне!

— Это не мои тайны, чтобы их раскрывать. Поэтому прошу меня извинить.

Неуловимый залпом допил вино и встал. Он повернулся к двери с намерением уйти.

— Нет, не извиню! Я имею право знать! — омега подорвался с места.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но вы задаете вопросы не тому человеку.

— Но вы можете на них ответить!

Неуловимый только улыбнулся и учтиво поклонился.

— Спасибо за ужин.

И больше не сказав ни слова, ушел.

Дже в ярости швырнул салфетку. Хам! Нахал! Грубиян! Гнусный пират! Возомнил из себя весть знает что! Омега кипел праведным гневом. Он был готов придушить Неуловимого за его поведение. Парень принялся искать, на чем бы это выместить свой гнев и проучить этого задиру.

— Вы задаете вопросы не тому человеку. Спасибо за ужин, — кривлялся Дже. — Да что б ты провалился со своими секретами! Надоели уже со своей таинственностью!

Фыркнув, ДжеДжун хотел было выкинуть за борт постельное белье, но во время вспомнил, что ему придется спать на голых досках, поэтому швырнул в открытый иллюминатор первое, что попало под руку — какой-то морской прибор. Это принесло ему некоторое удовлетворение, но все равно этого было мало.

Неуловимый чувствовал себя виноватым, что вел себя неподобающе вчера за ужином. Он решил загладить свою вину и пригласить ДжеДжуна на ужин. Капитан послал Питта и тот вернулся с ответом. Дже решил помучить его в отместку и выдвинул довольно странное и дерзкое условие.

— Что?! — Неуловимый не верил своим ушам. Он стоял посреди каюты и уставил на омегу изумленные глаза.

— Вы меня прекрасно слышали, капитан, — ответил Дже. — Я поужинаю с Вами, но за это Вы мне поможете взобраться в «воронье гнездо».

Неуловимый, поняв, что омега не шутит, оглушительно расхохотался:

— Но как Вам такое в голову пришло?! И что же будет дальше? Того и гляди, Вы потребуете, чтобы я уступил вам пост капитана. А еще, чуть погодя, объявите себя королем.

Дже сощурился и воинственно поднял подбородок:

— Надо ли мне напоминать Вам, капитан, что омеги и женщины правят государствами и сами в состоянии позаботиться о себе.

Неуловимый согнулся пополам от смеха и с трудом выдавил из себя:

— Боже, где Вы наслушались такой чепухи?

— Я это вычитал в одной книге из библиотеки отца, — с достоинством ответил парень.

Неуловимый улыбнулся с видом превосходства, и ладони ДжеДжуна невольно сжались в кулаки, так стало досадно.

Тут альфа снова прыснул со смеху, но через миг лицо его стало серьезным. Кашлянув, он негромко произнес:

— Но я не могу не признать, что отчасти Вы правы: Мария и Елизавета действительно правили Англией.

ДжеДжун торжествующе улыбнулся и собрался было что-то добавить, но ЮнХо остановил его властным взмахом руки и продолжил:

— Но все они были леди из королевских семейств, и могли себе это позволить.

ДжеДжун со вздохом подошел к окну и посмотрел на волны. Омега набрал полную грудь соленого воздуха и с тоской подумал, что, как и всегда, дал себя увлечь несбыточным мечтам.

Повернувшись к альфе, он вдруг решительно высказал все то, что давно его тяготило:

— Вы не представляете себе, капитан Неуловимый, что значит быть омегой. Представьте, каково это, когда вам всю жизнь повторяют, что любые ваши желания вздор, потому что вы существо совершенно бесполезное и годитесь только как инструмент для продолжения рода. Начиналось все с вещей самых что ни на есть простых: «Не лазай по деревьям. Ведь ты омега. Стыдись! Благовоспитанные омеги так себя не ведут. Не бегай так быстро, это не приличествует воспитанному омеге». Потом запреты стали распространяться на чувства и мысли. «Не повышай голос. Не будь столь откровенен в высказываниях, не произноси вслух то, о чем думаешь. Не смейся слишком громко, не ешь помногу, не смей стричь волосы, не носи этот цвет». — Глаза Дже наполнились слезами. — Вся моя жизнь — сплошная череда запретов.

ЮнХо с непритворным сочувствием смотрел на печально поникшую голову омеги. Ветер шевелил завитки темных волос на его шее. Парень казался ему в этот миг таким беззащитным, совершенно потерянным.

Нет, альфа с трудом себе представлял, каково это — все время жаждать чего-то недоступного, ежеминутно выслушивать замечания, подчиняться запретам. Четыре года он был оторван от высшего общества Лондона и с тех пор никому не давал отчета в своих действиях. Быть свободным стало для него столь же естественно, как дышать.

— А теперь, — печально прибавил Дже, — я слишком стар даже для того, чтобы стать родильной машиной, да еще и с дефектом — мне уже почти двадцать два, а первая течка была лишь недавно.

Альфа едва расслышал негромкий шепот омеги. Юнхо тотчас же подошел к нему и дотронулся до его шелковистых волос. И нет сил не тянуться к этому милому упрямому омежке, не стремиться обладать им, когда он рядом.

«Держи себя в руках», — как мантру повторял альфа.

Насколько же предпочтительнее было бы держать в руках омегу!

Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы отогнать непрошеные мысли, альфа зашагал на палубу. Неуловимый подробно объяснил Дже, как хвататься руками за веревки при подъеме на мачту. При этом сам ЮнХо не переставал удивляться себе. Ему казалось даже, что слова, которые он выговаривал, произносил за него кто-то другой. Надо же было поддаться на эту сумасшедшую провокацию! А что, если омега и впрямь сорвется вниз? Но Дже уже начал подъем, его соблазнительные формы виднелись над головой альфы в такой искусительной близости, и в то же время столь недосягаемые для него… Тело ЮнХо напряглось, мужской плоти стало тесно в облегающих панталонах.

— Прежде чем переставлять ногу, убедитесь, что Ваша рука крепко ухватилась за веревку! — напутствовал ЮнХо омегу. ДжеДжун между тем уверенно карабкался вверх. Он оступился лишь раз, но, к счастью, не потерял при этом равновесия.

— Не смотри вниз, — послышался сверху шепот парня. Омега вытянул руку вверх и схватился за толстый канат. Только теперь Неуловимый понял, до чего же ему страшно.

— Как Вы?

— Прекрасно.

— Если что, я вмиг помогу Вам спуститься на палубу, и мы забудем…

— Нет-нет! — воскликнул Дже. — Об этом не может быть и речи!

ЮнХо следовал за омегой, выдерживая небольшую дистанцию.

— Не бойтесь, я не дам Вам упасть.

ДжеДжун с сомнением посмотрел на альфу сверху вниз.

— Вы и в самом деле смогли бы меня поймать?

— Спрашиваете! Тем более, что Барни мне голову оторвет, если Вы упадете и палуба окажется запачкана…

— О-о-о, в таком случае мне не о чем беспокоиться, — усмехнулся Дже. — Я рад, что галантность живет и процветает на морских просторах, как никогда прежде.

Этот веселый диалог придал сил омеге, и через несколько секунд он был уже у «вороньего гнезда». Дже не знал, как забраться в некое подобие круглого гамака, но подоспевший капитан ему помог. Они стояли плечом к плечу в тесном пространстве, и Дже ощущал бедром жар тела альфы.

Щеки омеги окрасил румянец. Неуловимый отодвинулся, и Дже взглянул вниз на палубу, которая показалась крошечной — не больше носового платка.  
Корабль качнуло, и парень судорожно ухватился за поручень, который проходил по всей окружности «гнезда».

— Господи, и как это Питт находит силы проделывать такое каждый день?

Неуловимый в тон ему ответил:

— Посмотрел бы я, как бы у него хватило духу отказаться!

Дже обратил взгляд к горизонту. Медленно опускавшееся солнце окрасило волны в багряно-оранжевые тона. В этот миг лишь им двоим была доступна эта волшебная картина. ДжеДжун прерывисто вздохнул:

— Какая красота!

— О, да!

Тон, каким ЮнХо это произнес, показался Дже несколько странным, и, лишь обратив взор на его взволнованное лицо, омега понял, что альфа имел в виду вовсе не раскинувшуюся перед ними картину. Дже смущенно потупился, потом, вскинув голову, сделал вид, что любуется океаном, и при этом старался не думать о том, как весело играет бриз черными локонами мужчины, как пленителен его взгляд, обращенный к нему…

— Вы часто сюда поднимаетесь? — спросил Дже, только чтобы нарушить молчание.

— Нет, в последнее время редко, — признался ЮнХо, вынимая из-за пояса подзорную трубу. — Взгляните-ка.

Капитан отрегулировал трубу и протянул омеге. Альфа обнял его за талию, чтобы не дать упасть, если у парня с непривычки закружится голова.

Дже попытался сосредоточить взгляд на океанских волнах, на линии горизонта, но перед глазами стоял туман — все, что он способен был в этот миг ощутить — тепло груди ЮнХо, вплотную прижавшейся к его плечу, и восхитительный свежий запах моря и бриза, который исходил от альфы.

Но вот ЮнХо убедился, что омега способен сохранять равновесие, и нехотя слегка отстранился. Они некоторое время полюбовались видом с «вороньего гнезда» и начали спускаться. Потом поужинали в каюте, и на этот раз ужин для них оказался намного приятнее.

ДжеДжун проснулся, как от толчка. В каюте, кроме него, находился еще кто-то. Чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится в груди, омега вгляделся в темноту.

— Кто здесь? — собственный едва слышный шепот показался оглушительным, как барабанная дробь.

— Не бойтесь, ДжеДжун. Это всего лишь я.

Омега тотчас же успокоился. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и в тусклом лунном свете, который лился в каюту сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, парень разглядел стройный силуэт Неуловимого. Альфа стоял подле койки. Лицо его скрывала густая тень, и все же Дже буквально физически ощущал на себе взгляд ночного гостя, который был подобен прикосновению.

— Что случилось? — Дже внутренне напрягся. Ведь только какое-то серьезное происшествие могло заставить альфу явиться в каюту посреди ночи.

— Ничего. Я просто хотел показать вам кое-что любопытное.

Это прозвучало таинственно, многообещающе и… слегка игриво. Никогда прежде альфа не говорил с Дже таким тоном. Омегу так утомил подъем на мачту и спуск из «вороньего гнезда», что он, не раздеваясь, упал в кровать и уснул, и сейчас парень снова щеголял в панталонах, рубахе и жилете. Что, если бы омега пересилил усталость и разделся перед сном? В каком виде ему пришлось бы предстать перед капитаном? При мысли об этом щеки Дже залила густая краска смущения.

Неуловимый зажег небольшой фонарь и поднял его над головой. Тусклый свет залил каюту.

— А ведь я Вас предупреждал, что дверь следует запирать.

— Я впервые об этом позабыл, честное слово. — Омега ожидал выговора, но ЮнХо внезапно улыбнулся.

— Рад, что именно сегодня вы меня ослушались. — С этими словами капитан взял парня за руку, и омега ощутил, как теплая волна разливается от пальцев к плечу, шее, груди и охватывает все тело.

В наступившей тишине слышны были шум волн и биение собственного сердца.  
Неуловимый повел омегу на палубу. Едва они поднялись по лесенке, как он задул фонарь и указал на небо.

ДжеДжун послушно поднял голову, и у него даже дух захватило: звезды, усеявшие темный небосвод, весело мигали. А между ними то и дело вспыхивали целые снопы искр. Казалось, там, наверху, кто-то один за другим запускает фейерверки. Дже не доводилось видеть ничего подобного.

— Невероятно, — прошептал омега. — Просто какое-то волшебство.

— Я был уверен, что Вам понравится.

— Но что это?

— Старые моряки называют подобные явления звездными танцами. Они бывают довольно редко, поэтому-то я и позволил себе Вас побеспокоить.

— О, благодарю Вас, — с чувством произнес Дже. — От всей души.

Альфа широко улыбнулся.

ДжеДжун не мог отвести глаз от волшебного зрелища. Звезды мигали, вспыхивали, искры прочерчивали огненные линии по всему небу.

Но тут Неуловимый взял омегу за руку и подвел к толстому одеялу, разостланному на досках палубы. Возле него помещался поднос с холодным ужином. Дже негромко рассмеялся:

— А это что такое, позвольте узнать?

Неуловимый пожал плечами:

— Кто сказал, что мы не имеем права приятно провести время вдвоем, любуясь звездами? Тем более, что Вы обещали поужинать со мной.

— Наша городская сплетница миссис ОʼГрейди непременно это сказала бы, окажись она здесь. Знаете, капитан Неуловимый, у Вас, похоже, не одни только звезды на уме.

— Готов признать, что это так. — Альфа обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — И называйте меня ЮнХо.

Сердце Дже замерло от голоса альфы.

Как легко было бы уступить ЮнХо! И как ужасны оказались бы последствия этого шага! Закусив губу, омега вспомнил Данни, те чудовищные обвинения, которые почтенные жительницы Бирмингема, где они некоторое время прожили, стали бросать омеге в лицо, после того как его застали наедине с молодым альфой. Он не сделал ничего зазорного, и тем не менее, городская молва объявила омежку чуть ли не блудницей.

ДжеДжуну не удавалось заглушить внутренний голос, который твердил, что любые упреки и поношения — ничтожная цена за ночь в объятиях Неуловимого ЮнХо. Но если бы все это было так просто…

И омега дал ему единственно возможный ответ:

— Боюсь, Вы зря теряете время.

Он осторожно поставил погашенный фонарь на палубу, помог Дже усесться и сам сел рядом. И прошептал, склонившись к уху парня:

— Так ли это, ДжеДжун?

Омега вздрогнул, как от удара. Альфа вложил в эти несколько слов столько неподдельной страсти!

«Поцелуй меня, мой Неуловимый пират! Пожалуйста, подари мне только один короткий, быстрый поцелуй, и я тотчас же вернусь к себе и до самого утра буду видеть тебя в волшебных, светлых сновидениях. Мы отправимся в этот мир грез вдвоем. Нам ничто не помешает быть вместе, нас никто не разлучит. И никто меня за это не осудит».

— Вы удивительный омега. — Он провел ладонью по толстой косе парня и словно ненароком коснулся плеча и шеи.

«Беги, Дже! Беги, пока не поздно!» Но было уже поздно. Омега не мог шевельнуться. Как ягненок при виде зубастого волка, он оцепенел, не в силах противиться альфе. Его голос, его прикосновения словно загипнотизировали Дже.

— Вы любопытны и всегда жаждете узнать что-то новое, — продолжал ЮнХо, поднимаясь на ноги и увлекая парня за собой. Омега машинально подчинился. — Уверен, вы не раз задумывались, что привлекает друг к другу альфу и омегу. Почему они порой ищут уединения.

— Никогда.

Альфа негромко рассмеялся, и от этого смеха, глубокого, призывного, у Дже по коже пробежали мурашки.

— Вы чудовищный лгун, ДжеДжун.

И вдруг ЮнХо обнял омегу, прижав подбородок к его затылку. Волна нежности поднялась из глубин души Дже и вмиг затопила все его тело. Альфа осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке парня. Омега едва не застонал от наслаждения. О, если бы это могло длиться вечно!

«Но ведь чувства обманчивы», — сказал себе ДжеДжун. И то, что он сейчас испытывает, навеяно этой колдовской ночью, звездными танцами, тихим плеском волн за кормой, легким бризом, который ласкает кожу столь же нежно, как и пальцы альфы. Все это обман чувств, плод его фантазии, мечта, которой не суждено воплотиться в реальность. Как и все прежние мысли омеги о нем.

Ведь Неуловимый не имеет ничего общего с тем благородным принцем, каким Дже его вообразил. Он человек с сомнительным прошлым, который рассказал красивую и печальную историю о мести за сестру. А ведь Дже не знает, правда ли этот альфа маркиз.

Да, вот он, аргумент, который должен раз и навсегда усмирить сердце омеги, обуздать его плоть. И Дже произнес вслух:

— Вы безжалостный морской разбойник, жестокий пират, капитан Неуловимый. Никогда я не доверю сердце человеку, который совершал убийства ради удовольствия.

— А если я вам поклянусь, что никогда не испытывал радости, убивая себе подобных?

ДжеДжун зажмурился, холодея от мысли, что ему мучительно хочется верить этому альфе. Нет, он не должен слушать разбойника. Омеге слишком хорошо известна его репутация. Слава Неуловимого. Следовало бы оттолкнуть альфу. Но Дже не в силах был это сделать.

— Не знаю, можно ли верить вашим словам.

ДжеДжуну так хотелось, чтобы они оказались правдой! Ведь на свете нет худшей муки, чем сознавать, что твой благородный принц на самом деле преступник.  
ЮнХо притянул омегу к себе и провел пальцами по его шее от затылка вниз, к самым лопаткам. Дже взглянул на альфу через плечо, и огонь желания, горевший в его глазах, казалось, воспламенил и омегу. Никогда еще ни один альфа не смотрел на него с такой неистовой страстью.

И тело Дже отозвалось на умелую ласку Неуловимого.

— Не случалось ли вам совершать поступки, о которых вы впоследствии горько жалели? — едва слышно спросил ЮнХо. — Которые окружающие ставили бы вам в вину?

— Да, — отозвался омега. — Случалось. Однажды я поцеловался с пиратом.

Капитан засмеялся, и при звуках его смеха кровь еще быстрее заструилась по жилам омеги.

— И это самое худшее из всего, что с вами происходило?

— Нет, — ответил Дже. — Самое худшее — это находиться в объятиях человека, который никогда не станет твоим супругом. И испытывать к нему чувства, которые дозволено питать только к собственному мужу.

Неуловимый ощутил, как участился пульс омеги. Альфа знал, что его нежное девственное тело находится во власти того же неистового желания, которое туманило голову и ему, и которому он противился из последних сил. Он не должен был торопить события.

Омегу нужно было соблазнить. Но делать это следовало медленно, постепенно, шаг за шагом. «Не спеши. Целуй его. Ласкай. Осторожно посвящай в то разнообразие удовольствий, какое может дарить его собственное тело».

«Ты самовлюбленный ублюдок, ЮнХо. Остановись, пока не поздно. Ты разобьешь ему сердце».

Но, понимая, что поступает дурно, Чон, тем не менее, уже не мог остановиться. Возможно, потому, что он долго пробыл в море, обходясь без ласки. А быть может, страсть к Дже кружила ему голову. Альфа твердо знал лишь одно — этот омега должен принадлежать ему.

Наклонив голову, ЮнХо провел кончиком языка по бархатистой коже шеи парня. Мягкие локоны щекотали его щеку и губы. Дже, застонав от наслаждения, осмелился погрузить пальцы в черный водопад кудрей альфы. Тело омеги пылало страстью, соски напряглись. Он едва дышал от исступленной радости, которая пронзала все тело.

Губы Неуловимого, такие нежные, мягкие, коснулись впадины между ключицами. Альфа покрыл поцелуями тонкую шею, осторожно сжал зубами мочку уха. Ноги ДжеДжуна ослабели, и Неуловимый, почувствовав это, еще крепче обнял омегу.

— О, Дже… — прошептал альфа. В голосе его слышались одновременно нежность и тоска.

Рука Чона скользнула за отворот рубахи омеги и коснулась кожи. Дже стало трудно дышать. Эта смелая ласка была сродни утонченной пытке. Задыхаясь, омега закусил губу. Тело его требовало большего. Желание, все нарастая, сконцентрировалось внизу живота…

Но тут ЮнХо убрал ладонь из-под рубахи, и на миг омеге показалось, что он спасен. Однако в следующее мгновение Неуловимый прикоснулся к тому самому участку тела Дже, что настойчиво требовал ласк. Альфа просунул ладонь между ног омеги. Парень всхлипнул от восторга, от невероятного, ни с чем не сравнимого наслаждения.

«Вели ему остановиться!» — приказал Дже внутренний голос. Но сам омега этого не желал.

Неуловимый оказался прав: он был слишком любопытен. Во всем. Жажда новых впечатлений завела парня на сей раз довольно далеко… Но жалел ли он об этом? Нисколько!

ЮнХо впился в податливые губы омеги страстным поцелуем. Дже ощутил у себя во рту чужой язык. Он погрузил пальцы обеих рук в волосы мужчины и прижал его голову к себе.

Неуловимый оттянул пояс панталон Дже, и рука его скользнула вдоль живота омеги вниз, к самой интимной части тела. От наслаждения, острее которого парень еще не испытывал, ноги отказались ему служить. Он упал бы, не поддержи его Неуловимый.

ЮнХо весь пылал. Ему хотелось коснуться губами того участка тела омеги, который он ласкал пальцами, а затем… Затем овладеть им со всем неистовством страсти, которая сводила с ума. Но альфа запретил себе даже думать об этом. Оторвавшись от сладких губ, Юн стиснул зубы. Всему свое время.

Неуловимый неистово жаждал близости с Дже. Никогда еще он не испытывал ничего подобного ни к одному омеге. Но альфе хотелось, чтобы парень не менее страстно желал его, чтобы был полностью готов разделить его исступленный восторг. А для этого надо было показать ему, какие наслаждения способно дарить собственное тело. Пусть их голод станет одинаково неутолимым, а страсть — обоюдной.

ЮнХо снова приник поцелуем к податливым устам, зная, что это единственная ласка, какую он получит от ДжеДжуна этой ночью. Но при этом он не переставал нежно гладить его плоть, время от времени скользя глубже, ко входу в заветную глубину.

ДжеДжун почти перестал осознавать происходящее. Единственным, что чувствовал парень, был ритм движений альфы и пламя страсти, все сильнее разгоравшееся в собственном теле.

Но вот чужой палец скользнул внутрь его тела. Дже изо всех сил вцепился в волосы мужчины. Омега был не в силах вынести эту пытку. Его наслаждение достигло того предела, за которым, Дже это чувствовал, могла ожидать только смерть…

Когда омега уже готов был проститься с жизнью, его тело вдруг словно взорвалось. Перед глазами замелькали разноцветные искры, нижнюю часть живота скрутило приятной судорогой, все тело словно пронзили тысячи тончайших, ласкающих и щекочущих иголочек. Омега вскрикнул от восторга и уронил голову на грудь альфы. Но ЮнХо все так же продолжал дарить ласки.

— Я больше не могу, — дрожа, простонал Дже. Неуловимый убрал руку. Обняв омегу, он прислонил парня спиной к поручню борта. Только теперь парень заметил, что по лицу ЮнХо струится пот, а тело сотрясает крупная дрожь.

— Это лишь немногое из того, во что я готов посвятить вас, — хрипло прошептал альфа. И тотчас же ушел прочь.

— ЮнХо! — крикнул омега ему вслед. — Куда же вы?

— Мне надо выкупаться. Приму холодную ванну, а после напьюсь.

Неуловимый отхлебнул рому из высокого жестяного кубка. Внутри у него все горело. Но еще неистовее был пожар, пылавший в его чреслах. Он всерьез опасался, что просто не выдержит этой боли и испустит дух.

«Ты же мог взять его!»

Омега готов был уступить ему. Но ЮнХо не дал воли своей страсти, он отпустил Дже, обрекая себя на эти адские мучения.

«Значит, ты это заслужил!»

Все верно. Он не имел права так поступать с омегой. Ведь после нынешней ночи Дже никогда уже не будет прежним. ДжеДжун познал плотские наслаждения, он изведал, что значит утоленная страсть.

ЮнХо был несказанно зол на себя. Ему не следовало врываться к Дже в каюту, чуть ли не силой тащить того на палубу, ласкать его так нескромно…

Но если быть честным с самим собой, альфа вовсе не собирался этого делать, когда приглашал омегу полюбоваться звездным танцем. Все вышло само собой. Его изначальные намерения были безупречны.

Хотя вообще-то не вполне… Альфа ведь мечтал о том, как они будут целоваться.

«Да полно тебе, ЮнХо! Ведь ты давно решил, что соблазнишь его! Не пытайся же лгать самому себе. Разве можно скрыться от правды?»

Выругавшись, он обхватил ладонями голову.

— Капитан!

При звуках голоса Барни Неуловимый выпрямился. Старик стоял у входа в камбуз.

— Что вам угодно, мистер Барни?

— Ах, «мистер Барни»? Вот вы как! — с усмешкой воскликнул рулевой, входя в просторное помещение. — Вам, видно, худо приходится, коли Вы так официально меня величаете, хотя мы тут вдвоем.

— Вдвоем?

«Конечно вдвоем идиот! Сейчас же середина ночи!»

— А ты чего не спишь? — спросил он.

— Да вот, вспоминал моего незабвенного Дэнни.

Услышав из уст старика имя его покойного омеги, Неуловимый нахмурился. Барни редко о нем говорил.

— То, что ты сюда заявился среди ночи, как-то с ним связано? — полувопросительно произнес капитан. Барни с тяжелым вздохом поднял кружку и опорожнил ее почти до дна.

— Сегодня день его рождения, — помолчав, ответил моряк. — Я тут подумал, а что бы он хотел получить в подарок, если бы до сих пор был со мной? — Жеваное лицо Барни на миг осветила ласково-грустная улыбка. — Очень уж он у меня лилии любил. Мы весь наш садик ими засадили. В медовый месяц только и делали, что копали да бросали в землю луковицы. Я-то думал, слишком ранняя для них пора, но Дэнни мне возражал. И оказался прав. — Немолодой альфа на мгновение задумался. — Знаете, он почти всегда оказывался прав, о чем бы мы ни поспорили. Даже когда прав бывал я!

Неуловимый невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив Дже и ту легкость, с какой он одерживал над ним верх почти в любом споре.

— Не жалеешь, что променял сушу на море?

Барни откашлялся.

— Нисколечко. Только о Дэнни. Вот о ком я по-настоящему тоскую.

Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Каждый думал о своем. Они стремились к несбыточному и понимали это, и у обоих на душе было уныло. Барни допил остатки рома из кружки и снова ее наполнил.

— Если кого-то любишь, жизнь кажется веселой сказкой, какой бы она ни была на самом деле, — глубокомысленно проговорил моряк. — Когда у меня был Дэнни, кажется, ел бы землю и спал в соломенной хижине, и все равно посчитал бы это за счастье.

Неуловимый задумался над его словами. Они отчего-то вызвали в его душе воспоминания о родителе-омеге. Альфа плохо его помнил, но одна картина навек врезалась в его память: отец и родитель, веселые, смеющиеся. Родитель играет на фортепиано любимую песню отца, тот, стоя позади супруга, склонил к нему голову и положил ладонь омеге на плечо. Они были так счастливы, так полны друг другом, что не сразу заметили сына, стоявшего в дверях.

Картина эта часто потом возникала перед внутренним взором ЮнХо, наполняя душу печалью.

Не забыл он и страшной тоски, в которую погрузился отец, когда родителя не стало. Как часто он выходил из кабинета, где часами сидел, затворившись от всех, с красными заплаканными глазами. Он то и дело открывал часы-медальон, чтобы коснуться локона черных волос, который хранился под крышкой.

Даже теперь Неуловимый, словно наяву, слышал голос отца, говорившего, что потеря земель и титула ничто в сравнении с безвременным уходом из жизни его несравненного Ивес. Деньги можно заработать, титул восстановить, но любимого человека, ушедшего навсегда, никто не в силах вернуть.

Неуловимый тяжело вздохнул при мысли, что самому ему не суждено изведать такую любовь. Он пройдет свой жизненный путь в одиночестве. И никому не будет дела до того, здоров он или болен, жив или уже отправился в мир иной.

И в этот миг ЮнХо вдруг осознал, что в глубине души ему всегда хотелось знать, каково это — быть готовым умереть ради любимого человека, ощущать полноту жизни только лишь в его присутствии…

Каково это — внимать любимому омеге, который шепчет, что любит тебя одного, что никогда не желал для себя иной участи, кроме как делить с тобой радости и горе?  
Он снова обхватил ладонями голову. Ему хотелось бы услышать эти слова из уст ДжеДжуна.

— Дьявольщина!

— Капитан! — встревожено воскликнул Барни, приподнимаясь со стула. — Эй, капитан, что с вами? У вас такой вид, словно вы увидали рядом с собой привидение!

— Так, ничего особенного. В голову лезет всякая чепуха.

И в самом деле, мысль была глупой. Ведь, пробыв с омегой наедине лишь несколько минут, он неизменно ощущал желание задушить его.

Они совершенно разные. Трудно сыскать двух людей, которые так решительно не подходили бы друг другу. Альфа — реалист, омега — мечтатель. ЮнХо убежден, что омега должен знать свое место, ДжеДжун же полагает, что омега должен наконец занять то место, какое сам для себя выберет.

Страшно помыслить, чему научил бы детей омега, если бы Бог послал им потомство! Дже привил бы сыновьям-омегам бунтарский дух, и те возмечтали бы стать моряками! Хотя, по правде говоря, Дже в виде юнги выглядел восхитительно. Едва ли не лучше, чем в дорогих одеждах.

Но стоило альфе вспомнить об этом, как напряжение внизу живота усилилось настолько, что он глухо застонал, уронив голову на руки.

— У Вас, мой капитан, никак пожар ниже ватерлинии? — лукаво обратился к нему Барни. Неуловимый поднял голову и озадаченно взглянул на него:

— Ты о чем?

— Пожар, говорю. — Барни понимающе ухмыльнулся. — Омежка улизнул, оставив вас ни с чем, и Вы, поди, готовы бодаться, как стадо быков.

— Да полно тебе глупости болтать, — не желая признавать правоту моряка, буркнул Неуловимый. — Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Еще как понимаете, — подмигнул ему Барни. — Я ж видел, как Вы на него глядели. Как дите на мятный леденец. А до чего ж близко стараетесь к нему придвинуться, когда он выходит на палубу и смотрит в море. Я ж ведь еще не ослеп, хотя и порядком состарился!

Стоило ли отрицать очевидное? Но, начав возражать старику, Неуловимый уже не мог остановиться.

— У меня давно никого не было. В этом все дело, — сказал капитан, обращаясь не столько к Барни, сколько к себе самому. — Ты ж помнишь, каково это. От вида любых соблазнительных форм просто голова кругом идет.

Но Барни, судя по хитроватой улыбке, мелькнувшей на его морщинистых губах, не поверил ни единому его слову.

Вслух же старик произнес:

— Что ж, капитан, все в Ваших руках. — Он выразительно покосился на свои замызганные штаны и прибавил: — Вы понимаете, о чем я.

Неуловимый, откашлявшись, произнес вслух то, что уже не раз приходило ему в голову и нисколько его не радовало:

— Боюсь, что не в моих. А в его руках, Барни.

Старик пожал плечами:

— Что ж, тогда Вам недолго осталось мучиться. Вот пройдет несколько деньков, мы бросим якорь в Дувре, а там любой омега будет к Вашим услугам.

Сказав это, старый моряк поднялся и вышел из камбуза.

Неуловимый остался в одиночестве. Последняя фраза Барни никак не выходила у него из головы. Альфа знал множество привлекательных особ слабого пола. Некоторых даже знал довольно близко. Но, вспоминая их, представляя их гибкие тела в своих объятиях, он ничего не чувствовал.

И тут в его воображении возникли лицо и стройный стан ДжеДжуна.

И внутри все словно огнем опалило.

О, Боже! Долго ли ему еще суждено выносить эту пытку?!


	13. Chapter 13

ДжеДжун стоял у открытого окна, глядя на темные волны, гребешки которых поблескивали в лунном свете. Но он словно не замечал этой красоты. Омега погрузился в собственные мысли. Парень вспоминал о том, что произошло между ним и Неуловимым на верхней палубе.

Трудно было подобрать слова для тех необыкновенных ощущений, которые альфа умелыми ласками вызывал в его теле. Это было сродни волшебству. Ничего удивительного, что юным омегам и девушкам строго запрещалось оставаться наедине с альфами. Боже правый, кто бы мог подумать, что прикосновение мужской руки может доставить такое наслаждение?!

Дже чувствовал себя виноватым. Ему было стыдно. Ах, зачем он позволил альфе увлечь себя на палубу? И что альфа теперь о нем думает? Ведь ни один порядочный омега не разрешил бы альфе столь вольно вести себя с ним. Но память тела говорила совсем другое. Полуприкрыв глаза, ДжеДжун томно вздохнул. Щеки его заалели.

Что же теперь делать? Избегать его? Это единственное, что оставалось. Запереться в каюте и никогда больше не видеть его. Иначе, Дже просто умрет со стыда, вспоминая, как извивался в его объятиях, стеная от восторга, как позволял ему… Нет, хватит! Омега тряхнул головой. Он ни при каких обстоятельствах не откроет ему дверь. Даже если корабль начнет тонуть или его охватит пламя пожара!

Неуловимый пытался снова увидеться с ДжеДжуном, но всякий раз, как он подходил к двери каюты, ответом на его настойчивые просьбы открыть было молчание. Дверь оставалась запертой.

Мало того, что ЮнХо был лишен возможности видеть омегу, ему приходилось одалживать чистое белье и рубахи у подчиненных! Ведь Дже отказался даже ненадолго впустить его в каюту, чтобы он мог воспользоваться запасами одежды.

ДжеДжун открывал дверь только Барни и Питту.

— Питт! — крикнул ЮнХо, увидев поваренка, который шествовал по коридору с подносом в руках.

Мальчик остановился и почтительно поклонился ему:

— Слушаю, капитан.

— Ты несешь это лорду Киму?

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда передай ему вот эту записку. — Неуловимый вынул из кармана камзола запечатанное письмо и вручил пареньку.

Черт возьми, это была единственная возможность хоть как-то высказаться Дже. Быть может, омега, наконец, сменит гнев на милость. Да и, в конце концов, не век же он будет сидеть взаперти? И что он там делает в одиночестве? Не иначе как снова пакостит. Альфу прямо-таки передернуло от этой мысли.

ДжеДжун услышал знакомый стук в дверь — негромкий, осторожный.

— Это ты, Питт?

— Ага, сэр.

Омега открыл дверь и улыбнулся матросу. За последние несколько дней паренек много чего порассказал Дже о себе. Как сбежал из дому от строгого отца, как скучает по своей матери и не может дождаться встречи с ней.

— Я лучше уж пойду, сэр. Не хватало еще нам с вами тут нюни распустить. — Подхватив со стола поднос и крышку, юный альфа шагнул к двери, но вдруг спохватился. — Ой, сэр, я чуть было не запамятовал: вам ведь капитан письмецо передал и строго мне велел отдать вам в собственные руки. — Он вытащил из кармана запечатанное письмо и вручил омеге. С этими словами юноша поспешно ретировался.

ДжеДжун не заметил ухода паренька. Он быстро распечатал письмо. Взгляд скользил по строчкам, написанным уверенной рукой ЮнХо. В первое мгновение омеге показалось странным, что пират умеет излагать мысли на бумаге. Но после он напомнил себе, что речь идет не о простом пирате. Ведь он как-никак был лордом.

Письмо гласило: _«Я как травинка холодной зимой. И лишь Ваша улыбка вернет мне живительные лучи весеннего солнца. Мы прибываем в порт через два дня. Надеюсь, Вы согласитесь со мной встретиться.  
Ваш ЮнХо»._

Дже снова и снова перечитывал это короткое послание. Пират с душой поэта. Кто бы мог подумать?

«Держись от него подальше!».

Омега знал, что должен подчиниться этому внутреннему приказу. Но справиться с волнением, которое его охватило, как только Питт заговорил о письме, было выше его сил.

Всего лишь короткая записка. Казалось бы, пустяк. А сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

ДжеДжун смял письмо и собрался было швырнуть тугой комок за борт, но передумал.

Никогда еще омега не получал любовных писем. Большинство женщин и омег готовы были душу продать за подобное послание. И как только ему могло прийти в голову выбросить его в море?

Разжав кулак, Дже осторожно положил смятый лист на стол и бережно расправил его. Ведь никто не узнает, что он его сохранил…

***

Мальдито зашел в каюту, стараясь не шуметь. Он думал, что ДжунСу уже давно спит. Ючон осмотрелся и увидел силуэт возле открытого окна. Капитан сделал шаг и доски на полу скрипнули. Су не шелохнулся. Омега продолжал смотреть на ночной океан, темные волны которого рассекал «Неистовый».

— Я хочу услышать правду, Ваша Светлость, — сказал омега тихо тоном, который не терпит возражений.

— Хорошо.

Отрицать не было смысла. Парень знал, кто Ючон такой. ДжунСу рисковал жизнью только потому, что был знаком с ним. Любой, кто точил топор войны на альфу, мог легко добраться до Су только чтобы достать Ючона. И, пожалуй, лучшее, что альфа может сделать и, возможно, хоть частично загладить этим свою вину — это рассказать правду.

Мальдито подошел к буфету и налил себе виски. Затем уселся в кресло за столом и начал свой рассказ.

— Как ты знаешь, Карл, прежде чем стать королем провел много лет в изгнании, пока Англией правил Кромвель. Когда он покидал страну после казни его отца, я уехал с ним. Несколько лет мы скитались из одной страны в другую, ища союзников, и пытаясь вернуть Карлу то, что принадлежало ему по праву. А я просто хотел вернуться домой и не жить в постоянном ожидании, что за мной придут, чтобы проводить в Тауэр. С твоим отцом я познакомился в Шотландии. Карл вот-вот должен был короноваться. Мы разговорились и решили работать вместе. Мы сделали все, чтобы дискредитировать политику Кромвеля и как видишь, это удалось.

— Так вы знакомы более десяти лет.

— Да.

— Зачем ты ищешь Тэхэйроса?

— Он похитил сына моего друга графа Шрюсбэри. Они заклятые враги и Тэхэйрос не придумал ничего лучше, как похитить невинного ребенка.

— А почему Шрюсбери не занимается поисками сына? — удивился Су.

— Он был в отъезде когда это случилось. Он уехал по делам в Вену. Его жена обратилась ко мне за помощью. Это было год назад.

ДжунСу посмотрел на капитана. Мальчика похитили год назад, но слава о Мальдито уже ходит вот почти четыре года.

— А как же четыре года занятия пиратством?

— Тщательно продуманная история. Нужно было присматривать за испанцами, а лучший способ это сделать — брать время от времени в плен кого-то важного из знати под видом пирата.

— А Неуловимый? Зачем он ищет испанца?

— Тэхэйрос убил его сестру и его самого чуть не отправил на тот свет.

— Какой ужас, — ахнул омега. — Не могу поверить, что на свете существуют такие монстры.

— Увы, мой милый.

Мальдито встал и подошел к Су. Альфа так жаждал почувствовать его в своих объятиях, что не мог противиться этому желанию. Его руки легли на тонкую талию и притянули к себе. Ючон вдохнул дурманящий любимый аромат и почти застонал от наслаждения.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — прошептал он. — Я так боялся, что Тэхэйрос причинит тебе вред.

ДжунСу обнял мужчину за шею и положил голову на широкое плечо альфы. Так приятно было почувствовать себя в безопасности, в его сильных объятиях, которые обещали покой и защиту.

— Как тебе удалось бежать?

Омега рассказал, как он сбежал от людей Тэхэйроса, рассказал, что испанский капитан оказался настолько глуп, что доверил ему мальчика, как ему пришлось работать целую неделю в той таверне, в которой альфа его нашел, и он счастлив, наконец, вернуться в Англию.

— Я уже начал думать, что обречен остаток жизни провести в той вонючей таверне, когда на пороге появился ты.

Мальдито улыбнулся и чмокнул Су в носик.

— Я никуда тебя от себя больше не отпущу.

— Обещаешь? — парень ущипнул альфу за бок.

— Господи, ДжунСу, я же не святой, — простонал мужчина и поцеловал омегу. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Мальдито поднял парня на руки и бережно положил на кровать. Опустившись на колени рядом, альфа погладил шелк его волос и оставался рядом пока омега не уснул. Долго ему ждать не пришлось: ДжунСу, едва его голова коснулась подушки, почувствовал страшную усталость и почти мгновенно провалился в сон.

***

Прошло два дня. ЮнХо так и не получил ответа на свое послание.

Да, теперь он готов был признать, что слишком далеко зашел. Вне всякого сомнения, то, что он проделал с омегой, смутило и напугало парня. Надо было действовать более осторожно. Сдерживать его и свои порывы. Если бы только Дже дал ему возможность извиниться! Покорнейше попросить прощения.

Расстроенный, ЮнХо побрел к камбузу. До обеда было еще далеко, и ему захотелось немного перекусить. Да и почти неизбежная стычка с коком хоть немного его развлечет. Подходя к двери камбуза, альфа услышал звонкий голосок Питта. Потом в разговор вступил мистер Пинкертон. И тут произошло нечто странное. Неуловимый застыл на месте и весь обратился в слух.

— Повторите-ка мне еще разок насчет розмарина. — ЮнХо недоуменно пожал плечами. Неужто это и впрямь голос кока? Да нет, быть того не может. Он обращается к кому-то почти… почти дружелюбно… чего еще никогда не было.

— Доктор утверждает, что, если настоять небольшую веточку в вине, это уймет головную боль. — Голос ДжеДжуна звучал как сладчайшая музыка. Кровь быстрее побежала по жилам альфы. — Но я на собственном опыте убедился, что он помогает от головной боли, если несколько минут прокипятить его в воде, а после выпить отвар.

— И кто бы мог подумать?! — восхищенно произнес кок. — Вы просто волшебник!

Щеки Дже слегка порозовели от слов кока. Омега находил его довольно приятным, и самое главное мужчина не смотрел на него, как голодный на жареного поросенка, отчего Дже уютно чувствовал себя в компании мистера Пинкертона.

— Вы собирались рассказать нам какую-то забавную историю.

Кок усмехнулся, склонив голову над столом, и принялся быстрыми движениями нарезать тесто на квадраты и бросать их на сковороду.

— Верно. На чем я остановился?

— Один молодец, пират лет двадцати, пришел в таверну и…

— Точно, — усмехнулся кок. Скатав оставшееся тесто в шар, повар посыпал его мукой.

— Так вот, молодой пират, лет этак двадцати, пришел однажды в таверну и заказал себе кружку эля. Но не успел он даже ко рту ее поднести, как к его столику подходит старый пират на деревянной ноге, с крюком вместо одной руки и с повязкой на глазу. — Сделав многозначительную паузу, кок схватил скалку и снова принялся раскатывать тесто. — Ну, тот парнишка смерил его взглядом с ног до головы, как это водится у молодых, и спрашивает: «Как это вы лишились ноги, папаша?» Старый пират ему и отвечает: «Это случилось, когда мы с моей командой напали на самый что ни на есть большой португальский парусник. Мои люди и я бились как черти, и тут капитан того парусника прыгнул на нашу палубу и давай рубиться со мной. А я с ним. Но вот мне под ноги попала веревочная петля, и одна нога в ней застряла. Пока я пытался ее вызволить, тот капитан как ударит по ней мечом! И отсек ее по самое колено. И я схватился за поручень борта, оторвал от него изрядный кусок и приладил к обрубку. Вот как у меня появилась деревянная нога».

— Какой ужас! — Дже взял со стола комок оставшегося теста и принялся отщипывать от него маленькие кусочки, которые затем бросил в кастрюлю. — Бедняга!

— Не огорчайтесь! — улыбнулся Питт. — Мистер Пинкертон сейчас дойдет и до смешного.

— Занимайся делом и не вмешивайся в разговоры взрослых! — одернул его кок. — Так на чем же это я остановился?

— Пират объяснил юноше, при каких обстоятельствах он лишился ноги, — напомнил ему Дже.

— А-а-а, точно. Юнец, значит, и спрашивает его: «А откуда у вас вместо руки этот крюк?» А старый пират отвечает: «Крюк появился, когда мы с палубы обстреливали форт Святого Августина. Я как раз поджег запал, и тут нас качнуло, и пушка развернулась в сторону нашей мачты. Я, не будь дурак, бросился к ней и повернул дулом к форту. Корабль наш я спас, а себя не уберег. Пушка тут возьми да выстрели. И ядром мне руку-то и оторвало. Так что пришлось снять крюк с рангоута и приладить его к культе».

ДжеДжун поморщился и передернул плечами. Неуловимый едва удерживался от смеха, стараясь дышать неглубоко, поскольку помещение было пропитано ароматом омеги, который смешался с запахом готовящейся еды, и ЮнХо боялся снова потерять контроль.

Питт взял метлу, стоявшую у чана с водой, и принялся подметать пол в камбузе.  
Повар тем временем продолжил рассказ:

— «Невероятно! — сказал молодой пират. — А как же вы лишились глаза?» «А вот эта история самая из всех печальная, — ответил старый пират. — Это случилось в тот же самый день к вечеру. Возвращался я из форта на корабль и тащил с собой прехорошенького омежку. А за плечами у меня болтался мешок с золотом. И тут услышал вдруг какой-то странный шум над головой. Я голову-то задрал и вижу: летит надо мной здоровенная чайка».

— Чайка? — переспросил Дже.

— Ага, — с усмешкой подтвердил кок. — Старый пират засмотрелся на нее, ну она и напачкала прямо ему в глаз.

ДжеДжун развел руками:

— Напачкала?

— Ну-у, как бы это выразиться… Облегчилась, если вам так будет понятней. — Дже смутился.

— И вот, молодой пират смотрит на старого пирата и ничего в толк не возьмет. «Но при чем же здесь повязка на вашем глазу? Я же спрашивал, как вы его лишились». «Ах, мой молодой друг, — отвечает ему старый пират. — Я ж ведь тогда еще не успел привыкнуть, что у меня крюк вместо руки!»

Дже весело засмеялся над незамысловатой шуткой. Неуловимый не мог налюбоваться на него.

— Но вообще история жутковатая, — сказал омега, когда общий взрыв веселья утих. — И где, если не секрет, вы ее услышали?

Кок принялся вытирать стол.

— Моряки много чего болтают за едой, — хмурясь, ответил он. По изменившемуся выражению его лица парень понял, что кок снова очутился во власти невеселых мыслей. Подойдя к нему, омега положил руку на плечо немолодого альфы. Неуловимый ощутил укол ревности. Этого еще только не хватало!

— Вы должны поговорить о своих проблемах с капитаном, — сказал Дже. — Он наверняка пойдет вам навстречу. Скажите ему, что вам не помешала бы помощь, чтобы у вас была возможность хоть немного погулять по палубе в течение дня.

Кок сердито засопел.

— Что?! Пустить эту стаю мартышек на мой камбуз?! Да вы представьте хоть на минуту, что они тут устроят! Самое малое — перепутают порох с перцем. Вот уж тогда мы все от души повеселимся, прежде чем наши кишки взорвутся к чертям!

Дже улыбнулся и вновь подошел к кастрюле. Питт сгреб мусор в совок и стряхнул в очаг.

— А я тоже знаю одну смешную историю, — похвастался юноша.

— Рассказывай, — улыбнулся омега.

— Жил на свете один отважный капитан. И вот как-то раз кричит ему впередсмотрящий: «Капитан! На нас собирается напасть пиратский парусник!» Капитан приказал юнге: «Быстро беги ко мне в каюту и принеси мой красный камзол». Юнга побежал в каюту и принес капитану его красный камзол. И капитан в нем отважно бился с пиратами. И его матросы их победили. А потом, уже в другой раз, впередсмотрящий снова крикнул капитану: «Капитан! На нас собираются напасть пять пиратских парусников!» Капитан снова приказал юнге: «Беги в мою каюту и принеси красный камзол». Юнга принес ему красный камзол, и капитан надел его, и снова его команда победила всех пиратов. А после юнга его и спрашивает: «Капитан, а почему вы перед битвой с пиратами велели мне приносить вам красный камзол?» А капитан ему и отвечает: «А это для того, сынок, чтобы, если меня ранят, мои матросы не узнали об этом и не дрогнули в бою. Ведь на красном кровь не видна». А когда прошло еще несколько дней, впередсмотрящий крикнул: «Капитан, на нас собираются напасть десять пиратских парусников!» И тогда капитан весь побледнел и говорит юнге: «Быстро беги в мою каюту и принеси мне мои коричневые панталоны!» Вот такая история, — с веселой усмешкой заключил Корт.

Глаза ДжеДжуна округлились. Что же до кока, то он, распалившись гневом, принялся отчитывать парнишку:

— Разве можно рассказывать такое приличному омеге? Ну, есть ли у тебя голова на плечах?

Но Дже тотчас же вступился за паренька:

— Ах, оставьте его, мистер Пинкертон. Он ничего плохого не имел в виду. Питт еще слишком юн, чтобы уметь отличить хорошую шутку от дурной.

Питт пробормотал:

— Ну, не злитесь, мистер Пинкертон. Я ведь просто хотел развеселить лорда.

— Эту историю вполне можно пересказывать другим альфам, — с улыбкой сказал Дже, погладив юношу по голове. — Но в смешанной компании, там, где есть дамы и омеги, она неуместна.

— Прошу прощения, лорд Ким.

Омега нежно потрепал его по кудрявой макушке.

— Все в порядке, милый. Ведь ты просто хотел доставить мне несколько минут веселья. Это похвальное намерение. Верно, мистер Пинкертон?

— Вполне. Такое похвальное, что не худо бы ему задницу надрать.

Неуловимый с волнением наблюдал за этой сценой. ДжеДжун предстал перед ним в новом свете. Подумать только, омега сумел найти подход и к мальчишке, и к ворчливому коку. Повар заботился о юноше как отец, поскольку своих детей у него не было. Кок привязался к мальчишке и частенько воспитывал его.

ЮнХо вдруг захотелось заставить Дже смеяться, так же, как это сделал кок. Не исподтишка, а открыто любоваться им, смотреть, как он… Как он — что? Утешает его детишек? Говорит им ласковые слова, объясняя, как правильно поступать?

Выходит, именно так все и обстояло. Альфа давным-давно похоронил мечты о доме, о детях в глубинах своей души. И вот теперь они вырвались оттуда и властно заявили о себе. ЮнХо действительно хотелось иметь супруга, друга, который никогда его не бросит, не предаст. Который станет любить его ради него самого и на кого можно положиться в любой ситуации.

Но разве годится на эту роль гордец вроде ДжеДжуна с его вздорными идеями, с его независимостью? Омега, который заперся от ЮнХо в его собственной каюте? И готовый оспорить каждое суждение альфы?

Капитану хотелось спрятаться от этих мыслей, уйти далеко-далеко. Его удел — грусть и одиночество. Но так мог поступить только трус. Нет, он не станет прятаться.

— Милорд! — Он выступил из тени. Дже поднял голову и краска отхлынула от его щек.

— Здравствуйте, капитан, — холодно произнес омега. Кок так смутился, что не знал, куда девать глаза. Питт сориентировался мгновенно — он бросился бежать со всех ног, по пути задев метлу так, что она с грохотом упала на пол. Неуловимый проводил парнишку взглядом и обернулся к Дже:

— Я хотел бы с вами поговорить, милорд.

— Боюсь, это невозможно. — Приподняв крышку кастрюли, омега помешал в ней ложкой. — Я помогаю мистеру Пинкертону готовить и не могу…

— Кок не будет против, если вы покинете камбуз всего на пару минут.

ДжеДжун с грохотом опустил крышку на кастрюлю. И тут случилось невероятное: кок пересек пространство камбуза и встал между Неуловимым и омегой.

— Похоже, лорд не желает оставаться с вами наедине, капитан.

Неуловимый растерянно захлопал глазами. Впервые на его памяти член команды осмелился ему перечить. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он сурово произнес:

— И что, по-вашему, вы сейчас делаете, а?!

— Защищаю омегу, — не моргнув глазом ответил кок. — Он имеет право решать, говорить ему с вами или нет.

Дже, мельком взглянув на багровое от гнева лицо ЮнХо, поспешил на выручку новому другу.

— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, мистер Пинкертон. Я… я готов следовать за капитаном.

Кок, сощурившись, сердито обратился к Неуловимому:

— Надеюсь, вы не причините вреда лорду ДжеДжуну.

Капитан окинул повара свирепым взглядом. Ноздри мужчины раздувались, глаза метали молнии.

Но кок, чья судьба была всецело в руках капитана, не спасовал перед ним. Он участливо обратился к Дже:

— Пусть только посмеет вас обидеть, и я вместо ужина подам ему поварской вертел!

Омега признательно улыбнулся коку и перевел взгляд на Неуловимого. Улыбка тотчас же сбежала с лица парня.

— Идите, капитан. Я последую за вами.

ЮнХо, чеканя шаг, направился в каюту.

«Будь осторожен, — предостерег альфу внутренний голос. — Не торопи события. Помни, что ДжеДжун все еще смущен и напуган. Дай ему время к тебе заново привыкнуть».

Но больше всего альфе сейчас хотелось задушить парня. Как ему удалось столь быстро настроить против него мрачного кока? Уж не колдун ли он? Ведь Пинкертон ни с кем не водил дружбы. Мало кто из команды слышал от него что-либо, кроме холодного «Добрый день»…

«Спокойней. Раззадоривая себя такими мыслями, ты ничего не добьешься. Полегче, ЮнХо».

Дже прошел на середину каюты и повернулся лицом к капитану. Альфа потянулся было к двери, чтобы закрыть ее, но передумал.

— Как давно вы, крадучись, пробираетесь в камбуз и любезничаете с коком? — спросил ЮнХо и тотчас же пожалел об этом.

ДжеДжун изумленно вскинул брови:

— Уж не ревность ли говорит вашими устами?

Неуловимый презрительно фыркнул, отметая предположение омеги.

— Я ведь предупреждал, что появляться там без провожатых вам не следует.

— Вы также говорили, что я могу довериться вашей чести. Но это оказалось ложью. Так стоит ли верить хоть одному вашему слову? Боюсь, что нет!

ЮнХо недоуменно развел руками:

— Но почему? Разве я злоупотребил вашим доверием?

— Ха! Да вы только и делали, что лгали мне. С самого первого дня! Я принял вас за настоящего джентльмена, вы же дали волю рукам, как только мы остались одни.

Вот уж чего-чего, а такого натиска ЮнХо от парня не ожидал, будучи уверен, что омега ни в коем случае не затронет эту щекотливую тему. Ай да Дже! Вместо поникшего от смущения и досады цветочка, с которым альфа мысленно отождествлял омегу и которого собирался возвратить к жизни нежными прикосновениями, перед ним из земли выскочил воинственный чертополох, готовый вонзить в его кожу колючки. Дже винит в случившемся только одного ЮнХо. До чего же это по-омежьи!

Но ведь виноваты оба. На что, интересно, ДжеДжун рассчитывал, щеголяя перед ним в матросском одеянии, оставаясь с альфой наедине в «вороньем гнезде» и на палубе? Омеге не следовало соглашаться на эту ночную прогулку. Разве Дже не мог догадаться, что приглашение полюбоваться звездным танцем всего лишь предлог? Ведь ДжеДжуну, наверняка, еще в далеком детстве вдолбили в голову, что омеге ни в коем случае не следует оставаться наедине с альфой.

Все эти мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове у ЮнХо. Нахмурившись, капитан подошел к Дже почти вплотную и отчеканил:

— Но вам это, если не ошибаюсь, пришлось по вкусу.

Сощурившись, омега шагнул к мужчине, и Неуловимый вынужден был попятиться.

— Вы вульгарны, — произнес парень, ткнув пальцем в грудь капитана. Тот отступил еще на шаг. — Какая низость — сказать такое! — Еще один болезненный удар кончиком указательного пальца под ключицу. — Даже у последнего портового пьяницы язык бы не повернулся обвинить омегу в чем-либо подобном. Кем вы себя вообразили, сэр, позвольте вас спросить? Хотя нет, не трудитесь. Я сам отвечу. Вы кровожадный пират, не ведающий жалости и сострадания, и привыкший из-за наживы и ради забавы калечить чужие судьбы.

ЮнХо не нашелся с ответом. Натиск омеги был столь стремительным, а слова так больно его ранили, что альфа лишь покачивал головой, не сводя с омеги глаз. Дже стоял перед ним, подбоченившись и слегка расставив ноги. Неуловимый сделал еще один шаг назад. Спина мужчины уперлась в стену каюты. Дальше отступать было некуда.

— Поэтому, сэр, — продолжил омега, не отказав себе в удовольствии еще раз ткнуть пальцем альфу в грудь, — советую вам раз и навсегда оставить меня и найти себе другое занятие. Этот омега не для таких, как вы.

Ощутив себя словно в ловушке, Неуловимый скользнул в сторону между парнем и стеной и остановился, когда дистанция между ним и этой разъяренной фурией достигла нескольких шагов.

Но Дже снова подошел вплотную к капитану, которому снова пришлось отступить.

— Через два дня мы придем в Дувр и я избавлюсь от вашего общества! А до той поры будьте любезны держаться от меня подальше.

И только когда ДжеДжун высказался до конца, ЮнХо обнаружил, что омеге снова удалось выставить его вон из каюты. Не успел альфа и глазом моргнуть, как Дже юркнул в дверной проем и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Омега! — взревел капитан, услышав, как щелкнул замок.

В глазах у ЮнХо потемнело от ярости. Он дернул за ручку. Но замок был прочным, надежным — сам когда-то его выбирал. Подобно раскаленной лаве, ярость струилась по жилам мужчины и затопляла душу. Резко повернувшись, альфа бросился в маленький чулан под палубой, где хранились плотницкие и слесарные инструменты.

В кладовке было чисто убрано, все находилось на своих местах. У дальней стены лежало несколько топоров. Схватив один из них, Неуловимый бросился назад, к собственной каюте. Настало время на деле доказать лорду Ким ДжеДжуну, что капитан не комнатная собачонка, которой можно командовать. Никто на свете не смел указывать Чону ЮнХо, маркизу Хартингтону, что ему надлежит делать и куда идти. Никто!

Альфа замер у двери, услышав голос омеги. С кем это он говорит?!

— О-о-о, с ума можно сойти! «Мне кажется, я запретил вам ходить в камбуз без провожатых». — В голосе ДжеДжуна звучали издевательские нотки. — Можно подумать, он опасается, что я встречу там какого-нибудь славного альфу и это нанесет ущерб моей репутации. Тогда как сам… — Тут омега заговорил громче. Неуловимому показалось, парень знает, что он стоит за дверью. — Как я желал бы стать альфой, чтобы как следует отдубасить вас, капитан Неуловимый! Хорошая порка — вот чего вы, прежде всего, заслуживаете!

Порка. У ЮнХо потемнело в глазах. Хотя, возможно, идея не так уж плоха. Эту маленькую занозу стоило бы выпороть, чтобы он раз и навсегда уяснил себе, кто здесь хозяин. С этой мыслью альфа поднял над головой топор и с размаху вонзил его острие в дверь каюты.

ДжеДжун едва успел снять с себя одежду, когда в дверь с треском вонзился топор. Удары следовали один за другим, и вот уже в пробитой щели мелькнуло блестящее лезвие. Металлический замок выскочил из гнезда и упал на пол. Дверь распахнулась. В проеме стоял Неуловимый, держа в руке топор. Пряди его черных волос прилипли к потному лбу.

— Будете знать, как захлопывать дверь у меня перед носом!

Воинственный вид ЮнХо и гневное лицо напугали бы кого угодно. Чего стоил один только топор, который альфа сжимал в руке, словно бравый дровосек. Капитан весь напрягся и словно оцепенел, не сводя глаз, в которых плескалась ярость, с омеги. Дверь жалобно поскрипывала и пошатывалась на петлях в такт бортовой качке. Зрелище было впечатляющим.

И весь этот спектакль устроен из-за того, что ДжеДжун запер дверь?

Омега неожиданно для себя звонко расхохотался. Парень смеялся, согнувшись пополам, и не мог остановиться. Пока не вспомнил, во что одет. Вернее, насколько раздет. Вскрикнув, Дже бросился к койке, схватил покрывало и закутался в него.

ЮнХо неподвижно стоял в дверном проеме. На лице альфы не дрогнул ни один мускул, хотя от него не ускользнуло, как хорош ДжеДжун в тонкой сорочке, обрисовывавшей изгибы его стройного тела.

— Какого черта вы тут делали? — спросил капитан, обводя глазами каюту.

— А вам-то что до этого?

— Стирка? — Альфа кивнул в сторону веревки, увешанной мокрой одеждой омеги.

Дже выпрямил спину.

— К вашему сведению, я собирался выкупаться, чтобы вернуть себе душевное равновесие, которое нарушила ваша предыдущая вспышка. Во всяком случае, это более достойный способ гасить раздражение, чем тот, к которому прибегли вы. — И омега выразительно кивнул на топор в руке мужчины.

ЮнХо еще сильнее сжал деревянную рукоятку, от души жалея, что это не горло омеги…

— Я, кажется, предупреждал вас, что воду надо экономить.

— Как же, я не забыл. Но мистер Пинкертон и Питт были так любезны, что принесли мне целый чан дождевой воды, чтобы я мог выкупаться и постирать платье. И я не отверг их дар, представьте себе. Напротив, сердечно поблагодарил обоих. Но если бы я знал, что вы именно сегодня откопаете топор войны, то подождал бы с этим до утра.

Неуловимый невольно усмехнулся. Чувством юмора Господь омегу не обделил. Надо же сказать такое: «топор войны». Дже попал в самую точку. Да и можно ли иначе описать то, что он натворил?

Альфа сделал глубокий вдох. Гнев его мало-помалу улегся и стало неловко. А ведь прежде ЮнХо так гордился своей невозмутимостью! Но тогда он не был знаком с ДжеДжуном…

Капитан снова обвел комнату взглядом и не мог не признать в душе, что ему опять не удастся покинуть поле боя победителем. Или хотя бы восстановить тот урон, который он сам только что нанес собственному достоинству.

— Соберите свое платье, — негромко проговорил он. — Я не смогу починить дверь, пока мы не придем в Дувр. Оденетесь в каморке Барни, а я тем временем…

— Приведете каюту в порядок? — Капитан молча кивнул.

ДжеДжун взял одежду и вопросительно взглянул на мужчину. Потом перевел взгляд на изуродованную дверь:

— Боюсь, теперь мне не удастся запереться здесь. Верно, капитан?

ЮнХо прорычал в ответ нечто нечленораздельное, и Дже решил за благо удалиться. Омега почти бегом бросился к каморке Барни и постучался. Не получив ответа, парень подождал несколько секунд и толкнул дверь. В каюте никого не оказалось.

Облегченно вздохнув, ДжеДжун вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. И только после этого позволил себе вернуться мыслями к происшествию в капитанской каюте. Неуловимый сошел с ума! Он готов был наброситься на него с топором! «Да нет», — тотчас же поправил омега себя. Он просто выломал дверь.

«Никогда еще не встречал омежки, который с такой легкостью, как ты, мог бы довести мужчину до белого каления. — Дже внезапно, словно наяву, услышал эти слова, сказанные когда-то отцом. — Не представляю, о чем только я думал, когда решил дать тебе имя ДжеДжун. Я явно тебя недооценил. Тебя следовало бы наречь Инсенс (с англ. Сердить)». «Слушай, ДжеДжун, — припомнилось парню тотчас же высказывание брата, — как тебе удается одним словом, жестом вызывать у людей желание придушить тебя?».

Да, Дже и сам знал за собой этот недостаток. Ему нравилось дразнить людей. В особенности самовлюбленных альф. На лице омеги заиграла озорная улыбка. Парень вспомнил, какой потешный вид был у Неуловимого, когда альфа возник на пороге каюты с топором в руке, весь взмокший от усилий… Но лицезреть эту картину еще раз он, пожалуй, не согласился бы.

— Еще два дня и всему этому конец, — весело проговорил Дже и начал одеваться.

Но в глубине души ДжеДжун не переставал надеяться, что эти два дня никогда не закончатся… и будут длиться вечно…

Поздней ночью, когда Дже готовился лечь спать, он услышал звук приближавшихся шагов. И без труда догадался, что к двери подходил Неуловимый. Альфа, как и обещал, снял поврежденную дверь с петель. Остаток вечера Дже провел в камбузе с коком и Питтом. Словно по молчаливому уговору, они с ЮнХо все это время избегали друг друга. Слухи о происшедшем быстро дошли до экипажа «Белой феи», и омеге с Питтом стоило немалого труда утихомирить мистера Пинкертона, который к удивлению парня так рьяно защищал его и всерьез собрался «выпустить кишки этому Неуловимому».

Теперь же ЮнХо стоял на пороге каюты с постельными принадлежностями под мышкой.

— Вы что-то здесь забыли? — ледяным тоном спросил омега, отступая от койки и складывая руки на груди.

Альфа молча разостлал постель у входа в каюту. И с тихим вздохом растянулся на тощем тюфяке.

— Что это вы затеяли?! — Дже подошел к порогу и взглянул на Неуловимого сверху вниз.

— Укладываюсь спать, если вы не против, — спокойно ответил мужчина и укрылся одеялом.

— Разумеется, я против того, чтобы вы спали в моей каюте!

ЮнХо оглядел дверной проем и едва заметно пожал плечами:

— Вообще-то, если зрение мне не изменяет, я нахожусь снаружи. В коридоре.

— Снаружи, внутри — какая теперь разница, если вы имеете свободный доступ к моей постели? Или вы считаете меня беспечным дураком, который согласится спать в такой близости от вас?! Если вы позабыли о своих повадках, то я хорошо их помню.

Альфа протяжно вздохнул и примирительно произнес:

— Я не в настроении спорить с вами, ДжеДжун. Ложитесь-ка спать. Я здесь только для того, чтобы в случае чего защитить вас.

Поверить ли ему? Неуловимый, чтобы рассеять все сомнения омеги, повернулся к тому спиной и пробормотал:

— Спокойной ночи, милорд.

ДжеДжуну не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как улечься на койку. Долго еще он не спускал глаз со спины капитана, но альфа даже не шелохнулся.

Всю ночь Неуловимый прислушивался к движениям омеги. Дже же, как назло, беспрестанно ворочался в постели. И всякий раз, как из каюты доносился скрип койки, тело Неуловимого, требующее близости с омегой, отзывалось на этот звук мучительным напряжением. ЮнХо вспоминались мягкие локоны, щекотавшие его щеку и губы, стоны, которые парень издавал, наслаждаясь его нескромными ласками.

«Он меня просто убивает», — мелькнуло в голове у капитана. Нынешней ночью ему придется позабыть о сне. Да и омеге, судя по всему, тоже.

Решив, что, вместо того чтобы ворочаться в постелях, разумнее провести оставшееся до утра время в беседах, ЮнХо негромко произнес:

— Простите меня за эту дурацкую вспышку. Мне следовало сдержаться.

ДжеДжун, помолчав, со вздохом ответил:

— Я тоже виноват перед вами. Мне не надо было вас дразнить. Но разве я мог подумать, что доведу вас до такого исступления?

«Ну что ж, — одобрил ЮнХо себя, — начало неплохое. По крайней мере, то, что он взял часть вины на себя, очень обнадеживает».

— Вам это блестяще удалось, вероятно, это природный дар.

— Мне все так говорили. Отец называл мою способность выводить мужчин из терпения особым, редким талантом.

Они умолкли, и Дже вдруг с беспощадной ясностью осознал, что через два дня, в Дувре он навсегда расстанется с этим человеком. И слава Богу. Но почему тогда эта мысль отозвалась в душе омеги жгучей болью? Он должен радоваться, что отправится домой. Но разлука с Неуловимым показалась просто немыслимой.

Однако, таковы были обстоятельства, и им следовало покориться. Ведь должен же омега вернуться под отчий кров. И чем раньше это произойдет, тем лучше для Дже. И тут ДжеДжуна осенила еще одна мысль: а ведь Неуловимый пират. Даже если альфа называет себя маркизом, он все равно пират, а за пиратство вешают. ЮнХо везет Дже прямиком в Дувр. Омега идет навстречу своей свободе, а альфа — верной смерти.

— Вы не можете привезти меня в Дувр, — сказал Дже.

— Это почему же? — удивился Неуловимый.

— Вы пират. Вас повесят, если вы явитесь к берегам Англии.

Неуловимый рассмеялся.

— Тогда вы получите массу удовольствия, наблюдая как меня вешают. Спокойной ночи, ДжеДжун.

Дже опешил. Неужели альфе все равно, что будет с ним? Альфа либо не желал откровенничать с омегой, потому что не придавал ни малейшего значения его мнению о собственной персоне, либо парень просто ему надоел, и ЮнХо дал ему это понять. И это означало только одно: Дже не нашлось и уже не найдется места в жизни мужчины, в его мыслях, в его душе.

Но ДжеДжун твердо пообещал себе больше никогда об этом не думать. Ведь они скоро расстанутся навсегда. ЮнХо заживет прежней жизнью. Что же до него… Омега должен быть сильным и никому не показывать, что уязвлен. В особенности Неуловимому.

ДжеДжун стоял на палубе «Белой феи» и смотрел на высокие скалы Дувра. Омеге казалось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор как они с ДжунСу отбыли на Ямайку. Его разбирали противоречивые чувства. Парень не мог дождаться почувствовать под ногами твердую землю, но мысль, что он расстается с Неуловимым нагоняла тоску.

Матросы спускали паруса и готовились к стану на якорь. Еще немного, и Дже отправится домой, в Лондон. Это должно было его несказанно радовать, и тем не менее…

Но что толку мечтать о несбыточном? Пусть утешением омеге послужит воспоминание о тех доверительных разговорах с Неуловимым, которые они вели в капитанской каюте две ночи кряду. ДжеДжун столько узнал об альфе — о его отце и родителе, о сестре. Мужчина даже рассказал кое-что о тех временах, когда был пиратом. Нет, омега его не оправдывал. И все же… От прежнего сурового презрения к этому темному отрезку прошлого ЮнХо у него в душе мало что осталось. Просто капитан сумел убедить омегу, что никогда не был ни чересчур жесток, ни слишком алчен.  
Взглянув на него, стоявшего у руля, ДжеДжун проглотил комок в горле. До чего же он красив!

Вдобавок ЮнХо выказал себя человеком неглупым, мыслящим. Их мнения во многом расходились, это верно, но он умел не только отстаивать собственную точку зрения, но и с уважением принимать позицию омеги, и в спорах с парнем держался уравновешенно и тактично.

Но вот всему этому настает конец. Еще несколько часов — и… Дже вздохнул.

Стоя промозглым утром у перил корабля, ДжеДжун смотрел на побережье Англии. Его сердце гулко билось. Омега не заметил, как к нему подошел Неуловимый.

— Вы, наверное, очень рады вернуться в Англию, милорд?

— Очень.

— Готовьте якорь к спуску, — приказал капитан и спросил, повернувшись с Дже: — Полагаю, вы собрали вещи, милорд? Теперь самое время вынести их из каюты.

В самом ли деле голос альфы стал вдруг печальным? Или Дже это только показалось? Омега смотрел на ЮнХо не отрываясь. Нет, Дже не под силу будет с ним расстаться!

«Что за вздор!»

ДжеДжун уныло кивнул:

— Да. Я сию же минуту их заберу.

Неуловимый следил за омегой взглядом. Вот ДжеДжун пересек палубу и стал спускаться по лесенке. Он наверняка разозлится, когда узнает, куда альфа его привез. Погружение в глубины собственной души пугало мужчину. Но одно альфа знал твердо — он не хотел отпускать от себя омегу. Хотя бы еще на неделю…

«Нет, ты должен отпустить его, ЮнХо».

ДжеДжун сидел на носу лодки и смотрел на стремительно приближавшийся берег. Питт уверенно работал веслами. В шлюпке, кроме него и Дже, находились несколько матросов. Неуловимый успел уже высадиться на берег. Он и еще пять человек из команды направились к берегу в самой первой из шлюпок.

Половина экипажа осталась на «Белой фее», остальные же не могли сдержать восторга: им не терпелось ступить на твердую землю, отдохнуть от нелегких трудов. Дже не винил их в этом.

Но их простодушно-детская радость, взрывы смеха, восторженные крики лишь усиливали тоску души омеги. Казалось, даже природа негодует вместе с ним: небо насупилось тяжелыми тучами, которые грозили вот-вот низвергнуть на сушу холодные потоки воды.

Дже поежился и получше замотался в теплый плащ. Питт остановил лодку вблизи берега. Парень поднялся на ноги, собираясь отважно шагнуть на пирс, но тут к лодке подошел Неуловимый:

— Могу ли я помочь вам, милорд?

Дже на мгновение растерялся. Сердце омеги едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Они не прикасались друг к другу с той самой ночи, воспоминания о которой всякий раз пьянили парня и лишали покоя.

— Я… Я не…

Но прежде чем Дже успел ответить, Неуловимый подхватил его на руки. Альфа так крепко прижал омегу к груди, что тот услышал, как отчаянно бьется сердце мужчины. «Грешно, грешно, — повторял омега себе, — снова ощущать головокружительное счастье от близости с ним, обнимать его за смуглую шею, вдыхать запах его тела, такой терпкий, манящий». Но Дже прижимался к нему все теснее и вопреки всем доводам рассудка чувствовал себя на верху блаженства.

— По-моему, теперь я уже смогу сам идти, — пробормотал ДжеДжун.

Неуловимый опустил омегу на землю. Дже пытался, но не мог угадать по лицу альфы, испытывает ли и он то же непреодолимое желание, какое ощущал сам омега. Это было запретно, но, тем не менее, Дже мучительно захотелось, чтобы ЮнХо снова его поцеловал. И чтобы он…

«Ни в коем случае!» — сурово приказал Дже внутренний страж. Альфа не должен позволять себе ничего подобного. Разумеется, если речь идет о порядочном омеге. Лишь после произнесения брачных обетов у алтаря… Да и в этом случае вряд ли было бы уместно то, что альфа проделывал с Дже на палубе во время звездного танца на небесах…

И все же ДжеДжун безропотно позволил донести себя до самого берега. Когда капитан, наконец, опустил его на землю, ноги его не слушались. Омеге пришлось несколько мгновений простоять неподвижно, чтобы чувства, теснившие его грудь, хоть немного улеглись.

— Ваша Светлость! — раздался невесть откуда грубоватый голос.

К ним со всех ног бежал мужчина лет пятидесяти. Время его не пощадило и на его лице виднелись ранние морщины. Впрочем, это нисколько не портило его мужественные, красивые черты. В его седых волосах еще проглядывали несколько темных прядей. Поверх белой рубахи с распахнутым воротом он надел легкий светло-голубой камзол.

— Как же я рад вас видеть! — мужчина учтиво поклонился. — Добро пожаловать домой!

Неуловимый приветливо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, мистер Льюис.

Льюис посмотрел на Дже. Казалось, он вмиг вобрал в себя не только внешность омеги до последней черточки, но проник в потаенные глубины его сущности. ДжеДжуну сделалось не по себе.

— Позволь представить тебе, виконт Ким ДжеДжун. Милорд, перед вами Сэмюэль Льюис, мой управляющий.

— Ваш кто?

ДжеДжун не знал злиться ему или радоваться. А может заплакать? Омега понял, что это не Дувр и это не Плимут, откуда они отплыли на Ямайку. Тогда где же он черт подери? Парень начинал злиться, а это ни к чему хорошему не приводило.

— Мой управляющий, — Неуловимый виновато улыбнулся. — Мы в Эксмуте. Это в часе езды от Экзетера.

— Что?

Глаза ДжеДжуна округлились от удивления. Омега весь закипел от злости. Альфа его обманул! Конечно, как можно было довериться слову пирата?

— Завтра утром мы отправимся в Лондон, — поспешно добавил ЮнХо, видя, что парень вот-вот взорвется от ярости.

Дже метнул в него гневный взгляд и вздернул подбородок. Господи, альфа обожал этот жест!

— Мне сначала хотелось повидаться с отцом, — тихо произнес он, так чтобы это слышал только Дже.

Слова ЮнХо прозвучали так искренне и взгляд его глаз… Дже не смог не поверить.

«Боже, я снова поверил ему!».

ДжеДжун почувствовал, как его злость начала уходить. Что с ним такое? Его еще никто не доводил до такого состояния и так быстро. А этому мужчине удавалось вывести омегу из равновесия и так же быстро привести в себя. Ему не нравилось это. Это пугало. Неуловимый обладает властью над его эмоциями, а значит и над ним. Нет, альфа не должен об этом узнать.

— Ну что же, я вижу, что не должен был доверять слову пирата.

Слова, сказанные ледяным тоном, словно пощечина хлыстнули по лицу ЮнХо. Дже с царской манерой пошел по пирсу. Неуловимый поплелся следом.

Они сели в карету. Всю дорогу до Экзетера они ехали молча.

***

ДжунСу смотрел на высокие скалы Дувра, о которые ударялись высокие волны. Матросы уже спускали якорь. Еще немного и омега ступит на английскую землю. Мальдито подошел и облокотился о фальшборт.

— Дом, милый дом, — протянул альфа. ДжунСу улыбнулся.

— Вечером мы уже будем в Лондоне.

Ючон кивнул. Спустили лодку и в нее запрыгнули трое.

— Ты все понял, Роберт? — обратился альфа к матросу.

— Да, капитан.

Мальдито кивнул и лодка понеслась к берегу. Он отправил посыльного с приказом для дворецкого приготовить его лондонский дом к приезду хозяина. Швартовка займет все утро и это дает ему фору пару часов.

ДжунСу наблюдал за всеми действиями команды. Как Мальдито отдавал приказы и как матросы тут же их исполняли. Омега видел, что команде невтерпеж сойти на берег. По обрывкам разговоров, которые долетали до него, парень понял, что некоторые местные.

И вот, наконец, прозвучал приказ спустить шлюпки на воду. ДжунСу и Ючон сели в первую. Альфа помог Су выбраться на сушу и повел к карете, которая их уже ожидала.

Омега держал мальчика на руках. Он с интересом оглядывал все вокруг и пробовал на зуб деревянную игрушку, которую для него смастерил корабельный плотник.

По дороге в Лондон они остановились на постоялом дворе, поели и поспешили дальше в столицу.

В город они въехали поздно вечером. Ючон предложил Су остаться на ночь в его доме, но омега отказался. Сначала альфа расстроился, но подумав, решил, что тот прав. Ючон не имеет права рисковать его репутацией. ДжунСу сказал, что остановится в городском доме его семьи, а Ючон в свою очередь настоял, чтобы с ним остались несколько его людей. Парень решил не спорить и согласился.

Дворецкий мистер Дорэм сильно удивился и опешил, когда на пороге дома появился молодой лорд. Он начал было оправдываться, что не получал письма с известием, что милорд ДжунСу приедет в город, но парень быстро его успокоил, что письмо никто не посылал и его приезд был не запланирован.

Дорэм был невысокого роста с подтянутой фигурой. Он когда-то служил в армии и, не смотря на года, военная осанка и манеры офицера молодили мужчину. Его волосы только тронула седина, а светлые глаза искрились жизнью.

Мистер Дорэм сию минуту велел приготовить спальню для милорда, а так же немного еды. Мальчика ДжунСу оставил с Ючоном. Альфа уверил его, что все устроил, и о ребенке позаботятся. А завтра он передаст малыша родителям.

ДжунСу сел перед камином в гостиной. Дворецкий только развел огонь, и маленькие язычки пламени жадно пожирали сухие поленья. Парень задумался над всей этой историей с мальчиком. Можно было предположить, что ребенка похитили, чтобы шантажировать графа. Если это так, то странно, что он сам не принимал участия в поисках сына. Может с ним что-то случилось? Может он погиб? Может его держат в плену? Еще оставалось очень много вопросов, которые нужно было прояснить. Но сейчас самое главное, что мальчик в безопасности.

Мистер Дорэм известил, что спальня готова и лорд может подниматься. ДжунСу поблагодарил его и поплелся наверх по широкой лестнице с резными перилами. Войдя в спальню, парень кое-как разделся. Он не заметил, когда в комнату вошла Анна — горничная. Она несла кувшин с горячей водой. Вылив воду в ванную, горничная собрала грязную одежду и приготовила ночную сорочку.

ДжунСу с большим удовольствием погрузился в горячую воду, смывая с себя дорожную пыль. Омега закрыл глаза от блаженства, изо всех сил стараясь не заснуть. У него даже не было сил потереть свою кожу мочалкой. Он просто лежал и вспоминал все, что с ним приключилось за последние три месяца.

Су вспомнил брата. Интересно, они хоть с Неуловимым не поубивали друг друга? Все может быть, учитывая воинственный характер брата. ДжунСу улыбнулся. Да, Дже поистине обладал тем редким даром выводить из себя любого мужчину любым поступком. А сколько ухажеров сбежало из-за этой его черты! Матушка каждый день молилась, чтобы господь послал Дже такого альфу, который смог бы обуздать его нрав.

ДжунСу подумал о Ючоне. Омеге понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть его так называть. И главное постоянно помнить об этом в обществе, чтобы случайно не назвать его Мальдито. Он навсегда останется его милым, взбалмошным, красивым пиратом. Только для него одного. Хотя… альфа еще не сделал предложение. Су нахмурился. Интересно, какие у него намерения? Любит ли он его? Предложит ли стать его супругом? Правда, Су намного ниже его по положению.

Радужное будущее, которое омега себе представлял, вдруг померкло. Вот так и разбиваются сердца. Су себе уже нафантазировал бог знает что, а в действительности альфа ему никогда ничего не обещал. Он словом не обмолвился об их будущем.

— Дурак, — пробормотал омега себе под нос и погрузился с головой в воду, желая смыть невеселые мысли.

ДжунСу выбрался из ванной и наскоро высушил волосы. Затем съел принесенный ужин и улегся в кровать. Как только его голова коснулась подушки, он уснул.

Карета подъехала к шикарному особняку и остановилась. Ючон подождал, пока лакей откроет дверцу, и с ребенком на руках ступил на широкие ступени крыльца. В открытых дверях его уже приветствовал дворецкий мистер Спайлер и доложил, что все готово к его приезду. Он приказал приготовить ванну для хозяина и отнести ужин к нему в спальню.

Ючон уложил мальчика, убедился, что тот сладко спит, и пошел в свои покои. Лакей как раз выливал последний кувшин горячей воды в латунную ванную, когда он вошел в спальню. Скидывая на ходу одежду, Ючон прошел в ванную комнату. Он с удовольствием погрузился в горячую воду после долгого дня, проведенного в дороге. С ДжунСу.

Его тело отреагировало мгновенно, как только он подумал о парне. Еще ни один омега не волновал его так, как Су. Даже при одной мыли о нем, его кровь закипала от страсти. Альфа мысленно поблагодарил бога за то, что он сейчас не рядом. И все же, Ючон не мог быть с Су. Не сейчас. Еще предстояло многое сделать.  
Альфа тяжело вздохнул и погрузился с головой в воду.

Утром Ючон первым делом написал письмо родителям, в котором сообщил, что он сейчас в Лондоне и с ним все в порядке. Потом написал записку леди Анне Марии Талбот, что он нашел ее сына. Альфа не сомневался, что она была в Лондоне. У Натаниэля Спайлера было одно качество, которое Ючона часто выручало — дворецкий просто обожал сплетни. Здесь он был хуже любой омеги и женщины, и именно он сообщил лорду Ючону, что леди Анна Мария в Лондоне ищет утешения в объятиях своего любовника лорда Джорджа Вилльерса, герцога Бэкингема.

Интересно, что об этом думает лорд Шрюсбэри? Может, поэтому его так кстати для любовников отослали по делам государства в Вену? А ведь Джордж без труда мог это организовать. Он знал герцога с детства и знал, на что тот способен.

Ючон передал письма дворецкому, велев их немедленно отослать, и прошел в столовую, где слуги накрыли завтрак. Мистер Спайлер заверил господина, что мальчика накормили и сейчас он играет в саду с детьми горничной, миссис Бэйкер.

Удовлетворенный ответом, Ючон после завтрака прошел в кабинет. Альфа решил написать ДжунСу письмо. Он сидел за большим столом из эбенового дерева и думал, что же ему написать. В голове теснились сотни мыслей, но он, наверное, впервые в жизни не мог их изложить на бумаге. Черновик пестрел исправлениями и перечеркнутыми строчками.

Альфа не сразу обратил внимание на стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — ответил Ючон и накрыл черновик чистым листом.

Двери открылись, и кабинет бесшумно вошел дворецкий.

— Леди Шрюсбэри ожидает вас в гостиной, сэр, — торжественно объявил Спайлер.

— Спасибо, мистер Спайлер. Приведите мальчика.

Дворецкий поклонился и пошел выполнять распоряжение.

Ючон вошел в гостиную, которую днем заливал солнечный свет, отчего пастельные тона, в которых была отделана комната, казались перламутровыми. Леди Анна Мария сидела на диване и в ожидании нервно теребила перчатку. В камине потрескивал огонь, наполняя теплом помещение. Перед женщиной на маленьком столике из тикового дерева стоял поднос с горячим чаем, джемом и булочками. Услышав, как открылась дверь, женщина быстро поднялась и повернулась в его сторону.

— Леди Шрюсбэри.

Ючон вошел в комнату и слегка поклонился. Леди Анна присела в реверансе. Ее каштановые волосы были уложены в замысловатую прическу, карие глаза смотрели на него с надеждой, шелковое платье коричневого цвета выгодно подчеркивало женские прелести ее слегка полноватой фигуры.

— Милорд, — пробормотала она, выпрямляясь.

Из-за спины Ючона выглянула голова с темными кудрями и с криком «Мама!» мальчик кинулся в объятия женщины. Леди Анна упала на колени и крепко прижала к груди своего единственного сына. Она расцеловала мальчика и не выпускала из объятий, словно он может снова исчезнуть.

Ючон наблюдал за воссоединением матери и ребенка. Альфе исполнится тридцать лет, а он даже еще ни разу не задумывался о семье. Служение государству заняло все его мысли, и с тех пор как он встретил Ричарда Кима, ни ризу не останавливался, чтобы просто насладится моментом. Всегда нужно было что-то решать, кого-то спасать. Когда Ючон принимался за это дело, он решил, что это будет последнее.

Альфа задумывался о своем будущем только тогда, когда встретил ДжунСу. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать. И Ючон решил, что хочет провести остаток своей жизни с этим омегой, он хочет создать семью именно с ним, просыпаться каждое утро и держать в объятиях его.

— Я перед вами в неоплатном долгу, — всхлипывая сказала леди Анна. Ее голос вывел Ючона из задумчивости. Альфа только сейчас понял, что она плачет, но ее глаза были наполнены радости.

— Не стоит благодарности, леди Анна, — скромно ответил хозяин дома.

— Вы мой герой, милорд.

Ючон почувствовал, что краснеет. Леди Анна выпрямилась и взяла сына на руки.

— Я всегда верила, что вы найдете моего мальчика.

Женщина подошла у Ючону, поцеловала его в щеку и ушла.

Альфа залился краской смущения. Он подошел к буфету и налил себе выпить. Итак, он в Лондоне и этот вечер у него свободен. Подумав в минуту, Ючон решил послать записку своим друзьям, которые были в городе.


	14. Chapter 14

ДжеДжун ехал в богатой карете, запряженной четверкой лошадей. Он наконец-то едет в Лондон. Еще два дня и омега избавится от этой личности, которая сейчас сидела напротив него и внимательно изучала вид из окна кареты. ЮнХо делал вид, что едет в карете совершенно один, но это мало помогало, поскольку если разум еще можно было занять мыслями, то тело чувствовало присутствие Дже. Они ехали молча, время от времени обмениваясь дежурными фразами.

На третий день своего вояжа, они въехали в Лондон. Карета подъехала к большому белому дому. Дже подождал, пока лакей откроет дверцу кареты и поможет ему выйти. Омега поднял взгляд и увидел в дверях дворецкого. Дже улыбнулся. Парень был рад увидеть знакомое лицо мистера Дорэма. Мужчина лет сорока был одет в зеленую ливрею, его седеющие волосы были коротко пострижены, и на макушке виднелась начинающая лысина. Его карие добродушные глаза удивленно и с интересом рассматривали молодого хозяина и высокого мужчину, который вышел из кареты.

— Милорд, — заговорил ЮнХо, — Я обещал вас доставить в Лондон и я это сделал.

— Прокатив при этом через всю Англию, — фыркнул парень и поднялся по ступенькам.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — пробормотал мужчина и сел в карету.

Дже едва удержался, чтобы не обернуться. Он не хотел признаваться себе, что хочет увидеть альфу еще раз, его красивого пирата. Парень подошел к двери и поздоровался с дворецким. Дорэм отступил, открывая двери пошире, и впуская молодого лорда в дом.

ДжеДжун вошел в просторный холл и поднял голову на крик сверху. На лестничной площадке на втором этаже стоял ДжунСу со счастливой улыбкой на лице. Парень быстро сбежал вниз по широкой лестнице с резными перилами. Братья заключили друг друга в объятия.

— Ты как раз вовремя. Я собирался написать маме письмо, что мы в Лондоне и с нами все в порядке.

— Как я рад, наконец, быть дома, — пробормотал Дже, скидывая плащ и снимая перчатки.

— Ты поднимайся к себе, а я скажу Анне, чтобы приготовила тебе ванную. Мистер Дорэм, — ДжунСу повернулся к дворецкому, — распорядитесь, чтобы моему брату принесли поесть наверх.

— Да, милорд.

Дорэм поклонился и пошел на кухню.

— Отдохни с дороги, а я пока напишу черновик письма. Если захочешь потом добавишь что-нибудь от себя.

Дже кивнул и ДжунСу громко чмокнул брата в щеку.

***

ЮнХо ехал в карете и мысленно ругал себя. Как ему взбрело в голову так скомпрометировать парня? Интересно, видел ли их кто-то? Может, обошлось без свидетелей? Хотя, зная Лондон, на это надеяться не приходилось. Значит, уже завтра об этом будут судачить. Вот черт! Альфа старался, он правда старался, но желание было велико, и не всегда удавалось его держать под контролем.  
Карета повернула и выехала на улицу, что вела в ту часть Лондона, где жили дворяне и очень богатые люди.

«Странно, что Ричард еще не купил дом по соседству», — подумал ЮнХо. Скорее всего, завтра Карлу доложат, что он прибыл в Лондон и его призовут ко двору. Он скучал по друзьям, которых не видел несколько лет, гоняясь за убийцей сестры. Женевьев… его маленькая белая фея. ЮнХо грустно улыбнулся. Она была бы сейчас в том возрасте, когда девушке уже нужно подыскивать жениха. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул. Его тешила мысль, что хотя бы смог отправить в ад того, кто лишил Женевьев радости жизни.

Карета подъехала к большому особняку. Дом был похож на маленький дворец с пятьюдесятью спальнями, внутренним двориком и огромным бальным залом. Все блестело роскошью и богатством. На этой улице стояло еще семь домов, и все они принадлежали дворянам. Его дом соседствовал с особняками герцога Олбани и маркиза Вустера, а напротив был дом графа Лестера.

ЮнХо вошел в дом и передал плащ и шляпу дворецкому, встречавшего его.

— Надеюсь, путешествие было удачным, милорд? — поинтересовался из вежливости дворецкий.

— Да, Айрленд, спасибо.

— Я распоряжусь на счет ужина и ванны для Вас.

ЮнХо благодарно улыбнулся и прошел в кабинет. Ему нужно было написать несколько писем и приготовится к встрече с Карлом. Король, конечно, не погладит по головке за его деятельность на Карибах в отношении испанцев, по крайней мере, официально, наверняка назначит какое-нибудь пустячное для него наказание, чтобы замылить глаза испанскому послу, и примет блудного друга с распростертыми объятиями.

Как ЮнХо и ожидал, его уже на третий день пребывания в Лондоне призвали ко двору. К его удивлению, Карл не стал давать ему нагоняй. Король выразил свое сочувствие и заверил, что если Испания будет требовать санкций к его персоне, то пошлет Филиппа ко всем чертям. А судя по его состоянию здоровья, тому недолго осталось туда отправиться.

ЮнХо поблагодарил его величество и подумал, что довольно удобно иметь в друзьях короля Англии.

Карл дал ему несколько дней для входа в курс дела и назначил одним из своих советников.

***

Братья Ким уже вторую неделю пребывали в Лондоне. Они вели уединенный образ жизни: не посещали светские приемы и рауты, отказались от приглашения леди Бакленд на званый ужин. После насыщенных приключений в Новом Свете, ДжеДжун и ДжунСу решили немного побыть вдвоем, поскольку почти все время пребывания на Карибах они провели порознь.

Утром посыльный доставил письмо от отца, в котором тот сообщал, что он по дороге в Лондон заберет их маму от бабушки, которая наконец пошла на поправку. Хотя съехались все родственники в ожидании смерти старой женщины, чтобы добраться до ее наследства. Но миссис Розбери была довольно упрямой и своенравной, что осмелилась противостоять даже смерти.

Также отец приказывал им, да, именно приказывал, что вызвало бурю недовольства Дже, явится ко двору. Отец попросил его старого друга Чарльза Рича, графа Уорика, стать их опекуном до его приезда в Лондон, поскольку граф Шоберг не был уверен, что сможет быстро решить все дела с родственниками жены. Если ДжунСу отнесся к этому дипломатично, так ДжеДжун категорически отказался и только долгие уговоры и приглашение короля на охоту, написанное его собственной рукой, вынудили парня согласиться.

За все это время ДжунСу получил несколько писем от Ючона. Альфе пришлось уехать в родовое поместье в Бедфорд. Из письма отца, которое тот получил через несколько дней, как отправил свое письмо, он узнал, что в поместье были кое-какие проблемы, и отцу Ючона требовалась его помощь. Он все равно бы поехал домой, поскольку хотел поговорить с родителями о ДжунСу — он хотел жениться на своей истинной паре. Ючон надеялся, что отец не будет против этого брака. Альфа знал, что Ким приличная семья с хорошей репутацией и обладают большим состоянием, и ДжунСу вполне подходит на роль его супруга и будущего герцога Бедфорд.

***

Двор был в Хамптоне, и Карл устроил охоту. ЮнХо оседлал Маркиза, арабского жеребца, исключительного коня, которому было уже почти пятнадцать лет, но который пронес его через множество невзгод. Он опаздывал, поскольку задержался из-за корабельных дел, ведь у него был флот из шести кораблей. Альфа спустился от лондонских доков вниз по Темзе на барже и поспешил в конюшню, где нашел Маркиза, готового к отправлению. ЮнХо нашел начальника охоты и поинтересовался, где сможет нагнать короля. Быстро, но не безрассудно, маркиз направился вдоль одной из лесных тропинок. День был необычайно хорош. Небо было прекрасно, бесконечно чистое. Высоко над головой сплетались и раскачивались ветви деревьев, воздух приятно холодил щеки.

Затем совершенно внезапно перед альфой возникла вспышка. ЮнХо дернул за поводья, делая все возможное, чтобы избежать столкновения, пытаясь повернуть Маркиза в сторону. Его действия были правильными и благородными — он рисковал собственной шеей куда больше, чем жизнью другого всадника. Но безрассудный всадник выехал на тропинку чересчур внезапно и беззаботно. Как бы быстро он ни действовал, они все же столкнутся. ЮнХо сумел избежать прямого столкновения с другой лошадью, но все же ударился о ее круп.

Маркиз встал на дыбы и заржал, отброшенный на несколько футов. Подпруга лопнула, и ЮнХо обнаружил, что сползает под коня. Альфа удержался, чтобы не попасть под копыта, потом изо всей силы рванулся в сторону и быстро покатился. Палки, листья и сучки запутывались в его волосах и одежде, а потом его, казалось, насквозь пронзил внезапный холод. ЮнХо не просто лежал на земле в лесу — он упал в ручей, в холодную журчащую воду.

Сильно раздосадованный, ЮнХо быстро перевел дух. Во всех битвах, в каких ему довелось сражаться, альфа оставался в седле, а здесь, в глубине королевского леса, его вышиб из седла какой-то безрассудный всадник.

Лежа в воде, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как в кожу и одежду впиваются палки и камни, лежащие на дне, ЮнХо поднял голову и увидел, что второй наездник все еще в седле и незаметно приблизился к нему. Потом всадник заговорил очень мягким и приятным голосом, голосом с едва заметным оттенком превосходства. До боли знакомым голосом. Порыв ветра донес до лежащего в воде альфы знакомый аромат.

— Вы можете двигаться, сэр? Не позвать ли королевского врача?

Омега! Это еще хуже.

Да, он может двигаться! На кого же это ЮнХо похож, на престарелого болвана? Он резко сел в воде, заскрипел зубами, вылил воду из шляпы и встретил свою Немезиду.

Омега нисколько не был взволнован — это мужчина заметил сразу. Грива волос темного цвета, очень темных под покровом леса, но там и здесь отливающих золотом, была аккуратно сколота на затылке, непокорные завитки обрамляли лицо. Облаченный в темно-зеленый бархат и сидевший на совершенно черном жеребце, ДжеДжун казался лесным эльфом, неземным, ошеломляющим — и совершенно не осознающий, что во всем виноват он.

Ким ДжеДжун вовсе не был так спокоен, как изо всех сил старался показать. Он так спешил…

Омега опаздывал на охоту, потому что задержался в салоне, в то время как несколько фрейлин королевы сплетничали о подвигах короля. ДжунСу уже давно присоединился к свите, а Дже из-за нежелания ехать все медлил.

— Сэр, если у вас не все в порядке…

— У меня все в порядке, черт побери! — огрызнулся Чон ЮнХо. Он сидел в гнусной холодной воде и смотрел на него. Альфа вышел из себя. — И я не собираюсь вас благодарить, омега!

ДжеДжун заметно рассердился. Голос парню показался очень знакомым, но омега не стал сейчас над этим задумываться. Полы шляпы скрывали часть лица упавшего наездника, и омега никак не мог его рассмотреть.

— Как я уже сказал, сэр, я с радостью съезжу за королевским врачом…

— Мне не нужен врач.

Изящно и легко ДжеДжун соскользнул со спины своей лошади, поморщился, когда его ноги коснулись грязной земли. Он осторожно приблизился к альфе, встав у самой воды.

— Если вы не можете подняться…

— Вы собираетесь помочь мне оттуда? — вежливо осведомился ЮнХо, сарказм в его тоне был лишь едва заметен.

— Я могу послать…

— Вам следует поднабраться просто здравого смысла и вежливости — и поучиться ездить верхом! — сердито воскликнул Чон.

— Сэр, я не хочу хвалиться, но я езжу верхом исключительно умело, — сообщил омега.

— Вы не хотите хвалиться, да, и все же ваше умение — исключительное?

— Да, сэр. Я езжу верхом с раннего детства. И если уж вам так не повезло, что вы не сумели справиться с вашим конем…

— Милое дитя! Я делал все, что было в моих силах, чтобы избежать столкновения!

ДжеДжун вздохнул с изрядным раздражением:

— Я не дитя! И, как вы могли заметить, сэр, я сохранил свое положение верхом на лошади, в то время как вы — нет.

ЮнХо заскрипел зубами.

— Я только что сказал вам…

— Да, по-моему, это вполне хорошее оправдание, — мило произнес Дже.

— Вы ездите неосторожно, как двухлетний ребенок, — воскликнул Юн сердито и поморщился, так как в спину ему впился камень. Омега шагнул ближе, все еще стараясь, чтобы его элегантные ботинки не коснулись воды.

— Послушайте! — нетерпеливо заявил Дже. — Я не хотел причинить вам вред, хоть Вы и высокомерный глупец.

— Ох, омега! Вы перегибаете палку! — прошипел альфа.

— Если я могу вам помочь… — начал омега. Он улыбнулся, в изгибе губ блеснули зубы.

— Может быть. — ЮнХо протянул руку парню. — Может, вы сможете дотянуться до меня?

ДжеДжун нетерпеливо издал какой-то звук, но протянул к мужчине пальцы. Возможно, ЮнХо не следовало этого делать. Карл славился своим рыцарством — и ожидал того же от своего окружения.

Но сегодня…

ДжеДжун просто выводил мужчину из себя. И омега определенно мог бы быть повежливее.

ЮнХо встретил испуганный взгляд парня, и улыбка альфы стала шире, когда пальцы Дже в бледно-зеленых перчатках коснулись его руки. Юн обхватил протянутую руку своей. Очень крепко. И сильно дернул.

ДжеДжун издал испуганный вопль. ЮнХо ухмылялся все шире, пока омега летел над ним, опускаясь частично на него, частично в холодную воду.

— Боже мой, какой я болван! — пробормотал ЮнХо, удерживаясь от смеха, пока Дже пытался выпрямиться. При этом омега изгибался, лежа на альфе, что угрожало его самоконтролю.

ДжеДжун лежал невероятно близко, и через преграды одежд между ними ЮнХо мог ощущать длину ног омеги, изгиб бедер. Альфа мог почувствовать мягкость желанного тела. Дурманящий аромат омеги ударил в нос. Юн почувствовал, как сладко пахнет парень. К уже знакомым нотам ванили добавился цветочный аромат фиалки, тонкой нотой ненавязчиво касаясь носа, едва ощутимый. ДжеДжун заставил ЮнХо думать о темноте, о жарком огне, пылающем в его крови. Несколько долгих секунд альфа был неподвижен, пойманный в ловушку из своих ощущений, просто совершенно завороженный чем-то пьянящим и неотразимым в этом омеге. Альфа рассердился на себя.

«Дурак! Не нужно было его притягивать к себе! Не нужно было прикасаться к нему!» — напомнил ЮнХо себе.

И все же ЮнХо неистово желал этого парня, которого, едва коснувшись, не хотел выпускать из своих объятий. Тело альфы вспомнило желание, которое вызывал в нем Дже.

— Вы! — и вот ДжеДжун узнал капитана. Прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и пробуждая ЮнХо от странного оцепенения. — О, Вы, невежа-пират!

Пальцы ЮнХо крепче обхватили руки омеги. Глаза его искрились.

— О, Боже милостивый, да, я так сожалею! Конечно, это, в сущности, не моя вина, если вы не можете удержаться на ногах. Но позвольте теперь помочь вам! — явно пытаясь поднять ДжеДжуна, альфа столкнул парня с себя. Теперь Дже лежал в воде на спине, мокрый, его шляпа с плюмажем поплыла по воде, темные волосы разметались.

— Как вы смеете! — взорвался Дже, замахиваясь на мужчину.

ЮнХо ловко избежал удара, поймав омегу за запястья и одарив озорной предостерегающей улыбкой.

— Увы! Я поскользнулся! Но вы должны быть очень осторожны с людьми, которые не могут усидеть на лошади. Никогда нельзя знать, в чем еще они могут сплоховать. Мне очень жаль…

Глаза омеги решительно горели медным огнем. Он был в ярости, а такие люди будут бороться до самого конца.

— Совершенно очевидно, что Вам не жаль, Вы — жалкий мошенник! Пират! Вы сделали это нарочно!

— Ну что Вы, наоборот! Нам, невежам, ужасно трудно делать изящные движения, только и всего. Но если Вы позволите мне попытаться снова…

— Нет! — В глазах ДжеДжуна мерцали огни, казалось, отраженные от воды. Потом омега заскрипел зубами, уставясь на Чона. — Отпустите меня! Я вижу, что Вы чувствуете себя совершенно прекрасно, не считая того, что страдаете недостатком ума, и это определенно у вас с самого рождения! Странно, что я этого раньше не заметил! Если Вы просто освободите меня от вашей тяжести…

Альфа все еще держал парня за запястья. Пальцы Дже были сжаты в кулаки, а светло-зеленые перчатки потемнели от воды.

— Конечно, — вежливо произнес ЮнХо.

Альфа встал, поднимая парня за собой, и снова почувствовал, как тело окатывает волна возбуждения, осознав, что держит омегу так близко. Потом ЮнХо отпустил омегу, решив, что, пожалуй, зашел слишком далеко и что в знак возмещения убытков он достанет его шляпу.

Но как только мужчина отпустил ДжеДжуна, он обратился в разъяренного хомячка. Его кулаки заколотили в грудь альфы с огромной силой. ЮнХо был настолько пойман врасплох и так ненадежно стоял в грязи на дне ручья, что снова начал падать на спину, — конечно, именно этого Дже и добивался.

— Ну, маленькая мегера! — воскликнул ЮнХо и, прежде чем окончательно потерять опору под ногами, снова схватил парня.

ДжеДжун вскрикнул, пытаясь ускользнуть, но пальцы альфы обхватили его запястья, и они грохнулись в ручей, на этот раз в более глубокое место, где оба погрузились под воду. ЮнХо быстро выпрямился, найдя в камне на дне опору для ног, и на мгновение его охватил страх, потому что он отпустил омегу, и ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, парень не умеет плавать. Ведь ЮнХо никогда не видел, чтобы омега плавал, и речь об этом никогда не заходила. Альфа снова погрузился в воду и ухватился за одежду Дже. За все свои старания мужчина получил лихорадочные удары кулаков. Они снова вынырнули из воды.

— Боже мой, что Вы пытаетесь сделать на этот раз — утопить меня? И все потому, что не умеете править своей лошадью! — кричал ДжеДжун. — Лучше бы Вы меня оставили на Сантьяго-де-Кубе!

— Утопить! Я пытался спасти Вашу глупую голову!

— Спасти меня! Сэр, я лучше вас езжу верхом, и я чертовски уверен, что плаваю наверняка лучше… И не нуждаюсь в Вашем спасении!

— И ругаетесь лучше? — осведомился альфа. — Хотя кое-что из вашего словарного запаса мне уже доводилось слышать.

ДжеДжун был в ярости, щеки его ярко пылали от гнева, а глаза при этом казались еще темнее.

— О! — снова воскликнул парень, потом исчез под водой, после чего поднялся, и не успел ЮнХо опомниться, как омега принялся швырять в него грязь со дна ручья.

— Ну, будь я проклят, — заорал Чон в изумлении и принял абсурдное решение, что не должен проиграть схватку — неважно, что детскую — с этим парнем.

— Гадкий детеныш! — ЮнХо еще не знал, что намерен предпринять, но снова нырнул под воду, быстро смывая грязь, потом шагнул к Дже. Омега испуганно вскрикнул и рванул изо всех сил, насколько это было возможно в его намокших одеждах, к берегу и сухой земле. Рука альфы обхватила ДжеДжуна за талию, удерживая на месте. Омега яростно бил его по пальцам.

— Отпустите меня немедленно! — потребовал Дже.

— О! Бросать в меня грязью и требовать свободы, словно Вы вели себя хоть с малейшим достоинством? Увы! Бросать грязью — поступок совершенно детский, и вы, мой дорогой, должны поплатиться за это, как ребенок…

— Только дотроньтесь до меня, и Вы пожалеете!

— Я дотрагиваюсь до Вас в эту самую минуту, и я предупреждаю, что мне не придется платить вовсе!

— Ну, погодите же, мошенник, идиот, пират! — кричал омега. — Вот погодите, об этом узнает король! Вас сварят в масле, вздернут на виселицу…

— Меня! Скандалист, кто-нибудь должен промыть Вам сладкий ротик щелоком. И хватит меня называть пиратом, — бросил ЮнХо, быстро идя по воде и волоча парня за собой. — Вот погодите, маленький негодник, об этом узнает король…

Внезапно он замолчал, пораженный звуками низкого, густого мужского смеха. ЮнХо стоял неподвижно, все еще держа в руках изысканного грязного озорника. Перед ним были король и Ким ДжунСу.

— Король здесь, друзья мои! — объявил Карл. — И мы горим нетерпением узнать, что здесь произошло, не так ли, лорд ДжунСу?

Карл, облаченный в малиновые бриджи и жилет, тоже малиновый, но более глубокого оттенка, поверх белой полотняной рубашки с оборками, действительно был с ними. Сидя на одной из своих лошадей, он посмотрел на промокшую пару из-под изогнутых темных бровей. Его яркие карие глаза были полны смеха, и, если бы на них наткнулся только король, ЮнХо, возможно, сам немало бы повеселился.

Однако рядом с королем находился ДжунСу, элегантный и очаровательный. Его красота подчеркивалась светло-сиреневым костюмом для верховой езды. Омега переводил взгляд с ЮнХо на своего брата в объятиях мужчины в изрядном шоке и с упреком. Чон открыл было рот, беспокоясь, как сможет объяснить Су, что парень заслуживает именно такого обращения.

— Оригинально, — сказал Карл ДжунСу, почти так, как если бы они все еще были наедине. — Интересно, были ли они представлены друг другу подобающим образом? Подумаем, с чего мне следует начать. Мой милый цветочек, ДжеДжун! Ты должен быть немножко добрее и перестать называть этого человека невежей. Он один из моих старейших и ближайших друзей, пэр моего королевства лорд Чон ЮнХо, маркиз Хартингтон. Мне очень жаль. Боюсь, что не могу сварить его в масле и вздернуть на виселицу, поскольку мне еще может понадобиться его шпага. ЮнХо, друг мой, это очаровательное существо — виконт Ким ДжеДжун, гость при моем дворе. Хотя, здесь у него есть опекун, я несу полную ответственность за его благополучие, и моя жена совершенно определенно озабочена им не меньше. — Король улыбнулся. — Видишь ли, его отец — тоже друг…

Черт возьми! Ну почему с ним все так сложно! ЮнХо улыбнулся, стиснув зубы, потом низко поклонился.

— Милорд.

— Милорд Хартингтон! — казалось, при произнесении этого имени омега испытал удушье.

Карл прочистил горло.

— ЮнХо, может, стоит опустить парня на землю?

Омега взирал на него с насмешливым удовлетворением. Альфа улыбнулся в ответ.

— Конечно! — заверил ЮнХо Карла и отпустил Дже. Тот снова стал погружаться на дно.

— Дже! — воскликнул ДжунСу.

ЮнХо широкими шагами вышел из воды, глядя на короля и ДжунСу, как ни в чем не бывало. Он услышал шум, поднятый ДжеДжуном за его спиной, и улыбнулся.

— ЮнХо, может, он не умеет плавать, возможно…

— О, он умеет плавать, — заверил Чон короля.

Голова парня поднялась над поверхностью воды, и альфа услышал его шипение.

— Пэр, вот уж, действительно! Знатный ублюдок!

ЮнХо повысил голос.

— Он умеет, и ездить верхом, и плавать гораздо лучше меня, и, уверяю Вас, Ваше Величество, милый маленький лорд не желает никакой помощи от меня.

— Лорд ДжеДжун! — окликнул король. — Возможно, он ударился головой. Обычно его манеры не такие скверные.

ЮнХо был уверен, что ДжеДжуна не заботят его манеры. Король спешился и чрезвычайно заботливо стал помогать парню выбраться из воды.

Маленький выскочка-интриган был определенно гораздо больше заинтересован в таком внимании со стороны короля, чем со стороны маркиза, Юн был в этом уверен. Факт, что омега смотрит на него глазами, напоминающими виски хорошей выдержки, казалось, способными испепелить, доставил ему на мгновение глубокое удовольствие.

— Его манеры, Ваше Величество — ответил Дже, — кажется, не просто скверны, они полностью отсутствуют!

— Боюсь, это из-за общения с пиратами, — печально сказал ЮнХо.

Глаза омеги округлились. Он никогда не видел ЮнХо сознательно грубым.

— ЮнХо! — воскликнул Карл, не сводя с него карих глаз — Что это? Сражаться с хорошеньким омегой! Пожалуйста, ведите себя прилично! Вы вызовете столько разговоров!

Чон скрипнул зубами, слегка устыдившись. Король был прав. Но альфа просто не представлял, как может раздражать этот хорошенький омега.

ЮнХо снова взглянул на Дже. Мокрые распущенные волосы омеги струились по плечам густым водопадом. ДжеДжун — не хорошенький ребенок. Он — элегантный и исключительно красивый омега, очень самонадеянный и своевольный, и он из тех людей, что причиняют невообразимые неприятности. Даже мокрый насквозь и совершенно растрепанный, омега оставался поразительно прелестным. И он определенно очаровал короля.

ЮнХо внезапно улыбнулся, наблюдая за Карлом. Монарх был совершенно прав — он нелепо унизился, обмениваясь оскорблениями с этим хорошеньким ребенком.

— Боюсь, мне придется отказаться от охоты, Ваше Величество, — обратился Чон к королю. — Если Вы простите меня, я отправлюсь в замок и приму ванну.

— Пожалуй, нам всем следует отправиться в обратный путь, — ответил король, — поскольку, я полагаю, моему очаровательному Дже тоже необходимо принять ванну и переодеться.

— Как мило, — невыразительно ответил Юн. — Давайте поскачем обратно все вместе. 

ДжеДжун улыбнулся королю, потом пошел к своей лошади. Без всякой помощи омега вскочил в седло.

— Спасибо, ваше величество. ДжунСу, я сам доберусь до двора.

— О, нет, нет, нет! Мы должны проявить по отношению к этому милому маленькому омеге чрезвычайную вежливость! — настаивал ЮнХо. На его свист рысью прискакал Маркиз. Альфа быстро вскочил на коня, все еще вспоминая о том, каких демонов пробудил в нем парень. — Скачем вместе.

Конь ДжеДжуна загарцевал, словно почувствовал его раздражение.

— Дорогой лорд Хартингтон! Еще немного вежливости с Вашей стороны, и я вполне могу замерзнуть до смерти! Я вполне способен управиться, Вам незачем беспокоиться…

— Возможно, я не так сильно беспокоюсь о Вас, милорд, как о других неосторожных путешественниках, которые могут случайно попасться вам по дороге.

Чон пришпорил Маркиза, и жеребец пошел быстрой рысью. Конь ДжеДжуна поскакал вслед за ним. Король и ДжунСу ехали позади. Они покинули тень деревьев и выехали в открытые поля. Дже отпустил поводья. Через несколько секунд омега скакал один.

ЮнХо не мог позволить обогнать себя. Только не это. Маркиз заслуживал, чтобы ему дали возможность восстановить доброе имя их обоих. Поэтому альфа отпустил поводья, и через несколько секунд они с ДжеДжуном устроили дикие скачки по изумрудно-зеленым полям.

Король, скачущий следом за ними, удивленно посмотрел на ДжунСу. Омега в ответ пожал плечами.

— Что он делает? — осведомился король. Наблюдая за ними, Су покачал головой. Это было похоже на Дже. Он любил носиться по полям верхом, словно за ним гнался сам черт. — Он хороший человек, — сказал Карл. — Человек, которого я бы назвал потрясающе надежным другом. — Но тут он улыбнулся, покачав головой. — Забавно, правда? Вот скачет человек, который часто очаровывал правителей Европы и обеспечивал нам тихую гавань! Человек, который сражался с моими возможными убийцами, один из лучших фехтовальщиков в Европе. Он решил обогнать парня!

— Он не обгонит, — заверил ДжунСу.

Глаза Карла засверкали — он любил скачки и пари.

— Ставлю золотой, что он обгонит вашего брата!

— О, я не думаю.

— ЮнХо великолепный наездник.

— Да, но ДжеДжун родился в седле.

— Ставлю на ЮнХо.

— Ваше величество, принимаю пари, — смеясь, согласился Су.

Омега низко пригнулся, пришпоривая лошадь, и сам начал скачки. Карл с радостным смехом последовал его примеру. Когда, наконец, они въехали во двор, куда немедленно выбежали конюхи, чтобы помочь королю, он все еще улыбался. ЮнХо первым добрался до двора. Он уже соскочил с Маркиза. ДжеДжун как раз в этот момент соскальзывал со своей лошади.

ДжунСу вложил монету в обтянутую перчаткой руку короля.

— Ну, ДжунСу, он исключительный человек!

Анна кивнула.

— Но и мой брат совершенно исключительный, ваше величество.

ДжунСу колебался, преисполненный любопытства. Это его не касалось, но, несмотря на брак короля, его любовные подвиги были предметом разговоров всего Лондона. Карл был очаровательным человеком. Очаровательный — и ни с чем не считающийся, и решительный, как дьявол, когда ему хотелось. У него были темные и очень чувственные глаза, и манера, с которой они следили за женщиной или омегой, заставляла ощутить свою исключительность. Возможно, он положил глаз на его брата.

— В чем дело? Да что же это здесь происходит? — спросил ЮнХо, приближаясь к ним, все еще насквозь мокрый.

Чон давал конюху очень подробные указания о том, как нужно чистить Маркиза. ДжунСу был уверен, что своими суровыми словами он лишил бедного парня дара речи, но затем мужчина вложил в руку конюха тяжелую монету, чтобы тому не было обидно. По рассказам Ючона омега понял, что ЮнХо был очень требовательным человеком, но щедрым. Как и Карл, он никогда не забывал трудные дни, а также о том, что может значить доброта человека, менее удачливого, чем он сам.

— Где Дже? — спросил Су.

— Полагаю, юная фурия отправилась прямо в свои покои, — ответил альфа.

— По-моему, я должен тоже немедленно идти к себе. Вы простите меня, Ваше Величество?

Карл помахал ему рукой.

— Вам надо переодеться, милорд Хартингтон. Что на Вас нашло, что Вы устроили холодное купание с сыном Ричарда Кима?

— Сир, я купался не по своей воле. Клянусь, это была затея омеги!

Король слегка улыбнулся, покачивая головой и обращаясь к ДжунСу.

— Иногда это случается с лучшими из мужчин, ДжунСу. Они, должно быть, все — мальчишки, не желающие проигрывать состязание.

— Состязания там не было… — начал ЮнХо, но увидел, что король смеется. Он помолчал, опустив глаза. — Отлично, ваше величество. Вы — король, пусть будет по-вашему. Надеюсь, лорд ДжунСу вы простите меня за такое обращение с вашим братом?

— Конечно, только ему не говорите, — ответил Су.

— На пару с виконтом вы полностью прикрыли охоту! — воскликнул король. — Так что убирайтесь. Я прогуляюсь по саду. Присоединитесь ко мне, милорд? У меня будет прекрасная компания!

ЮнХо, который смотрел на ДжунСу, при этих словах короля нахмурился. Интересно, знает ли король, что Ючон по уши влюблен в этого омегу? Су улыбнулся, беря короля под руку.

— Я считаю, что небольшая прогулка — это приказ. Вся моя жизнь — к услугам короля! — мило сказал Ким.

— М-м-м, — промычал король, низко склоняясь к руке парня.

— Будьте осторожны, милорд, когда служите ему!

ДжунСу не обратил на это никакого внимания. Карл наградил парня улыбкой, совсем как волк, только что проглотивший вкусную добычу. Они с Су немного развлекались за счет ЮнХо, но Юн был в состоянии вынести их насмешки.

— Вот и прекрасно. Встретимся за ужином, — сказал альфа. — И я буду очень чистым! — окликнул Чон их, потому что омега и король уже шли прочь. Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не быть услышанными, ДжунСу расхохотался, король присоединился к нему, и несколько минут они бродили по красивым аллеям сада.

Гнев ДжеДжуна разыгрался в бурю, и он был слишком занят, неистовствуя по поводу Чона, чтобы думать о своем брате, который остался в компании короля.

— Ну, послушайте, не может он быть таким чудовищем! — успокаивающе сказала Анна, проводя щеткой по длинным волосам ДжеДжуна. Только что вымытые и слегка надушенные длинные волосы напоминали в руках горничной скользящий шелк. Хотя Анна делала все, что было в ее силах, чтобы голос ее звучал серьезно, в глубине души она изрядно веселилась. Она состояла при братьях уже много лет, и они были очень близки. Между ними было гораздо большее, чем просто отношения хозяина и служанки, и поэтому Дже мог свободно бушевать и неистовствовать сейчас перед Анной из-за бури в своей душе — и все это было направлено в адрес лорда Чона ЮнХо.

— Говорю тебе, Анна, Господь не создал более ужасного человека на этой земле! Можно подумать, что я намеренно устроил ему засаду! И, говорю тебе, он специально окунул меня в воду! Я никогда, никогда в жизни не сталкивался с более грубым человеком! Все неприятности, что случились со мной за последнее время, случились из-за него! — Омега тяжело задышал, крутясь на стуле перед туалетным столиком. Его глаза пылали медным огнем. — Он отвратительный!

Анна уложила темные волосы Дже в гладкий узел на затылке.

— Весь Лондон повально увлечен им, знаете ли, — сказала девушка ДжеДжуну.

— Весь Лондон может взять его себе.

— Он один из ближайших друзей короля.

— Даже такой великолепный монарх может ошибиться в выборе друзей!

— Я даже полагаю, что ваш отец посчитает его самым подходящим женихом в Англии.

Дже нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

— Ты же знаешь отца, Анна! Он просто не понимает. И он определенно не знает Чона ЮнХо, как я! Если бы знал, он никогда бы не считал его подходящим претендентом в мужья! Я не могу поверить, что он поставил меня в такое унизительное положение — словно ценную скаковую лошадь, пытающуюся привлечь лучшего жеребца.

— ДжеДжун! — в ужасе воскликнула Анна.

— Но это же, правда! — закричал омега, глаза его все еще пылали медным огнем, влажные от гнева и чуть-чуть от слез.

— Он не имеет права! — внезапно заявил парень, глядя на горничную. — Он провел все эти годы, обращаясь со мной, как с равным! И после этого он отправляет меня ко двору, где меня помещают под «милостивое око» лорда Уорика, чтобы «удачно» выдать замуж. И, похоже, весь свет знает, что на самом деле он хочет, чтобы я вышел замуж за дворянина.

— ДжеДжун, я знаю, что отец вас любит. Я уверена, он не хочет, чтобы вы были несчастны. Он знает, что король очень любит Чона, и поэтому…

— Король — дурак! — воскликнул Дже в сердцах.

— Тш-ш! Это же почти измена, — сказала Анна, расстроенная и уже больше не ощущавшая такого веселья. Дже мог быть очень буйным и порывистым, и в своем гневе вполне мог причинить себе весьма серьезные неприятности. Омега вздохнул.

— О, это смешно! Мне бы не пришлось ненавидеть Чона и говорить глупости о короле, если бы я просто мог уехать отсюда!

Анна нахмурилась. ДжеДжуну, как и ДжунСу, никогда ни в чем по-настоящему не отказывали. Теперь же, похоже, парню предстоит столкнуться с твердой волей отца, так как Ким вряд ли собирался позволить Дже самому выбрать себе мужа. Это огорчало Анну, потому что она любила братьев.

— Ну, в настоящий момент у Вас есть о чем подумать, помимо отца, — напомнила горничная.

ДжеДжун мгновенно понял, на что ссылается Анна. Лорд Чарльз Рич. Он прислал письмо, что вынужден уехать по срочным делам, и просил его кузена Роберта Рича, графа Холланда, исполнять обязанности опекуна во время его отсутствия. Хотя он был довольно красивым — высоким, худым и всегда безупречно одетым, — что-то в нем настораживало.

— Холланд, — невыразительно сказал омега Анне. — Не думаю, чтобы он имел надо мной настоящую власть, — пробормотал немного неуверенно Дже, и слегка приподнял подбородок. — Я не позволю ему помыкать мною. Он опекун, а не отец. Предполагается, что он должен позаботиться о моей добродетели, и ему никогда ни в коей мере не придется об этом беспокоиться.

Покончив с прической, Анна отступила назад, чтобы критически осмотреть своего молодого хозяина. Совершенство. Волосы были аккуратно зачесаны в узел на затылке, отдельные локоны медных оттенков мягко обрамляли лицо. Глаза парня все еще пылали гневом.

На нем был костюм из роскошного синего бархата, подчеркивающий манящие изгибы омеги. Говорили, что братья Ким самые красивые из всех, кому приходилось предстать к королевскому двору. Также поговаривали, что прелестные омеги могут найти себе титулованных мужей и жить счастливо.

— Я думаю, вы готовы, радость моя, — довольно проворковала Анна.

Дже кивнул все еще с отсутствующим видом, потом выпалил:

— Правда, Анна, видела бы ты его! Он такой неуклюжий!

— Мы говорим сейчас о лорде Холланде или о лорде Хартингтоне?

ДжеДжун усмехнулся, наморщив нос.

— Мы могли бы говорить об обоих. Но я имел в виду лорда Хартингтона.

— Ну, я попытаюсь взглянуть на него сегодня вечером, — заверила Анна. — Он похож на чудище?

— Нет, — пробормотал Дже. Омега с удивлением почувствовал, как у него зарделись щеки. Нет, альфа не был похож на чудище. Его внешность прекрасна. Его черные, как смоль, волосы и карие глаза производили исключительное впечатление. Когда он дотрагивался до него, Дже ощущал избыток силы в нем. Омеге пришлось признать, что его внешность вполне могла вызывать восхищение, которое, похоже, выпадало на его долю.

— Нет, он не похож на чудище, но как только он открывает рот и начинает говорить, сразу понимаешь, что он именно таков! — сказал омега Анне.

— Ну, я буду смотреть во все глаза.

ДжеДжун взглянул на прелестные французские часы, стоящие на туалетном столике.

— Пора идти обедать. Король скоро спустится, и вся компания должна сидеть, когда он войдет.

— Я провожу вас вниз, в зал, и останусь обедать со слугами. Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь вам, — сказала Анна.


	15. Chapter 15

ДжунСу спустился в зал. Знать гудела о недавно вернувшихся в Лондон маркизов Хартингтон и Тэвисток. Все желали поглядеть на двух удалых пиратов, которые спровоцировали дипломатический скандал, и король их не наказал, даже более того — принял их с распростертыми объятиями. Говорили даже, что Карл их наградил, леди Хейворд была готова поклясться в этом.

Все мамаши и матроны были в боевой готовности, ведь эти двое были холостяками и теперь стали объектами охоты многих девиц и омег на выданье. ДжунСу обрадовался, что они с ДжеДжуном не были частью этих досужих сплетен, и их репутация оставалась пока незапятнанной. Хотя и удивлялся, как это еще никто из этих снобов не пронюхал про их приключения с маркизами.

ДжунСу оглядел зал. Дже еще не было, и он решил найти кого-то из знакомых, пока не придет брат. В противоположном углу омега заметил леди Мэри, и решил составить ей компанию. И лишь подойдя к кружку, в котором стояла подруга, Су узнал лорда Холланда.

ДжеДжун и Анна вышли из комнаты и направились по длинному коридору. Дже шагал впереди, погруженный в свои мысли, когда услышал вскрик. Омега быстро обернулся и увидел, что Анна споткнулась о трещину в каменном полу.

Дже пошел назад и увидел высокого человека в очень модном длинном камзоле и рубашке в оборках, остановившегося около горничной.

— Вам больно, добрая женщина? Вы можете встать?

Анна заволновалась, глядя на мужчину.

— Я… мне не больно, милорд. Я могу встать.

Мужчина помог подняться девушке. Анна продолжала с благоговением смотреть на него.

А Дже заскрипел зубами, увидев, что их добрый благодетель — не кто иной, как ненавистный человек, который прежде был так груб с ним. Он еще не увидел омегу.

— У вас все в порядке? — спросил альфа Анну.

Горничная молча кивнула. Мужчина снова направился в сторону зала и тут заметил ДжеДжуна. Его бровь с любопытством приподнялась, а губы изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке.

— О, милорд? — ЮнХо отвесил низкий поклон. — Какая радость!

— О, несомненно, — любезно пробормотал Дже. Что угодно, только не радость — он очень хорошо осознавал, что он чувствует на самом деле. И все же они были при дворе, где необходимо сохранять хорошие манеры.

— Если Вы направляетесь в столовую, почту за честь сопровождать Вас, — сказал Чон.

ДжеДжун почувствовал, как напряглась его спина. Похоже, омега не мог найти слов и Анна пришла на помощь.

— О да, именно, — радостно воскликнула Анна. — Пожалуйста, проводите его!

ДжеДжун наградил Анну суровым взглядом, но, казалось, та была совершенно заворожена этим мужчиной, чтобы обратить на это внимание. В раздражении омега глубоко вздохнул, не сводя глаз с пирата. ЮнХо не стал дожидаться ответа, очевидно, сам теперь раздраженный тем, что снова оказался в западне. Альфа взял парня под руку, и они быстро пошли по коридору.

К своему удивлению и гневу, Дже обнаружил, что начинает задыхаться.

— Милорд, — прошептал Дже. — Я понимаю, что мы спешим, но ведь не у всех ноги, как у лошади!

ЮнХо замедлил шаг.

— Но вспомните! Вы скачете лучше, милорд. Прошу меня извинить. В глубине души я был уверен, что Вы, должно быть, и пешком передвигаетесь с величайшей скоростью. И как Вы добры! Вы сравнили меня с лошадью! Я так боялся, что Вам на ум может прийти другое животное.

— По правде говоря, я думал о некоем родственнике лошади, и этот родственник — осел, — произнес омега любезным тоном. — Но мой отец учил меня, что следует быть добрым.

— А ваш отец никогда не учил вас хорошим манерам? — серьезно осведомился Чон, склонив свою темноволосую голову к самому уху парня. В присутствии этого человека гнев ДжеДжуна разгорался. Он задрожал.

— Вряд ли мой отец стал бы ожидать от меня вежливого отношения к Вам, если бы был знаком с вашими манерами.

— О, но Ваш отец знает меня.

Презирая себя, Дже почувствовал, как яростно запылали его щеки.

— Боюсь, лорд Чон, что благодаря бесконечной доброте короля по отношению к Вам, Вы — известная личность. Большинство англичан, в Англии и заграницей, осведомлены о Вашей близости к Карлу.

— К Карлу, а? Вы упоминаете нашего монарха просто как Карла?

ДжеДжун старался справиться со своим гневом. Однажды ЮнХо уже сравнил его поведение с поведением ребенка, он не позволит ему сделать это еще раз.

— К его величеству королю Карлу, — сказал омега спокойно.

— Понятно. Так что ничто, кроме моей дружбы с королем, не может сделать меня привлекательным? — осведомился мужчина.

ДжеДжун помолчал, отдернул руку и мило улыбнулся.

— Что же может быть еще? — вежливо спросил Дже. Он улыбнулся, забавляясь.

— Ну, у меня есть титул.

— Он есть у многих дураков! — все так же любезно ответили.

Они достигли дверей большого банкетного зала, где король и его гости собирались к вечерней трапезе. Вокруг них двигалась толпа людей. Самые знатные в стране должны были присоединиться к королю за главным столом, чуть в стороне — графы, герцоги и бароны, за ними — рыцари со своими женами, а потом те, кому коммерческие способности и толстые кошельки обеспечивали вход в любое собрание. ДжеДжуну было пора расставаться с лордом Чоном. Омега с удивлением обнаружил, что испытал краткое горькое чувство, осознав, что этот человек, с которым он вел непонятную войну, вскоре покинет его, чтобы присоединиться к равным себе.

— Если Вы извините меня, — начал омега, но прежде чем смог сказать что-либо еще, понял, что лишен возможности легко покинуть этого человека. К ним присоединились другие.

— Это Чон! И с твоим молодым подопечным, Роберт! — с удивлением произнес мужской голос.

Дже поспешно обернулся. Он узнал подошедших. Первый, как омега уже понял, был лорд Роберт Рич, с его необычно светлыми голубыми глазами. Второй, тот, что заговорил, был Джером Саверн, ближайший друг и карточный партнер Роберта. От его взгляда по коже бежали мурашки.

— Итак, вы познакомились, — сказал Роберт, быстро переводя взгляд с Чона на ДжеДжуна. — Я очень рад, милый Дже. Я смогу сообщить моему дорогому кузену, что выполнил свой долг, позаботившись о том, чтобы вы нашли себе жениха.

Омеге казалось, что он сейчас воспламенится от злости.

— Дорогой лорд Рич, — заговорил Дже.

— Называйте меня Робертом, Дже.

— Тогда Роберт, — сказал парень с легкой ноткой предостережения. — В сущности, мой отец ничего не хотел от Вашего кузена, кроме того, чтобы он не спускал с меня бдительного отеческого взгляда. Поскольку вашему милому кузену пришлось уехать по каким-то неотложным делам, умоляю, не считайте себя ответственным за меня в чем-либо. Я не собираюсь долго оставаться в Лондоне…

— Но, Дже! — прервал его Роберт. — Я и в самом деле принял на себя обязанности своего кузена! И, по-моему, ваш отец хочет, чтобы Вы теперь остались здесь на несколько месяцев. Ваш отец не хочет, чтобы вы оставили Лондон — один.

ДжеДжун чувствовал, что ему никогда так сильно не хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. Роберт изводил его, делал из него совершенного дурочка перед Чоном ЮнХо. Никогда за всю свою жизнь омега не ощущал себя так остро объектом продажи — и таким, который вполне мог иметь трещину или порчу, поскольку он только вчера перестал быть нетитулованным простолюдином в сравнении с этими снобами, и, похоже, весь свет решил, что его отец считает Чона ЮнХо наилучшей партией для него.

— Позвольте сообщить Вам, — поспешно произнес Дже, — что я намерен уехать домой очень скоро и если меня и будет кто-то сопровождать, так это мой брат.

— Но, мой милый… — начал Роберт.

— Послушайте, Роберт! — резко произнес Чон, вступая в разговор. — По-моему, Вы огорчаете юного лорда Кима. И я вряд ли считаю, сэр, что Вы действительно имеете какие-либо права на парня.

ДжеДжун мог бы испытать благодарность за быстроту, с которой альфа выступил в его защиту, если бы он не был таким высокомерным отвратительным негодяем.

— О, но я имею! — сообщил им Роберт.

Дже все это больше не заботило. Ему хотелось скорее уйти.

— Может быть, мы обсудим это в другой раз, — сказал омега. — Если Вы извините меня, — снова начал он. Но на этот раз они были прерваны ДжунСу, который подошел к ним. Омега поздоровался и поклонился.

— Дже! — прошептал младший Ким, став рядом с братом. Взгляд Су упал на Роберта, а затем на Джерома Саверна. — Что здесь происходит?

— Ничего хорошего! — прошептал Дже брату. А потом сказал, чтобы слышали и остальные: — Все в порядке, братишка. Я просто пытался извиниться…

— Но вы не должны уходить! — внезапно заявил Джером. — Вы должны ужинать с нами.

— Боюсь, что я…

— Вам не следует беспокоиться по поводу статуса и места, — прошептал лорд с заговорщическим подмигиванием. — Вы будете с нами — и с очень известным лордом Чоном, его светлостью маркизом Хартингтоном. Кому придет в голову спорить с ним?

— У нас другие планы, — попытался возразить ДжунСу.

— Вы должны пойти с нами! Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Вы были рядом со мной.

Меньше всего на свете ДжеДжуну хотелось обедать с Чоном ЮнХо, и все же омега обнаружил, что их уводят. Они с братом беспомощно переглянулись. Когда они расселись, то оказались недалеко от короля. Дже был плотно зажат между Робертом и Джеромом, а ДжунСу между Джеромом и ЮнХо. ДжеДжун нашел обед чрезвычайно неприятным, потому что оба мужчины вызывали в нем самые тревожные чувства. Похоже, они оценивали каждый его вздох. Каждый раз, протягивая руку к кубку и сталкиваясь пальцами с Робертом, омега испытывал дрожь и потерял аппетит, когда одновременно с Джеромом потянулся за одним и тем же куском дичи на подносе, предложенном слугой. ДжунСу, видимо, чувствовал себя лучше, чем он.

К счастью, на банкете было интересно. Король сидел вместе с королевой, вечно внимательный супруг, добрый и заботливый в течение всего обеда. Для развлечения своей жены и гостей король собрал прекрасную труппу актеров. Сначала играли маски короткую, несколько непристойную пьесу о муже, обманувшем супруга, и попытавшемся снова вернуться в объятия любимого. Потом пела и играла жалобную мелодию на лютне певица, после чего оказалось, что банкет окончен. Наверху, на галерее, заиграли музыканты. Король поднялся и помог встать королеве, потом провел ее мимо столов на свободное место. Там он отвесил низкий поклон, и они начали танцевать.

Вскоре к ним присоединились другие. Было бы чрезвычайно грубо, если бы ДжеДжун отказал Роберту или Джерому, пригласи его один из них танцевать, и омега обдумывал создавшееся положение.

Но, к облегчению Дже и ужасу брата, Роберт пригласил танцевать ДжунСу. Поднявшись, Су остановился и оглянулся. Он решил, что не будет страдать один.

— Милорд, — прошептал младший Ким Чону, поколебавшись. Дже мгновение следил за ним, раздумывая, что может быть у брата на уме. Потом Су быстро проговорил: — ЮнХо, вы и мой брат должны присоединиться к нам.

— О, нет! — быстро воскликнул Дже, посмотрев на брата сердитым взглядом. ЮнХо просто пронзил, как кинжалом, ярким взглядом старшего Кима, потом ДжунСу.

Но, несмотря на его очевидное неудовольствие, альфа не воспротивился предложению.

— Так идемте, милорд, — сказал маркиз.

Это была команда, а не приглашение. Омега посмотрел на мужчину, чувствуя, как странная дрожь волной прокатилась по спине.

Нет, он не мог танцевать с альфой. ДжеДжун не хотел, чтобы этот альфа снова прикоснулся к нему. Омега не хотел ощущать на себе его руки, его пальцы, его глаза, его запах…

Но возможности отказаться не было. ЮнХо завладел его рукой и почти потащил, чтобы присоединиться к остальным, уже выстроившимся для модного танца.

«Слишком поздно!» — подумал омега в замешательстве.

ЮнХо поклонился Дже по всем правилам, омега недовольно кивнул в ответ. Менестрели на галерее над залом продолжали играть.

Пальцы их соприкоснулись, и Дже двинулся вокруг Чона ЮнХо. До сих пор они не были слишком сдержанны друг с другом. Омега не видел необходимости сдерживаться теперь.

— Вы могли отказаться, — сердито сказал Дже.

Темные брови изогнулись.

— Какая разница?

— Это избавило бы нас от общества друг друга.

ЮнХо пожал плечами, карие глаза внезапно заискрились.

— Это танец, милорд. Ничего больше.

Дже улыбнулся очень любезно.

— Пожалуйста, мой милый ох-какой-самонадеянный лорд Чон! Позвольте мне сообщить Вам, что можете не сомневаться, я считаю Вас самым раздражительным человеческим существом из всех, кого я когда-либо имел несчастье встретить, и, следовательно, танцевать с вами, какой бы это ни было мелочью, чрезвычайно неловко. Конечно, мое мнение о Вас вряд ли может иметь значение, поскольку Ваше собственное столь высоко. Но Вы ни в коей мере не должны ощущать беспокойство по поводу чего-либо, слышанного Вами о желаниях моего отца. Я уверен, он ни за что не согласится на мой брак с пиратом.

Омега почти закричал от внезапного хруста своих пальцев. Непонятно было, веселился альфа или сердился.

— Вы что, больше оскорблений не знаете, кроме пирата? Это уже становится скучно.

— О, ваши матросы научили меня кое-чему, так что при надобности я пущу это в ход в ваш адрес.

— Кому-то из моих матросов видно скучно стало видеть меня в более-менее добром расположении духа.

ЮнХо хищно улыбнулся и Дже поежился. На какой-то момент омега поверил в жестокую репутацию Неуловимого.

— Не можем ли мы остановить танец, милорд?

Альфа улыбнулся. Остановить танец? Определенно нет. Он наслаждался им, хоть и не хотел этого показывать. Его улыбка стала шире.

— И лишить удовольствия вашего брата?

Дже приподнял подбородок и покосился на Су. Тот бросал на них любопытные взгляды, когда возможность позволяла. ДжеДжун, поймав взгляд брата, в который раз стрельнул в него злым взглядом, а потом почувствовал, что хватка альфы ослабла.

— И почему я должен лишать себя удовольствия танцевать с красивым омегой?

Пораженный, Дже сбился с ритма танца. Потом уставился на ЮнХо, теперь ему самому стало весело.

— Как?! Я так быстро повзрослел? Еще утром вы были уверены, что я ребенок.

— А Вы и были ребенком сегодня утром, и когда выкидывали мои книги в море, и когда потребовали, как плату за ужин взобраться в «воронье гнездо»…

ЮнХо внимательно наблюдал за реакцией омеги, когда он перечислял те пикантные моменты из отношений на корабле.

Дже озорно улыбнулся.

— Не нужно относиться ко мне, как к ребенку. Я взрослый самостоятельный омега и вполне способен о себе позаботиться.

— Ну, на счет самостоятельности я бы поспорил.

Омега снова напрягся.

— А что именно вы могли бы сказать о моей жизни, милорд? — спросил Ким.

— Я? — темные брови взметнулись вверх. — Вряд ли многое — кроме того, что, похоже, Вы живете в каком-то мире фантазий, в котором похищение испанцев считаете приятной досадой и….

— Как Вы смеете?

— И поскольку вы такой капризный маленький… омежка…

— Чон, нет никакой причины, чтобы Вы считали себя вынужденным танцевать с ребенком! Отпустите меня…

— Боюсь, я доставлю себе огромное удовольствие, пытаясь объяснить Вам кое-что. Мистер, этот мир подчиняется альфам. В этом мире вы — всего лишь пешка. Возможно, это упущение вашего отца, ведь он не предупредил вас, что не может не обеспечить вас мужским покровительством. Необходимо объединить Ваше состояние с другим и таким образом обеспечить ваше будущее.

Глаза ДжеДжуна гневно сощурились. Снова он попытался освободиться от хватки альфы, но потерпел неудачу. Он не намерен был отпускать омегу.

— Если мой отец оскорбил Вас…

— Нисколько. Я чрезвычайно богат. У меня есть титул и руки-ноги на месте. Он умный человек.

Альфа был так дьявольски самонадеян! ДжеДжуну страстно хотелось выдрать ему волосы. И в то же время Дже ощущал очень странный жар. Это был гнев и что-то еще, что он чувствовал на корабле, но так и не решался проанализировать свои чувства. Омега был поражен могучей властью прикосновения ЮнХо, дразнящим блеском его глаз и тем, как глубоко они согревали парня и заставляли дрожать.

Независимо от того, что альфа вызывал в Дже гнев, он заставлял его чувствовать себя неправдоподобно живым, готовым сражаться во что бы то ни стало, горячим, пылающим, взволнованным свыше всякой меры.

— Пожалуйста, давайте окончим этот кошмар! — попросил омега.

— Я нахожу, что музыка превосходна.

Дже вскинул голову и улыбнулся. Прекрасно. Они продолжат.

— Как Вы сказали, Чон, у меня приличное состояние.

— У вашего отца приличное состояние.

— Я очень богатый наследник. Как и мой брат. В чем разница между, например, леди Элизабет Олфорд и мной?

Альфа высоко изогнул бровь, вероятно, пораженный вопросом. Затем снова улыбнулся.

— Леди Элизабет уже унаследовала свое состояние. Она должна отчитываться только перед королем.

— И перед любовником, я полагаю.

— Она делает это с величайшим желанием. Насколько я слышал.

— Хм-м. Значит, он просто собирается прибрать к рукам и ее состояние.

ЮнХо засмеялся.

— Бедный ДжеДжун! Такой своевольный и уверенный в себе. Какой-нибудь молодой человек наверняка приберет к рукам и ваше состояние. Мне жаль этого парня! Все же, возможно, это удивит Вас. Я буду рад, если все пойдет так, как Вам хочется.

Дже изогнул бровь.

— Вы намекаете, что этого не будет?

ЮнХо колебался, глядя на омегу с высоты своего роста.

На какое-то мгновение Дже определенно показалось, что во взгляде альфы промелькнул намек на сочувствие. Или нет?

— Дже, я думаю, что ваш отец имеет для Вас совершенно четкие планы. И Роберт Рич, будучи таким отъявленным мошенником, сумеет представить вашему отцу полный набор предложений, поскольку знает, что ему выгоден ваш брак с каким-нибудь титулованный типом. Но поймите, Дже, когда молодой омега настолько богат, как вы, браки принято устраивать.

Странно, но омега почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слезы. ЮнХо, казалось, говорил с точки зрения более взрослого и мудрого человека, а ему этого не хотелось слушать.

— Возможно, так принято. Но Вы ошибаетесь. Все, что мне действительно необходимо — это попасть домой и поговорить с отцом. Отец любит меня.

ЮнХо склонил голову.

— Тогда я желаю Вам удачи.

— Да, я вижу.

Глаза альфы, казалось, на секунду заволоклись медной дымкой. Ему стало весело.

— Они найдут Вам какого-нибудь юнца, и все будет вполне благополучно.

— Никогда! Никто не найдет мне мужа! Если я выйду замуж — это будет по любви! — горячо сказал ДжеДжун.

ЮнХо улыбнулся с таким превосходством, словно омега был очень глупым ребенком.

— Пожалуйста, простите меня! — прошептал Дже. — Как я мог не сознавать, что только мужчины и женщины ваших древних лет могут по-настоящему понимать глубины любви.

При этих словах ЮнХо сочувственно рассмеялся, и на мгновение парень снова понял, что, возможно, у потрясающей популярности этого человека были причины. Когда он улыбался или смеялся, он был действительно красив. На щеках появлялись чуть заметные ямочки, глаза сверкали медным пламенем, и губы чувственно изгибались.

— Я такой древний? — поинтересовался Чон, и Дже ощутил в этот момент, что альфа близко, очень близко, хотя и в пределах, допустимых приличиями.

— Немыслимо, — надменно прошептал омега.

— И Вы никогда не полюбили бы никого, столь древнего!

— Конечно, нет, милорд, — извиняющимся тоном произнес омега, чувствуя, как запах альфы обволакивает сознание.

— Слава Богу, что существуют древние леди, готовые ответить мне взаимностью!

— О, действительно! Вам следует ежедневно благословлять нашего доброго Господа за всех омег, готовые стать в очередь, чтобы ублажить вас, — ДжеДжун отвечал не думая. Природная язвительность помогала скрывать своё состояние.

— Ну, ну, милорд! Такое ангельское лицо, и при этом такой колючий язык!

— Да, его заострили люди, подобные Вам. Знать, и пираты многому научили меня.

— М-м-м, неужели? Так вот, мой вздорный маленький авантюрист, я беспокоюсь за Вас.

— Вы беспокоитесь за меня? — удивленно спросил Дже. Его сознание на мгновение прояснилось и глаза встретились с темными омутами собеседника, в которых отражалось… что? Он никак не мог понять.

— Из-за вашего опекуна, — сказал альфа. ЮнХо говорил беспечно, но в его тоне звучала неприязнь к этому человеку.

ДжеДжун нахмурился.

— Но не может же он действительно…

— Я не знаю, что он может действительно. Его кузен прекрасный человек. Роберт страдает от самого своего положения в жизни — и своей склонности к азартным играм. Я не думаю, чтобы он мог навредить Вам, или что ему этого захочется, но он вечно озабочен выплатой своих карточных долгов, а Вы, милорд, стоите немалых денег, как и ваш брат.

Ким покачал головой.

— Ну, милорд, нет необходимости беспокоиться о нас. Мы намерены оставаться здесь, рядом с королем, и уехать домой как можно скорее. Так скоро, как только смогу это устроить.

— Король чувствует, что он в долгу перед Вашим отцом, и он непременно проследит за вашим благополучием. Но, возможно, вам следует помнить, ДжеДжун: он человек осторожный и терпимый. Но он — король. Он ответственен за Вас гораздо больше Роберта Рича. Если король решит, что вам следует выйти замуж, Вы это сделаете. Он прикажет вам.

— Я не выйду замуж! — упрямо повторил Дже.

— Нет, вы просто доведете бедных парней до отчаяния и продолжите свою веселую жизнь, пытаясь одурачить как отца, так и короля.

— Как смеете Вы намекать…

Альфа рассмеялся.

— О, я ни на что не намекаю. Вы будете кокетничать, будете очаровывать и стараться добиваться своего, как, очевидно, вы делали в течение многих лет. Будет интересно посмотреть, как именно сложится ваша судьба.

— Она сложится подальше от двора, — гневно заявил ДжеДжун. — Заботьтесь лучше о себе. Вы — гадкий и противный, и похотливый…

— Очень, — засмеялся ЮнХо. Его улыбка стала шире, и омега невольно снова ощутил дрожь, чувствуя, что медленно и уверенно теряет контроль над рассудком.

— Проклятие, отпустите меня. Не думайте обо мне, не беспокойтесь…

— Я не особенно беспокоился о Вас. Это было бы весьма похоже на беспокойство об умной большой кошке — милый, мой милый, меня зацепили ваши коготки.

Коготки, вот как! Дже жаждал ринуться и исцарапать его. Ах, если бы только они были одни. Но вокруг были люди, поэтому омега улыбнулся очаровательно, как только смог.

— Какая же из нас пара, лорд Чон! Большая кошка с блестящими когтями и осел.

Бровь ЮнХо изогнулась, губа искривилась.

— Милорд! Насколько я помню, сначала Вы обозвали меня лошадью.

— Но мы становимся такими хорошими друзьями, старина, и я ощущаю, что могу правдиво выражать свои чувства. Вы осел!

Музыка стихла. Омега внезапно обнаружил себя прижатым к крепкому телу альфы. И глаза милорда пылали медными искорками, когда он встретился с ним взглядом.

— Лучше радуйтесь, что не мне досталось опекунство над вами. Я бы поддался искушению обломать ваши колючки.

ДжеДжун попытался высвободиться из его рук, но не смог, потому что пальцы, обхватившие его руки, были как будто из железа. Он посмотрел на альфу, глаза его испускали медное сияние, голос звенел от сдерживаемого гнева.

— Увы! Благодарю Бога, что Вы не мой опекун! А теперь, благородный милорд Чон, будьте так добры и отпустите меня…

Но ЮнХо не отпустил. Его взгляд был чрезвычайно упрямым. Дело было в том, что он решил не отпускать омегу, он хотел держать его в объятиях и ласкать, целовать….

— Отпустите меня! — холодно приказал Дже.

ЮнХо ждал слишком долго. Музыка прекратилась, и публика кружила вокруг, ожидая ее возобновления, болтая, шепчась, наблюдая за ними. ДжеДжун болезненно осознавал силу и напряжение в хватке альфы, обволакивающий его жар и странные молнии, пробегающие вдоль спины.

— Пустите! — настаивал омега.

Дже ощущал, как сознание охватывает паника, и, рванувшись изо всех сил, лягнул его.

Омега услышал, как Чон заскрежетал зубами. Дже совершил ошибку. Парень почти вскрикнул, испугавшись, что ЮнХо намерен оторвать ему пальцы, притягивая еще ближе к себе.

— Милорд, — заговорил ЮнХо низким и хриплым голосом.

Но затем внезапно замолчал. И в эти несколько секунд ДжеДжун невольно разглядел альфу до мельчайших деталей. Омега видел его чисто выбритые щеки, медное мерцание глаз, ощутил мощное биение его сердца. Он вдыхал запах альфы, чистый, тонкий, мужественный. Кожа Дже ощущала ткань его камзола, прикосновение его пальцев — прекрасных пальцев, очень длинных, сильных, слегка бронзовых от загара. Дже ощущал на лице его дыхание и был поражен жаром, внезапно охватившим его, жаром, согревшим и пронзившим всё естество. Как в ту ночь, когда они наблюдали звездный танец.

— Пожалуйста! — услышал омега свой шепот. В нем сквозила мольба с нотками отчаяния. Дже чувствовал, как контроль над собой исчезает прямо пропорционально времени проведенному в такой близости возле альфы. Еще немного и парень сорвется.

И в то же мгновение ЮнХо отпустил омегу, почти оттолкнув от себя. Возможно, он ощутил то же самое. Это было словно пламя, плеснувшее на них обоих и предупредившее о ярком огне, который может обжечь до боли. Альфа не мог позволить себе пережить тоже, что и в ту ночь. Не здесь и не сейчас, когда за ними наблюдает так много любопытных.

— Уезжайте домой! — предостерег ЮнХо. — При первой возможности.

— Этого я и хочу! — заверил ДжеДжун. — Но не сомневайтесь, лорд Чон, я сделаю это на своих собственных условиях.

Альфа сердито помахал в воздухе рукой.

— Лорд Ким, сам управляющий своей судьбой. Этого не случится.

— Но вы так уверены, что вы — хозяин своей собственной судьбы!

— Потому что я им являюсь, — сказал ЮнХо тихо и уверенно. — Я совершеннолетний и я — могущественный пэр этого королевства, положение, которое я заработал потом и кровью, милорд. Вы очень молоды, вы — сын своего отца, и вам еще предстоит уплатить налог на жизнь. Так что берегитесь.

— Я буду хозяином своей судьбы! — пообещал омега тихо. — Буду!

Дже настаивал, потому что внезапно испугался. Он не знал, почему. Чем бы ни было это внезапное и недоброе предчувствие, охватившее омегу, похоже, Чон тоже ощутил его.

— Вы здесь в опасности, Ким ДжеДжун, — сказал ЮнХо, и на этот раз, казалось, он говорил серьезно, не поддразнивая, но с настоящей заботой.

— Лорд Чон, я не являюсь частью вашей жизни! — настаивал омега.

Тут Дже испуганно вскрикнул, потому что ЮнХо снова притянул его к себе. Руки альфы обхватили парня выше локтей, и он хрипло прошептал:

— А вот здесь Вы не правы, — Чон наклонился к уху Дже и тихо прошептал, — Вы давно стали ее частью, когда я впервые вас увидел.

ДжеДжун весь сжался в мощных руках мужчины, вновь ощутив ужасный жар, казалось, пронизывающий насквозь, как только он подходил так близко. Альфа, похоже, дотрагивался до него помимо собственной воли.

Внезапно до них донесся насмешливый голос:

— Чон, будьте любезны, отпустите омегу, он мой подопечный!

Роберт. Он стоял немного позади Дже, вежливо наблюдая за ними.

ЮнХо мгновенно отступил назад, отпустив руки омеги, но все еще не сводя с него глаз. Он внезапно поклонился.

— Конечно, Рич. Он Ваш подопечный. Будьте с ним очень осторожны, сэр. Он, похоже, завоевал привязанность короля, и я также намерен охранять его. Лорд Ким, приятного Вам вечера.

ЮнХо повернулся и зашагал прочь, притягивая к себе множество взглядов.

ДжеДжун, не замечая этого, провожал его взглядом, пока не обнаружил, что танцует с Робертом, бездумно следя за музыкой и его шагами.

Вечер был чересчур тяжелым. Лорд Роберт Рич снова разглядывал омегу в своей оценивающей манере. Дже надоели придворные интриги.

Внезапно Ким вырвался от Роберта.

— Лорд Рич, простите, у меня ужасно разболелась голова. Пожалуйста, извините меня. Я должен лечь и попытаться уснуть!

ДжеДжун не стал ждать ответа, а повернулся и устремился прочь от толпы, поспешно пробегая через залы, пока не добрался до своей комнаты.


	16. Chapter 16

Ючон спешился и передал поводья груму, уже поджидавшего его. Родовое поместье Уоберн Эбби было построено в палладианском стиле на месте средневекового цистерцианского аббатства Уоберн. Семье принадлежало три тысячи акров земли, которыми герцог умело распоряжался.  
Ючон вошел в просторный холл. Дворецкий по имени Купер встретил молодого хозяина и сообщил ему, что их светлости ожидают его в библиотеке. Он прошел дальше по широкому коридору, который заканчивался огромной библиотекой.

Библиотека Уоберн Эбби славилась на все королевство своим собранием книг, а так же предметов искусства. Все это было собрано Фрэнсисом Паком, вторым графом Бедфорд, жившего сто лет назад. Герцогами семья Пак стали лишь недавно, когда Карл Первый пожаловал герцогство его отцу.

Ючон вошел в просторное помещение. Его родители сидели на диванчике у камина и о чем-то тихо беседовали. Услышав его шаги, они обернулись. Глаза леди Линн заблестели от счастья.

\- Ючон, мальчик мой! — воскликнула герцогиня.

Ючон подошел и поцеловал маму.

\- Матушка, - пробормотал молодой альфа. Затем он повернулся к отцу и мужчины обменялись рукопожатием.

\- Отец.

\- Рад видеть тебя, сын.

Герцог кивком предложил отпрыску присесть в кресло.

\- Как прошло путешествие?

\- Хорошо, спасибо. Граф Шоберг шлет тебе привет.

Вэйн Пак кивнул. Он встал и кинул в огонь полено, затем кочергой разворошил затухающие угли и языки пламени с новой силой принялись жадно лизать дерево.

\- Ты, должно быть, устал с дороги, — сказала Линн Пак, чтобы нарушить тишину.

Ючон неоднозначно пожал плечами. Он заметил, как напряжен отец и как нервничает мать. Что же случилось? Почему они медлят с рассказом? Ведь ничего не изменится, если они ему расскажут сейчас.

\- Можешь отдохнуть в своих покоях, — продолжила леди Линн. — Мы еще успеем поговорить за ужином.

Герцогиня одарила сына теплой улыбкой. В ее взгляде светились любовь и доброта. Ючон понимал, почему отец женился на его матери. Она была исключительной женщиной, ее доброта не знала границ. Она была умной, утонченной, увлекалась охотой, которую отец просто обожал. К тому же леди Линн была очень красивой. Белокурые волосы всегда были аккуратно уложены, любое платье, что было на ней, всегда сидело на ее фигуре идеально. И хотя после родов она немного поправилась, но не настолько, чтобы испортить ее красоту.

Ючон долгое время считал свою мать идеальной. Конечно, юношеский идеализм позже перерос в желание иметь такие же отношения, как и у родителей, главной особенностью которых была любовь. Да его родители одни из тех редких пар, чей брак был устроен их родителями, но им повезло полюбить друг друга.

И вот, Ючон приехал домой, чтобы сообщить родителям, что он нашел свою пару. Внезапно его сердце сжалось от дурного предчувствия. Молодой альфа перевел взгляд с матери на отца, который все еще стоял у самого камина, облокотившись о каминную полку.

Высокого роста и крепким телосложением он сейчас походил на ленивого кота, расслабленный, но готовый в любой момент совершить прыжок. Ему припомнилось, как мама рассказывала его сестре, что отец в свое время разил не одно сердце. Да и сейчас у него был тот лихой взгляд авантюриста и соблазнителя, которые так любят женщины и омеги. По крайней мере, так считала леди Линн.

\- Хорошо, — согласился с матерью Ючон. — Увидимся за ужином.

Поднимаясь по широкой лестнице в свои покои, альфа снова почувствовал беспокойство, которое охватило его в библиотеке. И это чувство не покидало до самого ужина.  
Ючон с удовольствием смыл с себя дорожную пыль, погрузившись в горячую ванную, которую для него приготовил его лакей Джеймс. Он смыл мыло с волос и откинулся на высокий борт ванной. Ему вспомнилось, как ДжунСу принимал ванную у него на корабле, думая, что альфа все еще спит. Эта картина до сих пор преследует его в снах. Но он решил, что если хочет быть с омегой, то должен сделать все правильно.

«Нужно было жениться на нём, сразу по приезде в Лондон», — подумал Ючон и скверное предчувствие усилилось. Он поборол желание немедленно вернуться в столицу и сделать ДжунСу своим законным супругом. Вместо этого он встал и мягким полотенцем вытерся насухо. Затем Джеймс помог ему одеться.

Почти все место в столовой занимал огромный полированный стол из красного дерева, накрытый на четверых. Родители уже сидели за столом и о чем-то тихо беседовали. Он заметил, что как только он вошел, мать замолчала на полуслове. Ючон покосился на четвертый прибор и вопросительно уставился на родителей. Леди Линн растеряно улыбнулась, а лорд Вэйн оставался невозмутимым.

\- У нас будут гости, — ответил глава семейства на немой вопрос сына.

\- Могу я полюбопытствовать кто?

\- Леди Алисия Говард, графиня Суррей.

\- Дочь графа?

Вэйн кивнул. Разум Ючона моментально заработал. Почему они не сказали, что леди Алисия приедет на ужин? Зачем скрывать такой простой и невинный факт? Отец явно что-то задумал. Он вспомнил, как выдали замуж его старшую сестру Николь, которую он любя называл Ника. Он вспомнил, что родители как-то пригласили лорда Чарльза Стэнли, графа Дерби на ужин и уже через две недели он женился на Нике.

«Неужели…»

Черт бы побрал отца! Как же, срочные дела в поместье, которые требуют его присутствия! Болван! Отец хочет женить его на леди Алисии. Как же! Он уже нашел своего будущего супруга и не изменит своего решения.

Графиня Суррей прибыла перед самым ужином. Леди Алисия была блондинка с серебряным отливом, на ней было лиловое шелковое платье, расшитое орхидеями, глубокое декольте подчеркивало округлую грудь. Когда она вошла в столовую, мужчины поднялись, а девушка присела в реверансе.

На ужин подали восхитительного жареного гуся с нежной золотистой корочкой, пироги с начинкой из рубленого миндаля, красивые лепешки, сладкие сливки. Но ужин проходил в напряжении. Леди Алисия сидела напротив Ючона. Тот угрюмо молчал и к досаде отца совсем не интересовался девушкой. Чего еще мужчине нужно? Графиня была красивой, умной, и, по его мнению, идеально подходила на роль будущей герцогини.

Леди Линн пыталась разрядить атмосферу пустой болтовней с леди Алисией, но разговор не клеился, и к десерту она перестала предпринимать попытки. Герцогиня хотела, чтобы ее сын женился на той девушке или омеге, которую выберет себе сам, но ее муж был строгим приверженцем традиций и считал, что наследник должен жениться на ком-то равном себе по положению.

Ючон заметил, что графиня чем-то расстроена, но не стал интересоваться. Он решил, что это не его дело, ведь все равно на ней не женится. Черт! Альфа пожалел, что оставил ДжунСу в Лондоне. Он и представить себе не мог, что когда-либо будет так по кому-то скучать. Перед ним возник образ омеги. Он столько раз спасал его от испанцев, что поразился, сколько раз они могут похищать парня. Ючон не заметил, как расплылся в довольной улыбке, что вызвало недоумение у его родителей и графини. Ничего, пусть догадываются, что стало причиной его веселости.

Ужин, наконец, закончился и Ючон поспешил откланяться, сославшись на усталость после путешествия из Лондона. Ему было плевать, что это не прилично по отношению в гостье, но он не хотел обнадеживать родителей своим мнимым согласием, только потому, что решил обменяться с девушкой парой вежливых фраз. Завтра же он им все скажет, а потом поедет в Лондон.

На следующее утро Ючон попросил родителей встретить его в библиотеке до завтрака. Заинтригованные, они вошли в комнату и увидели сына, сидящим за столом. Молодой альфа поднялся и пожелал им доброго утра.

\- Папа, мама, я хочу вам кое-то сообщить, — сразу перешел он к делу.

Герцог и герцогиня переглянулись и заинтригованные уставились на сына. Ючон не видел смысла тянуть с объявлением, поэтому выпалил:

\- Я женюсь на Ким ДжунСу.

Леди Линн ахнула, а лорд Вэйн побагровел от злости. Жениться на вчерашнем простолюдине? Сын сошел с ума, если думает, что отец позволит ему это сделать. Ричард, конечно, порядочный человек, но никогда герцог и не думал с ним породниться.

\- Нет, — на удивление спокойным тоном сказал герцог.

\- Нет, — словно эхо повторил Ючон.

\- Ты женишься на леди Алисии. Договор между нашими родами уже подписан и брачный контракт составлен. Ваш брак — это решенный вопрос. Осталось только официально объявить о вашей помолвке и назначить дату свадьбы.

У Ючона внутри все перевернулось. Отец готовил все это заранее. Ведь такое дело требует времени, и у него оно было, пока альфа искал приключений на Карибах. И словно в подтверждение своих слов, герцог извлек документ, скрепленный печатью. Ючон почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, когда узнал печать Карла.

\- Я предполагал, что ты будешь упорствовать, поэтому заручился поддержкой короля. Его величество приветствует этот союз.

Ючон перевел взгляд с письма на отца, потом посмотрел на мать и ничего не говоря вылетел из библиотеки. Альфа приказал седлать его коня. Он должен поговорить с Карлом, он не может потерять ДжунСу. Нет, еще раз он этого, казалось, не переживет.  
Уже через десять минут Ючон пришпорив коня, мчался в Лондон.

 

***  
ДжеДжун вошел и обнаружил, что комната пуста, и заключил, что Анна, должно быть, вместе с другими слугами все еще наблюдает за танцами. Омега начал сбрасывать с себя одежду и почувствовал, что у него на самом деле разболелась голова.

Дже надел полотняную ночную рубашку и забрался в постель, чистую и прохладную. Желая успокоить головную боль, омега закрыл глаза. Но глаза вновь открылись. Дже уставился в потолок. Боль, бьющаяся в голове, была мучительной, он не мог уснуть. Парень все еще слышал голос Чона, видел его глаза, ощущала на себе их медное пламя.

«Спи!» – сказал омега себе.

Но ему не спалось. ДжеДжун не убежал от альфы, не убежал от его прикосновений, от его заботы! Нет. ЮнХо преследовал его даже здесь. Омега снова мысленно ощущал его прикосновение, видел пламя его сурового взгляда. Слышал слова альфы, его голос. ЮнХо, кажется, был так сердит на него.

И на себя…  
ЮнХо был ужасный. Отвратительный.  
И все же…

ДжеДжун вздохнул. Сон ускользал от него. Шли минуты. Может быть, часы…  
Сама мысль об альфе снова бросала парня в жар. Тепло, наплывающее, разрастающееся…

Омега закрыл глаза, уговаривая себя, что увидит сны о милом прошлом, о зеленых холмах, сверкающих прохладных водах, прибрежных песках, полях. Дандри. Такая прекрасная деревушка под Бристолем. И как бы ни жгло солнце, с моря всегда дул легкий соленый освежающий ветерок. ДжеДжун представлял себе, что видит воды Бристольского канала, темные и пугающие перед штормом, лениво катящиеся весной, полной сладких запахов. Он столько раз лежал в траве. Он представлял себе, что и сейчас лежит там.

И альфа тоже был там. Такой высокий, смуглый и надменный, идущий к нему со своей насмешливой улыбкой. ЮнХо был в его грезах. Приближался к нему. Омега ощущал траву под собой, сырость, идущую от ручья. Дже ощущал это очень живо, ведь он был обнажен. И шагая в его сторону, альфа тоже был обнажен, мощный, бронзовый…

\- Проклятие! — выругался омега вслух. — О Боже! Титька тараканья! Чтоб тебя омар забодал с поворотом в перекос, да через клюз обратно в центр мирового равновесия и задом девы Марии в…

ДжеДжун замолчал на полуслове и вздрогнул. Сама мысль об альфе вынуждает его ругаться, как матрос! Омега застонал, потом закрыл лицо руками. Как мог он увидеть такие ужасные сны? Дже хотел забыть его, а не видеть во сне! Анна! Ему необходимо найти Анну. Горничная разотрет виски и изгонит из головы все искушения.

ДжеДжун отбросил одеяла и выскочил из постели. Тяжелый бархатный халат лежал в кресле, и омега поспешно набросил его на плечи. Парень распахнул дверь спальни и быстро выглянул в коридор. Он казался пустым. Дже сделал несколько шагов. Определенно, в одном из потайных уголков с сиденьем под окном он заметил какое-то движение.

Тайное свидание любовников? Ему следует побыстрее пробежать мимо.  
Внезапно Дже остановился, ахнув. В коридор вошел мужчина. Это был не кто иной, как лорд Рич. Худой, красивый, с резкими чертами лица и странными, почти бесцветными голубыми глазами.  
Он был не один. Омега понял, что прервал его беседу с Джеромом.  
Сейчас оба альфы смотрели на омегу с таким видом, что ему стало неловко.

\- ДжеДжун, — пробормотал Роберт. — Что могло привести вас в коридор в такой час?

\- Разве так поздно? — спросил Дже, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Достаточно поздно, — ответил Роберт, разглядывая одеяние омеги. Волосы парня струились по бархату, прикрывающему плечи. Он плотнее запахнул вокруг себя халат.

\- Я искал свою горничную, — сказал омега.

\- О, понятно. Ну, ее здесь нет. И вам не следует бродить по коридорам.

\- Это может быть опасным, — предупредил Джером.

\- Ну, тогда я сейчас вернусь в свою комнату… — начал ДжеДжун.

Роберт и Джером двинулись к Дже. Омега ощутил себя в ловушке. Это была такая же игра, какой на днях подверглась леди Хоуленд. Об этом сплетничали все, кому не лень.  
«Что они могут мне сделать?» — подумал парень. Но узнавать об этом не хотелось.

\- Я отвечаю за ваше благополучие, ДжеДжун, — сказал, нахмурившись, Роберт. — Возможно, мне следует настоять, чтобы вы переехали в мой особняк.

\- Я чувствую себя в совершенной безопасности под крышей короля! — заверил Дже.

Они подходили все ближе и ближе. Омега продолжал пятиться. «Ты под крышей короля», — напомнил он себе. Кругом расставлена стража. Все, что необходимо сделать — это закричать…  
Только альфы могут не дать возможности закричать. Они могут просто похитить его.  
И что тогда?

Отец Дже хочет ему в мужья лорда Чона. Но лорд Чон знать его не желает. Поэтому…  
Может быть, существует богатый титулованный старик, желающий уплатить немалую сумму только за юного омегу. Омегу, нисколько не желающую выходить за него замуж. Такое случалось, Дже слышал об этом от фрейлин королевы.

\- Ваша головная боль не приковала вас к постели? — любезно осведомился Роберт.

\- Она несколько успокоилась.

\- Я очень рад.

\- Но все же она еще мучает меня. Анна очень хорошо массирует виски, именно поэтому я ее искал.

\- Возможно, мне следует отвезти вас к себе домой прямо сейчас. Моя экономка поможет вам, – сказал Роберт.

\- Я привык к Анне. К тому же сейчас очень поздно.

\- ДжеДжун! Я настаиваю… – сказал Роберт, но внезапно замолчал. Альфа стоял совершенно неподвижно, глядя за спину омеги. Дже продолжал пятиться, пока не наткнулся на кого-то, и обернулся.

Чон. Он развернул омегу лицом к себе, глядя на Роберта поверх плеча парня.

\- Несколько поздновато для свидания в коридоре с вашим подопечным, не так ли, Роберт?

Гнев промелькнул в глазах Рича, но он промолчал и поднял руки.

\- Согласен. Я только сам пытался узнать, почему мой подопечный бродит по коридорам.

ДжеДжун почувствовал, как взгляд Чона насмешливо скользнул по нему. Господи, что он теперь о нём подумает? Омега поспешно опустил глаза, прикусив нижнюю губу и удивляясь, чего ради его заботит, что он подумал. Каждый из этих альф, похоже, пытался разрушить его жизнь.  
И все же…  
После того как в коридоре появился Чон, Дже чувствовал себя в гораздо большей безопасности.

\- Лорд Ким, — предложил ЮнХо, — вам следует вернуться в комнату. И заприте дверь. Пока все мы здесь, чтобы проследить за вашей безопасностью.

\- Да! Да! — прошептал омега поспешно.

ДжеДжун хотел закричать, что это совершенно не касается ЮнХо, и вообще никого из них не касается, что он не обязан перед ними отчитываться. Но омеге не понравилось, как его загнали в угол, и он был благодарен Чону за то, что альфа дал возможность ускользнуть обратно в свою комнату.

\- Спокойной ночи, милорды! — воскликнул Дже. Руки Чона упали с его плеч, когда омега поспешил прочь с развевающимися следом халатом и волосами. Открывая свою дверь, Дже увидел, что все они — Чон, Роберт и Джером — наблюдают за ним.

Омега закрыл дверь и запер ее на засов, дрожа, пересек комнату и прыгнул в постель.  
В темноте и тишине Роберт Рич глядел в ночь, глубоко разочарованный.

\- Король может дать им свое благословение. Нам необходимо спешить.

\- Поспешим, поспешим, — заверил его Джером и улыбнулся. — И, скорее будет невозможно сложно. Ким ДжеДжун, похоже, свел его с ума.

Роберт обернулся к другу:

\- Он сведет с ума любого альфу!

\- Действительно, это удачно. Слава Богу! Мои карточные долги скоро отправят меня в Ньюгейт, — невыразительно сказал Джером.

\- Ах, нет! Ваша сестра никогда не допустит, чтобы ее брат докатился до тюрьмы.

\- Она устала одалживать мне деньги. — Он помолчал, глядя на полную луну. — И если она выйдет замуж за Чона как хочет, этому настанет конец. Он с радостью сам отправит меня в тюрьму.

\- Мы не можем допустить, чтобы они поженились. 

Джером вновь довольно улыбнулся. Все дело состояло в том, что сестра Роберта, Мэри решила заполучить Чона ЮнХо. Она даже разработала целый план, и Роберт опасался, что она преуспеет. Мэри была симпатичной блондинкой с зелеными глазами. Она переступила порог совершеннолетия два года назад, но замуж выходить не спешила. Она наслаждалась свободой. И вот объявился Чон, весь такой красивый, богатый и самое главное холостой. Мэри встречалась с ним уже несколько раз, и она поняла, что нравится ему.

\- Как я уже сказал, нам надо действовать быстро. Теперь уже очень быстро.

\- Завтра? — спросил Роберт.

\- Завтра, — согласился Джером. Луну затуманило серебристое облако.

 

Когда утром Анна принесла ДжеДжуну шоколад, на подносе лежало приглашение принять участие в королевской охоте.  
Дже выпил шоколад и отбросил приглашение в сторону. ДжунСу незамедлительно подхватил его.

\- Прочесть не хочешь?

Тот уныло кивнул. Омега провел ужасную ночь. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось провести хоть сколько-нибудь времени в обществе короля, поскольку там наверняка будет присутствовать Чон.  
ДжунСу и не поверил, и обеспокоился.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что не намерен ехать? 

Дже упрямо затряс головой.

\- Ради всего святого, почему?

\- Не хочу никого видеть.

Су с упреком спросил:

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что не хочешь видеть Чона?

ДжунСу бросил на брата хитрый взгляд.

\- Прекрасно. Значит, позволишь ему победить.

\- Победить меня?!

ДжунСу пожал плечами.

\- Я уверен, что охота будет великолепной. С королем всегда так интересно… И ты пропустишь такой день – потому что боишься Чона.

\- Я не боюсь его! — сердито сказал Дже. – К тому же я чертовски зол на тебя!

\- И в чем я провинился? – парень делано удивился обвинению.

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь?!

Младший Ким ухмыльнулся.

\- А сколько шпилек ты успел вогнать в него, пока танцевал с ним? И потом, ты хочешь пропустить шанс вогнать еще парочку в присутствии его друзей?

ДжеДжун уставился на брата, потом рассмеялся и вздохнул. Может быть, он прав.  
Но омега не боялся Чона! Действительно нет. Дже быстро опустил ресницы. Он уже ощущал, как его охватывает странный жар только при одной мысли об этом человеке. Но омега действительно не боялся. Альфа властен, высокомерен, у него ужасные манеры, но это Дже не хотел кому-либо рассказывать, даже брату.

И, честно говоря, несмотря на все, что вызывало у Дже гнев, прошлой ночью альфа выручил его.  
Он снова взглянул на приглашение.

Король Карл II был утонченным человеком с разносторонними интересами, любящим искусство, что было унаследовано им от отца. Он собирал вокруг себя талантливых людей. Компания бывала разнообразной. Она вполне могла включать художника-портретиста, астронома и просто многочисленных друзей. Ночлег, вероятно, будет в причудливой норманнской гостинице в глубине леса.

\- Итак, ты едешь! — с удовлетворением сказал ДжунСу.

\- Может быть, — ответил Дже.

\- Это потрясающе, захватывающе. И не смей лишать меня представления!

\- Еще неизвестно, поеду ли я.

\- Откажешь королю — и наш отец вполне может вскоре сам явиться и потребовать, чтобы ты вышел замуж за первого толстобрюхого старого пьянчугу с титулом, которому этого захочется! — предупредил Су. – А следом буду я. И все из-за твоего упрямства!

ДжеДжун скорчил недовольную веселую гримасу. 

\- Боже мой, но с тобой может быть так же трудно, как и с отцом! — Вздохнул Дже. — Ну ладно. И нечего тут ухмыляться, что добился своего! — попенял старший.

ДжунСу подошел к кровати и легонько обнял брата. Тот в ответ прижался к младшему.

\- Ох, ДжунСу, я так хочу попасть домой? Почему отец поставил нас в такое гадкое положение?

\- Он хочет счастья для нас, но здесь он перегнул палку. Хотя спасибо и на том, что позволяет хоть самим выбирать, — Су вздохнул.

ДжеДжун покосился на брата и, спрыгнув с кровати, подошел к нему.

\- Он больше не писал?

Су помотал головой.

\- Вот негодяй! — взорвался Дже. — Пусть только попадется мне на глаза я его пущу на снасти для его чертового корабля!

\- Дже! Он мне ничего не обещал. Он просто был мил со мной и пару раз спас меня. Но это все. Он ни разу ни обмолвился ни о чем таком. Я сам виноват, напридумал себе того, чего нет на самом деле, да и не было.

\- Ну да как же, — пробормотал старший Ким.

ДжунСу допил свой шоколад и поставил чашку на поднос.

\- Так ты едешь на охоту? – сменил тему Су.

ДжеДжун недовольно покосился, но не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Ты тоже едешь?

\- Конечно, еду! Тем более, с королем будет королева, так что ты и я будем под вполне надежной охраной. – Глаза Су загорелись в предвкушении. — Я не хочу пропустить ни минутки. Анна! – позвал омега горничную. – Анна!

Анна вбежала в спальню, словно ее звали на пожар.

\- Мои вещи уже упакованы, а тебе нужно поторопиться, осталось не так уж и много времени.

ДжунСу начал разлаживать на кровати платье для верховой езды, горничная принялась ему помогать. Потом, улыбаясь, прошла мимо. 

\- Одевайся, братишка. У тебя не так уж много времени, — и Су поспешно вышел.

Дже улыбнулся. По крайней мере, ДжунСу был взволнован.  
ДжеДжун стоял, нахмурившись и удивляясь, почему он внезапно ощутил леденящий холод на спине. Омега стряхнул прочь это ощущение. ДжунСу прав. День должен быть приятным.

 

Это был один из самых приятных дней в жизни ДжеДжуна. Король и королева вели себя мило, словно простые молодые влюбленные, возглавляя компанию, скачущую через лес. Были выслежены и убиты несколько прекрасных оленей. Одного король убил сам, показав себя великолепным стрелком из лука.

Другой, как заметил Дже, был убит твердой рукой лорда Чона. Омега познакомился с итальянским астрономом Джанкарло Колуччо, очень красивым и обаятельным альфой, худым и смуглым, с горячими карими глазами. С того самого момента, как он помог омеге оседлать лошадь, восхищение не исчезало из его взора. Дже скакал рядом с ним, слушая его объяснения по поводу движения звезд на небесах. У него был приятный акцент.

Джейсон Смеркл был архитектором, учеником Кристияна Ренго, и был таким же занятным. У него были светло-рыжие волосы, добрые карие глаза, и его чрезвычайно приятное лицо выражало обожание. С ними был также лорд Эдвард Лестер, молодой граф из Ланкастера. Все они, казалось, соперничали, стараясь привлечь внимание ДжеДжуна. Омега наслаждался безмерно.

Несмотря на то, что лорд Роберт Рич следовал за Дже, день был прекрасен. Единственное, что омрачало его, был Чон. Один раз омега поймал на себе внимательный насмешливый взгляд альфы, а когда они случайно встретились, Дже обнаружил, что мужчина действительно его дразнит.

\- У вас целая толпа обожателей, милорд. Смотрите: граф, строитель, звездочет! Подумать только, эти бедные парни, как щенки, следуют за вами по пятам, домогаясь хоть капли внимания.

\- Не будете ли вы так любезны, заняться своими собственными делами, Чон? — осведомился омега.

ЮнХо улыбнулся, качая головой.

\- Бедные парни! Как вы их дразните и чаруете!

\- Надеюсь, они выживут, — с иронией в голосе ответил Дже.

\- Может быть. А может, и нет. — Внезапно ЮнХо уставился на парня. — Вы хоть представляете себе, что вы делаете с альфами? А возможно, вы прекрасно знаете, какой властью обладаете, и наслаждаетесь создаваемой вами бурей.

\- Я ничего не делаю, — ответил сердито ДжеДжун, чувствуя себя неуютно от взгляда Чона. — С этими джентльменами очень приятно общаться, в отличие от некоторых из тех, с кем я познакомился при дворе. Они внимательные, учтивые, культурные.

\- Они жаждут далеко не чтения стихов! — сообщил альфа. — Вы обольстительны. Само сияние ваших глаз невероятно манит!

ДжеДжуну показалось, что все в нём забурлило и закипело от гнева. Омега постарался совладать с этим, ведь не мог же он наброситься на альфу и замолотить кулаками по его груди, чего парню очень хотелось.

Дже наклонился вперед и величественно заговорил:

\- Что же именно, лорд Чон, так не устраивает вас? Двор полон кокетства! Не хотите ли вы получить что-либо из того, чем я так легко одаряю других?

\- Что-либо, чего я хочу? — спросил альфа и лениво улыбнулся. — Милый лорд ДжеДжун, вы кое-что забываете. Если бы я чего-либо хотел, я бы это получил.

Более прозрачного намека на ту ночь на палубе просто нельзя было сделать.

\- Великий Чон! — ответил омега. — В самом деле? Я так не думаю, сэр. Я невысокого мнения о титулах. Власть, милорд, заключена в самом человеке! Если бы я хотел чего-либо, я бы имел это! Поверьте мне.

Ленивая улыбка изогнула губы ЮнХо, и бровь снова круто поднялась.

\- Милорд! Вы – загадочное существо. Изящный маленький омежка, намеренный схватить мир за горло! Значит, если бы вы захотели выйти за меня замуж, вы бы так и сделали?

Сердце ДжеДжуна внезапно вздрогнуло. Омега был слишком дерзок, но ЮнХо вывел его из себя. Парень поднял подбородок и наградил Чона высокомерной улыбкой.

\- Если бы я захотел, сэр, так бы и было. Но не бойтесь. За всю свою жизнь я ни разу не встречал более надменного, самодовольного человека — как с титулом, так и без него! И вряд ли мой отец согласится выдать меня за пирата!

 

ДжунСу делал вид, что слушает барона Татбери, а сам украдкой внимательно наблюдал за братом и Чоном. Омега понял, что те снова обмениваются набором шпилек и уколов в адрес друг друга и удивился, как это они еще не превратились в подушечки для этих острых принадлежностей для шитья. Улыбнувшись и поймав взгляд брата, он кивнул. Эти двое явно были очень не безразличны друг другу и если они смогли провести столько времени на корабле и не убить друг друга, так это должно же хоть что-то значить. ДжунСу интуитивно понял, что что-то произошло между ДжеДжуном и Неуловимым. Но вот что? Дже явно не собирался рассказывать. К тому же в последнюю неделю ходили слухи, что леди Мэри, сестра Роберта Рича положила глаз на Чона. Интересно, Дже знает об этом?

Голос назойливого барона вернул Су к реальности. Тот заметил, что омега его не слушал. Виновато улыбнувшись, парень извинился и поспешил избавиться от его общества, пока мужчина не заговорил его до вечного сна от скуки.

ЮнХо приблизился, его лошадь потеснила жеребца ДжеДжуна, рука альфы обхватила талию парня.

\- И это я — надменный? — спросил Чон.

От альфы исходили волны жара, омывая омегу. Дже смутила странная дрожь, охватившая его, когда мужчина придвинулся так близко, и рука Чона дотронулась до него. Ким вспыхнул, чувствуя, как запылали щеки. Альфа узнает, в смятении подумал Дже. Он узнает мгновенно. Он поймет, что жар охватил его, ЮнХо должен ощущать сейчас, как этот жар накаляет воздух между ними. Чон, в свою очередь, неотрывно смотрел на омегу, выставив вперед подбородок, похоже, не замечая краски, залившей лицо парня. Медный взгляд ЮнХо, яркий от страсти, встретился с взглядом ДжеДжуна, упал на его губы, скользнул по его шее, потом снова поднялся к глазам.

\- Прекратите! — прошипел ДжеДжун. — Оставьте меня! Я не нуждаюсь в ваших предостережениях.

\- Не обманывайте себя, милорд! Альфе достаточно увидеть огонь в ваших глазах, чтобы понять, что ваши объятия вознесут его на небеса.

\- Альфе? — с вызовом спросил омега. — Любому альфе? Вам, лорд Чон?

ЮнХо, похоже, был поражен вопросом, потом быстро промелькнули эмоции: страсть, сменившаяся весельем.

\- Откровенный вопрос! — сказал Чон, серьезно глядя на омегу. — Хорошо, ДжеДжун. Да, когда я вижу вас, огонь в ваших глазах, сияние ваших волос, я должен признаться в чувстве, определенно плотском. Любой альфа чувствовал бы то же самое. Но будьте осторожны! Вы промедлите, где не надо, и обнаружите, что попали в беду.

\- Как вы смеете? — воскликнул Дже и вырвался из крепкого захвата. Его лошадь отскочила. — Я всегда буду там, где намерен быть, милорд. Не беспокойтесь за меня! У вас есть леди Мэри, милорд! — Омега мило улыбнулся. – К тому же леди Мэри будет спасена от себя самой. Возможно, какой-нибудь посланный Богом человек примет вас за оленя и освободит ее!

\- Олень? Да и при чем здесь леди Мэри? — насмешливо спросил ЮнХо. Теперь альфа, кажется, находил в нём нечто забавное. — Вы сделали из меня целый зверинец, ДжеДжун. Сначала лошадь, потом осел, а теперь — олень.

\- О! Как вы не знаете, что женитесь на леди Мэри? И я ошибся, — быстро ответил Ким. — На самом деле вы — осел, милорд. 

Омега сильно дернул повод. Лошадь, удивленная внезапной командой, рванулась вперед, и Дже проскакал мимо Чона, который с недоумением смотрел вслед омеге.

Позднее, когда они остановились в маленькой деревушке, чтобы выпить пива, ДжеДжун с удивлением обнаружил, что Чон снова наблюдает за ним. На какое-то мгновение взгляд альфы стал несколько озадаченным. ЮнХо низко поклонился и отвернулся, сделав большой глоток из своей чашки. Тут к Чону подошла леди Мэри и фамильярно взяла его за руку. Но мужчина вежливо отдернул ее. К своему удивлению и смятению, Дже ощутил комок в горле, потом разлившееся в нём тепло.

И боль.

ДжеДжун поспешно оседлал свою лошадь. Когда Джейсон Смеркл спросил, позволит ли омега ему ехать вместе с ним, Дже ответил тому теплой и приветливой улыбкой. Они подъехали к маленькой гостинице в лесу. Когда-то она была крепостью, выстроенной в норманнском стиле, на редкость крепко. Длинные коридоры вели в комнаты, а внизу был огромный зал, где могли собираться гости. Слуги позаботились о вещах, пока они рассаживались за деревянными столами в зале, а пухлый хозяин гостиницы бегал вокруг, в восторге, что принимает у себя королевскую компанию. Его дочь, такая же пухлая, с яркими глазами и широкой улыбкой, тоже суетилась, принесла деревянное блюдо с жареной дичью, украшенной картофелем и капустными листьями.

ДжеДжун смотрел вокруг, разыскивая ДжунСу, чтобы вместе пообедать. Но, не успев шевельнуться, омега обнаружил на своей руке руку Роберта, ведущего его к столу, где уже сидел ДжунСу, леди Мэри и как раз усаживался лорд Чон. Мэри улыбнулась Дже так приветливо, что тот не сумел запротестовать.

\- Присоединяйтесь к нам, милый! День был великолепный, не правда ли?

\- Великолепный, — согласился ДжеДжун, встречаясь взглядом с Чоном.

Омега сел и обнаружил, что рядом с ним, ухмыляясь, сидит брат Мэри. Ох, они сумели быстро испортить аппетит! По крайней мере, таким образом, омега не превратится в толстяка!

\- Добрая женщина! — окликнул Роберт хозяйскую дочку. — Принеси нам вина! У меня пересохло в горле. Ну, очаровательный ДжеДжун, позвольте мне налить вам вина! Милая сестра Мэри и милорд Чон!

На мгновение показалось, что ЮнХо запротестует просто потому, что недолюбливает Роберта. Но к удивлению парня он согласился легким кивком.

\- Отлично, Рич. Наливайте.

Дже прикусил нижнюю губу, поспешно опустив глаза. Роберт разлил вино, наполнив все чаши. При этом он указывал на разные редкости в комнате, рассказывая ДжеДжуну и ДжунСу, что его собственный дом был построен вскоре после норманнского нашествия на Англию. Чона, казалось, этот разговор не интересовал. Дже было совершенно не понятно, почему тот терпит присутствие Роберта и Джерома. Он что, в самом деле, собирается опекать его?

ЮнХо сумел осушить несколько чаш вина, шепчась с ДжунСу под шум, стоящий в комнате.  
ДжеДжун видел, что Роберт наблюдает за братом, потом его странный взгляд упал на старшего Кима, потом на Мэри, которая не спускала глаз с Чона. Рич улыбнулся.

На стол принесли еду. ДжеДжун попытался есть, но не смог – возможно, оттого, что выпил так много вина. Омега заметил, что брат тоже почти ничего не ест. Дже постоянно ловил на себе испытующий взгляд Роберта, который тот время от времени переводил и на ДжунСу. Рич снова наполнил чашу.

Король поднялся и обратился к компании, посвящая тост королеве, которая вспыхнула и поблагодарила его. ДжеДжун вскользь подумал, знает ли королева о его многочисленных изменах. Возможно, знает. Возможно, смирилась с ними. В конце концов, она – королева. И не было на свете мужчины более любвеобильного, чем король, – даже если он и не хранил ей верность.

В комнате, казалось, стало очень тепло. ДжеДжун слышал потрескивание и пощелкивание огня в громадном очаге в задней части комнаты и ощущал его жар. Люди говорили так громко. Появилась арфистка. Комнату затемнили, и кукольник устроил на фоне экрана теневой театр. Дже с трудом пытался сосредоточиться. Что-то было неладно. В комнате слишком жарко. Он ощущал деревянную скамью под собой даже сквозь одежду. Он устал. Так устал, что едва мог держать глаза открытыми.

ДжеДжун бросил взгляд на ДжунСу и увидел, что тот буквально засыпает на ходу. Еще немного и его голова с треском ударится о стол. Что с ними происходит? Они выпили слишком много вина, но, похоже, причина была глубже. Тем более Дже помнил, как приходит опьянение от спиртного. В этот раз было по-другому. Затем удивление покинуло омегу. Он перестал беспокоиться. Он устал, но при этом чувствовал себя удивительно легко. Парню просто необходимо ненадолго прилечь. Он должен подняться, должен добраться до кровати. Где-то, наверное, есть комната, предназначенная для него. Анна теперь уже наверняка там и поможет ему.  
Омега попытался заговорить.

\- Я… я должен отдохнуть, — сумел прошептать Дже и посмотрел на Су в поисках помощи, но тот не слышал брата. Глаза парня казались заспанными, как-то особенно отражающими свет очага.

\- Да, вам необходимо поспать, — сказал Чон.

Альфа выглядел так же странно, как и ДжунСу, и смотрел на Дже. На этот раз, похоже, он не осуждал омегу. Может, это из-за вина, думал парень. Может, ЮнХо тоже выпил слишком много и теперь испытывает такую же странную беспомощность. На этот раз ДжеДжун даже подумал, что этот альфа ему нравится. Темные брови Чона сдвинулись, он, казалось, ощущал какую-то опасность, и он действительно беспокоился за омегу. Конечно. Они сидели за столом с Робертом и Джеромом, и это беспокоило Дже. Но почему? Он не смог вспомнить. Ким чувствовал невероятный покой и легкость.

ДжеДжун посмотрел на брата и к своему удивлению увидел, что тот задремал на плече у Джерома, рядом с которым сидел. Дже точно помнил, что он ему не нравился. Но эта мысль быстро ускользнула от парня, и он переключил свое внимание на Чона.

\- Мы с ДжунСу проводим вас в вашу комнату… – начал альфа. Но замолчал, ошеломленно осознав, что не может подняться. Словно совсем издалека ДжеДжун увидел, как, не окончив фразу, ЮнХо с грохотом упал лицом на стол. Ах, великий Чон! Это могло бы быть так забавно; омега мог бы наслаждаться этим. Только ведь альфа упал, защищая его…  
Но Дже, похоже, сам не мог ни думать, ни чувствовать. Ощущалась лишь жара в комнате.

\- Я провожу вас в вашу комнату, — сказал кто-то. Роберт! В голове ДжеДжуна зазвучал сигнал тревоги, но он не смог обратить на него внимание. Омега едва мог шевельнуться. Парень упал, потом его понесли. Он слышал, как Рич кому-то говорит, объясняет.

\- Нет, — сумел прошептать Дже.

\- Все в порядке, мы найдем Анну. — В какой-то степени это показалось разумным. Анне полагалось быть здесь.

ДжеДжун выпил слишком много вина. Весь мир кружился. Периодами вокруг не было ничего, совсем ничего. Потом омеге показалось, что он слышит шепот.

\- Иди за лошадьми.

Внезапно стало холодно. Страшно холодно.

\- Замерзаю, — прошептал Дже.

\- Совсем скоро вам станет тепло, — омеге показалось, что он слышит короткий смешок. Немного позже он услышал:

\- Ты уверен, что он выключился на время?

\- Мне гарантировали напиток.

\- А что Мэри и брат этого?

\- После, после…

Потом ДжеДжун не слышал ничего. Чернота закружилась вокруг него. Омега спал так мирно.  
Потом…  
Сплошная темнота.

 

ДжунСу ощущал какую-то странную легкость. Омега понимал, что его кто-то несет на руках. Парень пробормотал что-то невнятное и его заверили, что все хорошо и что он скоро будет в своих покоях. Да, в своей кровати. Эта мысль сейчас оказалась такой соблазнительной. ДжунСу еще никогда не чувствовал такой усталости. Странно. Даже, когда смотрел за Мальдито после его падения с мачты, он не был таким уставшим. Но это показалось как-то неважно сейчас. Единственная мысль, что вертелась в голове – это мягкая кровать в его комнатах.  
Через некоторое время, Су понял, что его раздевают. Анна, подумал омега и довольно пробормотал благодарность горничной. Дальше – темнота.

 

ЮнХо чувствовал какую-то тяжелую пульсацию в своей голове. Он припомнил, что выпил вчера много вина, но не настолько много, чтобы свалится с ног. Альфа медленно открыл глаза, и свет утра больно ударил по его зрению. Он застонал и поспешно закрыл глаза. Как будто издалека мужчина услышал стук в двери.

\- Проваливайте, — зло буркнул ЮнХо, но гость вошел в комнату, не дождавшись ответа. И он повторил тем же тоном: – Кто бы это ни был, я сказал — проваливайте.

\- Милорд, — услышал Чон приятный голосок и открыл глаза, но тут же снова об этом пожалел. Он прищурился, разглядывая непрошенного гостя.

\- Лорд Ким? – удивился альфа, узнав ДжунСу. Парень поклонился.

\- Простите, милорд, что вот так врываюсь, но мне больше не к кому обратиться.

\- Что случилось? – спросил ЮнХо, принимая сидячее положение на кровати. 

Альфа обрадовался, что на нем осталась одежда. Хотя еще предстояло выяснить, кто помог ему добраться до его покоев и был так любезен, что уложил его в кровать.

\- Мой брат, милорд. Он пропал.

ДжунСу прикрыл рукой лицо, стараясь справиться с эмоциями.

\- Что? Что вы сказали?

Слова парня медленно доходили до все еще затуманенного сознания ЮнХо.  
\- Дже… я нигде не могу его найти. Он не ночевал у себя. Анна подслушала разговоры на слуг на кухне, и выяснилось, что лорд Рич и его сестра, и его друг лорд Саверн пропали. Их никто не видел со вчерашнего вечера.

ЮнХо резко соскочил с кровати. Он с минуту постоял, а потом натянул свой камзол и пристегнул шпагу.

\- Это Рич, — холодно сказал Чон, и ДжунСу понял, что альфа разгневан. – Он, должно быть, планировал это заранее.

\- Но зачем лорду Ричу мой брат? Я удивлен, что вы его еще до сих пор не прибили, а он-то наверняка его убьет.

\- Для начала Рич женится на нем, я думаю.

\- Его приданое! – догадался ДжунСу.

\- Да.

Чон на скорую руку написал записку, запечатал ее сургучем и своей печатью и вручил ДжунСу.

\- Отдайте письмо лично королю. Ни его лакею, ни секретарю, а Карлу в руки. Поняли?

Су растеряно кивнул.

\- Милорд! – окликнул Чона омега, когда тот был уже в дверях. – Что вы будете делать?

\- Разыскивать вашего брата, — бросил альфа и, не оборачиваясь, ушел.

Чон покинул гостиницу в поисках Маркиза на конюшне. Отказавшись от помощи конюхов, он сам быстро оседлал лошадь и поскакал. Бесконечные часы ЮнХо рыскал по Лондону и его окрестностям, пытаясь узнать, что именно произошло, и чувства его бушевали.

Постепенно он все понял. Их, его и ДжеДжуна, одурачили, словно детей. Джером похитил Мэри и где-то спрятал, наверняка с помощью Роберта, который держит и Дже в плену. Он боялся за омегу. Он должен был его найти.

Альфа не хотел думать о том, что может случиться с ДжеДжуном. Он найдет Мэри и Роберта, и Джерома, и тогда, да поможет ему Господь, они поплатятся. Они зашли слишком далеко.  
ЮнХо объездил все окрестности. Он угрожал, запугивал, подкупал, оставив позади немало трясущихся от страха людей, но не смог обнаружить, куда увезли Дже. Как альфа и предполагал, они не поехали в поместье Роберта; но они также не удалились ни в лондонский особняк, ни в поместье на севере страны, которым владели Мэри и Роберт.

Самым дьявольским было то, что ЮнХо даже не знал, в какую сторону они отправились. За все время своих поисков он лишь однажды наткнулся на юную деревенскую девушку, которая могла помочь ему, и это было всего лишь в трех милях от норманнской гостиницы. Она видела пятерых всадников, закутанных в тяжелые накидки, скачущих явно со стороны гостиницы среди ночи. Девушка была слишком глупа, чтобы запомнить, в каком направлении они скакали. ЮнХо понял, что одному ему их не найти. Ему придется вернуться ко двору и искать помощи Карла. Он надеялся, что ДжунСу уже передал королю записку.

Дьявольски усталый, мечтающий о ванне и бритье, Чон вернулся в свои покои при дворе. Не успел он оставить Маркиза конюхам, как пришли посланные с указанием предстать перед Карлом.  
Погрузившись в горячую ванну, несчастный, усталый, неутешный ЮнХо откинулся назад, чувствуя, что его вновь охватывает чувство вины. Он молился, чтобы ДжеДжун не пострадал, и, похоже, в тысячный раз подумал, что мог бы предусмотреть это.

Плотно закрыв глаза, он старался вспомнить все, что они говорили друг другу. Омега сказал ему, что получит все, что захочет. А ЮнХо хотел его.

Альфа погрузился в воду, окунувшись с головой, снова ощутив разрывающую его тело муку. Дже!  
Роберт не причинит ему боль. Джером, вот кто вероломен, устало думал мужчина. Наверняка все это придумал Джером. Не имеет значения, кто придумал. Когда он доберется до этих негодяев, им не быть в живых.

Но им это известно. Вот почему они исчезли.  
Дже…  
Странная дрожь пробежала по спине ЮнХо. Его пальцы ухватились за край ванны, и он окунул лицо в обжигающую воду.

Альфа застонал. Может он сбежал вместе с Робертом и Джеромом? Нет. Добровольно омега точно не пошел бы с таким типом как Джером.  
Чон положил распаренное полотенце на глаза.

– Кх-м! Ваша светлость!

Полотенце сдернули с его лица. ЮнХо уставился на старое морщинистое лицо Гайя МакКин, слуги его отца, который приехал в город вместе с ним. Он был очень рад видеть Гайя. У слуги были теплые нежные карие глаза охотничьей собаки. Он был одним из добрейших людей, каких только приходилось встречать ЮнХо, глубоко преданным и вдобавок спокойным.

\- Гай, старина! Рад тебя видеть!

Гай устало покачал головой, раскидывая большую полотняную купальную простыню для милорда.

\- Вы выглядите утомленным и осунувшимся, милорд.

Глаза ЮнХо быстро прищурились.

\- Ну, на это есть веские причины.

\- Это я слышал. Добрый король Карл вызвал меня, милорд.

\- Неужели? — ЮнХо откинулся в ванне, изучая лицо слуги это значит, что ДжунСу передал письмо и Карл вернулся в Лондон. — Хм-м. 

Гай покачал головой, отступив назад, когда ЮнХо поднял свой высокий мускулистый торс из ванны; вода стекала с него ручьем.

\- Его величество очень расстроен, лорд Чон.

Слуга цокнул языком, снова покачав головой. ЮнХо подумал, что его щеки трясутся совсем как у охотничьей собаки.

\- Простите меня, милорд, но, глядя на вас, я весьма огорчен, что не сопровождал вас на охоте. Я побрею и приведу вас в порядок в мгновение ока, и вы будете готовы снова предстать перед его величеством. Ваша одежда приготовлена.

ЮнХо быстро оделся, помолчал, пока Гай водил бритвой по кадыку, потом, насколько мог спокойно, объяснил, что ДжеДжун исчез, так же леди Мэри вместе со своим братом и лордом Саверн. 

\- Бог на вашей стороне, милорд! — заверил его Гай. — И я знаю, сэр, что король окажет вам всяческую помощь.

\- Да, конечно, — просто ответил ЮнХо.

Альфа пристегнул ножны, поскольку не любил появляться где-либо без своей шпаги, с которой не расставался со времен войны, водрузил на голову широкополую шляпу с перьями, поклонился Гайю и покинул свои комнаты.

ЮнХо шагал по коридорам, проходя мимо друзей и знакомых и кивая каждому, скрипя зубами от сознания, что люди шепчутся за его спиной. Должно быть, вся Англия уже знает, что произошло.  
Чон узнал, что король ожидает его в своей спальне. Альфа поспешил туда. Слуга встретил его у двери и пригласил войти. К удивлению ЮнХо, он нашел Карла, ужинающего за столом, придвинутым к окну, — в одиночестве. На столе был еще один прибор. Альфа заколебался, глядя на пустое место. Король не всегда ужинал с королевой, но обычно в таких случаях ее место занимала какая-нибудь весьма очаровательная особа.

\- Вы ожидаете компанию, ваше величество?

Карл указал на стул.

\- Да, конечно. Тебя, мой друг.

ЮнХо сел. Слуга приблизился, чтобы разлить вино. Пальцы Чона обхватили чашу, и он уставился на красную жидкость. Он был уверен, что все они были одурманены с помощью вина. Когда все пошло не так?

\- Что ты обнаружил? — спросил его король.

\- Ни черта, — ответил ЮнХо, – кроме того, что Джером и Роберт спланировали все чрезвычайно хорошо и сумели бесследно исчезнуть.

Король приподнял темную бровь. Чон придвинулся к королю.

\- Мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы найти его.

Карл откинулся назад, вытирая кончики пальцев белоснежной салфеткой, лежащей на его коленях. Он взглянул на ЮнХо. Потом вздохнул.

\- Леди Мэри и лорд Саверн обвенчались сегодня рано утром в церкви поместья лорда Брайанта, — заговорил король. — Их поженил отец Карри, католический священник, который издавна служит папистам, живущим в поместье Рича. Насколько я понимаю – независимо от того, имело место принуждение или нет, - брак является совершенно законным.

\- А ДжеДжун? – сдавленно спросил ЮнХо, молясь, чтобы он не вышел замуж за Роберта.

\- О нём мне, пока, ничего не удалось выяснить.

\- Боже! – ЮнХо ударил кулаком по столу. Карл и глазом не моргнул; слуга отскочил назад. 

Чон встал. Сжав руки за спиной, он принялся расхаживать перед королевской кроватью. – Если Рич сделает с ним что-нибудь…

Альфа не договорил. Его голос звенел от ярости. ЮнХо смог уберечь омегу от испанцев, пиратов и только для того, чтобы его похитил Рич! Чон так сильно сжал кулаки, что побелели костяшки.


	17. Chapter 17

ДжунСу уложил последний костюм в сундук, потом сел у подножья кровати. Начинало казаться, что со времени несчастной охоты прошла вечность. С тех пор омега почти никого не видел, и не хотел видеть. Кроме Анны. Она поддерживала хозяина как могла. ДжунСу находился, словно в прострации. Если за всем этим и правда стоит Рич со своим дружком, то ДжеДжуну угрожает большая опасность. Они пережили плен испанцев, пиратов и только для того, чтобы их постигло еще одно несчастье дома, где они должны быть в безопасности.

Су решительно встал и закрыл сундук. Омега должен найти брата, во что бы ни стало. Он возвращается в Лондон. Парень еще не знал, как будет искать Дже, но сидеть, сложа руки, он не будет.   
Омега проследил, как слуга выносит его вещи и вышел следом. ДжунСу сел в карету и направился домой в Лондон.

 

***  
Ючон уже два дня находился в Лондоне. Первым делом по приезде, он отправил записку ДжунСу, но посланец вернулся, сообщив, что парня и его брата нет в городе. Оказалось, что они уехали на королевскую охоту. Раздосадованный альфа решил, что поедет в Хамптон завтра утром.

Ючон проснулся рано и велел после завтрака седлать его коня. Он быстро оделся, проглотил еду на скорую руку, сделал пару глотков чая и помчался в конюшню. Конюх как раз заканчивал седлать лошадь. Альфа уже взбирался в седло, когда его окликнули. Ючон обернулся и увидел дворецкого, а за ним шел парень на вид лет двадцати пяти. Присмотревшись, он узнал Курта. Он был его информатором и знал Лондон как никто.

Курт был невысокого роста. Его темные волосы обычно прикрывала шапочка, которую тот сейчас теребил в руках. В оборванных одеждах он походил на нищего, но Ючон знал, что именно так парнишка и работает.

Пак жестом отпустил дворецкого и конюха, сам спешился и увлек Курта в сторону.

\- Я был осторожен, — сразу выпалил парнишка.

Курт Смит работал на Ючона с тех пор, как на рынке пытался стащить его кошелек. Пак поймал его за руку и вместо того, чтобы расправиться с непутёвым воришкой должным образом, сделал его своим шпионом. Курт умудрялся даже передавать альфе сведения, когда тот был на Карибах, таким образом, Мальдито всегда был в курсе того, что происходило в Лондоне.  
Убедившись, что хозяин не собирается отвечать, Курт продолжил.

\- Я подумал, что вам будет любопытно знать, милорд, что король прервал охоту, и сегодня утром вернулся в Лондон.

Ючон задумался. Должна быть веская причина, почему Карл оставил двор в Хамптоне, а сам срочно прибыл в город.

\- Продолжай, — сказал альфа, видя, что парень замялся.

\- Ходят слухи милорд, что лорды Саверн и Холланд похитили леди Холланд и лорда Кима, — неуверенно тихо сказал парень. – Это все, что….

\- Которого Кима?

\- Старшего, милорд. Лорд Ким ДжунСу, его брат, ходил к королю. После этого он решил вернуться в Лондон.

Ючон задумчиво почесал подбородок. Значит, ДжунСу ходил за помощью к королю. Что же, это хорошо. Альфа знал, что братья находятся под покровительством Карла и что Холланд их опекун. Тут попахивает скандалом года – опекун похищает своего подопечного и губит его репутацию, вместо того, чтобы опекать и охранять омегу.

\- Кто еще знает?

\- Мало кто. Это случилось вчера.

\- Хорошо. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пустил слух по Лондону…

Ючон рассказал, что Курт должен сделать. Парень кивая, внимательно слушал и, когда получил все указания, немедленно удалился их выполнять.  
Пак выругался и вскочил в седло. Он понимал, что ДжунСу отправится искать брата и наверняка вляпается в историю почище, чем Испания. Он так же знал и Холланда. Ючон знал о пристрастии лорда к азартным играм и что тот был всегда в долгах. Время от времени, его выручала леди Мэри, его сестра. Но зачем ему было похищать собственную сестру? Что он намерен сделать с ней? В этой истории и участвовал его вечный дружок Джером Саверн.

По мере того как Ючон приближался к Уайт-холлу, картина постепенно вырисовывалась у него в голове. Джером не первый год крутился возле леди Мэри, и всем было понятно, что он влюблен в нее. Вот только к несчастью Саверна, женщина не обращала на него внимания. Неужели после стольких лет унизительного ожидания, он решился на более смелый поступок как похищение? Но тогда оставался Рич, который был в вечных долгах. И Саверн его друг. В это уравнение не вписывался только ДжеДжун. 

Хотя…

Ючон спешился и отдал поводья груму, встретившего его. Он незамедлительно направился к Карлу. Альфа шел по коридору быстрым шагом, кивая друзьям и знакомым. Он едва дождался, пока о нем доложат королю, и влетел в комнату, как только лакей открыл двери.

\- Ваше Величество, — Ючон поклонился как того требовали правила этикета.

\- А! Ючон, рад видеть тебя, наконец, при дворе.

Пак улыбнулся и присел за стол напротив короля, куда тот жестом пригласил его присесть.

\- Итак? – Карл вопросительно уставился на Ючона.

\- Ваше Величество, я рад, наконец, вернуться….

\- Но тебя что-то огорчает, друг мой.

Карл отложил перо в сторону. Ючон кивнул.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Моя помолвка с графиней Суррей.

\- А, припоминаю. Еще граф Суррей приезжал ко мне за специальным разрешением на вашу помолвку. Твой отец не против этого союза.

\- Полгода назад я бы и сам был не против.

\- Ты влюбился, — угадал король.

Ючона всегда удивляла прозорливость короля. Хотя это одно из тех качеств, которые должен иметь хороший король. Карл покачал головой и задумался.

\- Ваш союз с леди Алисией может быть весьма выгодным. А эта очаровательная особа, которая смогла пленить твое сердце…

\- Это Ким ДжунСу, - перебил Ючон короля, прежде чем король закончил предложение. — Я знаю, вы не верите в это, но он моя истинная пара.

Карл откинулся на спинку обшитого бордовым бархатом стула и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вам с Чоном нравится портить мне настроение. И почему вас обоих угораздило влюбиться в Кимов?

Ючон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но король продолжил, не дав ему возможность издать даже звук.

\- Счастье еще, что оба влюбились в разных братьев. И что мне с вами делать?

Вопрос был скорее риторическим. Карл еще раз тяжело вздохнул. Он помнил, что Чон и Пак для него сделали. Они были рядом с ним в плохие и хорошие времена, разделяя с ним любую участь, которая его постигла. Карл любил своих друзей, хотя они его иногда и расстраивали. Но он, прежде всего, король и должен принимать решения как король. Но, почему-то именно с этими двумя эта идиома не действовала.

Карл взял чистый пергамент с королевскими вензелями. За пару минут он написал два документа: в первом сообщалось, что король разрывает помолвку между Ючоном и леди Алисией, а во втором давал разрешение и свое благословение на союз с Кимом ДжунСу. Закончив писать, Карл посыпал письма песком, затем поставил на них рядом со своей подписью печать и предал Паку.

\- Я надеюсь, мне не придется улаживать очередной скандал, — сказал король, передавая письма.

\- Я тоже, ваше величество, — Ючон взял письма. – И еще один вопрос, если позволите.

\- Я полагаю по поводу старшего лорда Кима. — Ючон кивнул. — ЮнХо уже занят его поисками. Я дал ему в помощь самых верных людей.

Ючон снова кивнул. Вошел слуга и сообщил, что на аудиенцию пришел маркиз де Трени, французский посол. Карл жестом отпустил друга.

\- Уходи, пока я не передумал, — и добавил, когда Пак поклонился: — Надеюсь, тебе не надоест спасать своего Кима, как и ЮнХо. У омег редкая удача на дела такого рода.

Карл не смог удержаться и не пошутить. А ведь он прав, подумал Ючон, если это продолжится и после свадьбы, их ждет очень не скучная жизнь.

Ючон вышел из дворца и послал за своим конем. Оседлав жеребца, он поехал домой. Альфа настолько торопился, что забыл взять с собой кольцо, с которым собирался делать предложение ДжунСу и теперь ему придется делать крюк. Тяжело вздохнув, Пак пустил лошадь легкой рысью.

Он быстро добрался до особняка, спешился и, предупредив грума, что сейчас вернется, быстро вошел в дом. Мистер Айрленд как раз пересекал просторный холл, идя навстречу хозяину. Ючон поздоровался с дворецким и тот ему сообщил, что его в гостиной ожидает омега. ДжунСу, подумал он и широко открыл двери, почти вломившись в комнату.  
Леди Алисия подорвалась с дивана, на котором сидела, и, после минутного замешательства от неожиданности встречи, присела в реверансе.

\- Милорд… 

 

***  
ДжунСу мерил шагами гостиную, протаптывая тропинку в ковре возле камина. Он обдумывал, как может помочь ЮнХо с поисками. Хотя и король заверил омегу, что сделает все возможное, чтобы в скором времени найти его брата, все же хотелось помочь. Парень придумывал разнообразные планы, которые никуда не годились. Мистер Дорэм внимательно выслушал молодого хозяина и ответил со всей учтивостью:

\- Милорд, лучше оставаться дома и ждать новостей. Ваш план….ээ… весьма занимательный, но вам лучше не мешать лорду Чону и людям короля в поисках. Тем более что это опасно. Подумайте, вместо того, чтобы вызволить милорда ДжеДжуна, вы сами можете попасть в опасную для вашей жизни ситуацию.

ДжунСу поначалу злился на старого дворецкого, но подумав немного, понял, что тот прав. Но омега не мог сидеть, сложа руки! Ючон! Конечно! Его Мальдито поможет и будет надежной охраной в этом опасном мероприятии. Омега отправится к нему немедленно и попросит помощи в поисках брата. Альфа не откажет ему. Просто не сможет.

ДжунСу велел принести его накидку и приготовить карету. Пока кучер запрягал лошадей, омега решил, наконец, написать письмо родителям. О похищении теперь знал весь Лондон и волей неволей нужно их известить о случившемся. Только бы их не хватил апоплексический удар, молился парень, давая распоряжения дворецкому на счет письма. ДжунСу старался не вдаваться в подробности, а просто написать, что Дже исчез при таинственных обстоятельствах.

ДжунСу сел в карету и постучал по крыше, давая сигнал кучеру трогаться. Дорога заняла двадцать минут. И вот омега поднимается по широким ступеням крыльца и стучит в двери тяжелым медным молотком. Ему пришлось подождать несколько минут, пока дворецкий проделает путь от рабочих помещений особняка к холлу.  
Мистер Айрленд впустил парня, взял у него накидку и пошел докладывать Ючону о его приходе.

 

***  
Ючон опешил. Он никак не ожидал увидеть графиню Суррей у себя в гостиной. Зачем она приехала? А может, ее прислали родители, не желая терять такого жениха? А может наоборот, пришла просить его разорвать помолвку? В любом случае, она стояла в его гостиной, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

\- Леди Алисия, — альфа поклонился. – Что привело вас в Лондон?

Пак прикрыл двери и жестом предложил девушке присесть.

\- Мне необходимо с вами поговорить.

Голос графини дрогнул. Она волновалась, ее также выдавали дрожащие руки.

\- Леди Алисия, сначала я должен перед вами извиниться. Я вел себя неподобающе в Уоберн Эбби.

\- Милорд, я понимаю, что для вас новость о нашей помолвке была шоком. Я именно по этому поводу пришла.

Ючон молча сел в кресло.

\- Я с самого начала пыталась объяснить отцу, что люблю другого человека. Но он и слушать не желает. И все из-за какой-то старой ссоры.

\- Прямо Ромео и Джульетта, — альфа хотел сказать это более участливо, но все же не смог скрыть иронии, на которую намекал. Девушка сокрушенно вздохнула. – Надеюсь на более счастливый конец.

\- Для меня концом будет свадьба с нелюбимым человеком, которого выберет мне отец. Если не получится выдать меня за вас, он найдет другого.

\- И чего вы хотите от меня? Я не женюсь на вас и ясно дал это понять моему отцу.

\- Я поняла это еще за ужином, — леди Алисия закусила губу. А потом тихо неуверенно сказала: — Всем хорошо известно, что вы друг короля….

Ах вот в чем дело. Она пришла в надежде, что Ючон поможет ей выйти замуж за любимого. Это обычно его мало волновало и сейчас у него самого проблем выше крыши.  
В дверь вежливо постучали, и в комнату вошел Айрленд.

\- Милорд, пришел лорд Ким ДжунСу, — сообщил дворецкий.

ДжунСу, сгорая от нетерпения, не стал дожидаться приглашения войти, и, ловко протиснувшись между косяком и дворецким, вошел в гостиную. Айрленд покачал головой и удалился.

Су замер возле двери, опешив. Омега не ожидал застать Ючона наедине с женщиной, к тому же такой красивой омегой. И зачем он пришел? Нужно было послать записку.  
Ючон подорвался с места. Леди Аланис переводила взгляд с омеги на альфу.

\- ДжунСу, — нарушил Пак затянувшуюся паузу.

Су собрал свои мысли и, наконец, поклонился, как того требовал протокол.

\- Милорд, — пробормотал омега.

Ючон вспомнил, что в комнате все еще присутствует леди Алисия.

\- Леди Алисия, позвольте представить вам лорда Ким ДжунСу.

\- Миледи, — ДжунСу снова поклонился.

\- Милорд, — графиня кивнула в знак приветствия. 

И снова повисла пауза, которую осмелился нарушить Су.

\- Прошу прощения, милорд за вторжение, но мое дело не терпит отлагательств.

Ючон позвонил в колокольчик, стоявший на столике, и через минуту вошел дворецкий. Он попросил Айрледна принести из кабинета письмо, что лежало на столе с печатью короля. Альфа бы за ним и сам сходил, но решил лучше не оставлять гостей наедине. Он сам все объяснит ДжунСу.  
Айрленд вернулся с письмом и передал его Паку.

\- Леди Алисия, - сказал Ючон, отдавая письмо графине, — передадите это письмо вашему отцу. Это дает вам шанс на счастливый конец с вашим Ромео, если вы действительно его любите.

Алисия пробежала глазами по строчкам, написанные размашистым подчерком и скрепленные внизу королевской печатью. Ее глаза загорелись. Конечно, Ючон это делал для себя, и не ожидал, что это так же поможет и его несостоявшейся невесте.

\- Благодарю вас, милорд.

Леди Алисия поднялась и присела в реверансе.

\- Это больше, чем я рассчитывала получить, приехав к вам.

Графиня поспешно удалилась. Теперь, наконец, Ючон свободен от нее и может преспокойно жениться на ДжунСу.

ДжунСу сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская графиню. Омега растеряно осматривал комнату, когда понял, что Ючон подходит к нему. Альфа обнял Су за плечи и притянул к себе, прошептав его имя.  
Ючон скучал по нему, по его запаху, по его такому мягкому податливому телу. Пака обдало волной жара, и он почувствовал, что с омегой произошло то же. Мужчина мечтал обнять ДжунСу с тех пор, как покинул Лондон.

\- Милорд, — пробубнил Су, отстраняясь, — отпустите меня.

\- Ючон, — поправил он омегу.

\- О, вы позволите мне такую фамильярность?

Какая муха его укусила?

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Как же! По всей Англии ходят слухи, что вы женитесь и еще позволяете себе так вести себя со мной.

Черт бы побрал эти слухи!

\- А эта леди Алисия, я полагаю ваша невеста? О, не отвечайте, я вижу по вашему лицу, что это правда.

Су повернулся уходить, почувствовал руку альфы на своем локте.

\- ДжунСу, пожалуйста, позволь мне все объяснить. Наши родители решили нас поженить, но это ни в ее, ни в мои планы не входило.

\- И почему меня это должно заботить?

\- Потому что помолвка расторгнута. Письмо, что я передал леди Алисии, от короля. Он расторг нашу помолвку и…

Ючон нерешительно запнулся. Альфа не так представлял себе предложение руки и сердца, но выхода сейчас у него не было. Если Пак не скажет омеге всю правду, тот может уйти. А он не мог отпустить Су.

ДжунСу пристально смотрел на Ючона, пытаясь понять, правду ли тот говорит. Омега отказывался верить в слухи о его помолвке до последнего, надеясь, что альфа любит его и попросит быть его супругом. Но когда Су увидел блондинку… Он, видимо, прервал довольно откровенный разговор. И все же решил дать альфе шанс объяснится.

\- И?

\- И… - Ючон притянул ДжунСу к себе. – И жениться на том, которого люблю.

Сердце ДжунСу подскочило к горлу и ухнуло вниз. Погоди, альфа же сказал, что любит его. Ючон прижал омегу к себе и наклонился. Он прошептал у самых его губ:

\- Я люблю тебя, мой прекрасный ДжунСу.

Ючон скрепил свои слова печатью поцелуя, нежным, требовательным, страстным.

\- Выходи за меня замуж, — сказал альфа, отстранившись от мягких губ омеги.

ДжунСу хитро улыбнулся и кокетливо взглянул на Ючона из-под ресниц.

\- Знаешь, такого рода предложения делают с кольцом.

\- Ах, ты хитрюга, - вздохнул Пак.

Альфа вспомнил, что оставил кольцо в кабинете. Нехотя выпустив омегу из объятий, Ючон увлек его за собой.

\- Куда мы?

\- Ты же хочешь получить кольцо, — объяснил мужчина через плечо, не останавливаясь. – Но я тебя больше не отпущу от себя ни на шаг, а то вдруг тебя снова похитят!

Ючон услышал смешок у себя за спиной. Ему не было смешно, когда омегу похитили на Ямайке, и он не хочет когда-либо испытать это еще раз.  
Они вошли в кабинет. Пак сразу направился к столу и открыл нижний ящик, извлек оттуда резную шкатулку и достал кольцо. Су стоял посреди кабинета, наблюдая за его действиями. Альфа подошел к парню, посмотрел таким нежным взглядом, что у омеги заныло сердце, и опустился на одно колено.

\- Лорд ДжунСу, я люблю вас. Окажите мне честь, станьте моим супругом?

Ючон надел кольцо на палец. Залог любви представлял собой золотые ленты, одна с редкими бледно-голубыми бриллиантами, другая с изумрудами.  
ДжунСу стоял, оглушенный счастьем, и не сразу понял, что еще не ответил. Только голос Ючона, который выдавал его волнение, вернул омегу в реальность.

\- ДжунСу?

Парень посмотрел на альфу. Глаза омеги светились счастьем. Су бросился мужчине на шею.

\- Я люблю тебя, — признался ДжунСу и впился в губы альфы страстным поцелуем. – Я буду твоим супругом.

Ючон издал радостный возглас и, подняв ДжунСу в воздух, закружил его, поворачиваясь вокруг собственной оси. Потом поставил омегу на пол и долго целовал.

\- Я так счастлив, любовь моя!

\- Я тоже счастлив. А еще счастливей я буду, если мой брат будет присутствовать на нашей свадьбе.

\- Мои люди уже работают над этим. Кроме того его еще разыскивает и ЮнХо. Все полученные сведения я отправляю к нему. Уж кто-кто, а он найдет омегу.

\- Я знаю. Я только молюсь, чтобы он нашел брата раньше….

Су не смог договорить. Мысль о том, что Дже могут причинить вред, болью отдавалась в его сердце.

\- Мы найдем его, милый, и с ним все будет хорошо, — попытался утешить любимого Ючон.

 

***  
ЮнХо сказал в Дувр. Он получил информацию, что Джером и леди Мэри сейчас находились там. Альфа тешил себя надеждой, что Рич и ДжеДжун с ними. А если нет, то он вытрусит всю правду из Саверна.

Чон добрался до Дувра к ночи, но в доках было все еще много рыбаков и моряков. Воздух был наполнен пьяной какофонией из старых песен, распеваемых парнями под влиянием изрядного количества выпитого грога. Проститутки поджидали моряков, сошедших с кораблей. Пивные были полны музыкой, смехом, воплями и визгом.

Время от времени, на улице возникали темные тени.  
Мошенники, лгуны, убийцы, грабители и воры – все они оживали к ночи. Днем здесь правили честные люди. А ночью…

Но ЮнХо не искал честных людей. По пятам за ним следовал Барни, а его собственные пистоль и шпага были под рукой. «Белая фея» уже неделю стояла на якоре, ожидая задания от капитана. Некоторое время они скакали по обшарпанной улице, потом ЮнХо кивнул Барни, они спешились и вошли в пивную.

Огромный общий зал был сумрачен и полон дыма, испускаемого очагом с плохой вытяжкой в дальнем углу и трубками, вывезенными из Нового Света, которые курили многие татуированные моряки. На подмостках шумная девка с угольно-черными волосами и грудью, выпиравшей из белого хлопчатобумажного лифа, пела непристойную песню. Подгоняемые криками полуодетые служанки разносили по залу эль и ром.

С появлением ЮнХо и Барни настроение в зале слегка изменилось. Их увидели, и, несмотря на тусклый, с нависающим капюшоном плащ, который был на Чоне, было вполне понятно, что они с Барни – необычные посетители.

Альфа осторожно шел по залу. Нашел свободное место у грубого дощатого стола и сел с одной стороны, верный рулевой – напротив него. Едва он успел усесться, как подошла одна из служанок с кувшином эля в руках и с приветливой улыбкой на лице.

\- Добрый вечер, милорды, чем мы обязаны честью видеть вас? Не то, чтобы мы не были вам рады, это не так! Но, это редкий… — Она наклонила голову и заговорила тише, осторожно осведомляясь: — Ищете чего-либо новенького по части женщин или омег, милорды? Прекрасных развлечений, которых не узнаешь с вашими знатными леди? — Девушка была крошечным существом, пожалуй, слишком крошечной, чтобы таскать тяжелые кувшины эля, веснушчатой, рыжеволосой и полной энергии. — Сколько бы вы ни заплатили мне, милорды, я сумею сделать, чтобы оно того стоило!

ЮнХо потянулся за маленькой кожаной сумкой, привязанной к поясу, и извлек золотую монету, которую положил на стол перед собой. Глаза девушки загорелись.

\- Милорд, чего бы вам ни захотелось, я сумею это устроить! Молоденькие девушки, очень молоденькие омежки. И то, и другое. Все, что потребуете, абсолютно все. Я — Молли, и я всей душой готова вам услужить.

ЮнХо нетерпеливо покачал головой.

\- Мне нужна информация. Богатый лорд с молодым омегой недавно поселился где-то поблизости. Они наверняка стараются жить очень уединенно, но в месте вроде этого кто-нибудь обязательно что-то знает. Они наверняка покупают товары, и их обслуживают. И у них есть друг, который часто бывает с ними и вполне может искать развлечений, вроде тех, о которых ты упомянула.

Глаза девушки все еще горели, полные алчного блеска.

\- Что именно вы хотите узнать, милорд? Я могу сказать все, что пожелаете…

Альфа стиснул пальцами запястье девки.

\- Я хочу узнать правду, только и всего. Найди мне кого-нибудь, кто им служил, кого-нибудь, кто продавал им рыбу или другие товары. Найди мне девушку или омегу, имевших дело с джентльменом, который, возможно, хвалился своими подвигами в любовных похождениях.

Быстро поняв, Молли кивнула.

\- Пока вы ждете – эля?

\- Да, это будет прекрасно, — согласился Чон.

Девушка принесла высокие кружки, потом мрачно кивнула.

\- Я узнаю то, что вам надо. Узнаю! Клянусь. За этот золотой я бы выбила любые сведения из морских крыс. Это уж точно!

ЮнХо улыбнулся, наблюдая как Молли шла, пробивая себе дорогу в толпе мужчин, и откинулся назад, отпивая эль.  
Барни наклонился к нему:

\- Что мы теперь будем делать?

Чон пожал плечами.

\- Подождем, — и поднял свою кружку. – Наслаждайся элем.

ЮнХо сидел полуприкрыв глаза. Все матросы следили за ним. Взвешивали возможности. Стоит ли нападать на вновь прибывших ради денег?

Но незнакомец явно был могучим человеком и из богатых. Может на улице, в тени, его поджидает пара десятков вооруженных солдат? Или еще хуже, может, он из тех, за кого придется дорого заплатить, если он исчезнет в грязных пивных доках? Они все держались на расстоянии. Наблюдали и ждали.

Чон откинулся назад, внезапно увидев, что к нему пробирается оборванный моряк. Он повернулся, поднимаясь, и прижал шпагу к подбородку этого человека прежде, чем тот успел поднять свой пистоль к голове альфы.

\- Бросай старина. Или я докажу, что я именно так умею обращаться с этой шпагой, как ты, возможно, ожидаешь от меня!

Парень бросил оружие и почесал небритый подбородок. Ему было возможно лет двадцать пять, но выглядел он вдвое старше. ЮнХо знал, что жизнь может брать такую дань.

\- Не режьте меня, милейший лорд! – сказал парень. Он подошел ближе к столу, опасливым взором оглядывая зал. – Я думаю, смогу вам кое-что сообщить. – С этими словами парень скользнул на скамью рядом с ЮнХо и заговорил тише. – Одна шлюха рассказала мне о человеке, щедро заплатившем ей пару ночей назад. Рассказал, что он всю ночь радовался, говоря, что наконец-то разбогател. Она попыталась уговорить его спать с ней в ту ночь, но он сказал, что здесь по близости есть прекрасный особняк, на самом краю города, куда он направляется. Владелец в отъезде, и в доме живут его друзья, молодой лорд и его жена.

Так-так-так. Джером женился на леди Мэри?

\- Какой особняк?

\- Я не знаю названия, но уверен, что это недалеко.

Человек все еще говорил, но внимание ЮнХо было отвлечено появлением нового посетителя, одетого в обширную накидку с низко надвинутым капюшоном.  
Его накидка. Его капюшон. В памяти Чона всплыло имя.

\- Какого черта он… - начал альфа.

На вошедшего мужчину наткнулся пьяный, и капюшон откинулся назад. Взору предстало знакомое лицо с пылающими от гнева глазами. Это был его старый «друг» с Тортуги. ЮнХо удивило появление Пройдохи. Они расстались не лучшим образом, но их разногласия были не настолько велики, чтобы тот рискнул искать его в Англии. Тогда что он здесь забыл, кроме виселицы?

Пройдоху моментально узнали. За его голову давали немалые деньги. А здесь было много людей, которые родную мать продадут за золотой.

\- Проклятье! – выругался моряк.

\- Уходим, - бросил ЮнХо Барни.

Верный рулевой вмиг оказался рядом. ЮнХо вытащил шпагу и начал пробираться к выходу. Пройдоху уже атаковали и он яростно отбивался.  
Перед Чоном, размахивая шпагой, вырвался беззубый матрос, глаза его излучали злобу. Альфе пришлось его заколоть. Остальные на мгновение отпрянули. На другом конце зала послышался женский крик.

\- Дайте нам выйти отсюда! – закричал ЮнХо громовым голосом. – Если вы этого не сделаете, уверяю, трупов будет больше!

\- Ему не справится со всеми нами! – воскликнул какой-то негодяй. – Атакуйте его, ребята!

К счастью для ЮнХо, люди, которым приказывал этот тип, не были настроены слушать его. Несколько человек рванулось вперед, остальные — нет. Барни был рядом с ЮнХо. К ним постепенно отходил Пройдоха. Он приготовился к атаке. Они начали парировать выпады, направленные на них. С каждым новым нападением они пятились к двери.

Краем глаза ЮнХо заметил человека, заходящего ему за спину, и приготовился к нападению. Но атаки не последовало. Он увидел, как матрос схватился за рукоятку кинжала, торчащего у него из груди, и рухнул на грязный пол.

Черт бы побрал Пройдоху! Он все испортил.  
Шеи ЮнХо коснулся порыв свежего воздуха. Они добрались до двери. И вот, наконец, они оказались на улице. Пройдоха силой захлопнул двери. Они вскочили на коней и поскакали по улицам.

ЮнХо не сдерживал лошадь, пока они не оказались далеко от таверны, на тихой улице, рядом с более респектабельной гостиницей – таверной, где альфа планировал остановиться.  
Чон прижал Пройдоху к стене едва тот спешился.

\- Что, черт побери, ты здесь забыл, кроме смерти?

Пройдоха посмотрел на него, крепко сжав зубы.

\- Я должен был тебя найти!

\- Зачем?

Пройдоха покосился на Барни, стоявшего в паре шагов от них и готового отразить любой удар в случае чего.

\- Говори!

Кончик шпаги ЮнХо сильнее уколол пирата в горло, выступила капелька крови.

\- Мандевил, — тихо ответил Пройдоха.

\- Что Мандевил?

\- Он ищет тебя.

\- И с какой стати я ему понадобился?

\- Я не знаю.

Острие шпаги сильнее вонзилось в кожу.

\- Клянусь! Я не знаю!

\- Тупица! А ты не подумал, что ты его приведешь прямиком ко мне, избавив от всех хлопот?

ЮнХо убрал шпагу от шеи пирата и вдарил ему в челюсть. Пройдоха застонал и тыльной стороной вытер кровь с разбитой губы.

\- Проваливай! И чтобы я тебя больше не видел в Англии.

Резким движением ЮнХо вложил шпагу в ножны и прошел прочь. Сейчас у него было дело поважнее, чем разбираться с Мандевилем.

Это имя было окутано тайнами, догадками, слухами. Никто никогда не видел этого человека, а кому удавалось хоть на йоту приблизиться к раскрытию тайны знаменитого шпиона Мандевиля, замолкал навсегда. Даже не было известно мужчина это или женщина, так хорошо этот человек был законспирирован.

ЮнХо вскочил на коня и вдавил пятки в его бока. Альфа знал особняк, который ему описал матрос. Он бывал там пару раз на званых ужинах. Это было в добром часе езды, но в первый раз за свою жизнь ЮнХо не думал о Маркизе и почти загнал великолепного коня.

Когда они добрались до наружных стен поместья, вокруг никого не было. В сторожке у ворот горел огонь, но на стук никто не ответил. Он обеспокоенно взглянул на Барни, осознав, что всю дорогу сюда его не покидало предчувствие несчастья. Он смотрел на стены поместья. Они были из кирпича, но очень старого, и имелись выступы, за которые можно было ухватиться и перелезть через стену.

Оставив Барни держать лошадей, альфа так и сделал. Один раз почти сорвался. Сжав зубы, Чон искал опору в обломанном кирпиче. К тому времени мужчина достиг вершины. Пальцы его были ободраны и кровоточили, но он не обращал на это внимания. Спрыгнув на землю за стеной, ЮнХо заметил, что главный дом странно спокоен. Он отпер ворота и распахнул их, чтобы Барни мог заехать, повернулся и направился к двери. Затем пошел быстрее. Глубокое беспокойство завладело его сердцем.

Чон побежал.

Добравшись до огромных тяжелых дубовых дверей, ЮнХо поднял руку, чтобы постучать. Но в этом не было нужды. Как только он коснулся дверей, они распахнулись настежь. Альфа вошел в холл, потом увидел мраморный вестибюль с широкой лестницей в дальнем конце.

Мужчина спешил, но теперь ему не хотелось идти дальше. Похоже, в доме никого не было. Никто не окликнул их. Не было ничего, кроме тишины.

ЮнХо вытащил шпагу и осторожно вошел в вестибюль. Он знаком приказал Барни ждать. Медленной, почти бесшумной поступью, альфа двинулся к лестнице. Он остановился как вкопанный. В ужасе Чон затаил дыхание и неподвижно уставился на пару, лежавшую на полу.

ДжеДжун, пронеслось у него в голове. Он должен найти Дже!

Чон подошел к тому месту, где на полу лежали неподвижно два тела. Оторвал тело Джерома от Мэри, почти ожидая, что человек с окровавленной спиной снова вернется к жизни. Но Джером упал на пол. Его светлые невидящие глаза уставились в потолок. Сомнения не было. Джером Саверн мертв. И леди Мэри тоже.

\- Нужно обыскать дом, — обратился ЮнХо к подошедшему Барни. Рулевой кивнул.

\- Нужно сделать это быстро, милорд, пока сюда никто не явился.

ЮнХо побежал по лестнице на второй этаж, а Барни принялся осматривать первый. Альфа заглядывал в каждую комнату и, убедившись, что там никого нет, шел в следующую. Так он обнаружил Рича. Тот лежал на кровати и, казалось, что мирно спит, если бы не неестественная бледность его лица. 

ЮнХо осмотрел прилегающие комнаты, но там никого не было.

Чон вышел в коридор и толкнул следующие двери, и к его удивлению они оказались запертыми. Недолго думая, альфа их выломал и ворвался в комнату. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – ужасный беспорядок. Он обшарил комнату глазами и заметил холм на кровати под покрывалом. ЮнХо подошел ближе. Его сердце колотило по ребрам и, казалось, вот-вот их сломает. Он откинул покрывало и к его безумной радости обнаружил ДжеДжуна. Живого. Омега был связан и лежал без сознания. Видимо парень сильно докучал своим шумом и его решили утихомирить. Лицо ЮнХо озарилось улыбкой. Только Дже мог злясь устроить такой погром.

ЮнХо перерезал веревки и прижал омегу к себе. Альфа ощупал его через одежду, убеждаясь, что парень не ранен. Потом взял на руки и понес на первый этаж. Спустившись по лестнице, ЮнХо окликнул рулевого. Барни вышел из темного коридора, неся что-то в руках. Он сразу узнал черную лилию – подпись Мандевила.

 

***  
Ричард Ким взял протянутое ему письмо и тут же сломал сургучную печать. Альфа пробежал глазами строчки, написанные изящным подчерком его младшего сына. Как только он прочитал последнее слово, его громкий оклик сотряс округу.

\- Ханыль!

Графиня Шоберг прибежала на зов мужа. Она поняла, что что-то случилось, и по его лицу видно было что-то плохое.

\- Ce qui s'est passé, ma chère?* — спросила она на безупречном французском.

\- Мы немедленно едем в Лондон!

\- Но, моя матушка….

\- Умрет в следующий раз! ДжунСу написал, что ДжеДжун пропал.

Ханыль издала вопль и пошатнулась, но, к счастью ее мужа, не упала в обморок.

\- Гарт! – завопил Ричард. – Гарт! Немедленно собирай наши вещи и прикажи подать карету! Мы уезжаем.

Через два часа супруги Ким уже были на полпути в Лондон. Дорога занимала целый день, но так как они выехали после обеда, Ханыль настаивала остановиться на ночь в гостинице. Ричард категорически отказался и приказал кучеру ехать всю ночь, чтобы утром они уже были в городе.

Отец боялся, чтобы с ДжунСу ничего не случилось, поскольку ДжеДжун исчез вместе с опекуном, и за ним некому было присмотреть и защитить в случае нужды. Он понимал, что Су не все написал в письме, и многое смягчил, и это злило альфу больше всего – он не знал, что на самом деле произошло.

Карета въехала в Лондон и помчалась по полупустым улицам города, гремя колесами по вымощенной дороге. Вскоре они подъехали к дому. Ричард помог жене выбраться из кареты и рванул к входной двери. Он выпорет парнишку, если тот не расскажет, что произошло на самом деле.

Ричард толкнул двери и те с грохотом открылись. Ему на встречу уже спешил Дорэм.

\- Милорд! – поприветствовал дворецкий хозяина.

\- Где он? – с ходу спросил альфа.

Дорэм уставился непонимающими глазами.

\- Мой сын ДжунСу! Где он?

\- У себя в покоях, милорд, — спокойно ответил дворецкий.

Ханыль вошла в холл и подошла к мужу. Женщина приветливо улыбнулась старику, тот – кивнул в ответ.

\- Сообщи моему сыну, что мы приехали. Я жду его в кабинете.

Ричард поцеловал руку жены и пошел по коридору в направлении кабинета.

\- Леди Ким, я прикажу немедленно приготовить для вас комнату.

Дорэм заметил темные круги под ее глазами и догадался, что они ехали всю ночь.

\- Спасибо, Дорэм.

 

ДжунСу проснулся от толчка и, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой лицо Анны. Та его трясла, пока парень окончательно не проснулся.

\- Что случилось? – сонным голосом просил омега.

\- Ваши родители приехали, — ответила взволнованно горничная. – Ваш отец ждет вас в кабинете.

\- Надо было им написать, что Дже снова похитили сразу, как мы приехали в Лондон. Тогда нашим опекуном не был бы этот противный Рич, ничего бы этого не произошло, — сказал Су, вставая. 

Анна уже наливала воду в таз для умывания, потом принесла приготовленную на сегодня одежду.  
ДжунСу оделся и спустился вниз. Омега встретил Дорэма, который как раз нес его отцу ранний завтрак. Он спросил, где его мама и дворецкий сказал, что та отдыхает, поскольку граф и графиня Шоберг всю ночь были в дороге. Решив, что поговорит с мамой вечером, ДжунСу вошел в кабинет. Отец сидел за столом и что-то увлеченно писал и поднял голову только тогда, когда парень подошел к столу.

\- Расскажи мне, при каких обстоятельствах похитили ДжеДжуна, — с ходу потребовал Ричард.

ДжунСу подошел к дивану возле камина и присел.

\- И тебе здравствуй папа. Спасибо, у меня все хорошо и, как видишь, пока еще не похитили.

Лицо Ричарда начало багроветь от злости, но во время понял, что сын прав. Он ведет себя с ним грубо и парень не работает на него.  
Ким встал из-за стола и присел рядом с сыном.

\- Прости, милый. Я волнуюсь за Дже, — уже мягче сказал мужчина.

\- Волнуешься за Дже, — повторил омега и закивал.

\- ДжунСу... – начал альфа, но Су его перебил.

\- Знаешь что, отец, я устал, — Ричард хотел что-то сказал, но омега остановил его жестом. – Я устал каждый раз быть при дворе и оглядываться с опаской на окружающих, гадая, кто твой недоброжелатель. Я устал делать вид, что не знаю и не понимаю, что происходит каждый раз, когда ты уезжаешь. Видимо, я тебя оторвал от важных дел, раз ты заставил маму всю ночь трястись в карете. Так вот, можешь не беспокоиться. Дже уже разыскивают и уверен, что его найдут.

\- Сын, ты же знаешь, что я решал семейные дела в Хамптоне.

ДжунСу выругался.

\- ДжунСу! Да тебе бы не помешало вымыть рот со щелоком!

\- Ты бы лучше за своим последил! – взорвался Су. Глаза Ричарда удивленно округлились, лицо начало краснеть. Омега резко встал и отошел на середину комнаты.– О! Не нужно меня сейчас воспитывать! Я прекрасно знаю, чем ты занимаешься! Я сыт по горло всем этим. И знаешь, если бы не твой проклятый шпионаж, ничего бы этого с нами не случилось!

Ричард подорвался с дивана. Его лицо побледнело, и он с опаской обернулся.

\- ДжунСу, прошу тебя, говори тише. Никто в этом доме не знает…

\- И это все, что тебя волнует? Чтобы я говорил тише? Дже неизвестно где, неизвестно что с ним и тебя волнует, как громко я разговариваю!

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я волнуюсь за Дже не меньше тебя!

\- Тебя волнуют только твои секреты! Ты хоть имеешь представление, сколько ночей мама проплакала из-за тебя? Как она волновалась за тебя, не зная где ты и что с тобой?

\- Твоя мать не знает об этом ничего.

\- А, может, она просто не говорила.

Ричард опустился на диван и уставился в окно. Конечно, он догадывался, что Ханыль знает, но никогда не мог сказать наверняка. Ким знал, что однажды то, что он делает, обернется против него. И вот этот день наступил.

ДжунСу пристально посмотрел на отца. Он был… растерян? Омега впервые видел его в таком состоянии. Он не помнил, чтобы отец смущался или терялся в какой-то ситуации. Су понял, что наговорил много лишнего. Но и терпеть это он больше не мог. Ведь его деятельность – источник их с Дже неприятностей. Все люди, с которыми они с ДжеДжуном встречались за последние несколько месяцев своих приключений, так или иначе, были в этом замешаны. ДжунСу понял, что их просто используют в этой игре, в которой они не знают ни правил, ни игроков, переходя от одного такого игрока к другому. Омега хочет, наконец, покончить с этим всем раз и навсегда.

\- Прости, — тихо сказал Су. – Это было…

\- Ты прав. Я многое пропустил из вашей жизни, я часто отсутствовал. Но я всегда заботился о вашем благополучии.

\- И попросил Рича стать нашим опекуном.

\- Я думаю, Рич здесь ни при чем.

\- Как же!

ДжунСу рассказал отцу все, что произошло в тот злосчастный вечер. Омега рассказал, что Неуловимый и Мальдито ищут Дже. Ричард округлил от удивления глаза. Эти двое разыскивают его сына? Да, на Ямайке он попросил их о помощи, поскольку не мог покинуть остров. Ким был приятно удивлен, поскольку думал, что оба сразу вернуться к работе, а не будут прохлаждаться в Лондоне.

Су рассказал версию истории, которую они будут придерживаться публично. Эта версия смягчала обстоятельства и защищала репутацию ДжеДжуна и честь семьи. По городу уже ходили слухи, что сына богатого графа Шоберг похитили ради выкупа и когда они найдут ДжеДжуна, то объявят, что выкуп заплачен, и парень благополучно вернулся домой.

 

***  
ДжеДжун проснулся и сразу ощутил пульсацию в голове. Он вспомнил, что Рич ударил его, чтобы утихомирить. Омега создавал слишком много шума. Это мешало им. Обругав Рича, Дже осторожно повернулся на спину. Простынь захрустела под ним, мягкое одеяло скользнуло по обнажённой коже.

Дже открыл глаза. Забыв о головной боли, омега резко сел на кровати. Он был голым. Глаза быстро обшарили незнакомую комнату – никого не было. Что это за место? Почему он голый? Где его одежда?

Дже обмотался простыней как туникой и встал. Парень обыскивал комнату в поисках своей одежды, как в двери постучали. Омега замер как вор, пойманный на месте преступления, и уставился на дверь. Та открылась, и в комнату вошел молодой омега, неся кувшин с водой.

\- Вы уже проснулись, — улыбнулся парень и прошел к туалетному столику. – Я Сэм. Я принес вам воды умыться. Сейчас принесу вашу одежду. Её почистили и починили.

ДжеДжун вспомнил, как Рич дернул его и порвал наряд. Омега оглядел парня с ног до головы и спросил:

\- Где я?

\- Вы в гостинице «Звезда путника». – Посмотрев на ДжеДжуна, Сэм добавил: — В Дувре.

Сэм ушел за одеждой, а Ким принялся умываться. Они все еще в Дувре. Зачем Рич привез его в гостиницу? Все-таки в особняке было бы легче держать его в заложниках. А здесь слишком много людей. Видимо этот идиот совершенно выжил из ума.

Молодой омежка вернулся с одеждой и помог Дже одеться. Потом Сэм принес поесть и ДжеДжун с удовольствием накинулся на еду. У него было впечатление, что не ел как минимум два дня. Омега как раз положил последний кусочек сладкого пирога в рот, что был на десерт, как в двери постучали. Затем они медленно открылись, и в комнату вошел высокий мужчина. ДжеДжун узнал бы его везде. Это был Чон ЮнХо.

\- Вы! – воскликнул омега в удивлении, чувствуя, как сердце забилось чаще. – Что…? Как…?

Дже зло смотрел на альфу. ЮнХо стоял на пороге и смотрел на него. Губы альфы растянулись в улыбке, и омега почувствовал, как ухнуло сердце. Дже взял первое, что попало под руку, и швырнул в Чона. Это оказалась свеча с подсвечником. ЮнХо ловко увернулся. Его улыбка стала еще шире. Альфа уже давно привык, что омежка швыряет вещи. Свеча приземлилась где-то в коридоре. ЮнХо закрыл двери.

\- Я рад, что вы в порядке, милорд.

От его голоса у ДжеДжуна задрожали коленки, но злость на альфу помогала устоять на ногах. Омега не хотел, чтобы его голос, его улыбка так действовали на него. Парень попытался взять себя в руки.

\- Вы спасли меня.

Альфа кивнул.

\- Не стоило беспокоиться, — омега вздернул подбородок в своей обычной манере.

Как же Чон обожает этот жест!  
ЮнХо отошел от двери, но все еще сохранял дистанцию между ними. Дже внимательно следил за мужчиной. Альфа повернулся к камину и уставился на огонь.

\- Рич мертв, — тихо сказал Чон. – Саверн и леди Мэри тоже.

\- Что?

Только теперь ДжеДжун заметил синяки на челюстях и руках альфы.

\- Вы… - начал Дже, не осмелившись закончить вопрос, поскольку ответ мог быть ужасным. Он знал, этот мужчина может убить очень легко.

\- Нет, не я. Когда мы прибыли туда, они все уже были мертвы. Я боялся, что вы тоже…

ДжеДжун подошел к альфе и взял его за руку. ЮнХо вздрогнул от этого прикосновения и посмотрел на парня. Омега смотрел на руку Чона, нежно касаясь своими маленькими пальчиками. ЮнХо испытывал странный покой, вдыхая запах омеги, запоминая каждое движение.

\- Откуда это у вас?

ЮнХо смотрел на склоненную голову Дже. Его волосы рассыпались водопадом шелка по плечам, и сейчас он был похож на лесную нимфу. Почувствовав, как желание разливается по телу, альфа высвободился и, повернувшись, облокотился на каминную доску.

ЮнХо кажется очень встревоженным, заключил парень, глядя на его напрягшуюся спину, на сгибавшиеся и разгибавшиеся пальцы.

\- Я попал в драку, — наконец ответил альфа, когда решил, что сможет контролировать свой голос.

\- Как вы меня нашли?

\- Рич плохо заметал следы.

\- Кто убил их?

\- Не знаю, — ответил Чон.

ЮнХо не хотел врать. Хотя если посмотреть на это с другой стороны, он и не врал. Альфа действительно не знал, кто их убил, но знал по чьему приказу.

\- Зачем вы меня искали? – спросил омега. — Вы же меня ненавидите.

Ненавидит! Господи, да он хочет его всем своим существом!   
Ненавидит…   
Плечи ЮнХо поникли. Как ему рассказать о своих чувствах и не напугать омегу? Он не нравится ДжеДжуну и это еще слабо сказано. Парень вполне может размозжить альфе голову, если скажет, что любит этого упрямца. Но именно за это ЮнХо омегу и полюбил.

\- Собирайтесь, — сказал Чон. – Пора ехать в Лондон.

\- Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — напомнил ему ДжеДжун.

\- И не отвечу, — бросил ЮнХо, подходя к двери. – Я жду вас внизу.

Сэм проводил Дже к конюшне, где уже поджидал Чон. Он проверял, хорошо ли закреплено седло на вороном жеребце. Альфа помог парню сесть в седло, подсадив его, и в который раз обругал себя за неосторожность. Но ЮнХо всегда забывал об этом из-за безумного желания прикоснуться к омеге хоть на мгновение.

ЮнХо вскочил в седло и порадовался, что не выбрал карету и не нужно испытывать свою волю в таком малом пространстве рядом с Дже.

До Лондона скакать часов пять. Сейчас ДжеДжун в безопасности. Но оставался вопрос: почему Мандевил оставил омегу в живых?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui s'est passé, ma chère? - (фр.) Что случилось, мой дорогой?


	18. Chapter 18

Ючон положил записку на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла в кабинете. ДжунСу написал ему, что его родители приехали в Лондон сегодня утром. Они решили подождать, пока найдется Дже. Тогда Пак официально попросит руки омеги. Альфа улыбнулся, представив разъяренное лицо своего отца – помолвку, которую он готовил много месяцев, за несколько дней превратилась в прах. Возможно, он бы и согласился на этот брак, если бы не влюбился в ДжунСу. А омега достоин большего, чем роли любовника.

Ючон почувствовал приятное волнение в крови при мысли о парне. Альфа не видел его только два дня, а казалось, что несколько лет – он так соскучился. Когда они поженятся он не выпустит омегу из своих объятий. А пока нужно заняться делами.

В дверь постучали, и в кабинет вошел Айрленд. Дворецкий поклонился и подошел ближе к столу. В руках он нес небольшую резную шкатулку из тикового дерева, хорошо отполированную. Дворецкий поставил шкатулку на стол перед Ючоном.

\- Это только что доставили, милорд, — сказал Айрленд и поправился: — Вернее сказать оставили под дверью.

Ючон посмотрел на шкатулку и задумчиво хмыкнул. Альфа поблагодарил дворецкого и отпустил его. Как только Айрленд закрыл за собой двери, Пак открыл шкатулку и уставился на то, что было внутри. Он достал записку, написанную на бумаге прекрасного качества. Ни герба, ни вензелей, ни печати. Зато была подпись.

_«Охотничий домик. Завтра в полночь. Приходите один. Мандевил.»_

Мандевил… что от него нужно знаменитому шпиону-призраку? Ни для кого не было секретом, что Мандевил работает на французов. Ходят слухи, что Испания обязана своему упадку политического влияния именно этому человеку. Об этой персоне ходят легенды, которые берут начало в 14 столетии, и сейчас было тяжело отличить правду от вымысла. Но все это явно помогало шпиону в работе. Он был осторожен. Никогда не оставлял свидетелей. Даже неизвестно мужчина это или женщина.

Ючон задумчиво почесал затылок. Интересно кто еще получил такую же посылку? Только он один? Из записки было ясно, что Мандевил в Англии и желает встретиться с ним. Охотничий домик. Ючон знал, что он принадлежит лорду Темплу, который сейчас где-то на севере. Очевидно, Мандевил уверен, что Темпл не приедет в Лондон ближайшие несколько дней.  
Пак заглянул в шкатулку. На дне лежала черная лилия – подпись Мандевиля. Что Мандевил делает в Англии? Это было странно. И интригующе.

 

***  
Уже стемнело, когда ЮнХо и ДжеДжун въехали в черту города. Улицы заполонили пьяницы, шлюхи, воры, вымогатели, грабители и прочие отбросы общества, которые активизируют свои действия после наступления темноты. Улица, по которой они ехали, была широкая и позволяла путникам ехать рядом друг с другом. Их взглядом провожали любопытные, но как только проезжали мимо, те возвращались к своим делам.

ЮнХо подавил желание пригласить омегу к себе в дом. Они будут проезжать мимо него. Но альфа догадывался, что Дже не примет предложение. Ехали молча. За всю дорогу едва ли перекинулись парой фраз, и вот Чон проводит омегу домой и возможно больше не увидит.

Сердце ЮнХо сжалось. Он не хотел расставаться с ДжеДжуном, не смотря даже на то, что иногда альфе хотелось придушить парня. Но, по крайней мере, он будет знать, что Ким в безопасности. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока очередной несчастный надумает его похитить. С характером омеги, удивительно, что Рич не выбросился из окна или не избавился от Кима. ЮнХо улыбнулся своим мыслям.

ДжеДжун исподтишка наблюдал за Чоном. Омега любовался его статной осанкой, он так непринужденно держался в седле. За время их путешествия Дже убедился, что альфа хорошо держится в седле, и невольно вспомнил их встречу в лесу у ручья, когда омега его скинул с лошади. Было даже забавно наблюдать, как ЮнХо барахтается в холодной воде. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Чон не потащил его за собой. Ох, как же омега был зол на него тогда! ДжеДжун причинил альфе столько ущерба, постоянно оскорблял его, а Чон бросился спасать его от Рича. Ни один альфа, которого знал парень, так бы не поступил. Дже закусил губу. Они уже подъезжали к его дому.

Белые стены особняка сейчас казались серыми. В окнах горел свет, и мелькали силуэты на первом этаже. ЮнХо потянул поводья и Маркиз остановился, переминаясь на месте. ДжеДжун остановил коня и спрыгнул на землю. Омега обернулся и увидел, что Чон все еще в седле. ЮнХо некоторое время смотрел на парня, потом тоже спешился.

\- Вот вы и дома, милорд. Идите, полагаю ваш брат места себе не находит от беспокойства.

\- А вы что не зайдете? Откажетесь от своей минуты славы? – Чон покачал головой. – Как же так, пираты любят хвастнуть своими подвигами.

\- В который раз вам говорю, милорд — я не пират. И нет, я не буду заходить в дом.

Альфа слегка наклонился к Дже. Омега почувствовал, как его тело обдало волной жара, и подавил вздох наслаждения его близостью. Когда это он начал наслаждаться обществом Чона? Он же пират, нахал, хам, негодяй! Омега мог его так оскорблять много часов.

\- Мне достаточно знать, что вы в безопасности, — протянул альфа. От его хриплого голоса Дже задрожал. Хорошо, что было темно, и Чон не видел реакции омеги.

\- А вдруг меня украдут, пока я дойду до двери? – внезапно вырвалось у ДжеДжуна, и он тут же прикусил губу.

\- Тогда я снова вас спасу, — признался ЮнХо. Он готов спасать омегу всю оставшуюся жизнь.

ДжеДжун заморгал, удивленный откровенностью мужчины. Альфа ни разу за все их знакомство не показывал своих чувств к нему. Только гнев, раздражение и желание придушить, когда омега не желал делать то, что тот от него хотел.

\- Если вы будете держаться подальше от неприятностей, мы с вами возможно больше не встретимся. А теперь идите. Не заставляйте брата ждать.

ДжеДжун вдруг почувствовал странное чувство пустоты и утраты. Почему-то омега не хотел сейчас расставаться со своим ненавистным пиратом, таким красивым, таким… таким… Он не мог подобрать слов. Дже впервые в жизни не хватило слов, чтобы описать свои чувства.

ЮнХо не мог оторвать взгляд от омеги. Этот странный парень являл собой редкое сочетание амбициозности, раскрепощенности, наивной уверенности в своей правоте. Альфа никогда еще не встречал омеги, который умел бы так убедительно, упрямо и красноречиво отстаивать собственные взгляды. Ведь и в самом деле, он знавал немало альф, из груди которых даже пустяковая рана способна была исторгнуть оглушительные вопли и призывы о помощи, адресованные мамочке.

ЮнХо провел подушечкой большого пальца по белоснежной коже шеи омеги. Ощущение было таким, словно он коснулся прохладного гладкого атласа. Безоглядной смелости парня, его мужеству позавидовали бы многие альфы. Омеге наверняка пришлось снести немало насмешек тех, кому он отважился напрямик высказать такие мысли. Нет, поистине Дже достоин восхищения.  
И сейчас ЮнХо его отталкивал, потому что знал, омега не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. 

Чон прикусил нижнюю губу, подавляя настойчивое желание поцеловать парня. Но вместо этого альфа легонько подтолкнул омегу в направлении дома.

Вот оно! Желание ДжеДжуна, наконец, сбывается – он больше не увидит этого надменного альфу. Но почему-то стало грустно от этой мысли. Омега не заметил, как ЮнХо медленно оттеснил его к ступенькам крыльца и остановился. ДжеДжун повернулся и, наконец, пошел к двери. Альфа уже был в седле, когда закрывая двери, парень невольно бросил на мужчину пристальный взгляд, словно стараясь запомнить его образ как можно точнее.

Дже закрыл двери и тут же услышал радостный возглас. Омега обернулся и увидел ДжунСу, спешащего к нему через просторный холл. Братья бросились друг другу в объятия. 

\- У меня для тебя сюрприз, — шепнул Су брату на ухо.

\- Какой?

\- Родители приехали.

\- Правда?

Глаза парня заблестели. Су кивнул в сторону гостиной, намекая, что их нужно искать там.

\- Мама! Отец!

ДжеДжун радостно ворвался в гостиную. Ханыль тут же заключила сына в объятия. По ее щекам катились хрусталики слез радости, что ее мальчик благополучно вернулся домой. Ричард подошел к жене и сыну и заключил их обоих в объятия.

\- С тобой все в порядке? Кто тебя похитил? Как с тобой обращались?

Ханыль засыпала сына вопросами, пока Ричард ее не перебил, сказав, что чадо должно быть устало и хочет отдохнуть. А то, что приключилось с ним, омега может рассказать и завтра.

\- О да, папинька, я расскажу, — поддакнул Дже. Ричарду не понравился его тон. ДжунСу хихикнул. – Это ты во всем виноват!

\- Я? – глаза графа округлились.

\- Да ты. Если бы ты был с нами, этого бы не произошло!

\- Ты устал и расстроен, поэтому такое говоришь, — вмешалась Ханыль.

«Ох, если бы ты мама знала, — подумал ДжунСу, — ты бы заговорила по-другому».

«Ох, если бы ты мама знала, - подумал ДжеДжун, — чем я расстроен».

Дже нахмурился и согласно кивнул. Ему нужно побыть одному. Нужно перестать думать о Чоне и нужно перестать расстраиваться от мысли, что он больше не увидит альфу.

\- Да, я сейчас бы убил за возможность принять ванную, — пробормотал Дже.

\- Я скажу Анне, она все приготовит, — вызвался ДжунСу и скрылся в коридоре.

ДжеДжун поднялся к себе и, наконец, стянул с себя одежду, в которой пробыл несколько дней подряд – он мечтал это сделать еще с того момента как они выехали из Дувра. Перед глазами возник образ Неуловимого и омега захотел, чтобы альфа сейчас был здесь.

Дже недовольно топнул ногой.

«Будь ты проклят Чон! Что ты со мной сделал?»

Омега яростно дернул шнуровку брюк, и ткань сползла к ногам. Отшвырнув ногой одежду как можно дальше, Дже прошел в ванную. Анна наполняла ванную горячей водой и радостно улыбнулась хозяину.

\- Я так рада, милорд, что с вами все в порядке, — пролепетала девушка, добавляя холодной воды. – Я так переживала за вас!

\- Спасибо, Анна, — ДжеДжун благодарно улыбнулся девушке.

Омега снял сорочку и погрузил свое уставшее тело в приятное тепло воды.

 

***  
Когда ЮнХо добрался домой, было уже за полночь. Он стразу прошел в свою спальню и скинул одежду. Ему необходимо было поспать. Бешенная скачка за последние три дня его в конец измотала. Альфа плюхнулся в кровать и простыни захрустели под тяжестью его тела. Он накинул на себя одеяло, растянулся во весь свой рост.

Как бы Чон не пытался уснуть, остаток ночи он провел без сна. Перед глазами стоял Дже. Такой желанный, так близко и все же так далеко.

Альфа глубоко вздохнул. Душу его разрывала боль, которой не было конца. Омега покинул его. И Чон подтолкнул его. Позволил парню навсегда уйти из его жизни.  
С тяжелым вздохом ЮнХо повернулся на бок и прошептал:

— Выходит, я все же трус. Да, презренный трус, вот кто я такой!

Но в глубине души альфа не мог не сознавать, что так будет лучше для них обоих. Образ жизни ЮнХо, то, чем он занимался — было опасно. Нет, он не вправе подвергать любимого такому риску. Он все сделал правильно. ДжеДжун теперь заживет прежней жизнью, а он…  
Боль разлуки мало-помалу утихнет. Он столько пережил на своем веку. И с этим тоже сумеет справиться.

 

***  
На следующий день ДжеДжун рассказал о своих приключениях. Омега только опустил момент, когда проснулся голый в таверне, чтобы не убить и без того уже изрядно подпорченную репутацию. Когда парень закончил свой рассказ, он объявил, что хочет вернуться в Бристоль. Родители с пониманием отнеслись к решению сына. Ему нужно было время вдали от Лондона, чтобы прийти в себя от пережитых событий. Родители были несказанно удивлены, когда узнали, что ДжеДжуна спас Чон ЮнХо и даже не соизволил явиться, чтобы его как следует поблагодарили. Даже когда Ричард лично пошел к нему, дворецкий сообщил, что Чона нет дома. Хотя сам Ким был твердо уверен, что тот почему-то избегает встреч.

ДжунСу решил поехать с братом. Омега написал Ючону письмо, в котором объяснил причины своего отъезда и когда вернется. Пак решил больше не рисковать и в тот же вечер явился официально просить руки Су.

Ким Ханыль несколько мгновений переводила взгляд с Ючона на мужа и на ДжунСу. Затем последовал громкий радостный возглас. Наконец-то ее сын-омега выходит замуж! Да еще и за будущего герцога. Миссис Уоткинс может съесть свои чулки, как она однажды грозилась, если ее дочери выйдут замуж позже сыновей графини Шоберг.

Ричарда все устраивало. Он был рад, что выдаст сына за знатного богатого человека, который любит ДжунСу и, что не менее важно, омега любит его.

ДжеДжун нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, что родители дали согласие на этот брак. Ведь Пак пират! О чем они только думают? Ну и что, что он лорд. Это ничего не меняет – он был и остается пиратом. Как и Чон. 

Дже выругался про себя. Снова омега вспомнил про этого самодовольного напыщенного идиота. Парень поймал себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы сейчас Неуловимый просил его руки. Дже тут же отогнал эту мысль, посчитав ее вздорной. Как там говорила их бывшая гувернантка? Ах да: благородный омега должен быть чист не только репутацией, но и помыслами, телом и душой. Ну, репутация ДжеДжуна уже канула в лету, помыслы видимо тоже, как и тело и, наверное, душа.

Дже прикусил губу и посмотрел на сияющего от счастья ДжунСу. Омега в конец запутался в своих чувствах и желаниях. Почему у них так все легко и гладко получилось? Хорошо, что он уезжает из этого города. Уезжает туда, где не будет рядом Чона и омега сможет спокойно подумать и решить, что делать дальше.

Грудь ДжеДжуна разрывалась от тоски по альфе. Больше не имело смысла убегать и обманывать себя. Омега влюбился и от этого никуда не деться. Едва познав любовь, он принужден навек позабыть о ней. Никогда больше рука альфы не коснется его ласково и властно…

Но все же это свершилось! Любовь вошла в жизнь ДжеДжуна, чтобы на миг озарить ее небывалым светом, чтобы наполнить душу счастьем, ликованием, восторгом… И омега сохранит память об этом волшебном чувстве на всю жизнь… Только теперь парень это понял, когда решил уехать из Лондона. 

 

***  
Ючон пригласил ДжунСу на прогулку, и парень решил воспользоваться этой возможностью. Омега рассчитывал на помощь жениха в своем деле. Су решил навестить Чона. Он давно заметил те искры, которые пробегали между альфой и его братом, и решил их немного подтолкнуть, поскольку сами они видно решить ничего не могут.

К радости Су, Ючон согласился помочь и вместо конной прогулки по парку, они поехали к ЮнХо.  
Оглядывая огромную гостиную, ДжунСу медленно проходил по комнате, рассматривая предметы интерьера, пока они дожидались Чона. Ючон расположился возле камина и задумчиво смотрел на огонь.

Двери отрылись, и в комнату вошел ЮнХо. Ючон поднялся и мужчины поздоровались. Чон поцеловал руку ДжунСу и приказал подать чай, при этом не забыл дать нагоняй слуге, что тот не сделал этого раньше.

\- Что вас привело в мою скромную обитель? – полюбопытствовал ЮнХо, когда слуга принес чай, а затем удалился.

\- Вы, ЮнХо, - ответил Ючон.

\- С чего это вдруг вас заинтересовала моя персона? – Чон откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на гостей.

\- ДжеДжун рассказал, что вы его нашли, - сказал Су.

Чон промолчал. ДжунСу продолжил.

\- Я благодарен вам за то, что вы спасли моего брата, милорд.

\- Не стоит благодарности, — вставил альфа, но парень продолжил.

\- Я догадываюсь, почему вы это сделали, и хочу вам помочь.

\- Да?

\- Послушайте, ЮнХо, возможно мы лезем не в свое дело…

\- Вот именно, мой дорогой друг, — перебил Чон Ючона, — вы лезете не в свое дело.

Пак проигнорировал эту фразу и продолжил:

\- Любому ясно, что вы влюблены друг в друга, но по каким-то причинам не можете быть вместе.

\- Ведь на корабле что-то произошло, — встрял ДжунСу. – Когда вы везли Дже на Ямайку. 

ЮнХо посмотрел на Су. Омега прочитал вопрос во взгляде альфы.

\- Он ничего не рассказывал. Но не забывайте, милорд, что я знаю ДжеДжуна очень хорошо. Так же я знаю, что вы любите его. Ведь вам, по сути, не за чем было рисковать своей жизнью ради спасения омеги, из-за которого у вас было столько проблем на Карибах. Это не было вашей ответственностью или делом чести. Но вы все же пошли на такой риск.

\- Чего вы хотите, лорд ДжунСу? – с раздражением спросил ЮнХо.

ЮнХо ужасно не любил, когда лезли в его жизнь. Он никому не позволял этого делать и не собирается позволять и сейчас.

ДжунСу вздернул подбородок. Чон выругался про себя. Он не должен был заметить, что омега исполнил этот жест точно так же как ДжеДжун. Или должен был? Видно это у них семейное.

\- Я хочу помочь двум идиотам быть вместе, — парировал парень, — но, видно, я трачу попусту свои силы. — ДжунСу встал и машинально расправил одежду. Альфы тоже встали.

\- Что вы можете сделать такого, чего не могу я?

\- Я – ничего, — уже мягче ответил омега. – Сейчас все зависит только от вас.

\- И что, по-вашему, я должен делать?

\- Рассказать ему всю правду.

\- Правду?

\- Да, правду. Чем вы занимаетесь на самом деле.

Чон посмотрел на Ючона, но тот помотал головой.

\- Не смотрите так на него. Он ничего мне не рассказывал. Я давно знал, чем занимается мой отец. ДжеДжун и наша мама не знают. Скажите ему правду, и у вас появится шанс.

\- Но это опасно!

К его удивлению ДжунСу рассмеялся.

\- Бог мой, милорд! ДжеДжуна уже похищали трижды и вы все еще считаете, что безопасно держать его в неведении?

ЮнХо вздохнул и нервно прошелся возле горящего камина.

\- ЮнХо, ДжунСу прав, — поддержал парня Ючон.

Чон внимательно посмотрел на обоих. Его мозг отчаянно искал шанс, хоть малейшую возможность быть с Дже, и вот является ДжунСу, предоставляет ему этот шанс на блюдечке с каемочкой. Это будет слишком для альфы, если и на этот раз ничего не получится. Хотя, может он и не особо старался?

ЮнХо знал, что может доверять ДжеДжуну. Он доверил ему главную тайну своей семьи и еще ни разу об этом не пожалел.

\- Допустим, я расскажу ему правду, и он снова меня оттолкнет. Что дальше?

\- Да, Дже понадобится время, чтобы подумать и все взвесить. Но согласитесь, лучше пусть он вас считает шпионом, человеком короля, а не пиратом. За первого Дже еще согласится выйти замуж, но не за второго.

ЮнХо опустился в кресло. Может, стоит попробовать? Альфе терять нечего. И если ДжеДжун не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего и на этот раз, по крайней мере, будет знать наверняка.

\- Мы уезжаем завтра в Бристоль. Если решите все же поговорить с Дже, у вас осталось не так уж и много времени. Всего хорошего, милорд.

\- Спасибо, лорд ДжунСу.

ДжунСу улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю, Дже любит вас. Он просто слишком упрям, чтобы это признать.

ДжунСу вышел из гостиной. Слуга подал омеге его накидку и помог одеться. Ючон немного задержался, прощаясь с Чоном.

\- Ты думаешь, это поможет? – просил ЮнХо.

\- Мне помогло, — ответил Ючон. Чон вопросительно уставился на друга. – Мы помолвлены.

\- Поздравляю! 

\- Спасибо, - Ючон сиял как дневное светило. Все в альфе выдавало, как он был счастлив.

Когда гости ушли, ЮнХо прошел в кабинет. Он бросил взгляд на шкатулку из тикового дерева и записку рядом. Альфа решил ехать, как только прочитал послание. Ему нужно было знать, почему Мандевил оставил в живых ДжеДжуна и не причинит ли эта личность вреда омеге в будущем. Альфа прекрасно знал, что Мандевил никого не оставляет в живых просто так. И тут ему в голову пришла мысль. А, может, омега работает на него?

Нет. ЮнХо уверен, что парень никак не связан со всем этим. И все же, создавалось такое впечатление, что у него какая-то мистическая связь с Мандевилем. Везде, где объявлялся Дже, след вел к Мандевилю.

\- Есть простое, логическое объяснение всему этому, — сказал Чон сам себе.

А ведь, правда, ДжеДжун не стал бы предавать отца и шпионить для Мандевила. Это никак не вязалось с тем, что альфа про него узнал. Хотя, по сути, ЮнХо ничего про омегу не знал, но чувствовал, что парень всего лишь пешка в этой игре.

 

***  
Мандевил наблюдал за охотничьим домиком. Почти полночь, скоро должны появиться гости. Он улыбнулся довольной улыбкой и спрятался за ствол дерева, услышав подъезжающего путника верхом на коне. Выглянув краем глаза из своего укрытия, он узнал Чона. Прекрасно. Один есть, осталось дождаться второго. Как же ими легко помыкать и заставлять делать то, что ему нужно. Завтра Чон отправится за ДжеДжуном. А сегодня его ждет сюрприз. Пака тоже это весьма удивит. Довольно хмыкнув, он продолжил наблюдать из-за своего укрытия.

Мужчина дождался прибытия второго приглашенного. Он наблюдал, как Пак спешился и приготовил пистоль. Чудесно, если они перестреляют друг друга. Но не сейчас. Сейчас они ему нужны для завершения его плана.

\- Ты вернешься, и тебе это будет стоить всего, — пробормотал Мандевил себе под нос и осторожно двинулся в ту сторону, где оставил коня.

 

***  
Ючон подъехал к охотничьему домику. Он заметил лошадь в стороне и приготовил оружие. Спешившись, альфа медленно и осторожно начал приближаться к домику. Двери были не заперты. Ючон резко их толкнул и запрыгнул внутрь, перепрыгнув через порог. Одна свеча давала скудный свет, освещая неясные силуэты предметов – достаточно, чтобы не споткнуться обо что-либо. Машинально, отработанным за годы движением, альфа прицелился из пистоля и с удивлением обнаружил, что в него целится Чон. Ючон выругался.

Мужчины уставились друг на друга. Несколько минут они так простояли, не произнеся ни слова. Первым заговорил ЮнХо.

\- Тебя прислал Мандевил?  
\- Вероятно, как и тебя, – ответил Пак. – Вчера я получил посылку, шкатулку. В ней была записка и черная лилия.

Чон кивнул.

\- Видимо, он пытается заставить нас не доверять друг другу, — сказал ЮнХо, опуская пистолет.

\- У него это неплохо получается, — Ючон тоже убрал пистолет.

\- Или у нее.

Ючон хмыкнул.

\- Интересно, кто еще приедет?

\- Думаешь, будут еще визиты?

\- Не знаю, но это не мешает нам пока осмотреть домик.

Мужчины осмотрели дом, и нашли еще одну шкатулку на кровати в хозяйской спальне. Точно такую же, что были присланы им. Друзья переглянулись и Ючон достал из ножен шпагу. Кончиком лезвия он открыл шкатулку. Ничего. Они были наслышаны о хитрости Мандевиля и соблюдали предельную осторожность, чтобы не угодить в ловушку. 

Альфы заглянули в шкатулку и увидели там пачку запечатанных писем. Под письмами обнаружились документы двадцати трех летней давности и медальон. Все это лежало под изящной черной лилией.

Ючон и ЮнХо заинтригованные разбирали бумаги. Решили начать с документов. Это были свидетельство о рождении Ришара Мика, свидетельство о его смерти и купчая на покупку дома в Бристоле.

\- Что все это значит? Кто такой Ришар Мик?

\- Похоже, что Мандевил решил раскрыть нам один из своих многочисленных секретов. Давай посмотрим письма.

Мужчины потратили несколько часов, читая письма. Это были любовные послания от женщины по имени Беатрис Брюне. Последнее письмо датировалось 29 апреля 1639 года. Видно переписка прекратилась после смерти этого загадочного Ришара.

\- Завтра я еду с Кимами в Бристоль и проверю этот дом, — сказал Ючон. Альфа не решился задать щекотливый вопрос. Он надеялся, что ЮнХо примет правильное решение.

\- Я завтра пошлю людей выяснить, что это за леди Беатрис Брюне.

\- Что бы это ни было, это началось более двадцати трех лет назад и, видно, история еще не закончена.

\- Может, это ловушка? – ЮнХо бросил пачку писем на пыльное покрывало кровати.

\- Может, он играет с нами, — Ючон взял медальон и начал его внимательно рассматривать.

Чон покачал головой. Он давно пытается вычислить Мандевиля и за эти года он предельно ясно понял, что этот человек не играет в игры.

\- Нет. Он хочет что-то сделать с нашей помощью. Вопрос – что?

\- Здесь мы этого не узнаем.

\- Ты прав, лучше уехать, пока кто-нибудь сюда случайно не заглянул.

Ючон забрал купчую на дом и медальон, а ЮнХо взял письма. Он решил, что пошлет Барни с этим заданием. Рулевой довольно хорошо говорил по-французски, изучить который успел во французской тюрьме.

Ючон потушил свечу. Альфы направились к своим лошадям.

\- Надеюсь, увидимся в Бристоле, — вырвалось у Ючона.

ЮнХо промолчал.

 

***  
Из окна соей комнаты ДжеДжун наблюдал, как рассветные лучи солнца медленно окрашивают голые ветви деревьев в золотисто-оранжевые тона. Снизу слышался шум шагов, звон посуды и приглушенные звуки голосов: слуги открывали окна, хлопотали на кухне, готовя завтрак.

В углу стоял саквояж с вещами омеги, в который были упакованы несколько костюмов и самое необходимое. Дже отошел от окна и подошел к саквояжу. Парень спустился вниз. Родители уже ждали внизу – Ричард немного хмурной из-за того, что пришлось рано вставать, Ханыль каждым своим движением излучала удовольствие и счастье. На крыльце ДжунСу разговаривал с Ючоном. Альфа решил сопровождать семью Ким в Бристоль и сразу предупредил, что не потерпит отказа. Ючон не позволит, чтобы с его любимым что-нибудь случилось. Графиня Шоберг пришла в восторг. 

Дже никак не мог понять кто больше рад ДжунСу или мама, что лорд Пак будет их сопровождать. Взобравшись на ступеньку экипажа, ДжеДжун повернул голову, чтобы осмотреться. Что ищет? Кого он ищет? Омега не хотел себе признаваться, что ждет его. Но, зачем ему приезжать?

ДжунСу так же поглядывал то в один конец улицы, то в другой. Чона видно не было. Омега сел в карету и Ючон захлопнул дверцу, поцеловал его руку и задержал ее в своей руке. Как жаль, что альфа не может себе позволить большего! Пока.

Мужчины ехали верхом. Ричард не любил ездить в каретах.

\- Тебя трясет как кости в стакане, — всегда говорил лорд Ричард.

Ючон же просто не был уверен в своем самообладании. При мысли, что ему придется провести в закрытой карете, рядом с ДжунСу целый день… Альфа сразу отказался от этой мысли и решил ехать вместе с будущим тестем верхом.

Экипаж тронулся так резко, что ДжеДжун со всего размаха откинулся на подушку сиденья. Омега ухватился за дверную ручку, с усилием выпрямился, недовольно фыркнув. Через мгновение дом скрылся из виду. Колеса стучали по мощеной лондонской дороге. Дже рассеяно смотрел на улицу. Лондон только начинал просыпаться и встречать новый день.

ДжунСу смотрел на брата. Неужели Чон не появится? Нет, он должен появиться. Омега видел его несчастные глаза. Чон не упустит такую возможность.

Они остановились пообедать в приличной таверне в городе Слу. Ханыль без устану щебетала про свадьбу и ее планировку и у Ючона и ДжунСу уже возникало желание сбежать и пожениться в какой-нибудь маленькой церквушке. Альфы обсуждали политику и министров. Дже, слушая разговор ДжунСу и матери, все же был рад за брата. Он тоже мечтал о подвенечном наряде, только не верил, что когда-либо его хоть примеряет.  
Поев и отдохнув немного, они поехали дальше.

 

***  
ЮнХо всю ночь не мог уснуть. Он снова думал о ДжеДжуне. Альфа обдумывал предложение ДжунСу. Его внутренний голос говорил, что нужно ехать, но не единожды попранное эго – наотрез отказывалось соглашаться.

Внезапно мужчина со всей силы ударил кулаками по матрацу. Будь все проклято! И в первую очередь он, Чон ЮнХо! Каким же надо быть идиотом, чтобы позволить своей истинной паре уйти?!

Альфа вскочил и быстро умылся, оделся и поспешил в конюшню. Сам оседлал Маркиза и уже через двадцать минут ехал по улицам Лондона к особняку Ким, кляня уличное движение, что не может ехать быстрее.

Когда, наконец, ЮнХо добрался до дома, слуга сообщил ему, что Кимы уже уехали. Скрипнув зубами от досады, Чон поблагодарил слугу и вернулся к лошади. Они уехали два часа назад. Он может его еще догнать.  
Пришпорив коня, Чон поспешил к воротам, что вели на дорогу на Бристоль.

 

***  
Ему доставляло удовольствие за всеми шпионить. Особенно, когда они не знали, что он за ними наблюдает. Итак, Чон приехал за омегой, но опоздал. Судя по решительности альфы, он намерен догнать карету.

Мандевил улыбнулся. Прекрасно. Завтра они будут в Бристоле. Как и он. О, это будет бешенная скачка. Он вернулся в проулок, где оставил коня и, вскочив на него, поехал вслед за Чоном.

 

***  
Дорога в Бристоль пришла без приключений. Чета Кимов и лорд Пак переночевали в гостинице в городке Свиндон и к вечеру следующего дня уже были в Бристоле. Как Ючон и ожидал дом, который ему предстояло осмотреть, находился в фешенебельном квартале. Просторный двухэтажный особняк, огражденный высокой стеной, охранявшая дом от любопытных.

Ючон подмелил, что все было готово для их приезда. Видно Ричард планировал сюда приехать через несколько дней. Альфу поселили в гостевой комнате и лакей, пока они ужинали, распаковал его вещи.

Когда Пак, наконец, остался один, у него появилась возможность изучить купчую более тщательно и рассмотреть медальон. В документе он ничего нового не нашел. А вот медальон оказался весьма интересным. Широкая золотая цепь с замысловатым плетением, украшенная рубинами и сапфирами, на которой держался тяжелый медальон с высеченными на нем змеей и орлом. Вокруг них была надпись «Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus».* 

Ючон задумался. Где-то он это уже видел. Альфа лихорадочно начал перебирать в памяти все знатные дома, которые знал. Потом вспомнил, что встречал этот знак на вензелях писем капитана корабля, который они с Неуловимым однажды захватили. Корабль был испанским, но капитан француз. Тогда они не придали этому значение, решив, что испанцы просто лучше ему заплатили. Хотя нет. Это было предположение Чона. Пак тогда был слишком занят, чтобы задуматься над этим. Неужели Чон знает что-то, чего не знает он?  
Так что же такого особенного в этом доме?

Утром он решил осторожно расспросить старого слугу, что он помнит о предыдущем хозяине. Но это ни к чему не привело, поскольку он поступил на службу уже при Ричарде.

Ючон зашел в гостиную. ДжунСу и графиня Шоберг обсуждали свадебные планы, составляли списки гостей и решали другие вопросы, связанные со свадьбой. Парень бросил умоляющий взгляд на жениха. Альфа улыбнулся и поздоровался. Су пригласил его присоединиться к планировке свадьбы, но Ханыль пришла мужчине на выручку, сказав, что не мужское это дело планировать такого рода мероприятия.

ДжеДжун устроился с мольбертом возле высокого окна и рисовал пейзаж за окном. Это был его любимый пейзаж. Омега всегда рисовал его, когда был в Бристоле. Сад, за окном в это время года был пустой. Деревья уже сбросили листву, приготовились к зиме. Дже рисовал голые ветки деревьев, думая, что у него на душе так же холодно и пусто. Омега скучал. Он скучал по Неуловимому. Он скучал по тому времени, которое провел на корабле у альфы.

Рука машинально наносила штрихи рисунка, пока сам парень погрузился в свои мысли. Он не заметил, как к нему подошел Ючон, чтобы поздороваться.  
Дже вздрогнул от неожиданности услышать чей-то голос рядом, и повернул голову. Ючон приветливо улыбался.

\- О чем задумались, милорд?

Дже покосился на брата и мать. Омега старался никому не показывать, что творится у него на душе, но все же чувствовал, что ему нужно с кем-то поговорить.

\- У меня закончился серый оттенок, — сказал Дже и начал размешивать на палитре краски.

\- Как давно этот дом принадлежит вашей семье? – спросил Ючон, наблюдая, как парень смешивает краски.

\- Хм.. мама говорила, что дом принадлежал отцу еще до их свадьбы. Он купил его у какого-то торговца, который решил перебраться в Новый Свет.

\- Этот дом довольно старый, чтобы быть семейным городским имением.

\- И что?

\- Как-то тяжело вериться, что кто-то вот так просто взял и продал историю своей семьи.

Дже вопросительно посмотрел на альфу.

\- Хотя, — поспешно добавил Ючон, — разные ситуации бывают. Пойду спасать ДжунСу, а то он, кажется, сейчас прибьет вашу мать.

ДжеДжун хихикнул и вернулся к рисованию.

Ючон задумался. Если дом принадлежал Ричарду еще до его знакомства с Ханыль, тогда что означает эта купчая? Альфа помнил, Ричард рассказывал, что жил в Бристоле более двадцати пяти лет. Он так же упоминал и об этом доме, говоря, что купил его для своей семьи. Но, кажется, это было за несколько лет до свадьбы…

Ючон напряг память. Он помнил, что Ричард рассказывал, он так же помнил, что они в тот вечер много выпили и теперь воспоминания были расплывчатыми. Нужно выяснить кто такой Ришар Мик.

Ючон подошел к ДжунСу и Ханыль.

\- Миледи, вы не против, если я украду ДжунСу на небольшую прогулку?

\- Прошу вас, называйте меня Ханыль. Мы же теперь одна семья! – Ючон кивнул. – Конечно, я не против. А мне нужно распорядиться по поводу обеда.

 

***  
ЮнХо скакал во весь опор. Он точно знал, где искать ДжеДжуна. ДжунСу оставил ему адрес в Бристоле. Альфа почти загнал прекрасного коня, когда увидел очертания города. Из-за свиста ветра в ушах он не сразу понял, что его преследуют. Их было двое. В черных плащах и наверняка вооруженные до зубов. Лошади у них были не такие уставшие, как Маркиз и они быстро его догоняли. ЮнХо как раз спустился в низменность между двумя холмами, и город пропал из вида. Здесь его и догнали. 

Преследователи заехали с флангов. Тот, что был справа, попытался скинуть Чона с седла, но попытка не увенчалась успехом. Второй тоже времени не терял и ударил ЮнХо чем-то по голове. Альфа почувствовал, как сползает с седла. Через секунду, за мгновение перед тем, как его накрыла волна темноты, ЮнХо понял, что лежит на земле.

 

***  
\- Дже, давай быстрее! — прокричал ДжунСу на весь дом, подгоняя необычно медленного брата. Омега заметил, что тот стал задумчивым, особенно после того, как отец сказал, что привез их вещи с Ямайки. ДжеДжун тут же бросился к сундукам и, к своему счастью, извлек оттуда книгу в кожаном перелете. Дже прижал ее к сердцу, но тут же открыл и нашел листок бумаги, который служил закладкой. Это была записка от Неуловимого. Омега был так рад, что она сохранилась.

\- Иду! – крикнул Дже в ответ брату и схватил накидку, лежащую на кровати. 

Парень быстро спустился вниз. Ханыль и ДжунСу собрались сделать кое-какие покупки для свадебного наряда и решили взять с собой Дже. Ханыль заметила перемену в настроении старшего сына, но зная его характер, решила подождать, пока тот сам ей не расскажет.

Все трое сели в поджидавшую их карету и поехали по магазинам.  
Они уже были в четвертом магазине и все никак не могли выбрать подходящие ленты для наряда. То они не нравились ДжунСу, то Ханыль. ДжеДжун уже начинал медленно их ненавидеть. Омега хотел вернуться домой и листать книгу Шекспира, которую держали его руки… руки, которые ласкали его на палубе корабля…

ДжеДжун тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошенные мысли и фантазии. Они больше не увидятся и пора привыкать к этой мысли.  
ДжунСу и Ханыль, наконец, купили то, что им обоим понравилось, и они могли возвращаться домой.

 

***  
Ючон отделался от похода по магазинам объяснением, что ему нужно было встретить «Неистового» в порту. И хотя это было правдой, ему нужно было решить еще один вопрос. Он нашел нотариуса, который вел сделку с куплей-продажей дома Кимов. Сейчас это был старик 58 лет. Он все еще практиковал и Ючон надеялся, что Джордж Ливетт помнит это дело.

Ючон вошел в небольшую кантору. Помещение было обставлено скромно, но мебель была из дорого дерева, с чего можно было заключить, что дела у нотариуса идут довольно хорошо. Оно состояло из двух комнат – приемной и собственно кабинета. Альфу вышел встречать мужчина лет тридцати пяти – сын Ливетта как заключил Пак. Мужчина провел его в рабочий кабинет мистера Ливетта.

Невысокий мужчина с посеребренной головой сидел за столом и заполнял документы. Когда Ючон вошел, тот встал и поприветствовал его.

\- Милорд, — нотариус почтительно поклонился и жестом пригласил Ючона присесть. – Чем обязан такой чести?

\- Я надеялся, вы можете мне помочь в одном деле двадцати трех летней давности. Возможно, у вас сохранились какие-либо документы, и, может, что-либо припомните.

\- В чем именно обстоит вопрос? – по-деловому спросил нотариус.

Ючон достал купчую и показал ее Ливетту. Тот внимательно изучил документ, потирая рукой гладко выбритый подбородок. Потом внимательно посмотрел на Ючона, словно решая, стоит ли ему говорить.

\- Я помню это дело, — медленно произнес пожилой альфа.

\- Вы помните мистера Ришара Мика?

\- Да. Помню. Это был приятнейший человек. Тогда он был купцом. Если мне не изменяет память, он торговал шкурами, тканями и прочими безделушками, которые привозил из дальних стран. Он был один из моих постоянных клиентов. Я много сделок для него оформил. И вдруг, ни с того ни с сего решил перебраться в Каролину. Я, конечно, слышал, что в колониях много возможностей для искателей приключений, о никогда не думал, что мистер Мик пополнит этот список!

\- Так вы сомневаетесь, что он уехал в колонии?

Нотариус оценивающе посмотрел на своего гостя. Сразу было видно, что он из знати. Таких было видно за милю. Он задался вопросом, почему этот человек интересуется его бывшим постоянным клиентом? Да еще и через столько лет?

\- Не знаю, — ответил нотариус неуверенно. — Я с тех пор не получил от него ни одной весточки. А почему вы интересуетесь?

Что Ючон может ответить? Он не любил эту часть своей работы, когда приходилось лгать и хитрить, чтобы достать нужную информацию.

\- Они с моим отцом были знакомы. Он попросил меня разыскать мистера Мика. Одно время они были очень дружны, но в виду обстоятельств их дружба прервалась. Он много лет не мог выяснить, куда тот запропастился, пока ко мне не попала эта купчая.

\- Да-да. Ришар имел много клиентов среди знати. Те любили покупать его товары. Он много поставлял на заказ. Надеюсь все же, что он хорошо устроился на новом месте.

\- Я тоже. Могу я попросить вас об одолжении?

\- К вашим услугам, милорд.

\- Я могу ссылаться на вас, как на источник моего рассказа отцу? Я полагаю, он захочет связаться с вами лично. Я могу надеяться, что вы поддержите мою версию о счастливой жизни его друга по ту сторону океана? Это потешит сердце старика.

\- Конечно, милорд! Это не составит никакого труда!

Ючон кинул на стол кошелек из дорогой материи. Монеты звякнули при падении. Глаза нотариуса меркантильно засияли.

\- Совсем никакого! Уж будьте спокойны!

Ючон кивнул и вышел. Он направился в доки встретить «Неистовый». По его расчетам корабль должен уже стоять на рейде. Пак вскочил в седло и двинулся в направлении пристани. Он задумчиво смотрел перед собой, не обращая внимания на прохожих и мальчишек попрошаек, которые некоторое время сопровождали его, клянча деньги. 

Дело Ришара Мика становилась все более запутанным. Ючон надеялся, что нотариус прольет свет на всю эту темную историю, а вместо этого у него появилось еще больше вопросов. Альфа подозревал, что Ришар мертв. Но тогда он умер сам? Или это был несчастный случай? Или может к этому кто-то приложил руку? И все снова возвращалось к Ричарду Киму. Это словно был заколдованный круг. Но еще его очень интересовал вопрос: какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Мандевил.

Команда радостно приветствовала своего капитана. Диггер, Бэрроу и Дункан встретили его у трапа и все четверо прошли в кают-компанию. Ючон сходу налил себе выпить и сел за стол. Он задумчиво потирал гладко выбритый подбородок, а три офицера уставились на своего капитана в ожидании. Ючон мысленно прокручивал в голове все события, которые случились с момента встречи с братьями Ким. Мандевил всегда их щадил. Но почему? Почему Мандевил оставил им в охотничьем домике документы на имя Ришара Мика? Вопросы роились у него в голове и ни одного ответа. Интересно, что удалось узнать ЮнХо?

\- Капитан?

Голос первого помощника вернул Ючона в реальность. Альфа обвел взглядом верных моряков и залпом опустошил стакан.

\- Мистер Диггер, вам задание связаться с нашим человеком в этом городе. Пусть он узнает все, что сможет о Ришаре Мике.

Диггер кивнул. Мальдито продолжал:

\- На этой неделе в порт должен прибыть «Завоевание». Мистер Бэрроу, вы знаете, что делать. Мистер Дункан, вы знаете свои обязанности.

Моряки уже собирались встать со своих мест, но капитан остановил их жестом.

\- У меня еще одна новость, господа, - Ючон довольно улыбнулся. – Я женюсь.

На мгновение повисла тишина, моряки переглянулись и разом принялись поздравлять.

\- Кто это? — поинтересовался Диггер. — Мы знаем эту особу?

\- Это Ким ДжунСу.

\- Поздравляем, капитан!

 

***  
ЮнХо пришел в себя, но глаза открывать не спешил. По привычке он сначала прислушивался к окружающему и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, осматривал место, где находился в данный момент. Это время альфа мог подумать, кто его похитил и зачем.

\- Я знаю, что вы уже пришли в себя, — проговорил низкий голос.

Неуловимый открыл глаза. В комнате царил полумрак. Собеседник сидел в тени и Чон не мог рассмотреть его лицо, но в том, что перед ним альфа, пленник не сомневался. Мужчина сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. В руках незнакомец держал бокал с темным янтарным напитком. 

ЮнХо сел и потер шишку на голове.

\- Прошу прощения за это, — проговорил незнакомец. – Мои люди бывают слишком покладисты.

\- Это я заметил.

Чон попытался рассмотреть своего собеседника и понять кто он такой.

\- Чего вы хотите от меня?

\- Вашей помощи в одном деле.

\- Вы имеете представление кого вы похитили?

\- Конечно, Лорд Чон. Или лучше вас называть Неуловимый?

\- С кем имею честь?

\- Мандевил.

\- Как? Неужели собственной персоной? — ЮнХо захихикал. – Если это так, то мне не выбраться отсюда живым, если верить слухам.

\- Слухи это часто преувеличение, хотя еще чаще это правда, с моей версией истории.

ЮнХо свесил ноги с кровати.

\- В любом случае я вам нужен, иначе меня бы уже давно прикончили.

\- Прошу вас, — Мандевил жестом указал на стол, на котором стояли еда и кувшин с вином. — Уверяю вас, они не отравлены. Впрочем, у вас не больше оснований верить мне, чем мне вам. Но все равно, в этом деле я вынужден вам довериться.

Чон вопросительно уставился на собеседника.

\- Видите ли, мне нужно убрать одного шпиона. Он работает в вашей агентурной сети.

\- И с какой стати я должен вам помогать?

ЮнХо внимательно осмотрел комнату. Ничего, что можно было бы применить в качестве оружия. Они с Мандевилем были одни. Интересно он еще в Англии?

\- Потому что это двойной агент, и я знаю кто он.

\- Тогда зачем вам помогать?

Мандевил издал короткий смешок.

\- По воле случая этот человек работает так же и против Франции. Я пытался устранить его на Карибах, но удача мне изменила.

Чон расхохотался от души.

\- Месье, если вы будете продолжать в таком же духе, то я умру от смеха быстрее, чем вы надумаете меня убить.

Мандевил наклонился вперед, и его лицо стало видно на свету. К разочарованию Неуловимого тот был в маске. Предусмотрительно. Француз встал и подошел к столу. Он налил себе выпить и, повернувшись, присел на край стола.

Мандевил был одного роста с Неуловимым. Черные волосы едва достигали плеч, тонкие губы были искривлены в усмешке, из-под прорезей маски на Чона смотрели карие глаза. Костюм коричневого цвета идеально сидел на нем. Все — манеры, повадки и поведение — выдавало в нем дворянина.

\- Если бы я хотел вас убить, давно бы это сделал. Я простил вам Тэхэйроса. По правде говоря, вы избавили меня от лишней работы. — Мандевил пригубил напиток. — Итак, к делу. Я предлагаю вам на время перемирие. Расправимся с двойным агентом и тогда вернем все на круги своя.

\- Предположим, я вам верю. Кто это человек?

\- Ха! Будь я в вашем положении, я бы тоже себе не доверял. Вы читали письма?

\- Да.

\- Беатрис Брюне была прекрасной женщиной. Ришар Мик убил ее, потому что она имела несчастье узнать кто он на самом деле.

\- И кто же Ришар?

\- Вы прекрасно знаете этого человека. Это Ричард Ким.

ЮнХо рассмеялся.

\- Чепуха! Ричард не может быть двойным агентом.

\- Так нет? Подумайте месье, что вы знаете об этом человеке? Только то, что он женат на Шин Ханыль и у него два сына-омеги. Вы знаете, откуда он родом? Где он родился? Кто его родители? Есть ли у него родственники вообще?

Чон задумался. А ведь француз был прав. Альфа ничего на самом деле не знал о человеке, с которым работает многие годы и которому доверяет. Он даже хочет жениться на ДжеДжуне. Нет, Дже здесь ни при чем. Он даже не знает, что происходит у него под носом. Дже невинен, и не может отвечать за поступки своего отца.

С другой стороны, Мандевилю нельзя верить. Откуда Чону знать, что это не одна из его очередных интрижек. Этот человек много раз пытался его убить. А однажды почти преуспел. Сначала нужно поговорить с Ричардом.

\- Задумайтесь, Ричард Ким. Ришар Мик. Английский и французский вариант одного имени, а фамилия просто читается в обратном порядке. Мик родился в провинции Шампань. Там до сих пор живет его кузина. Мик служит Леопольду.* Теперь сопоставьте факты и вы поймете, что я прав.

Если это так, подумал Чон, тогда почему не использовать это в своих интересах? Зачем похищать английского шпиона, которого мир знает как наследника и будущего герцога, и уговаривать его убить двойного агента в его же агентурной сети?

ЮнХо смерил взглядом Мандевиля. Если он не использует это против Англии, тогда это наверняка должно быть личное. Что же такого сделал Ричард, что бы заслужить такую ненависть этого опасного человека?

 

***  
Барни вернулся в Англию через несколько недель. Ему мало что удалось узнать о Беатрис Брюне. Только то, что женщина была родом из Шампань, где у нее осталась двоюродная тетка, выжившая из ума. Так же всем хорошо известный факт, что она вышла замуж за лорда Каннингема, но через год после рождения второго ребенка исчезает. Тогда по этому поводу ходили разные слухи. Одни говорили, что она умерла, другие – сбежала с любовником, третьи, что она выжила из ума, как и ее тетка. В любом случае, эту женщину больше никто не видел.

Нитч послал матроса к дому капитана, как они договаривались, чтобы известить его об их прибытии. Матрос вернулся и передал, что капитана уже несколько недель нет в городе. Барни был удивлен и обеспокоен. Неуловимый никогда надолго не пропадал, не оставив никаких инструкций для него и команды.

На следующий день он решил обшарить город в поисках информатора. Барни решил, что кто-то должен был видеть его. Кто-то должен что-то знать.

На поиски у моряка ушло несколько дней. Наконец, он нашел бездомного, который шатался возле дома капитана в день его исчезновения. Он рассказал Барни, что видел, как хозяин дома, как только рассвело, куда-то уехал. В это время суток народу на улице немного, поэтому он заметил еще одного знатного господина, который следил, как Неуловимый уезжает.

Бездомный мало что мог сказать об этом человеке. Незнакомец был с ног до головы закутан в черный плащ, а шляпа была надвинута на глаза. Наблюдал он из-за дерева, так что толком не смог его рассмотреть. 

Барни накормил бездомного и дал ему золотой.  
Итак, Неуловимый уехал. Куда? Зачем? Когда он вернется?

Теперь стало ясно, что в Лондоне ему не найти капитана. Ему понадобится помощь. Единственный кто ему сейчас может помочь - Мальдито. Барни разузнал, что тот сейчас в Бристоле. С утренним приливом «Белая Фея» вышла в море.

В Бристоль они добрались на несколько дней. Ветер был не попутный, и пришлось сделать небольшой крюк. Заходя в гавань, моряк увидел «Неистового» на рейде и обрадовался, что смог застать Мальдито здесь. Как только они пришвартовались, Барни первым делом отправился на корабль побратим повидать друзей и узнать, где в городе искать их капитана.

Через час Барни и Диггер находились в доме Кимов и ждали, пока дворецкий доложит о них Ючону. Рулевой с «Белой феи» рассказал о своих подозрениях. Пак согласился помочь. По правде говоря, он был даже рад ненадолго сбежать от предпраздничной суеты, которая утомляет любого мужчину.

На следующий день они встретились на «Неистовом». Они обсудили план действий, и кто какой частью будет заниматься. Для выполнения своей части, Ючону нужно было уехать в Лондон на несколько дней. Альфа объяснил все ДжунСу и на рассвете следующего дня уехал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus -(лат.) пер. дословно «Никогда не надо щекотать спящего дракона». Или «не буди спящего дракона».
> 
> Леопольд I (нем. Leopold I.; 9 июня 1640 — 5 мая 1705) — император Священной Римской империи с 18 июля 1658 года, король Венгрии с 27 июня 1655 года[1], король Чехии с 14 сентября 1656 года[1], второй сын императора Фердинанда III и Марии Анны Испанской. (из Википедии)


	19. Chapter 19

ДжунСу готовился спуститься к завтраку, но сначала решил заглянуть к брату. Он постучался и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел. ДжеДжун заканчивал причесываться. Парень улыбнулся отражению брата в зеркале, и повернулся к двери.

\- Доброе утро. Отец уже требует всех к завтраку?

\- Нет, пока. Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать.

\- Звучит важно.

\- ЮнХо пропал.

\- И?

\- Что значит «и»?

\- Что ты предлагаешь делать? Искать его? Ну, тогда пусть поищут его в публичных домах!

\- Дже!

\- А что? Он же пират. А где пираты проводят свое свободное время?

\- Я надеюсь, ты прав и Ючону не придется рисковать своей жизнью, поскольку он отправился на поиски ЮнХо.

ДжунСу стремительно вышел из комнаты брата, остановился у перил лестницы, ведущей вниз, и задумался. Как странно, что ДжеДжун совсем не переживает. Омега был уверен, что между его братом и ЮнХо что-то происходит. Парень был уверен, что альфа Дже как минимум нравится. Су искренне надеялся, что Чон просто загулял. Хотя, исходя из того, что омеге рассказал о нем Ючон, это было на него не похоже. Тем более что когда они уезжали в Бристоль, альфа работал над делом. За все года работы с ним, Ючон ни разу не видел, чтобы Чон вел себя так безответственно. Когда они рассказали Ричарду, тот подтвердил их догадки, а ведь Ричард работал с ним много дольше.

ДжунСу спустился вниз. Когда парень проходил мимо, дворецкий как раз разговаривал с посыльным, доставившим шкатулку из тикового дерева. По обрывкам разговора, омега понял, что это для отца. Не задерживаясь, Су прошел в столовую. Родители ДжунСу уже были в столовой и беседовали, стоя возле окна. Парень пожелал им доброго утра.

Следом за Су в столовую вошел дворецкий. Он вручил шкатулку Ричарду и ушел. Мужчина долго смотрел на шкатулку, не решаясь ее открыть. По его виду, парень понял, что отец прекрасно знает от кого это послание. Ханыль смотрела на красивое произведение из дерева и поторапливала мужа открыть ее. Всем присутствующим было интересно узнать, что же находится внутри.

Наконец, Ричард открыл шкатулку. В ней красовалась черная лилия, под которой лежал сложенный лист бумаги. Ханыль в нетерпении вытащила письмо, прежде чем это успел сделать ее муж. Она прочитала две строчки и вопросительно уставилась на мужа.

\- Кто такая Беатрис Брюне?

\- Ханыль, я могу все объяснить… - начал было Ричард, но жена его перебила.

\- Она твоя любовница!? О боже! Какая наглость писать сюда! У этой женщины ни стыда, ни совести!

\- Хан, прошу тебя!

\- Не надо меня просить! Я не хочу слушать очередную ложь!

Ханыль направилась прочь из столовой, но слова мужа ее остановили:

\- Беатрис Брюне двадцать три года как мертва.

Графиня изучающе посмотрела на мужа, решая можно ли ему поверить. За двадцать три года брака, она научилась распознавать, когда Ричард лгал ей.

\- У тебя с ней что-то было?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда как ты объяснишь эту записку?

Ханыль протянула письмо мужу.

\- _«Нам нужно встретиться. Дом у озера. Завтра на закате. Беатрис Брюне»._

Ричард пробегал глазами по строчкам снова и снова. Только Беатрис знала про их место в доме у озера. Там она укрывалась первое время, когда он помог ей бежать из Франции. Увы, он не смог помешать ее убийству. Теперь пришла пора рассказать всю правду.

\- Присядь, Ханыль. Это длинная история.

ДжунСу с интересом наблюдал за всей ситуацией. Похоже, родители совсем забыли о его присутствии, и парень решил остаться как можно дольше. Краем глаза Су заметил, что на пороге стоит Дже и тоже наблюдает всю картину.

\- Вы тоже, мальчики. Это так же касается и вас, — сказал Ричард, увидев Дже. 

\- Каким образом? — спросил ДжунСу. – События происходили еще до нашего рождения.

\- Это имеет отношение к вашим приключениям на Карибах.

\- Приключениям?! – воскликнула Ханыль. – Каким еще приключениям?

\- Мама, прежде чем ты начнешь паниковать, наперед скажу, что все обошлось, — ДжеДжун прошел вглубь комнаты и присел за стол.

\- Мне от этого легче не стало! — Ханыль драматично прижала руки к груди. – А теперь рассказывай, а я пока подумаю, становиться ли мне вдовой.

Ричард присел на один из стульев за столом и начал свой рассказ.

\- Мне едва исполнилось восемнадцать, когда меня завербовали. Зеленый юнец, мечтающий о приключениях и славе. Я осознал всю опасность только, когда встретил его, Мандевиля. Через полгода после нашей встречи я познакомился с женщиной. Беатрис Брюне. Она сказала, что знает, кто Мандевил такой и скажет мне его имя. Единственным условием было помочь ей сбежать от него. Что я и сделал. Я помог ей бежать. Она хотела забрать своих сыновей, но ей не удалось взять с собой их. Я укрыл ее в доме у озера Чю Вэлли. Только мы двое знали об этом месте. Вернее, я так думал, пока не нашел ее мертвой. Она была убита. Она лежала на кровати в спальне, а рядом с ней, на подушке, черная лилия.

\- Какой кошмар, — ахнула Ханыль.

Ричард кивнул и продолжил.

\- С тех пор у нас с ним тесные взаимоотношения. Он играет на моих слабостях. Каждый раз, когда я подхожу к нему вплотную, он угрожает убить вас. Будучи на Карибах, я близко к нему подобрался, и он похитил вас, мои мальчики. Я знал, что если сделаю хоть что-нибудь, чтобы освободить вас или подобраться к нему, он убьет вас. Поэтому я попросил ЮнХо и Ючона найти вас. Он мог следить за мной, но не мог уследить за всеми, с кем я работаю.

\- Я не верю своим ушам!

\- Это правда, Ханыль.

\- Да, мама, — подтвердил ДжунСу. – Папа впервые сказал правду о его роде деятельности.

Ханыль и ДжеДжун уставились на Су.

\- Я давно знаю, чем отец занимается. Я так же понял кто такие Чон и Пак, когда мы повстречали Шим ЧанМина по пути в Порт-Ройял.

Ричард нахмурился.

\- Взбалмошный идиот! – буркнул пожилой альфа в адрес Шима и посмотрел на Су: – И ты так долго молчал.

\- А что мне оставалось делать? Заявить об этом во всеуслышание?

Ричард покачал головой.

Ханыль принялась ходить кругами, раздумывая. Через несколько минут, она остановилась у противоположного конца стола и посмотрела на мужа.

\- Я поверю тебе только, когда лично увижу этот дом. И не нужно говорить, что это опасно. Как выяснилось я жила в опасности последние двадцать три года. И думаю, эта прогулка мне не навредит.

Ханыль покинула столовую с гордо поднятой головой и направилась в сторону лестницы.

\- Полагаю, мама с нами завтракать не будет, — тихо проговорил ДжеДжун и посмотрел на отца. – Поздравляю папа. Ты только что разрушил то, чего видимо, по сути, и не было. А ты ДжунСу… никогда не думал, что ты мне будешь врать. Я тоже не буду с вами завтракать.

ДжеДжун поднялся и вышел вслед за матерью.

 

***  
ЮнХо поднялся по трапу и ступил на палубу корабля. Мандевил не счел нужным скрывать от него, что они находятся во Франции. Матросы бросали на Чона косые взгляды и перешептывались. Они даже не пытались сделать вид, что занимаются своими делами. В шаге позади от альфы двое спрыгнули на палубу – его конвой. ЮнХо проводили в каюту. Дверь предусмотрительно заперли и, как догадывался мужчина, выставили часового. Мандевил доверял ему достаточно, чтобы посвятить в некоторые детали своего плана, но не достаточно, чтобы позволять свободно передвигаться по кораблю. Что же, будь он на его месте, то поступил точно так же.

За все время, проведенное с французом, ЮнХо старался запомнить его голос, повадки, движения, привычки, мелочи, которым он мог не придать значения, но могли выдать шпиона в будущем. Чон уселся на койку и начал думать. Он так и не смог понять, почему Мандевил так ненавидит Мика и жаждет его головы. Если бы альфа мог вытянуть из француза больше деталей этой истории. Он не может пойти против человека, которого называет своим другом, только потому, что француз поведал ему, пусть и правдивую на первый взгляд, историю. ЮнХо ужасно злило, что не знает то, что ему поможет разобраться в этом всем. А сейчас у него достаточно времени, чтобы подумать и просчитать каждый ход на любой случай.

Альфа лег на койку. Со стороны казалось, что он спит. ЮнХо прислушивался к каждому звуку. Он чувствовал, как корабль меняет галс, как замедляется или ускоряется. Он давно научился это распознавать. Он слишком много времени проводил в море. Чон любит море, приключения, но у него есть обязанности, которыми он не может пренебречь. И рано или поздно ему придется выбирать.

Вскоре принесли поесть. В помещении не было иллюминатора, только лампа на перегородке и ЮнХо не знал день еще или уже наступила ночь. Мужчина знал, что они уже несколько часов идут одним гаслом и с одной скоростью. Корабль шел быстро. Видимо они шли под всеми парусами. Если это так, значит француз торопится. Человек в спешке может допустить ошибку. Он будет готов, когда наступит этот момент.

ЮнХо проснулся от грохота на верхней палубе. Через несколько минут он услышал шаги, затем скрежет ключа в замочной скважине и скрип открываемых дверей. Грубый голос приказал выходить. 

Альфа поднялся по трапу. Свет утреннего солнца ударил ему в глаза. ЮнХо на минуту зажмурился, привыкая к освещению.

\- Я надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули, мсье, — услышал Чон за спиной знакомый голос француза. – У нас впереди еще несколько часов пути.

ЮнХо ничего не сказал. Он только кивнул и ступил на трап. Он заметил на рейде «Белую Фею» и «Неистового». Но альфа никак не мог дать им знать, что с ним все в порядке. Мандевил позаботился, чтобы не было видно, как они сходят с корабля.

На пирсе их уже ждали лошади. Мандевил не стал медлить и сразу вскочил в седло. Они проехали через город без остановок и отправились дальне глубь суши.

 

***  
Ричард сунул пистолет за пояс, взял длинноствольное ружье, не дожидаясь конюха, оседлал лошадь и направился к домику у озера, где уже много лет никто не жил. Ханыль, ДжеДжун и ДжунСу сопровождали его. Постепенно заросли становились гуще, им приходилось наклоняться, рукой отодвигая ветки, а лошади прокладывали себе дорогу среди поваленных деревьев и кустов. Когда они приблизились к цели, сердце у Ричарда подпрыгнуло: в окнах маленькой, крытой соломой хижины мелькали силуэты.  
Ричард вытащил из чехла ружье, проверил заряд.

\- Оставайтесь пока здесь. Я скажу вам, когда будет безопасно выходить.

Ветки деревьев мешали ему заглянуть в окна, но дверь была открыта, поэтому Ким двинулся вперед, держа ружье наготове, а затем отпрянул. В доме было полно людей.

– Молчи, и все будет в порядке.

Знакомый голос. Ричард сделал шаг вправо и увидел у камина Чона, который разговаривал с человеком, сидевшим в мягком кресле.

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- Это значит, что у тебя нет доказательств.

\- Не глупи.

\- Ты жесток.

\- И как это на тебя действует?

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

ЮнХо внезапно исчез из поля зрения. Ричард вошел в комнату. Чон побледнел, Мандевил метнулся к оружию, еще пятеро головорезов приготовились к драке. Ким опустил ружье.

\- ЮнХо.

\- Я надеялся, ты не придешь.

\- У меня не было выбора.

\- Ах, как романтично, — с сарказмом проговорил Мандевил. – Давайте опустим трогательный момент встречи и перейдем к делу.

\- Конечно, милорд, — Ричард отвесил учтивый поклон.

Мандевил пристально посмотрел на мужчину, но ничего не сказал. Он встал и направил дуло пистолета в грудь мужчины.

\- А сейчас ты умрешь за все свои грехи.

\- Не спорю, у меня их немало. Но может Ваша Светлость уточнит, за что именно вы собираетесь меня убить.

-Ты прекрасно знаешь за что!

Мандевил взвел курок.

\- Нет, прошу вас!

ДжеДжун влетел в комнату и остановился между отцом и дулом пистолета. Следом зашли Ханыль и ДжунСу.

\- Ты что творишь, мальчишка?

Ричард попытался оттолкнуть сына, но француз оказался проворнее. 

\- Мандевил! — воскликнул пожилой альфа, увидев, как тот схватил за руку Дже, приставив к его голове пистолет.

\- Я должен был знать, что ты где-то неподалеку от своего папеньки и благоверного.

ДжеДжун боролся и извивался, стараясь вырваться от Мандевиля, но тот крепко держал парня.

\- Скажи ему, чтобы не дергался, Неуловимый, иначе я пристрелю его прямо сейчас. — Блуждающие глаза француза были дикими, рот крепко сжат.

\- Дже, делай, как он сказал, — умоляюще попросил ЮнХо.

Омега нахмурился, но успокоился. Затем парень поймал взглядом промелькнувшую тень в дверном проеме.

\- Отпусти его, — приказал Чон. — Он не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что происходит между нами.

\- Наоборот, — возразил Мандевил по-французски. — Он завязан в этом деле. И я намерен увидеть, как этот омега будет расплачиваться. Расплачиваться за то, что сделал его отец моей матери…

\- Мандевил! — ЮнХо едва удержался на месте. Он не мог рисковать жизнью ДжеДжуна.

\- Вернее сказать, лорд Каннингем, — поправил Ричард.

\- Да, мой отец воспитал меня так, чтобы я пошел по его стопам, как до этого поступил его отец, как каждый мужчина рода Каннингем на протяжении пяти поколений, — служить процветанию Франции.

Чон сделал шаг вперед.

\- Я убью его! — закричал Мандевил. — Я убью его у тебя на глазах.

\- Как ваш отец убил вашу мать, — раздался голос Ючона с порога. Глаза француза сузились. — Да. Вы слышали меня, — продолжил альфа. — Ваш отец убил вашу мать. Я видел все это. Он убил ее за то, что она сбежала с документами, свидетельствующими, что он был шпионом.

\- Он лжет! — выкрикнул Мандевил. — Он не мог быть там. Я был…

\- Один? — закончил за него Ючон. — А вот и нет. Я спрятался в дупле старого дуба. Я все видел. Ваш отец застрелил свою жену и глазом не моргнув. Он убил вашу мать, а не Ричард. Он солгал вам, когда вы прибежали на поляну. У вас в руках был маленький фонарик. Когда вы пытались приблизиться к дому, ваш отец остановил вас, а когда запротестовали - ударил. По лицу. Я был там. — Дерзкие, убедительные слова Ючона пронеслись по комнате словно ураган.

ЮнХо мог видеть, как в бешеных глазах француза появилась неуверенность. Теперь все, что нужно было ему, — это чтобы тот еще немного отвлекся, тогда у альфы появится возможность спасти ДжеДжуна.

Неожиданно такая возможность представилась.  
Окно позади Мандевиля распахнулось, сильно толкнув того вперед.

ЮнХо воспользовался неразберихой и вырвал ДжеДжуна из цепких рук француза. В тот же момент раздался выстрел.

ЮнХо и ДжеДжун упали на пол. На какое-то ужасное мгновение у альфы мелькнула мысль, что Дже убит. Его любовь, его жизнь, единственный омега, на котором он хотел жениться.

\- Дже? Дже, мой милый, ты ранен? — спрашивал ЮнХо, а его руки ощупывали тело омеги, отыскивая следы крови.

\- Со мной все в порядке, ЮнХо, — успокоил его ДжеДжун. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Чону показалось, что он никогда не видел более благословенного зрелища, чем гневный взгляд темных глаз омеги. 

\- А теперь отпусти меня, мерзкий обманщик.

\- Никогда! — И альфа прижался к губам любимого в крепком, требовательном поцелуе.

Сначала ДжеДжун сопротивлялся, затем медленно сдался, уступая напору.  
Когда они прервали поцелуй, чтобы вздохнуть, то обнаружили Мандевиля, лежащего возле кресла. Пуля поразила сердце француза.  
Возле окна стоял Барни. В его руке дымился пистолет.

\- С вами все в порядке, капитан?

\- Да, дружище. Лучше не бывало.

ЮнХо встал и помог Дже подняться. Они наблюдали, как Ючон помогает подняться ДжунСу и графине Шоберг.

Домик в мгновение ока заполонили матросы. Они быстро справились с людьми француза и уже связывали их по рукам и ногам.  
Ричард оглянулся в комнате и недоуменно почесал гладко выбритый подбородок.

\- Черт побери, парень, с тебя объяснение.

Ричард подошел к жене и обнял ее за талию.

\- Теперь ты веришь, что я был верен тебе?

\- Да.

Ричард поцеловал жену.

Позже Ючон рассказал, что двадцать три года назад его семья отдыхала в охотничьем домике возле соседнего озера Блэкдон. Альфа, тогда еще мальчишка, решил пойти в лес без спросу родителей и заблудился. Мальчик долго блуждал в страхе никогда не отыскать дорогу обратно.

Когда уже стемнело, Ючон случайно набрел на этот дом у озера. Он увидел огни и понадеялся, что ему помогут вернуться к родителям. Когда альфа приблизился, то увидел, как мужчина направляет пистолет на женщину, оглушительный выстрел больно ударил по ушам. Ючон зажмурился и спрятался за стволом дерева, а когда снова рискнул выглянуть, увидел как мужчина заносит уже мертвую женщину в дом.

Ючон испугался и спрятался в дупле большого дерева. Потом он увидел, как на поляну вышел мальчик примерно одного с ним возраста. Он заплакал и хотел вбежать в дом, но мужчина не позволил, ударив ребенка по лицу.

Ючон дождался, пока они ушли и бросился назад, откуда пришел. Как его нашли, он помнит смутно. Боясь, что его накажут еще строже, мальчик ничего не рассказал о том, что видел. Он молчал до сегодняшнего дня. И был очень удивлен, оказаться здесь вновь. Как только Ючон увидел этот дом, то все понял.

 

***  
ДжунСу стоял на верхней ступеньке лестницы с букетом в руках, ожидая, когда наступит его очередь спуститься. Перила были увиты зеленью, запах которой наполнял весь дом. Это был день его свадьбы.

Времени для пышной церемонии было предостаточно. Дом был полон гостей — собрались все родственники и друзья Кимов и Паков.

Су спустился вниз. Омега медленно прошел мимо гостей в комнату и занял свое место рядом с Ючоном. Он подмигнул брату, а потом устремил любящий взгляд на будущего супруга.

\- Теперь ты будешь моим навсегда, — прошептал Ючон.

\- Имей в виду, я выхожу за тебя замуж, чтобы иметь удовольствие мучить тебя всю твою оставшуюся жизнь.

Пак захихикал.

\- Если это сделает тебя счастливым.

\- Ты даже не представляешь как!

ДжунСу посмотрел на Ючона. Его карие глаза улыбались. Су казалось, что сердце его не выдержит и разорвется — так оно было полно любовью.  
К его капитану. К его пирату. Его супругу.

 

***  
Ючон стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на омегу. ДжунСу повернулся и поспешно отошел от окна, спрятавшись от света. Альфа почувствовал, как кровь ударила в виски при виде его стройной фигуры в скромной ночной рубашке, которая должна была скрывать формы фигуры омеги, но странным образом лишь подчеркивала их. Его взгляд упал на тонкую талию, попу и тонкие щиколотки босых ног. Сколько в нём грации и очарования! ДжунСу чуть отвернулся, стыдливо пряча лицо.

Несмотря на охватившее альфу возбуждение, Ючон медлил. Омега так нервничал в церкви, хотя и тщательно это скрывал. Пак знал, что за самоуверенным фасадом кроется нечто хрупкое, что он по неосторожности может сломать. Он много думал о том, как преодолеть эту преграду, добраться до тонкой, чувствительной души омеги, не причинив при этом боль.

Первая брачная ночь давала ему возможность узнать об этом омеге почти все.  
Сможет ли альфа заставить его потерять самообладание?

Ючон чувствовал, что с трудом сдерживает эмоции, хотя всегда считал себя весьма выдержанным человеком. Только не сейчас. Не рядом с ним.

\- ДжунСу, — глухо прозвучал в тишине его голос.

Омега не шелохнулся, цепляясь за эту маску спокойствия, как за спасительную соломинку. Наконец, он повернулся к альфе. Каждое движение говорило о невероятном внутреннем напряжении. В тусклом свете предзакатного неба Ючон не смог разглядеть его лица, чтобы понять мысли.

\- Милорд?

Тишина.

Ючон прошел в комнату и указал на дверь в спальню.

\- Пойдем?

ДжунСу растерянно посмотрел на него и перевел взгляд на дверь.

\- У нас первая брачная ночь. Или ты забыл?

ДжунСу покраснел. Ну почему у него не все как у людей? Он вышел замуж раньше старшего брата, теперь ему предстоит заняться любовью со своим супругом, а у него даже первой течки еще не было!

\- Конечно, нет. Просто… я… подумал… — омега заморгал и покосился на разобранную постель. Ючон понял, в чем причина его беспокойства.

\- Вас смущает моя кровать? — Альфе казалось, что она больше подходит для сегодняшней ночи. – Хм, на корабле это вас мало волновало.

Взгляд ДжунСу тут же изменился. Омега возмущенно посмотрел на супруга и со всей силой ударил его по плечу. Ючон вскликнул от боли и неожиданности.

\- Что с тобой? Ты чего?

Ючон ухмыльнулся, и на него тут же посыпалась серия ударов омежьих кулачков. Альфа поймал руку супруга и привлек к себе. Он заключил ДжунСу в свои железные объятия и страстно поцеловал. Су сначала сопротивлялся, но быстро сдался.

Язык альфы щекотал его губы и еще больше раскрыл их только для того, чтобы продолжить свои боевые действия, дразня, пробуя и поглощая. ДжунСу приник к сильному телу в порыве страсти, испытывая непередаваемое чувство облегчения. Тело омеги проснулось, обрело свою собственную жизнь, и у него сначала все сжалось в животе, а потом жар побежал вниз между бедрами, ДжунСу захлестнула волна тревоги.

Хотя омега очень стремился к этому, но никогда не подозревал, что это будет именно так — живо, опьяняюще, страстно.

Теперь парень уже не мог остановиться, его тело и чувства восстали бы, если бы он попытался сопротивляться этому ошеломляющему и пугающему влечению. Омега прильнул к супругу, его руки начали расстегивать пуговицы фрака, потом стащили его с широких плеч Ючона и бросили на пол. За фраком последовал жилет.

Увидев Ючона в одной сорочке, Су остановился, понимая, что сейчас коснется его обнаженного тела, пальцы парня стали бродить по накрахмаленной льняной ткани. Запах альфы пьянил, словно хорошо выдержанное вино. С каждый вдохом аромат проникал все глубже в сознание, увеличивая степень опьянения. Омега упивался ощущением крепкого тела, под его пальцами неровно поднималась и опускалась грудь Ючона, а сердце его стучало бешено и громко.

Ободренный и вдохновленный первым опытом, Су продолжил свои исследования дальше, скользя по мускулистой спине и узким бедрам. Его руки притянули альфу ближе, пока их тела не встретились и не приникли друг к другу.

В тот яркий момент, когда они коснулись друг друга, ДжунСу обнаружил, какой большой силой может обладать альфа — его твердое как камень мужское начало пульсировало под его бриджами, словно тоже молило освободить от ненужной теперь одежды.

Ючон продолжал целовать своего супруга, его пальцы словно расчесывали волосы омеги, вынимая заколки из прически и позволяя им падать с легким звоном на пол.

Когда он, наконец, освободил волосы, они, словно шаль из шелка, упали на обнаженные плечи. Похоже, удовлетворенный беспорядком, который альфа сотворил, Ючон начал искать новую добычу, пробегая пальцами по вырезу сорочки, словно отыскивая место, где можно было разрушить оборону расшитого шелкового одеяния.

Но едва пальцы Ючона коснулись обнаженной части груди омеги, как тотчас начали отступление. У ДжунСу перехватило дыхание, ресницы затрепетали, и он открыл глаза.  
Омега взял руку альфы и поднес к своей груди.

\- Пожалуйста, сделай так снова, — настойчиво попросил Су.

Губы Ючона сложились в ленивую улыбку, и он пошел омеге навстречу, но на этот раз его пальцы проникли под одежду и нашли его затвердевший сосок. Они неторопливо начали ласкать его чувствительную вершину.

\- Так? — прошептал Ючон ДжунСу на ушко, вдыхая сладкий аромат любимого.

\- О да! — воскликнул омега с облегчением; губы альфы тем временем пощипывали мочку уха любовника, щекотали его шею, а затем проделали тот же воспламеняющий путь, что и его пальцы.

ДжунСу откинул голову, плечи его поднялись, и омега позволил горячим губам коснуться его теплой груди. Ючон сорвал сорочку, обнажая больше кожи для его желанных ласк.

А когда губы альфы сомкнулись вокруг затвердевшего соска ДжунСу, он пробудил в омеге такое желание, о существовании которого тот и не подозревал. Внизу живота омеги болезненно заныло.

У ДжунСу задрожали колени, и он зашатался. Ючон лишь усмехнулся и, не говоря ни слова, поднял омегу на руки и положил на кровать. Су откинулся на мягкую богатую ткань, теплую от жара красных, тлеющих в камине угольков.

С каждым легким прикосновением и поцелуем альфы ДжунСу все больше хотелось, чтобы он тоже никогда не забыл эту ночь.  
Ючон встал перед Су на колени и начал освобождать желанное тело от одежды. Омега и не думал возражать, наоборот, его нетерпение все возрастало, и, к облегчению парня, пальцы начали развязывать завязки на штанах. Когда это Паку удалось, он усмехнулся, стаскивая толстый шелк и бросая его через плечо так, что деталь гардероба упала на уже сброшенную одежду, словно предвещая страстную ночь. Теперь на омеге оставались только нижнее белье и чулки.

Не сводя глаз с любимого, альфа снял один за другим чулки, которые пополнили груду их одежды. Следом отправился и последний кусок ткани, прикрывавший самые интимные места. Пальцы Ючона путешествовали вверх по ногам омеги. Хотя первой реакцией ДжунСу было сомкнуть колени, он неуверенно раскрыл бедра, так как прикосновения альфы были такими жгучими, что омега не мог противиться.

К тому же самое интимное место омеги стало горячим и влажным и ныло от желания испытать прикосновение и почувствовать ласки альфы. А когда Ючон опустил голову и его губы повторили жаркий путь его пальцев, рот ДжунСу приоткрылся, и он произнес изумленное «О». Ючон долго ласкал желанное тело омеги, доводя этим до исступления. ДжунСу давно потерял контакт с реальностью, лишь изредка реагируя на настойчивые вопросы альфы, который проверял реакцию любовника, спрашивая или ему хорошо.

Столь же ласково Ючон начал подготавливать омегу для своего вторжения. Сначала внутрь проскользнул один пальчик, причиняя дискомфорт, но с этим можно было мириться и даже забыть про это, ощущая губы альфы на своей плоти. ДжунСу упустил тот момент, когда в нем уже было два пальца, нежно ласкающие изнутри. Некоторый дискомфорт иногда отвлекал от наслаждения ощущениями, но привыкая, омега получал несравнимое удовольствие. 

ДжунСу затрепетал, приподнимаясь в тревоге от необычного ощущения, когда пальцы альфы нащупали в глубине простату. Парень едва не задохнулся от волны возбуждения и удовольствия, которая прошла от макушки до пяток, заставляя тело выгибаться и просить еще.

Ючон был уже на грани. Каменный стояк причинял боль, а подрагивающий от его ласк омега вводил в исступление. Альфа обрадовался, что у Су сейчас нет течки, иначе давно бы сорвался и просто взял бы омегу грубо, толком не подготовив и причинив тем самым боль. А так его ДжунСу сможет сполна насладиться прелестями их первой брачной ночи. 

\- Тебе понравится, ДжунСу, — хрипло пробормотал Ючон. — Можешь мне поверить.

Бедра омеги закачались в собственном ритме, который, казалось, признал все его тело. Так же как Су знал, что Ючон собирается заняться с ним любовью, он понимал, что это должно доставить ему огромное удовольствие. Язык альфы дразнил и уговаривал, рождая в теле волны наслаждения. Пальцы Ючона еще шире раздвинули бедра любовника, и на этот раз омега без колебания принял его действия. ДжунСу хотел, чтобы его поцелуи продолжили раздувать огонь, который альфа зажег в нём, и надеялся, он знает, как погасить его.

Вновь и вновь язык Ючона касался ДжунСу в самых разных местах, и с каждым движением бедра омеги поднимались и опускались навстречу ласкам. Неожиданно лихорадочное напряжение в теле Су превратилось во что-то прежде неведомое.

\- О, пожалуйста, — сумел хрипло прошептать омега. И повторил про себя: «Пожалуйста, пусть это никогда не кончится!»

Но ДжунСу понимал, что это неизбежно случится, поскольку его тело становилось все напряжённее и напряжённее, то вытягиваясь струной, то выгибаясь навстречу умелым ласкам. Сердце бешено билось, а дыхание… ДжунСу едва мог перевести дух, судорожно пытаясь глотнуть ВОЗДУХА. Ючон продолжал настойчиво ласкать — неумолимо и неослабно. Продолжал целовать омегу, даже когда решил ввести третий палец. Это только усилило для ДжунСу непреодолимую потребность в его прикосновениях. А чувство наполненности грозило смести остатки выдержки, которые еще каким-то чудом держались.

\- Как ты? — прошептал Ючон в самое ушко.

\- Я пропал, — так же тихо ответил ДжунСу, когда до него дошел смысл вопроса. — Окончательно пропал.

\- Да, ДжунСу, и я тоже. — Ючон улыбнулся, когда бедра омеги закачались, ища то жаркое удовольствие, которого тот неожиданно лишился, когда пальцы покинули жаркую глубину. — Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Теперь язык альфы ласкал нежно и нарочито медленно. Он дразнил чувства омеги и вновь привел его к той же опасной грани, где смываются границы ощущения реальности. На этот раз ДжунСу куда-то летел с опасной головокружительной скоростью, что он, похоже, предчувствовал.  
ДжунСу должен остановить альфу, должен сделать это прежде, чем упадет.  
Упадет в темноту, впадет в забвение. Проворные пальцы ласкали изнутри, а горячий влажный язык щекотал плоть во влажной глубине.

Пальцы ДжунСу запутались в волосах альфы, поглаживая его шею. Су искал что-то прочное, к чему можно прислониться, зная, что точно не упадет, — омега нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то поймал его, когда он будет падать с этой быстро-быстро распрямляющейся спирали. Затем мир взорвался, омываемый удовольствием волна за волной.

\- О, пожалуйста, да-да, — задыхаясь, проговорил ДжунСу. И когда омега с головой бросился в блаженство неуправляемой страсти, альфа поймал его.

Впрочем, Су ничего другого и не ожидал.  
Ючон наблюдал, как омега поймал оргазм, заметил удивленную и недовольную гримасу, трепет ресниц, говорящий о его полной капитуляции. Альфа продолжал целовать парня, преодолевая вместе с ним его нетерпение и импульсивность, пока омега не ощутил, что задыхается от отсутствия воздуха.

\- О, помоги мне! — взмолился ДжунСу. — Я лечу в пропасть.

Ючон обнял Су, целуя в губы, шепча ободряющие слова тому на ушко, гладя его все еще трепещущее и покорное тело. Наконец, омега ослабел и припал к альфе, положив голову тому на грудь. А Ючон почувствовал то, чего не испытывал ни с одной женщиной и омегой, — ДжунСу доверился ему. Омега доверился ему полностью и безоговорочно.

\- Это было изумительно, — прошептал Су. Он рассеянно пробежал пальцами по груди альфы. Его руки и ноги словно налились свинцовой тяжестью. — Я не знал, что такое возможно. Не думал, что так бывает.

\- Что ж, тогда я рад, что дал тебе что-то, что ты запомнишь.

\- Сомневаюсь, что смогу забыть это, — сказал омега с такой страстью, что Ючон засмеялся.

— Что здесь смешного? — ДжунСу приподнялся и посмотрел супругу прямо в глаза. Неумолимая честность омеги требовала прямого ответа.

\- Здесь нет ничего смешного, — сказал Ючон, коснувшись пальцем кончика носа парня. — Просто это ты. И я бесконечно счастлив.

На губах ДжунСу появилась лукавая улыбка. Он еще ближе приник к супругу, его голые ноги прижались к коленям альфы, руки обвили его торс. Омега тянул Ючона за сорочку, пока альфа не сорвал ее с себя, не обращая внимания на рвущуюся ткань. Когда ноги мужчины освободились от обуви, Су начал стягивать с него бриджи. Когда альфа полностью был освобожден от одежды, ДжунСу упал на кровать — обнаженный и желанный.

\- Иди ко мне, — позвал Су, протягивая руки. — Люби меня, Ючон. Люби меня всю оставшуюся ночь.

В одно мгновение Ючон оказался на омеге, закрывая поцелуем его рот. Су целовал его в ответ, и голод парня снова воспламенил его.

\- Да-да, — поощрял омега. — Люби меня, Ючон.

Рука Ючона снова коснулась самого интимного места омеги. На этот раз альфа хотел только разжечь там огонь, прежде чем познать желанную глубину. ДжунСу тоже коснулся плоти альфы, его пальцы обхватили член, гладя и лаская.

Длинные ноги ДжунСу переплелись с ногами Ючона, бедро терлось о бедро, а тело омеги изгибалось, зовя альфу двигаться и раскачиваться вместе с ним, укротить его бескрайнее желание.  
Су извивался под любовником, приближая его к себе.

Сначала Ючон хотел утонуть в омеге, пронзить его одним победным движением, но что-то заставило его собрать остатки чудом сохранившейся сдержанности. Альфа проникал в него медленно и осторожно, но нетерпение ДжунСу под ним звало ускорить это осторожное продвижение.

Ючон полностью погрузился в горячую глубину и замер на минуту, давая возможность привыкнуть к своему присутствию. ДжунСу нетерпеливо выдохнул и зашевелился, чувствуя, как боль постепенно сменяется чувством неудовлетворенности.

Ючон сделал первый осторожный толчок, боясь причинить еще большую боль любимому. Руки ДжунСу обняли альфу за бедра, словно моля войти глубже, поднимаясь и опускаясь ему навстречу. Альфа поддался этой немой просьбе и теперь, когда он двигался в тесной жаркой глубине, Ючон перенес Су на ту же вершину блаженства, куда привел раньше, но на этот раз он последовал за омегой.

\- Не останавливайся, — сбивчиво шептал ДжунСу. — Ни за что на свете не останавливайся.

Горящий между ними огонь уносил их обоих вверх и вперед, словно они были единым целым.  
ДжунСу услышал стон и крик альфы, громкий и торжествующий, подобный тому, что раньше вырвался у него самого, его прерывистый ласковый шепот поощрял омегу, и он тоже присоединился к любимому на вершине блаженства.

Ючон осыпал поцелуями нежные губы омеги, влажный лоб и плечи. Альфа привлек к себе свою вторую половинку еще ближе, так что их тела слились в одно целое. Он не хотел отпускать Су, не хотел, чтобы эта ночь закончилась.

ДжунСу закрыл глаза и устроился возле Ючона с лукавой улыбкой на губах и блаженством на лице. Пак любовался супругом, пока сон окончательно не сморил его.

 

***  
\- Милорд, на пару слов, — Ричард успел увидеть Чона до того как тот уехал.

Мужчины вошли в кабинет. Ричард наполнил два бокала янтарным напитком и протянул выпивку ЮнХо. Они присели в кресла перед камином, и некоторое время сидели молча.

\- Милорд… – наконец, нарушил тишину Ричард.

\- Лорд Ричард, — одновременно с Ричардом начал ЮнХо.

Чон жестом предложил другу продолжать.

\- Я хотел с тобой поговорить о ДжеДжуне.

ЮнХо кивнул и пригубил напиток.

\- Я готов взять на себя всю ответственность. Но вы ведь знаете своего сына. Он весьма упрям.

\- Я полагаю, меня он послушает. Я найду способ убедить Дже, что это для его же блага.

Ричард улыбнулся.

 

***  
\- Ни за что! Я скорее в монахи постригусь! – кричал ДжеДжун на весь дом, когда отец сообщил ему, что выбрал для него супруга. И даже более того, что этот человек – Чон ЮнХо. 

Ханыль негодующе сложила руки и покачала головой. Она умоляюще посмотрела на мужа. Ричард единственный человек, которого упрямый сын хоть иногда слушал.  
ДжеДжун гневно прохаживал тропинку перед столом отца в кабинете.

\- Я ни за что, никогда не выйду за него! – парень топнул ногой и сложил руки на груди.

\- Дже, милый, послушай меня… - пыталась уговорить его мать.

\- Даже не собираюсь.

\- ДжеДжун, присядь, — Ричард указал на диван.

После минутного колебания, парень послушно присел на край дивана, готовый тут же подскочить на ноги и гневно отстаивать свое «нет».

\- Сын, ты уже взрослый и должен понимать многие вещи. Чон скомпрометировал тебя перед кучей народу. Ты знаешь, как слухи могут быстро распространяться. Сейчас речь идет не только о твоей репутации, но и о чести семьи. Ты представь, как ДжунСу будет, когда про его брата будут ходить такие слухи.

Дже закусил губу. А и вправду об этом омега не подумал. Ему было абсолютно все равно, что говорят про него самого, но в этот раз все серьезно. Из-за него могут пострадать и ДжунСу, и родители. Этого Дже не хотел. И замуж на Чона тоже не хочет. Нет, определенно не хочет.

Дже сделал глубокий вдох. Если он так не хочет, тогда почему так часто себе это повторяет? Может, все-таки хочет?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ДжунСу пострадал, — тихо сказал омега. — Не хочу, чтобы и вы пострадали из-за меня.

\- Так значит, ты согласен?! – Ханыль радостно хлопнула в ладоши.

\- ДжеДжун, это так же и ради твоего же блага. Лорд Чон хороший человек. Он будет о тебе заботиться.

ДжеДжун понуро опустил голову. Впервые в жизни омега проиграл и теперь ему придется выйти замуж за Чона. Теперь ему придется терпеть его всю жизнь.

\- Вот прекрасно! — графиня Шоберг была вне себя от счастья. Обоим сыновьям она смогла найти прекрасные партии. – Милорд придет сегодня после обеда, так что, Дже, никуда не пропадай и не вздумай даже сбежать.

\- Хорошо, — тяжело вздохнул парень.

\- Распорядись, чтобы тебе приготовили одежду, - не унималась Ханыль.

 

***  
Дата свадьбы ДжеДжуна и ЮнХо была назначена после возвращения ДжунСу и Ючона из медового месяца. Как бы родители не спешили выдать своего строптивого сына замуж, тот наотрез отказался, пока не приедет брат. ЮнХо, зная, как они близки, уступил омеге. Хотя графиня Шоберг настаивала на более ранней дате.

Ючон и ДжунСу вернулись из медового месяца очень счастливые. Оба просто сияли от счастья, и видно было, что четырех недель им было мало. Особенно альфа был ненасытным, когда у ДжунСу началась течка. Ючон едва не залюбил супруга до смерти, пока Су не попросил сжалиться над ним и дать отдохнуть. Пара хотела продлить это наслаждение еще на несколько недель, но все же решили вернуться на свадьбу ДжеДжуна и ЮнХо. Заодно решить, куда они поедут продливать свой медовый месяц.

Чета Паков остановилась в шикарном доме на центральной улице. Который принадлежал лично Ючону. Он часто бывал в Бристоле и не любил отельный комфорт. Альфа купил этот дом несколько лет назад, хотя и бывал в доме редко, но все всегда было готово к его приезду, даже внезапному.

Ханыль пыталась уговорить молодых пожить у них на время свадьбы, но в ситуацию вмешался Ричард сказав, что они молодые и им не нужны родители за стеной. Ючон на это рассмеялся, а ДжунСу густо покраснел, отчего его муженьку стало еще веселее. Парень покосился на любимого с мыслью, что ночью отыграется за это.

 

***  
И вот настал день свадьбы. ЮнХо приехал в церковь, где их должны были венчать. Все уже было готово. Еще бы! Леди Ханыль просто всех извела этой подготовкой к такому событию. Она никому не давала свободно вздохнуть и даже Ричарду заявила, что успокоится, только когда священник объявит ДжеДжуна и ЮнХо супругами.

ДжеДжун спустился вниз в сопровождении брата. Часть омеги все еще протестовала и была против этой свадьбы, но за месяц Дже почти свыкся с этой мыслью. Внизу парня ждал отец.  
Когда Ричард увидел сына в свадебном наряде, его глаза наполнились слезами. Его маленькие мальчики уже выросли и вышли замуж. И все-таки время летит очень быстро. Позади Дже шел ДжунСу и довольно улыбался. Завершала эту процессию Ханыль, которая уже утирала слезы радости. Когда Дже подошел к отцу, Ричард галантным жестом предложил ему руку и повел к карете.

Церковь была недалеко, поэтому ехали недолго. ДжеДжуна провели в специальную комнату для ожиданий и дали ему несколько минут на приготовления. Ханыль поправила прическу омеги и пристально оглядела его с ног до головы, проверяя все ли в порядке. И вот ДжунСу и мама ушли к остальным, а отец взял парня под руку.

Коридор… двери… снова коридор… и вот они стоят перед дверьми, которые ведут к алтарю. ДжеДжун почувствовал, как у него подкашиваются ноги. Омеге вспомнились слова священника «Брак это нерушимый святой союз. То, что Бог соединил, не в силах разъединить никто на Земле». Это навсегда. На всю жизнь.

К горлу подступил противный комок и начал медленно перекрывать дыхание. Рефлекторно ДжеДжун сжал руку отца. Сейчас он проведет омегу по дорожке усыпанной лепестками цветов к алтарю и передаст его жениху. И священник объявит их супругами.  
Господи!

ДжеДжун даже не знает или любит этого альфу, и теперь он стоит перед фактом, что нужно прожить с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ноги предательски начали подкашиваться и парень начал оседать.  
Но тут крепкая уверенная рука подхватила Дже за талию.

\- Сын, все хорошо, — тихо сказал Ричард.

Эти слова всегда странным образом успокаивали ДжеДжуна. И вот теперь. Дрожь в теле немного унялась. Ноги хоть и ватные, но хоть не подкашиваются, и он сможет идти.  
Двери распахнулись, и они вошли зал, полный людей, которые сейчас все до одного уставились на омегу. Кто с восхищением, кто с радостью в глазах, а кто-то с завистью. ДжеДжун этого не замечал. Он полностью сосредоточился на своих ногах, чтобы не споткнуться. Он едва воспринимал окружающий мир. Словно его опоили каким-то дурманом.

Но вот дорожка кончилась, и омега уставился на пару темно коричневых туфлей. Подняв глаза, Дже увидел ЮнХо, который смотрел на парня с нескрываемым восхищением, и было что-то еще в его взгляде, но он сейчас не мог об этом думать.

Брак… навсегда… люблю ли я его?... А если нет?... А может да?...

ДжеДжун почувствовал, как рука отца отпустила его локоть и положила его кисть в руку Чону.  
Что было дальше, Дже помнил плохо. Омега словно заведенный повторял слова клятвы за священником. После слов кардинала «Теперь можете скрепить свои клятвы поцелуем» парень уже решил, что сознание откажет в конец, и он провалится в темноту прямо пред всеми гостями.  
Дже почувствовал прикосновение горячих губ альфы. ЮнХо не стал углублять поцелуй, заметив в каком состоянии находится омега. Он понимал, что для него все случилось очень быстро и медовый месяц будет потрачен на установление отношений.

После церемонии свадебная процессия переместилась в особняк, где собственно проходило празднование.


	20. Chapter 20

На следующий день после свадьбы ЮнХо и ДжеДжун уехали в родовое поместье семьи Чон. ЮнХо решил дать время парню привыкнуть к мысли, что теперь он замужний омега. Так же альфе нужно было время, чтобы придумать, как завоевать расположение супруга. Он видел, как многие персоны его круга обращаются со своими супругами. Они их ни во что не ставили и, понятно, были нужны только для появления на свет желанного наследника. ЮнХо влюбился в ДжеДжуна. Да этот такой хрупкий на вид парень с характером черта смог покорить сердце альфы. И теперь он сделает все, чтобы завоевать его.

Каждое утро ЮнХо уезжал на конные прогулки. Он обожал кататься верхом не меньше чем ходить под парусом. Соперничать с ним в этом мог только граф Ферф. Они частенько устраивали при дворе дружеские соревнования. Карл обожал наблюдать за ними. Всегда было тяжело предугадать, кто же выиграет.

Каждый день ЮнХо размышлял, как ему завоевать доверие Дже. Со дня свадьбы тот едва сказал ему два слова. Хотя нет, на самом деле больше. Когда они приехали в особняк, омега заявил, что их брак будет только на словах, и что ЮнХо волен делать что хочет. А если альфа посмеет коснуться его, то омега уедет к отцу.

ЮнХо мог бы поспорить с этим, но решил промолчать. Пусть пока свыкнется с обстановкой, познакомится с прислугой и почувствует себя дома. На удивление строгой экономке миссис Харпл ДжеДжун понравился. Женщина разговаривала с молодым хозяином сдержанно, но не так холодно как обычно общалась с другими людьми.

На вторую неделю их пребывания ЮнХо как обычно утром выехал на прогулку. Он совмещал приятное с полезным. Наслаждаясь ездой, альфа также осматривал свои владения и мысленно делал пометки, что нужно сделать. Так в этот день ему пришла в голову, как показалось, гениальная идея. Он еще на Карибах заметил, что ДжеДжуна интересует оружие. Он научит омегу обращаться с оружием. У них было мало общих тем для общения. Вернее сказать, их не было совсем. Все совместные трапезы проходили в молчании. ЮнХо иногда рассказывал о делах герцогства, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить неловкую тишину. Дже лишь кивал в ответ, давая знать, что слушает его, но ничего не говорил.

Итак, с чего начать? ЮнХо подошел к резному столу в кабинете и открыл нижнюю шукляду. Из нее мужчина извлек шкатулку из светлого дерева и открыл ее. На черном бархате лежал кремниевый пистолет и шесть пуль к нему. ЮнХо внимательно проверил состояние оружия, почистил его и смазал. Этот пистолет делался на заказ. Он легкий и прекрасно подойдет для обучения ДжеДжуна. ЮнХо улыбнулся, представив лицо супруга, когда тот узнает, что он ему разрешил пользоваться оружием. Была и другая сторона этого решения. Учитывая неофициальный род деятельности альфы, он будет спокоен, что супруг сможет постоять за себя. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не прибудет подмога в его лице. Да – одно решение двух проблем.

После обеда ЮнХо попросил Дже прогуляться с ним. Парень оценивающе посмотрел на супруга и после пары минут раздумий согласился. ДжеДжун держал дистанцию от мужа во всех смыслах. Омега не открывал ему свою душу и не подпускал к себе ближе, чем на пять шагов. Вот и сейчас Дже шел немного в стороне от мужчины, держась с ним, словно он был незнакомцем. Парень украдкой поглядывал на альфу, думая, что тот ничего не замечает. А ЮнХо просто делал вид, что ничего не видит и не понимает. За что он благодарен своей «работе» так это за то, что он научился хорошо разбираться в людях.

Они подошли к барьеру, сделанного из трех грубо сколоченных брусьев. В пятидесяти шагах от них на так же сколоченных бревнах стояли тыквы разного размера. ДжеДжун непонимающе посмотрел на супруга. Зачем альфа его сюда привел? Похвастать в умении хорошо стрелять? Он это и так знал. Чон, видимо, забыл, что он видел его в действии во всей красе. Омега восхищался им, но альфа об этом никогда не узнает.  
ЮнХо извлек из седельной сумки, которую он закинул за плечо, порох, пули и пистолет.

\- Подойдите ближе. Так будет удобнее, — как можно вежливей сказал ЮнХо.

ДжеДжун не шелохнулся. Он продолжал смотреть на супруга с подозрением. ЮнХо улыбнулся и решил пояснить свои намерения.

\- Я решил научить вас стрелять. Я заметил, как вы интересовались оружием и устроили Нитчу целый допрос. Он рассказал мне. Вы просили его научить вас, но он не согласился. Видите ли, Нитч считает, что омеге не пристало даже держать оружие в руках. Уверен, если было в его власти, он бы и запретил даже смотреть на него.

ЮнХо заметил, как глаза омеги заинтересованно заблестели. Парень неосознанно сделал шаг в сторону мужчины.

\- Я покажу, как нужно заряжать пистолет. К этому пистолету есть только шесть пуль, но я закажу еще.

ЮнХо взял бутылочку с порохом в одну руку и пистолет в другую. Дже подошел ближе, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть. Мужчина протянул предметы в руках парню. Омега с минуту переводил взгляд то на супруга, то на пистолет и порох, протянутые ему.

\- Все будете делать сами. Я только подскажу, если что-то будет не ясно.

ДжеДжун кивнул и взял пистолет и порох. Омега с трепетом рассматривал оружие, украшенное рокайлью и растительными элементами. Оно было немного легче, чем обычный военный пистоль. ЮнХо говорил, что нужно делать, ДжеДжун медленно и пока неуклюже, но справлялся. Чрез час парень уже мог довольно быстро зарядить оружие. Хотя, конечно, до ловкости супруга ему было пока далеко.

Когда ДжеДжун освоился с зарядкой пистолета, ЮнХо протянул омеге пули. Дже зарядил пистолет, и посмотрел на супруга.

\- Не направляйте заряженное оружие на кого-либо, если не собираетесь стрелять, — серьезно сказал альфа, отводя руку супруга с готовым к применению оружием, направленного на него, в сторону. – Случайно кого-то можно ранить или даже убить.

Дже кивнул. ЮнХо обошел омегу и стал за спиной. Парень мгновенно напрягся.

\- Не бойтесь. Я всего лишь хочу показать вам, как стрелять.

Бархатистый голос Чона прозвучал над самым ухом омеги. ДжеДжун почувствовал, как коленки начали предательски подгибаться, когда аромат альфы ударил в нос, но не подал виду.

\- Хорошо, — смог выдавить омега из себя спокойным голосом.

ЮнХо взял руку ДжеДжуна с пистолетом и направил на тыквы. Альфа положил свою руку поверх его, такой маленькой и утонченной. Как сексуально это смотрится. «Так, нет ЮнХо, ты думаешь не о том. Соберись!» Мужчина положил указательный палец на тоненький пальчик супруга, лежавший сейчас на спусковом крючке.

\- После выстрела будет небольшая отдача, — предупредил Чон. Дже кивнул. – Прицеливаемся.

ДжеДжун выбрал одну из тыкв и смотрел на нее через мушку прицела. ЮнХо рукой скользнул по кисти парня.

\- Нажимайте спусковой крючок, когда будете готовы.

Омега нажал на курок. Раздался оглушительный выстрел, и эхо заполнило пространство вокруг. Дже от непривычки зажмурился. Тихий незлой смешок заставил его обернуться.

\- Как же вы, сударь, собираетесь поразить цель, если стреляете с закрытыми глазами?

ДжеДжун промахнулся. Альфа смотрел на парня теплым взглядом. В его глазах играли смешинки, и улыбался он так искренне. Дже поймал себя на мысли, что никогда прежде его таким не видел. Этот человек кардинально отличался от того, которого омега знал раньше. Сейчас на него смотрел красивый мужчина, милый и добрый. Если бы Дже не знал, то никогда бы не сказал, что он безжалостный пират, бич морей, чьим именем пугают детей на ночь.  
ДжеДжун не выдержал и улыбнулся.

\- Еще раз?

ЮнХо протянул пули.

\- С удовольствием.

ДжеДжун заново зарядил пистолет и прицелился в тот же овощ, что и в первый раз. На этот раз омега попал, и радости его не было предела. Парень прыгал и кричал, забыв, что рядом супруг, с которым он решил вести себя холодно. ЮнХо искренне наслаждался весельем омеги. Да, это было правильное решение научить его стрелять.

 

***  
 _Две недели спустя…_

Тишину разорвал стук копыт, и ДжеДжун оглядывался по сторонам, чтобы понять, откуда доносится топот. Над деревьями взмыла стая спугнутых птиц, а через мгновение из леса выскочил всадник на великолепном вороном жеребце. Он мчался прямо на омегу, а из-под копыт летели черные комья земли.

Дже стрелой помчался по дороге. Но всадник очень быстро приближался, словно хотел догнать самого дьявола.

Легкие у ДжеДжуна горели от напряжения и недостатка воздуха. Ему никогда не убежать от всадника! Внезапно парень остановился, повернулся к преследователю и, сунул руку в складки плаща. Ладонь обхватила деревянную рукоятку, палец лег на курок.

ЮнХо пригнулся к шее лошади. Альфа пытался успокоить животное. Мужчина так и не понял, что жеребца так напугало. Вдруг он увидел одинокую, закутанную в плащ хрупкую фигуру и понял, что неуправляемое животное собьет человека. Конечно, еще один седок ему совершенно не нужен, однако, других вариантов альфа не видел.

ЮнХо устремился к фигуре, в которой к своему ужасу узнал супруга. Альфа решил подхватить омегу с земли, но с опозданием на долю секунды заметил у парня пистолет. Удар в плечо едва не выбил ЮнХо из седла. Отличное начало на редкость неудачного дня, подумал мужчина, чувствуя, как боль распространяется по спине, захватывает руку. И все же выбора нет, придется взять ДжеДжуна с собой. Видя его приближение, тот хотел перезарядить пистолет, но Чон не дал такой возможности, обхватил омегу за талию, рывком поднял и прижал к своему боку. 

Дже сопротивлялся. И что он о себе возомнил? Наглец! И что ему в голову взбрело? 

\- Перестань дергаться! Эта чертова лошадь неуправляема!

Что? Неуправляема? Злости ДжеДжуна не было предела. Мало того, что альфа сам не может справиться с этим жеребцом, так еще и его прихватил. Ну что за идиот!?

Омега выпрямился, отбросил с лица волосы и огляделся. Конь несся в неизвестном для Дже направлении и явно пока не собирался останавливаться. И что теперь делать? Парень всего-то хотел прогуляться, а не участвовать в адской скачке черт знает куда.

ЮнХо чувствовал, как кровь стекает в перчатку. Сегодня он надел темно-синюю рубашку и вязкая жидкость не была заметна с первого взгляда. Перед глазами начало все плыть, но терять сознание альфа себе не мог позволить. Особенно теперь, когда Дже с ним на этой бешенной лошади.

ДжеДжун прижался спиной к широкой груди супруга и услышал его стон, который не заглушил стук копыт. Омега попытался оглянуться.

\- Не вертись, мы потеряем равновесие, а я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы справиться с этой лошадью, - проворчал ЮнХо.

Омега почувствовала горечь в словах альфы, и закрыл глаза, не смея взглянуть на дырку в рубахе. От запаха крови у Дже свело желудок. «О, что я наделал», – подумал парень.

Через некоторое время, которое показалось целой вечностью, лошадь начала замедлять свой бег. ЮнХо здоровой рукой потрепал животное по гриве и, наклонившись, что-то прошептал ему в самое ухо. Жеребец всхрапнул и ударил передним копытом по земле. Альфа повернул домой и пустил коня рысью.

ЮнХо почти не ощутил легкого прикосновения: легкие жадно втягивали воздух, перед глазами вспыхивали искры, в плече глухо пульсировала боль. Пуля застряла внутри, подумал ЮнХо, проклиная все на свете. Он сполз с седла и сквозь пелену, застилавшую сознание, услышал, как ДжеДжун поднял на ноги весь дом.

 

ЮнХо медленно открыл глаза. Плечо все еще ныло, но было терпимо. Альфа узнал обстановку своей спальни. Он осторожно пошевелил раненой рукой. Ну что же, было и хуже. Мужчина приподнял голову и увидел голову супруга рядом с его здоровой рукой. Это тронуло его до глубины души. Омега переживал за него. Это значит, что у него получилось. Может ДжеДжун его не полюбит, как он любит его, но это лучше чем, холодное игнорирование его существования.  
Чон некоторое время просто любовался супругом, но все же не выдержал и коснулся волос спящего парня. ДжеДжун вздрогнул и поднял голову. С минуту омега смотрел на мужа, а потом принялся его лупить по груди.

\- Скотина! Ты знаешь, как меня напугал! Ненавижу тебя! Еще раз так сделаешь, убью тебя!

ЮнХо рассмеялся, но боль в плече не давала повеселиться на полную. Пора образумить омегу, иначе он исполнит обещание прямо сейчас. Здоровой рукой альфа притянул Дже к себе.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, — улыбнулся мужчина и нежно поцеловал.

ДжеДжун пытался сопротивляться, но даже раненый, ЮнХо оставался сильнее его. И откуда в нем столько силы, поразился парень.

\- Ты моя сила, — ответил Чон. Тут до Дже дошло, что он задал вопрос вслух. – Я сделаю для тебя все, что хочешь. Только, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня. Я без тебя совсем не могу.

Парень хитро улыбнулся.

\- Я буду уходить с тобой в плавания, — это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

\- А вот это нет. Там опасно.

Дже стукнул кулачком по груди мужчины. ЮнХо не смог сдержать стон.

\- Так значит как сажать меня на бешенного коня — так пожалуйста, а как взять меня с собой, сразу — нет.

ЮнХо улыбнулся, в глазах заплясали бесята. Альфа припал к губам супруга и упивался его ответом. Да, омега отвечал ему. Немного неумело и несмело, но это дело практики, которую альфа с удовольствием предоставит в любом объеме.

ДжеДжун положил руку на талию супруга и прижался к нему. Но ЮнХо отстранился и омега протестующе хмыкнул.

\- Прости любимый, но любовник сейчас из меня неважный, — мужчина виновато улыбнулся. – И я свой ответ не поменяю. Там слишком опасно для тебя.

\- Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, — буркнул ДжеДжун и устроился под боком супруга.

ЮнХо от неожиданности вздрогнул и оглядел омегу несколько настороженно. ДжеДжун протянул руку и провел пальцем по открытым участкам груди альфы, спускаясь всё ниже, дотронулся до шрама тянущего вниз и заканчивающегося ниже пупка. От прикосновения омеги ЮнХо судорожно вдохнул и издал тихий стон. Дже заметил бугорок под одеялом в области паха альфы и прижался ближе. ДжеДжуну хотелось продолжить, и он сунул руку под одеяло, смело провел пальцами по возбужденной плоти. ЮнХо резко открыл глаза, и притянул омегу к себе, страстно целуя в губы. Парень обвил руками мощный торс, и прижался к нему всем телом. Альфа покрывал поцелуями лицо, шею, лаская его тело и дурманя разум.

— Дже, что ты делаешь? — Прошептал ЮнХо на ухо омеге и поцеловал его. — Ты хочешь свести меня с ума? Я не могу… сейчас… 

Омега провел рукой по груди альфы, опускаясь на живот и ниже, игриво перебирая пальчиками.

— Мне всё равно, я хочу тебя! — прошептал Дже в ответ супругу, едва касаясь губами завитков ушной раковины.

ЮнХо застонал, а омега прижался к губам альфы жгучим поцелуем. Дрожь страсти сотрясла тело ДжеДжуна. Парень откинул голову назад и вздрогнул, когда ЮнХо провел языком от того чувствительного места за ухом, которое только что целовал прямо до середины груди, оттянув ворот рубашки.

— Какой ты красивый, – прошептал альфа.

ЮнХо рванул рубашку омеги на груди. Оторванные пуговицы со стуком разлетелись по комнате. Губы и язык лихорадочно оставляли влажные следы на каждом дюйме обнажившегося торса. Спустив рубашку с плеч, альфа задрожал от возбуждения, ощущая болезненную тяжесть внизу живота, перекликающуюся с болью в плече от резких движений. ДжеДжун быстро избавился от остальной одежды и жадно припал к широкой груди, ему так хотелось прижаться к телу супруга. Теплому, мощному. Опасному.  
Их дыхание участилось.

ЮнХо тяжело оперся на здоровую руку, подмяв омегу под себя. Потрясенный силой страсти своего супруга, альфа снова нашел губами его рот. Голова кружилась от усилий, которые мужчина прилагал, чтобы обуздать свое желание. Ничто не помогало. Страсть рвалась наружу — к нему. «О Боже, это не омега, а дикая кошка», — мелькнуло в голове, когда ДжеДжун снова впился в него губами; прильнувшее тело требовало ответа, язык возбуждающе играл сосками груди Чона. Пальцы Дже прикоснулись к каменному стояку ЮнХо. Когда парень провел ими по возбуждению альфы, тот задрожал.

\- О Гос-с-с-поди! — простонал он, не переставая гладить бока Дже. 

Желание все возрастало, губы жадно искали губы. Теплая большая ладонь легла на белоснежную кожу груди омеги, сосок мгновенно затвердел под ее прикосновением. ЮнХо опустил голову, обхватил сосок губами и придавил языком нежную плоть. ДжеДжун издал сладостный стон, почувствовав, как ласковые пальцы подбираются к его попе; горячая волна прокатилась по телу. Связь с реальностью начала таять, погружая сознание в сладостную негу, а каждая клеточка тела, казалось, начала жить своей отдельной чувствительной жизнью.

Чон перевернул омегу на живот и проложил дорожку поцелуев от шеи до копчика. Нежно погладив упругие половинки ягодиц, альфа кончиком носа потерся о ложбинку, вдыхая дурманящий аромат омеги. Никогда в жизни альфа не испытывал такого вожделения. Широкая ладонь нежно погладила внутреннюю сторону бедра. Парень охнул, подаваясь навстречу умелым ласкам. Чону показалось, что он сию секунду умрет от наслаждения. Трогать омегу было мучительно, сладостно-больно. От одного запаха Дже кружилась голова. 

ДжеДжуну казалось, что он умрет от этой сладостной мучительной неги. От каждого прикосновения альфы по телу проходили электрические импульсы, заставляя мелко дрожать и тянуться навстречу, в надежде получить больше. Внутри разгорелся настоящий пожар. Казалось, что еще немного и омега вспыхнет как спичка и тут же сгорит дотла. А когда чужие пальцы погладили тугое колечко, парень не выдержал. Он судорожно глотнул, не желая ничего, кроме как погасить пламя, бушующее внутри.

— Я хочу тебя, ЮнХо! — выдохнул ДжеДжун в подушку, которая до этого поглощала все его стоны. — Сейчас!

ЮнХо глухо зарычал и, прикусив слегка кожицу одной половинки попы, ввел один палец в горячую глубину. Дождавшись момента, когда омега будет насаживаться сам, ввел второй. К тому времени, как Дже был полностью подготовлен для проникновения альфы, сам ЮнХо держался из последних сил. Ласкать омегу изнутри было таким удовольствием, смотреть, как пальцы входят и выходят из желанного тела и предвкушать, как вместо пальцев такие же движения совершает его плоть.

Когда пальцы выскользнули из уже разработанной дырочки, Дже протестующе хмыкнул и шустро перевернулся на спину. Омега хитро улыбнулся и закусил губу. ЮнХо почувствовал, что нечем дышать, словно весь воздух внезапно кончился или легкие отказались работать. От поглаживаний в паху загудела кровь. Сведенными в кольцо пальцами ДжеДжун сжал скользкую верхушку плоти альфы.

— Ради Бога… — задохнулся ЮнХо.

— Нет. Ради меня! — прошептал Дже.

ЮнХо понял, что должен взять его сейчас же. Альфа раздвинул бедра омеги шире, удобнее устраиваясь между ними. И в следующее мгновение к тугому колечку мышц была приставлена головка пульсирующего члена.

ЮнХо вошел одним плавным движением, и сладостный спазм свел его тело. Дже громко всхлипнул и поморщил носик — как бы хорошо омега ни был подготовлен, а без течки в первый раз всегда больно. Язык ЮнХо прошелся по изгибам губ супруга, потом ткнулся в зубы, и настойчиво попросился внутрь. ДжеДжун издал стон. Не прерывая поцелуя, ЮнХо начал двигаться внутри узкого омеги. Осознание, что до него здесь никого не было, накрыло волной экстаза, и откуда-то из груди вырвался сладострастный стон. 

Через некоторое время боль отступила, а на смену пришло удовольствие. А когда альфа сделал очередной толчок, по телу Дже электрическим разрядом прошлась волна удовольствия. Войдя во вкус, омега приподнимался и опускался в такт толчкам. Дже ногами обвил талию альфы, заставляя его входить все глубже и глубже. Наслаждение нарастало. Внутри ДжеДжуна все сжималось, туго охватывая плоть альфы, пульсировало, всхлипывало.

— ЮнХо! — выдохнул омега. Мужчина хищно улыбнулся. — ЮнХо, — снова прошептал Дже, обнимая ладонями лицо альфы и прижимаясь к его губам. 

Пальцы ДжеДжуна плутали в шевелюре любовника, потом опустились на шею, продолжили свой путь по спине, опускаясь все ниже. ЮнХо продолжил свою атаку, омега выгнулся дугой под мощным натиском и обхватил руками ягодицы, желая впустить любимого глубже.

— Смотри на меня! — ДжеДжун согласно подчинился. Альфа приподнялся и с необычайной нежностью снова вошел в желанную глубину. В глазах омеги все плыло от слез. Он весь был как натянутая струна, каждый нерв звенел от сладостной боли, тело стонало от небывалого наслаждения, сердце билось о ребра.

ЮнХо взял руки любимого и положил за голову. Опираясь на локти, альфа ритмично поднимался и опускался, глядя на скульптурное тело супруга, которое изгибалось и содрогалось под ним. Шелковистые волосы метались по простыни, как вьющиеся жгуты черного тумана, все яростнее с каждым движением, приближающим омегу к экстазу. Они жадно и нежно ласкали губами друг друга. Дыхание смешалось.

По телу ЮнХо пробежала дрожь. Он полностью вышел из омеги, затем ринулся внутрь, снова и снова. От радостных вскриков ДжеДжуна кружилась голова. Низкие стоны и хриплые вздохи уже подводили его к самой грани. Мужчина участил движения, нарастающий ритм предвещал потрясающий конец.

Дже метался головой по простыням. Нет, это невозможно пережить! С каждым его ударом он чувствовал, как внутри все сжимается в клубок. Чувства переполняли парня и находили выход в маленьких хрусталиках слез, который скатывались по вискам и исчезали в копне темных волос.

— ЮнХо! Сделай что-нибудь! Умоляю!

Альфа изо всех сил сжал омегу, входя все глубже и глубже. Тело свело последней судорогой, Дже весь выгнулся под любовником, хватая ртом воздух и не в силах вздохнуть. И все же широко раскрытыми глазами успевал ловить выражение лица ЮнХо. На мгновение, от которого содрогнулась земля, альфа остановился, оставив омегу парить у самой границы страсти, как на качелях, перед ослепительной вспышкой. Затем снова вошел, резко и сильно, подняв голову и выкрикивая его имя. Пульсирующие горячие волны прокатились по всем клеточкам мгновенно обессилевшего тела ДжеДжуна. Он почувствовал жизнь, изливающуюся из альфы. ЮнХо вобрал в себя долгий сладостный выдох омеги, еще несколько раз мощно погружаясь, растягивая сладостный миг удовольствия.

Тяжело повалившись на кровать, ЮнХо притянул Дже к себе. Альфа закрыл глаза: дрожь пронзила все его существо, затем наступило невероятное расслабление. Он зарылся лицом в прохладную копну волос любимого. 

На лице ДжеДжуна расцвела блаженная улыбка. Омега закинул ногу на бедро альфы и теснее прижался к любимому, чувствуя, как его запах окутывает словно мягкое одеяло. Так они и уснули.

 

 

 

**ЭПИЛОГ**

_Лондон. Некоторое время спустя._

ДжунСу собирался в театр. Это его первый выход в свет в качестве супруга будущего герцога Бедфорд. Парень ужасно волновался. Омега уже почти закончил прическу, как снова подступила тошнота. Он кинулся к ночному горшку. Тошнить его начало еще на борту «Неистового», когда они возвращались с продолжения медового месяца. А началось это после того как на ужин подали мясо. Оно воняло неимоверно, и ДжунСу так и не смог впихнуть в себя хоть кусочек.

Прополоскав рот, ДжунСу вернулся к прическе. Раз Ючон ничего пока не заметил, значит, скорее всего, их первенец будет омегой. Су придумал изощренный способ сообщить любимому супругу новость. Парень закусил губу в предвкушении.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься опять заснуть у меня на плече? — спросил Ючон, когда они заняли места в отдельной ложе.

— Нет, я хорошо отдохнул. Только немного проголодался.

— После такого обеда? 

Заиграл оркестр.

— Да, но… - ДжунСу наклонился и обхватил ладонями лицо альфы.

Мелодия, поднявшись до высокого крещендо, смолкла, и тут раздался крик Ючона:

\- Что?!

Все головы повернулись к ним, а альфа подхватил супруга на руки и поцеловал, вложив в поцелуй любовь, заполнявшую его сердце. Поначалу Паку захотелось возвестить о своем счастье всему свету, но потом решил хранить новость в секрете. Это их тайна. Ючон снова и снова целовал ДжунСу. Глаза у него горели.

Отказавшись от приглашений на поздний ужин, они побежали к карете.

— Наверное, было жестоко сообщать тебе эту новость на публике?

— Нисколько. 

Ючон продолжал улыбаться той же глуповатой улыбкой. 

— Господи, до чего же я люблю тебя!

— Знаю.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Устроившись рядом с Су, Ючон внимательно оглядел супруга.

— Не стоит меня баловать.

Альфа постучал в крышу, затем прижал ДжунСу к себе, укрыл его ноги пледом. Карета медленно тронулась по мощенной улице Лондона.

 

***  
 _В это же время на борту «Белой Феи»._

— ДжеДжун! Черт побери, где ты? — ЮнХо бушевал, шагая вверх и вниз по палубам «Белой Феи». Альфа повернулся к следующему за ним по пятам шкиперу мистеру Долби: — Я знаю, он здесь. Я уверен в этом. Он подслушивал прошлой ночью, когда Нитч с Барни зашли ко мне. Готов поспорить на последний кусок паруса, что он на борту. Но я не чувствую его запаха!

— Люди обыскали весь корабль, кэп. Все его любимые укромные уголки, — сообщил Долби с выражением человека, потерпевшего поражение. — Возможно, милорд решил не отправляться с вами на это задание.

ЮнХо фыркнул.

\- Вы обыскали все трюмы?

Долби кивнул. ЮнХо посмотрел на реку вокруг них. Если они не отплывут немедленно, то потеряют преимущества, которые давал прилив. Альфе не оставалось ничего иного, как отправиться в путь.

ЮнХо отдал приказания, снова глядя в сторону причала, где должен был стоять его супруг и махать ему на прощание. Но там было лишь несколько рабочих порта и откровенная шваль, которая обычно болтается на любых причалах.

«Белая Фея» скользила по реке, ее паруса поймали ветер, стройный силуэт поднимался над водной гладью, и она легко и элегантно выходила из Бристоля.

Весь остальной день ЮнХо жил, затаив дыхание, ожидая, что его омега вот-вот выскочит из какого-нибудь укрытия, но Дже нигде не было видно. Может быть, альфа действительно перехитрил омегу и отплыл прежде, чем тот смог пробраться на корабль.

По правде сказать, альфе не нравилось отплывать без Дже, он любил, когда омега был рядом. ДжеДжун понимал и разделял его любовь к морю, как и многие другие пристрастия. Но это задание было особым. Ходили слухи, что в Италии назревает что-то крупное и «Белая фея» была направлена в тот район, чтобы пристально наблюдать за развитием событий и сообщать обо всем необычном в Лондон.

Когда они благополучно прошли реку и вышли в канал, ЮнХо, наконец, с облегчением вздохнул и с заходом солнца решил отправиться в каюту, чтобы насладиться столь необходимым отдыхом.  
Когда ЮнХо вошел, каюта тонула во тьме, но ему не нужна была лампа — альфа моментально уловил смесь ароматов фиалки и ванили. ЮнХо довольно улыбнулся. По дороге к койке альфа стащил ботинки, снял бриджи и рубашку. 

— Дже! — воскликнул альфа, забираясь в постель и обнимая роскошное обнаженное тело супруга. — Как, черт побери…

— Ш-ш! — прошептал омега, целуя его в губы, чтобы заглушить излияния ЮнХо.

О, альфа знал его трюки и проделки. Он хорошо изучил своего строптивого омегу. Но ЮнХо не переставал изумляться его настойчивости и изобретательности. Это были только две из миллионов черт, которые альфа так любил в супруге.

И ЮнХо без колебания отдался тому, что омега предлагал, любя его, наслаждаясь радостью, которую он испытывал каждый раз, когда держал в своих объятиях любимого.

На рассвете, когда в каюту начал проникать нежный свет, ЮнХо проснулся и обнаружил, что ДжеДжун стоял у открытого окна и смотрел на море, которое так любил. Каким же он был дураком, считая, что может удержать омегу дома! Удержать его от опасностей, которые часто подстерегали в работе во благо Англии.

ЮнХо повернулся и его взгляд упал на тумбочку рядом. Альфа сначала подумал, что это обман зрения, но протянув руку, он взял книгу в кожаном переплете. Он был уверен, что она сейчас на дне Карибского моря. Мужчина открыл книгу на закладке и улыбнулся, когда узнал в клочке бумаги записку, которую написал. Негодник, подумал альфа и положил книгу, где взял.

— Как тебе это удалось? — поинтересовался ЮнХо, поднимаясь, натягивая бриджи и присоединяясь к омеге у окна, осторожно переступая через брошенную одежду.

Черного цвета волосы падали непокорными прядями, с которыми играл соленый бриз. Альфа поднял руку и заправил выбившийся локон за ухо.

— Итак, как ты оказался на борту? — снова спросил Чон.

ДжеДжун повернулся и засмеялся:

— Если я скажу тебе, это разрушит сюрприз.

— Пора прекращать плавать на «Белой фее »и начинать использовать другой корабль для моих заданий.

— Тогда я приму командование «Белой феей» и отправлюсь вслед за тобой, — пообещал омега.

— С тебя станет. — ЮнХо крепко поцеловал супруга. — А я сделаю то же, что делаю каждый день с момента, когда впервые встретил тебя, любимый.

— То есть? — пробормотал Дже, опуская голову на грудь альфе.

— Сдамся.

~КОНЕЦ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фух)) Спасибо всем, кто читал этот немного перекособоченный омегаверс в моем исполнении^^ Искренне надеюсь, вам понравилось))
> 
> Витамин, надеюсь, ты довольна заказом***


End file.
